The oceans calling
by CaptainPlum
Summary: Jack sailed on the Black Pearl until he was mutinied upon by his first mate, since then he had been on his own hoping to one day to find a way to get his beloved Pearl back. Though when his voyage is joined by a young blacksmith and a young lady, he feels something more than love for the sea and his freedom, while she learns to embrace the freedom of his way of life. Jack x Oc.
1. Chapter 1: The Lady and the Pirate

**Pirates of the Caribbean; The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 1: the lady and the pirate**

She had grown considerably bored at the ceremony of James Norrington as he was promoted to Commodore, of course she knew it was coming. He had worked hard to achieve all that he had so far but seemed to be failing in gaining Elizabeth Swann's favour. Rebecca Mayfair was one of Elizabeth's close friends and so knew everything that the young woman was not feeling towards Norrington. Her presence was one of the most valuable as she came from a high family line that were particularly close to the king, it was a reason that she was glad she had Elizabeth as close company for she did not address Rebecca so formally like everyone else did. She had been waiting in the carriage for Elizabeth and her father to join her before they set off together to the ceremony which neither of the ladies were looking forward to seeing as it was another reason to be standing around in the heat of the day doing nothing. Having travelled to Port Royal a few years after Elizabeth had as a young teen Rebecca hoped that the island would have more to offer her but she did have to admit that she would much rather be here than in London. The two young women would usually enjoy each other's company and laugh about but now they could not.

Feeling the sun's heat burning into her exposed skin Rebecca took her chance to slip away from everyone as they observed the commodore twirling his new blade about. She walked gracefully as she moved about in her sky blue and yellow dress that fit her perfectly, it didn't make her look as though she could barely fit through a door but it was a dress that stood out in a crowd. Her long, wavy brown hair was tied back into a bun at the top of her head with a few strands dangling down that framed her face nicely. She made hast as she walked down to the docks to where she knew that she could be alone and breathe in the sea air, of course she had been down there before and with her status the guards let her walk right through seeing as they knew that she did it regularly. Mullroy and Murtogg were on duty down by the Interceptor which she was quite pleased about because they would always ask how he was and happily have a conversation with her without telling her that she should be in the company of a husband etcetera. They both were speaking to one another in the shade of the dock when she saw them and quickly moved past so that she could stand at the end of the dock. As she did they acknowledged her by bowing their heads and smiling. "Lady Mayfair".

Rebecca would often spend hours looking out at the sea wondering what was left to discover. She would often ponder what pirates would be doing at that exact moment; whether they were pillaging another town or just enjoying their lives out at sea. She was sure that some would perhaps enjoy a quiet life like hers but that would only account to a very few pirates. She had yet to come across one and was certain that if she did she would never hear the end of it from her father that wrote to her frequently from England.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" her thoughts were pushed aside as she heard shuffling from behind her. She looked over to the two men on duty to see that they were now stood at their posts and trying to keep someone at bay from entering the dock. She could not see him clearly so chose to investigate as Mullroy and Murtogg straightened their backs and turned serious now that they were in someone else's company. As the young woman walked over to them she listened to the other persons voice as he spoke softly "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" he tried walking around the two but they quickly shifted to block his path again to which he only narrowed his eyes as he thought of a way to get past them. "Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do at the fort eh. How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" She moved around them so that the three off them now saw her and she could now see the man trying to get past. He wore a tricorne leather hat on his head that hid his red bandana. His clothes looked worn but suited him well right from his coat down to his boots. His hair was dreadlocked and withheld many trinkets within them that suggested to her that he had been to many places. "And these fine gentlemen are doing a splendid job of it" she complimented them as joined the conversation "believe me you are not missing out on much by missing the ceremony"

"Thank you milady" Mullroy bowed slightly as he thanked her.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me that…" the man walked over to the edge to point at a ship further out at sea while the two marines moved with him so that they continued to block his path. Rebecca could help but giggle at them as she too moved with them. "A ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous" their gazes followed to where he had pointed to the HMS Dauntless.

Murtogg replied to him quickly having turned his attention back "The Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed" as the last word escaped his mouth the unknown gentlemen placed his finger upon his chin as he thought for a moment. "I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable…The Black Pearl" he raised his eye brows as he spoke. Rebecca having heard of the legendary ship listened more closely to them now as they spoke, her curiosity peaked. At the name of the pirate ship Mullroy burst out laughing that got him strange looks form each of them "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor"

"The Black Pearl is a real ship" the two faced each other.

"No, no it's not"

She took her chance to glance at the mysterious man before she spoke up believing fully well that it was real "What makes you think that it isn't?"

"Excuse me milady but they are just stories" she nodded understanding his reasoning. "Stories made up by who? What purpose can come from stories about a supposedly non-existent ship?"

"It is real, I've seen it" the other marine argued.

Mullroy frowned as he heard this and repeated his words "You've seen it?" the other nodded "You haven't seen it" he was about to start laughing again. Rebecca could tell this was going to go into one of their little arguments and sighed. "Yes. I have" her gaze looked over to the unnamed man and saw that he had got bored of the two quite quickly and was rolling his eyes at them. "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No"

"No" It seemed as though they both were stopping with their discussion as they turned back from one another and the gentlemen smiled.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails" the little debate didn't stop there while put a smile on her face as she watched them having seen them act like this quite regularly. "Oh and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat him back out , could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly by any other ship then The Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Rebecca listened as his voice got higher while he spoke but her attention was drawn away when she saw that the marines had neglected the guy long enough that he slipped past them and was now on the Interceptor by the wheel. Seeing this she quickly left the marines and followed him on-board.

He seemed quite pleased with himself as he stood with pride by the wheel, obviously knowing what he was doing. "Of course if there was any hope in catching The Black Pearl, the Interceptor would be the most logical choice" she surprised him with her presence. "But no one see's The Black Pearl that is why there are stories because no one can confirm that they saw the ship and for those that can, they don't live long enough to tell"

"So you believe in The Black Pearl, why?" it was quite curious that he was interested in why she believed in such stories.

She raised her eye brows at him as she thought about why did really did think it was all true. "Why not?" her gaze quickly shifted to the wooden decking then back to his face "It's not a very exciting life when you don't believe in anything, even if you haven't seen it with your own eyes. I've been here a long time so hearing stories about The Black Pearl would be the most enjoyable part of my day" her words actually shocked him that such a civilized woman could be so open minded and calm about the thought of pirates. He gave her cheeky smile and was about to continue the conversation but the two marines had stopped their bickering and had finally noticed that neither both of them had moved from the dock onto the Interceptor. "You! Get away from there" both Mullroy and Murtogg ran quickly onto the ship and joined Rebecca and the man on the helm, their weapons pointed at him. "You don't have permission to be aboard".

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat. Ship!" he quickly changed his words so that he would get off lightly. Rebecca of course was no fool, she had never been in the company of a pirate let alone seen one so she knew fully well that he was one just by the way he dressed and spoke and if she had a guess she would say that he was planning on taking one of the ships docked in Port Royal.

"What's your name?" now the two men in red and white were quite on edge as they had gone from having a conversation with the civilian to him sneaking aboard the Interceptor.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like" he seemed quite calm in replying to the question as though he had rehearsed the lines for the occasion. "Mr Smith" Rebecca whispered her name so only he heard her. His gaze took to her as she shook her head at the name.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal 'Mr Smith'?" Mullroy not overly convinced himself that it really was his name. It seemed too original and simplistic for the kind of situation that he was in. "Yeah and no lies!"

With their weapons raised Smith walked over to them cautiously. "All right. I confess" as he approached the two marines backed off slightly being wary of him. "It is my intention to commandeer a ship, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage and otherwise pilfer my black guts out." They all stayed silent. Mullroy and Murtogg not fully expecting him to say something along those lines and not completely sure if that even was the truth that they had asked for.

"I said no lies!" yeah they were definitely confused. "I think he's telling the truth" This time she couldn't contain her laughter as the two men never failed to make her smile. Of course they had forgotten that they were in her company except for Smith who kept her eyes on her. She met his lush brown stare with her blue one and let the silence consume them.

"Excuse me Lady Mayfair, but perhaps you should re-join the gathering"

"Yes of course" She moved elegantly over to the side and stopped before departing "Good day gentlemen" she gave the pirate a small smile as she left the ship, taking it slowly as she moved between the ship and the dock. At that point she was too far away from the men to hear what they were saying as they all continued to bicker about who was telling the truth. Her heels made her exit quite noisy as she picked up her pace to get back to where she should be but stopped when she heard a splash the in the water right by the cliff face. Her eyes searched the surface of the water but saw no one coming up for air and that was when she heard the echo of Norrington's voice from the fort at the top of the cliff. "Elizabeth!"

Rebecca gasped at the realisation that her friend had fallen from the fort. "Lizzie" she tried shouting for her too but there was nothing. She wasn't quite sure what to do at that moment. Of course she could swim but not very well in a dress then she quickly remembered the two marines. Her head snapped back to the helm of the Interceptor to see all three men by the side however the pirate in the middle acted upon seeing that neither of others were going to do anything and began taking his hat and coat off along with his other possession that were attached to him. Shoving them into Murtogg and Mullroys arms he stepped up and dived into the water after Elizabeth.

He stayed under for some time and within that Rebecca stumbled slightly and she could have sworn she felt the dock shake beneath her feet. The wind suddenly picked up too, it had strangely changed direction so that it headed into Port Royal but none of which concerned her more than Elizabeth drowning. Her eyes widened when she saw the pirate surface with Elizabeth with him. He shook his head as he gasped for air although Elizabeth remained still. Within seconds both of them were dragged back under water from the weight. The brunette kneeled down by the edge of the dock waiting for them both to come up again, her face full of fear. She wondered where the two guards were and cast a quick look back to the ship to see them still stood on it looking very dumbstruck. Regaining her posture she gave them both stern looks. "Well don't just stand there, look lively!" At once they moved off of the ship. The pirate appearing on the other side of the dock with Elizabeth over his shoulder. Mullroy and Murtogg dropped what was in their arms and took her from him placing her down carefully on the wooden surface. "Lizzie?"

"Not breathing" Mullroy shouted but was unclear about what to do about it. It was then that they realised that she was in nothing but her white chemise and peach corset.

"Move!" the pirate brought out a small blade that he had hidden away in his possession and made an incision in Elizabeth's corset, throwing the blade down he tore the corset off and threw it up at an on looking Murtogg. Being free from the tightly laced corset Elizabeth coughed out water and struggled to breathe in for a moment. "I never would have thought of that"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" Mullroy and Elizabeths rescuer gave each other quick glances. His hand then moved down to the glistening gold that was clasped around her neck. It was a small circular medallion with a skull in the middle of it. "Where did you get that?" before anything more could be said Norrington arrived with Govenor Swann and a group of men with muskets. The newly appointed commodore unsheathing his sword and pointing right at the pirate. "On your feet" he obeyed raising his hands slightly in a small surrender.

The governor moving in to helping his daughter up onto her feet and covering her with his coat. James then looked to Rebecca surprised to see her at the docks and bowed his head to her "My Lady" he then made sure to place himself in between both Elizabeth, Rebecca and the wet man. Taking a look at Murtogg who was still holding the corset but quickly threw away when he saw that he was being looked at and at the unfamiliar man the Governor was quick to speak "Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth didn't let anyone else speak as she protested against her father's words. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Taking a quick glance at the woman he loved Norrington lowered his sword and sheathed it. The pirate turning to Elizabeth and nodding his head to her in thanks. "I believe thanks are in order" James held his hand out, but the other was very much hesitant to take it. In a slow motion he held his hand out too only for Norrington to grasp it and tight and pull the sleeve of the white shirt up to look at his arm. It was then he was identified properly as a pirate by the burned 'P' on his arm just above his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?" his face screwed now that they knew of his, though as everyone else had the same look on their faces having discovered his status he noticed that Rebecca did not. Their eyes met again and locked together.

"Hang him" the words rang in his ears as he broke the stare to give the Governor an annoyed glare. Rebecca took a deep breath in from the overwhelming feeling that brushed over her but she didn't let it show. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons" as they waited Norrington noticed a tattoo above the burn and lifted the shirt up even more to reveal a sparrow flying in the sunset inked into his skin. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

She couldn't believe it when she heard the name. There were so many stories she had heard about the famous pirate that she wasn't actually sure he was real, but now he stood in front of her in the clutches of James Norrington. Releasing Jacks arm Norrington gave him a rather disgusted look. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir" Norrington looked rather confused as he searched the bay with his eyes. "I don't see your ship…Captain"

"I'm in the market, as it were" Jack narrowed his eyes at the commodore while the latter gave him a small smirk at the man's misfortunes.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one" Murtogg spoke up as he remained by Jacks side with his musket. "Told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir" Mullroy leaned down to pick up the pirate's possessions and present them to the Commodore. He first picked up the pistol and inspected it before throwing it back down "No additional shot nor powder" he then picked up the small box looking item that was black with gold edges going around the entire thing. Norrington opened it to find a spinning dial "a compass that doesn't point north" he smiled at Jack again who looked rather troubled. The last item the commodore looked at was Jacks sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of"

At the words Sparrow grinned and lifted his fingers before speaking "But you have heard of me". Having had enough of him Norrington grasped Jacks arm and led him through the armed marines to where Gillette waited with the requested irons. Seeing this Elizabeth pushed her father's coat off of her shoulders and stormed after him. "Commodore, I really must protest!" standing in front of Norrington so that she was between him and the pirate she spoke aloud her thoughts. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life"

Rebecca then saw her opportunity to step in as well as the marines let her pass so that she was beside Norrington. "Commodore I second Elizabeth's argument" all eyes then adverted to her "You had two loyal, trained marines on duty here of the Interceptor and neither had the know-how or decency to save Miss Swann. The only gentlemen that did was here merely by coincidence and is branded as a pirate" taking in her words Norrington thought for a moment, the atmosphere going eerie. He only spoke up when he was given a nudge by Governor Swann. "I'm sorry but one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!"

"Though it seems enough to condemn him"

"Indeed" getting rather annoyed by the situation Rebecca raised her voice. "You brand a man as a pirate and condemn him either to the gallows or to a life on the run. Yet when see one you act quickly to put him in irons, no matter what he has done. For what wickedness is it that you know that that pirate is capable of" again everyone was silent. The words that came from her mouth made each and every one of them question the law put to them if a pirate is found. Seeing the opportunity as he was restricted to irons he lunged forward, his arms going over Elizabeth's head so that the chains were wrapped around her neck. She yelped at the sudden action that surprised her from behind.

Rebecca's eyes widened as she once again was witnessing her friend in danger. At the action of hostility she was immediately encircled by the marines to make sure that no harm would come to her. She was used to this, it having been done before but considering that she was never in any real danger thought that their services could be more efficient protecting others like Elizabeth in times like this. "Don't shoot" Governor Swann yelled out. Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear so only she could hear him before letting out his demand. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat" apparently there was something special about his hat to the pirate that made the brunette giggle a little. Though Rebecca couldn't see what was going on she could fully well hear them. "Commodore" Jack was getting impatient, Mullroy brought Sparrows belongings forward as Jack spoke softly to Elizabeth. Her nerves grew as the only thing that could be heard was small ruffling and the rattle of the chains that were attached to Jack's wrists.

Before long his voice sounded out loud and she could finally see through the men that were shielding her. The pirate giving her a small wink and a shine of his golden teeth, she watched as Jack Sparrow held his pistol to Elizabeth's head while they backed away. "Gentlemen, my ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed her into the Commodore and Governor before turning away to escape. The next thing Rebecca knew she was next to Commodore Norrington as he held Elizabeth. A few men went to grab Jack but fell into a hole in the dock made by a small cannon that was meant for the helm of the ships. All eyes shot upwards at the pirate that was holding on for dear life to a small piece of rope while being span around. "Now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered. Jack yelled out as he was not in control of the spinning and was now being shot at but out of every single marine that was present not one of them could shoot him accurately. She couldn't help but laugh aloud as the improvised plan of escape seemed to be working. "On his heels" Norrington moved away with the marines leaving the two women and the Governor as Jack escaped sliding down a rope to the dock and running away while shots were still being fired at him. The smile on her face couldn't help but get bigger and bigger at the excitement, there was finally a day where she wasn't so bored.

"Lizzie are you okay?" she nodded in reply as her father began to lead her away.

"Lady Mayfair, may I ask that you accompany us home and dine with us. It is not safe with a pirate around"

"Thank you Governor but I am quite capable of looking after myself and I had arranged to spend some time with a friend"

"Of course" the two of them took their leave and headed in the opposite direction than Norrington went after Sparrow as he was to take his daughter home. Once both were out of sight Rebecca took her chance now that she was alone and ran along the dock in the same direction Jack went. She passes a couple of guards along the way as they hunted the pirate, but she was not interested in that she was more concerned with getting to the blacksmiths to see Will. She would not let on that she was just as good friends with the young blacksmith as she was with the governors daughter knowing that people would only tell her that there is better company out there than William but as always she wouldn't listen even if they did tell her that.

As she got further into the Port she stopped running and readjusted her posture, her heart was racing from the exercise which only made her feel even more energetic. But as she jumped through the brick archway next to the blacksmiths she saw the marines surrounding the door that failed to open and Commodore Norrington behind them waiting for them to gain access. Seeing this she knew that Jack Sparrow had to be inside perhaps even with Will and Mr Brown. Knowing of another entrance to the building she moved around the soldiers and went to the back, bursting in the door she gasped when her eyes lay on Jack pointing his pistol at Will that was covered in sand. Most women would have left quickly worrying that the gun would then be pointed at them but not Rebecca, instead she stayed still the focus now on her. She stared at Jack as he did her. The effort to escape from the soldiers outside had left him as wrist shook a little from hesitation.

The brunette wanted to say something but didn't when a small bit of movement caught her eye from behind the pirate. She watched as Mr Brown snuck up behind Jack and raised his empty bottle. "Don't!" she gasped as the bottle was swung down and hit Jack on the head. Shards of glass being scattered around the ground. It took a couple of seconds but Sparrow slowly fell forwards unconscious from the blow to his head. At the same moment the soldiers beat down the door and flooded into the blacksmiths along with Norrington with his gun ready. Seeing the unconscious pirate on the floor he put his gun down "Excellent work, Mr Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive"

"Just doing my civic duty, sir" Will looked over to his mentor in despair as Rebecca knew that he was the one that had been fighting Jack and trying to keep him from escaping.

"Well, I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away" Norrington left with some of the marines while others helped hoist Jack up and drag him away to the jail. Mr Brown followed them out as well no doubt going off to have another bottle, leaving just Will and Rebecca.

The young blacksmith washed himself first knowing that he was covered in sand. "Did you build sand castles with him?" she couldn't help but make fun of him as he cupped some water in his hands and washed it over his face.

"It wasn't easy fighting him you know. If you think you can do any better…"

She stopped him immediately from finishing his sentence "Hold it there Turner. You know I couldn't, you've only been recently teaching me how to use a sword and that was because I asked" he chuckled to himself as he remembered the day she had approached him and asked that he teach her. Mr Brown was there that day as well and almost passed out from how much laughing he was doing. "You're only mad that you didn't get the credit for helping capture Jack Sparrow because you think that it might gain you favour with Elizabeth"

Will turned vigorously to her at the mention of the name. "You're really bringing this up again"

"I keep telling you Will, just tell her how you feel and things will be fine" he shook his head at the thought of actually doing what she was suggesting "Hey, both of you are my friends so I know what's going on on both sides"

He didn't reply to that but instead moved on to begin working. "I'd do something soon if were you though seeing as Commodore Norrington proposed to her this afternoon" immediately Will turned around and faced her at the news.

"He did! What did she say?"

"Nothing…Yet"

Smiling at how quickly Will reacted to the news she knew that he deeply cared for Elizabeth. They continued to talk just as they had always done for hour's right up till the dark began to roll in. When things in Port Royal got quiet and even the silence can betray you. Walking out of the blacksmiths Will and Rebecca embraced for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Becca"

"I'm sure, I am capable of doing it myself" he raised his hands in surrender at her argument.

"I still don't get why that pirate hesitated" For Will it was a question that would go unanswered and remain that way. Becca smiled as she left him and he returned to his work. Things like that may slip with some people but not her. She was too curious for her own good and quickly changed direction from going to her home to going to the jail, they would let her in obviously but she did wish that Will was with her now especially seeing as she had never been to the jail before. Or never had a reason to go anyway. As she walked she could see that the air was colder than usual and a fog was coming in which was even stranger.

Her presence alone was enough to get into the prison, the guards having let her straight past. She descended some stairs to the separate confinements. Walking through she came across several men in one cell leaning out, one with a bone in his hand as they all tried to entice the guard dog that held the keys to the cells within his mouth. She stopped outside their cell and gave them a disappointed scowl "I realise that in circumstances such as yours, giving up on freedom is not the answer but what you must realise it that that dog is not going to give you the keys and the only moving he will be doing is away from you" she whistled as she finished her sentence and the dog quickly obeyed by moving further down the corridor and laying underneath a bench. The men groaning knowing that she was right.

Having immediately recognising her voice Jack Sparrow watched her as she moved to his cell and stopped so that she could speak to him. His tricorne hat that rested atop his head was quickly taken off as he acknowledged her presence. Minutes pass and yet neither of them said anything.

"You didn't have to be in this cell tonight"

He didn't quite understand what she was getting at by stating it. "How's that?"

"You hesitated. You had your gun pointed right at my friend and all you did was just stand there, looking at me" he gave her his full attention as he moved right up to the bars.

"And you didn't want whoever it was to hit me" she stayed silent not having any way of excusing why she acted the way she did. "We didn't get properly introduced of course, you know my name but I don't know yours"

She pondered telling him her name. It wouldn't do any harm in him knowing it but then again sometimes it can. "Rebecca Mayfair"

"Well, Rebecca you seem to hold quite a status in this small Port" she studies him as he spoke trying to see whether he was planning anything but considering she had never met a pirate before she was at a huge disadvantage with reading him.

"Why does it matter to you? I fought for your freedom on the docks and if it wasn't perhaps for your rash actions against Miss Swann you most likely would have gone free. I cannot help you now nor choose to"

"Precisely. You are very peculiar. You knew I was a pirate but didn't say anything to the soldiers, you knew my real name wasn't Smith but didn't question it and you defended me from going to the gallows though I didn't deserve it. Why do you show mercy?"

Now she knew coming to visit him was a bad idea. She upheld formality around everyone but Elizabeth and Will and yet when Jack called her by her name she did not mind, she preferred being known by her name rather than her title. "Some people should be happy in the world, you wanted freedom, to be out at sea. I didn't see a reason that I should not help you get there"

"Your unhappy?" the conversation was getting a little too personal for her liking but before she could reply to him their attentions went to the loud noises coming from outside. There was the sound of explosions and yelling as marines acted quickly to return fire. "I know those guns" Jack ran from his position at bars to the back of his cell to look out of a small bared hole in the wall. "It's the Pearl" his eyes set on the ship with black sails that was inside of the bay and firing it cannons at Port Royal. Rebecca held her breath at the name, The Black Pearl was real. She was right to believe in it and it was in the bay that very moment.

Hearing the name as well the men in the adjacent cells moved closer to him "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors"

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack smirked over to the other pirates before looking back out.

"Is it really true that she's the fastest ship in the Caribbean?" Jack nodded not looking back at the brunette but keeping his eyes on his prize. "She travels far and wherever she goes, she leaves nothing behind but fire and rubble" Rebecca recited part of one of the stories she had heard, it got Jacks attention. "The Pearl will destroy all of Port Royal" hearing the cannons fire once more from the black ship Jack saw the firing line was heading straight towards him. His eyes grew as he jumped down from the small window.

"Get down!" he shouted at Rebecca as he fell to the floor himself for cover. Before she could react however the wall within the cell was blown away by cannon fire. Her body was thrown back against the wall as rumble crumbled around her. She slid down to the ground with a groan, her back certainly felt that. Staring at where the cannon had hit Jack saw that there was a gaping hole in the adjacent cell which the other men quickly fled out of giving himself one quick glance as they escaped "my sympathies friend. You've no manner of luck at all"

Unfortunately for Jack there wasn't much damage to his part of the wall so he could not escape as well. Being the only pirate left he contemplated using the bone to try and get the dog over to him but remembered Rebecca's presence as she tried picking herself up and groaned again. "Rebecca, are you all right?" she did not answer him, her head hurt and her ears were ringing slightly from the explosion. She felt particularly dazed from it all and grabbed onto the cell bars for support. Jack's hand found its way onto hers as he tried to look into her eyes. She vigorously blinked as she tried to awake herself, shaking off the feeling. "You need to hide" as he finished his sentence a gun shot fired just outside of the prison and the two red and white coat guards on duty fell lifelessly down the stairs. "Go!" He made sure to not shout too loud in case they were heard.

Hearing him Rebecca ran down the corridor and slid round a corner that led to more cells just as two pirates descended the stairs. "This ain't the armoury" one of them yelled in frustration. Rebecca held her breath hoping that they would not find her, of course they had no reason to look around the jail there wasn't much of interest around. Out of curiosity she couldn't help but peak round a little to see them. Both men were roughly the same height, one wearing a hat on his head and wore a light brownish coat while the other wore a black coat and had dreadlocks. They approached Jack as he leant on the door of his cell. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow"

She let out her breath as she heard him identify Jack. Spitting on the ground in front of the detained pirate the other spoke up "last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance" The dreadlocked pirate laughed at the memories they had of Jack Sparrow. She worked it out quickly just by listening to them. They knew Jack through history not reputation. "His fortunes aren't improved much"

Jack took a quickly glance at Rebecca and then shot his eyes back to the imposing pirates so that he wouldn't give away her presence. "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" what Jack said must have hit a nerve as the pirate in black grit his teeth and violently reached into the cell, grasping Jack but the neck. His outstretched arm turning into bones as soon as it was exposed to the moonlight. "So there is a curse. That's interesting"

"You know nothing of hell" pull jack into the metal the pirate let go and swiftly left with his friend.

"That's very interesting" Jack thought of the stories about the curse that was set aboard The Black Pearl. It was true and only seemed to be evident in the light of the moon.

 **A/N: so I've been inspired to write this for some time so thought I'd finally start putting it up. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure seeking

**Pirates of the Caribbean: the oceans calling**

 **Chapter 2: adventure seeking**

She didn't know when but at some point Rebecca must have passed out in the jail after the invading pirates had left as she found herself lying on the floor. So the pirates hadn't found her which made her feel a whole lot better. She then remembered Jack in his cell but didn't bother with checking on him, instead she made her way out knowing that no one had seen her since Sparrows escape attempts the previous day so they must be worried about her. She didn't care about formalities as she ran through the town passing soldiers as they helped those injured and residents as they tried to clean up the mess that the pirates had made in their wake. Her home was a decent journey from the jail but she didn't mind running there, she was quite a fit young woman so she had no worries with tiring herself out.

As she sped past everyone she couldn't help but take notice of some of the conversations that the towns people were having, she was sure she heard something about Elizabeth being kidnapped but didn't believe it. Lizzie was one that had her wits about her there was no way the pirates could have taken her, there wasn't even a reason for taking her. Rebecca wanted to see for herself by going to Swann residence but then she wanted to check on Will as well. Him being him she no doubt guessed that he played his part in the fight against the intruders but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt or worse. Thinking it better to not be seen Rebecca ran into her house through the back, entering quietly she saw that the majority of the kitchen had been pillaged and knew that the rest of the building would have been as well. Hearing a maid approaching she was quick on her feet to run through the dining room to the stair way where she could make her way to her room.

It was only then that she realised she had been in the same dress since the previous day for Commodore Norringtons promotion. The dress was getting on her nerves a bit, it was beautiful but large and added a lot of weight that she was forced to walk around in. It's the reason why she quickly chose a nice pair of brown trousers but these had been made especially for her at her request as the trousers could easily be mistaken as a skirt if the legs were kept together, it was what she loved about them. The design was meant to compliment the wearer and provide easy manoeuvrability while looking rather formal. Along with the trousers Rebecca chose to wear a long sleeved white shirt that stretched to the middle of her forearms, she tucked the bottom of it into her trousers and stood proudly looking at herself in a small mirror. Finding some fitting black boots to go along with it she then proceeded to brush her hair and tie it back neatly.

She suited her clothes well, it was something that she preferred to wear mostly because it was less formal than a dress but still had some decency. Thinking for a moment Rebecca knew that the governor would be with the Commodore and if Elizabeth was here then she would be with them as well so it would be best to find Will first. Of course now that Port Royal had been attacked she wasn't going to take any chances so found her dagger that she had hidden away for emergencies and deposited it securely in a strap at the back of her trousers and then hid it with her shirt. Just because she was a lady doesn't mean she doesn't know how to defend herself. As left she noticed that there was hardly anyone around the house, she could understand that her housekeepers and such would rather be somewhere else instead of attending to her every need, Rebecca being the only person as such that would rather be alone and do things herself instead of being waited upon although she understood that it was their job.

Figuring that it would be best to start at the blacksmiths and go from there, she swiftly left not bothering with seeing if she could find anyone to let them know she was okay. She was more concerned with finding her friends, though that didn't mean now that she wasn't going to keep up formalities. She kept calm as she strolled down the street. She got noticeable stares as she passed people, offering her smile they continued back on their chores once she had gone by. It did irritate her that people always saw her as some sort of royalty and whenever she was present everyone would stop what they were doing to show their respect. She felt rather lonely as she walked and couldn't help but observe her surroundings. She noticed the damage that the pirates had caused in Port Royal; buildings had been wrecked and stripped, streets had been ruined and the majority of the defences had been destroyed. Her attention was then diverted to movement she saw of two men ducking between buildings and climbing down beneath a bridge that looked out at the Interceptor and the Dauntless. Narrowing her ocean blue eyes she recognised the both of them immediately as Will and Jack Sparrow.

She gasped realising that Will had sprung Jack from jail and they were now escaping together. Part of her wanted to expose them, shout out to the marines nearby but that they were missing a prisoner but she didn't. Her heart told her differently and she had to listen. Quickening her pace she moved around behind them and worked her way down into the water where they stood. She approached them quietly hoping to that would not notice her presence. "We're going to steal a ship?" Will then looked to the HMS Dauntless that was anchored out at sea "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship" Jack pointed to the Interceptor that was tied to the docks though Commodore Norrington was there supervising repairs.

Hearing how Jack changed the words around, she smiled "Nautical term" she added to the end of his sentence which got both of the men to turn around to face the young woman in confusion. Both were quite surprised that she managed to spot them and even more she snuck behind and was not calling an alarm. "Becky? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I was looking for you only to find you with a pirate" she got closer to the both of them, keeping her voice down so that she wouldn't give away their position.

"It's not what it looks like" he tried to excuse himself, trying to give a guilty smirk.

His excuses weren't going to work on her so she just gave him an unimpressed look "No it is exactly what it looks like. You're going to commandeer the Interceptor and sail away with Mr Sparrow, at what point did you think this wasn't going to go unnoticed?"

"The pirates took Miss Swann…" everything she had heard in the port was right, Lizzie had been kidnapped. Now she could see why Will was getting involved with pirates. "We're going after her"

She thought, wanting to argue that committing an act of piracy wasn't going to help Elizabeth but after witnessing everything yesterday in the jail before passing out something told her that Captain Jack Sparrow was perhaps the best or the only chance they had and getting her back. Norrington wouldn't associate with Jack and would much rather do things his own way for the sake of honour. There was also no way to talk Will out of it, he was deeply in love with the governor's daughter and now he had a chance to show it. Never mind the navy. She nodded to them giving her approval.

"One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her" Rebecca was expecting some sort of answer along those lines.

"Good. No worries then" Jack winked at Rebecca before turning back and waiting for some of the guards to leave. Just as it was clear Will gave her a small kiss on her cheek before following after the pirate down to the beach.

Becky released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched them run off. The two of them could never get a navy boat out of the bay in time, there was too much work for the both of them to get the ship set up for a voyage and very little time. Jack said that they were going to commandeer the Interceptor though they were going towards the Dauntless. It then clicked in her mind what Jack was doing, it was now understandable how he was a well-known pirate.

Elizabeth was in danger, Norrington was obviously going to send out a search party but that had very little odds of finding her. Then there was Jack Sparrow. He had a history with the Black Pearl and its crew, he obviously knew where it would be and was willing to take Will to it probably at a price but still. The odds were in Jack and Will's favour and if they were going after Elizabeth then she couldn't just stand by and wait for them to return, she was a lady but one that would do anything for a friend. The opportunity was right in front of her; the chance to be something more, to sail out on the sea. Time was ticking and but she was lost. The wind then picked up and blew past her face, once again in was headed into the port bringing the sea air inland.

As she stood there at conflict with herself she shifted at something catching her ear. At first she thought it was just the whistling of the breeze but it wasn't, it was more like quiet whispers. They were telling her to do it. Her urges grew the more she listened. Taking a look at Port Royal she smiled, showing off her teeth as she gave in. Splashing the water onto her clothes she moved up onto the bridge so that she could get to the dock. Everyone everywhere on the dock was shifting things so that the port could recover from its experience as well as the Interceptor was preparing for its journey out in search for Elizabeth. Essentials were being brought aboard along with extra weapons all of which was being supervised by Norrington.

She approached him cautiously knowing he was dealing with serious matters. "Commodore Norrington" he responded quickly to his name, raising his head from the papers he was looking over to her.

"Lady Mayfair thank goodness you are alright, we worried that the pirates had taken you as well when we could not find you"

"Do not fret Commodore, I am well and Elizabeth will be back with us in short time" he nodded in agreement. "Commodore!" one of the lieutenants alerted him look towards the Dauntless, Rebecca did the same knowing all that was going on. Norrington brought out his spyglass to peer at Gillette in a small dingy with some others, he was shouting out an alarm to Norrington as he pointed up to the Dauntless. "Commodore! They've taken the ship!" his voice was faint because he was a good distance away but they could just make out what he was saying. "Sparrow and Turner! They're taking the Dauntless!" Rebecca of course couldn't see the two on the ship because it was too far but she couldn't help but cock a grin at the way Jacks plan was working out.

"Rash Turner, too rash. That is, without doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen"

She noticed that he took his spyglass down and she couldn't help but gesture towards wanting to look for herself. "May I" The commodore handed it to her as he began shouting out orders for everyone to get aboard the Interceptor and go after them. Rebecca observed as she saw Jack telling Will what to do while he took up his place at the helm of the ship, his pistol on his shoulder. Folding the spyglass down Rebecca hid it upon her person and quickly made her way aboard the Interceptor to join them. As the sails dropped everyone made hast as the ship was carried by the wind and made its way quickly towards the Dauntless. Just as the Norrington was about to move up to the helm he noticed Rebecca and worried that something was going to happen. She thought about hiding below deck but thought that everyone would get suspicious of her. Before she could move Norrington put his arm around her waist and led her away. "My lady, I'd prefer if you could remain in the captain's cabin until I have Sparrow and Turner caught and the Dauntless secured"

"Of course" she nodded her head and locked herself in the cabin. Looking around she had nothing to do but wait, the ship would soon come alongside the Dauntless and Norrington would go aboard and Jack was somehow going to sneak aboard the Interceptor and take it. Looking around she noticed weapons aligned on the side of the wall and on the side was a black holster. She smiled seeing her opportunity, let's be honest a dagger wasn't that intimidating and wasn't going to do much when she needed defending. Taking her time she strapped the holster tight under her trousers that swung around as she moved. She thought it best to put it where no one would see it. Once secure she began putting a small brown strap that went over her shoulder and round her waist that held a sword sheath. She felt the ship stop moving as she took one of the two swords she saw displayed, their handles crafted beautifully that suited her hands nicely. Golden rims stretching around it until it met the silver of the sharp blade. Sheathing it she then proceeded to take the two pistols on display, putting one in the hidden holster and the other at her side entangled into belt strap. Of course she made sure that they were fully loaded and not just weapons on show.

Just as she was about to move over to the rectangular mirror she stumbled at the jerk of the ship as it began to sail again. That only meant one thing; Jack was aboard and was now setting sail for the Pearl and they had no idea that she was there too. Her own little plan had worked in making sure that she went with them knowing that if she suggested it earlier they would definitely not have aloud it. Yes, she could be devious. Moving over to the corner she looked herself over in her reflection. She did not look like she would normally, her formal self-gone mostly due to the weapons she had strapped to herself. If anything she looked like a pirate, a clean one at that, and could probably pass as one. Though she didn't mind dresses as much or the formality – it was all she knew – this felt right to her. For once she was comfortable.

Once she was content with herself she made her way carefully to the door, unlocking quietly and stepping out. Neither Jack nor Will was on deck which made her very wary. Just as she was about to take a step she heard Will's voice up on the helm along with Jack. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father" Obviously Jacks story was long and complicated seeing as he was caught right in the middle of all of this. He knew the pirates the invaded the Black Pearl, he knew of the Black Pearl and now he knows of Wills father. Seeing her perfect timing to step into the conversation and make her presence known on the ship and this voyage they seemed to be going on Rebecca made her way up the steps and onto the helm. With her background sneaking around people was easy, she was a lady and she always stepped lightly. She grabbed on to the rope on the side and rested making it look as though she had been there for some time.

With Jack securing the sails he was the one less likely to spot her so she waited until he was about to reply to Will before speaking aloud. "He also knows the crew of The Black Pearl" Their heads turned slowly to follow the feminine voice. As both widened eyes set on her form she raised her eyebrows, the corners of her mouth lifting. Of course they were seeing the sudden change from Lady Rebecca to Pirate Rebecca. "Woah" she took that as a compliment from Jack but the only reaction to come from Will was that of bewilderment "Rebby?"

"See now it makes sense to use that nickname, seeing as I appear to be rebel" she joked

Wills mouth moved to form some sort of words but nothing came out. "W…What are you d…doing?" walking over to him Jack didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. She friendly bumped into Will before explaining herself. "Sparrow isn't the only one that can think ahead and conjure up plans. Elizabeth is my friend and I'm coming with you"

"Rebecca you can't"

"I'm not complaining" Jack raised his hand and butted in.

"You don't have a choice Will. I knew you'd say that so I came aboard with Norrington seeing as I was the only one that could get directly aboard without being arrested. If you really don't want me to come then you're going to have to throw me over board" she smirked knowing he would never do such a thing to her. She would no doubt hold it against him as well. They were in the middle of the ocean now so it would practically be killing her.

There was no more argung to the conversation, she was the higher status on the ship though with a pirate she didn't think it mattered anymore. Jack trying to pry his gaze off of her moved over to the wheel to take command of the ship and that was when Will remembered what they had been discussing. "Jack!"

The pirate sighed "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

"Bootstrap?" seeing that this was between both men. Becca moved behind Jack leaned against the side.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Sparrow looked over his shoulder to Will before looking back.

Will frowned not believing what he was hearing from the pirate. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A respectable man who obeyed the law"

Groaning in frustration at Wills ignorance he shouted out "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag"

"My father was not a pirate!"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again"

"Will, you didn't know your father so how would you know?" this only got Becca a glare from the blacksmith.

His eyes narrowed at the back of Jacks head "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you"

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" just then Jack used his strength to spin the wheel right but Becca didn't see this she moved in front of Will to stop them from bickering. "He's a pirate, he's not going to fight fair unless he can guarantee that he will win. You need to…" she stopped talking as Jack had seen her moved and quickly grabbed her pulling her down out of the way of the swinging beam that caught Will. It swung from one side of the ship to the other and left Will dangling from it over the water. Sparrow picked up Wills sword and held it out as he helped Rebecca up. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention"

"Jack?" she was concerned with what he was going to do and she wasn't going to stand by and watch him hurt Will, not overly trusting him.

He ignored her warning and carried on talking "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can and what a man can't do. For instance you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Me, for example, I can let you drown"

"Jack!" it was her last warning

"But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" spinning the wheel in the opposite direction to let Will back on the ship Jack pulled Becca down again so that the beam wouldn't hit her. Once he stood over the fallen Will he held the blacksmiths sword out to just in front of him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he threw the blade up and bit so that he now held the blade and the handle to held out to Will "Or can you not?"

A smiling coming onto his lips Jack looked round to Becca. Seeing that he was also asking her she stood straight "Aye" he then looked back at the blacksmith on the floor.

"Tortuga?" he asked a little confused

"Tortuga" to which Jack repeated and moved back to his post as he directed the ship to where he wanted to go. Rebecca moved round him and held her hand out for Will to take. She pulled him up and he sheathed his sword taking one look at Jack and moving down to the main deck to help out. Becca didn't really know what to do seeing as she was always a passenger on a ship so chose to lean on the wooden railing overlooking the main deck. She watched as Will efficiently did his part and seemed to be in deep thought as he did, no doubt thinking about his father. It was going to take time to adjust to the thought his father being a pirate but Jack was right; he would have to deal with it sooner or later and it would be best to do so now.

"What about you" she waited a moment before realising that Jack was addressing her, she turned to face him, pushing from her arms up so that she sat on the wood comfortably. "What about me?" he seemed quite entranced about her, never actually meeting a woman much like her. She had a ladyship and yet she didn't act like it around some and didn't mind associating with a pirate. The weapons she had secured around her waist made her look like one and she knew how to behave and talk like one. There was such urges locked up within her that she refused to let out, what he was seeing now was just a little taste of what she could be like as a real pirate. "What's your story here? You want to save your friend I get that but this…" he gestured to the way she had adjusted her attire "-this is different. You're not a pirate and yet you know exactly how to be one. After what I did yesterday you are willing to sail with me"

"I don't think this interrogation is fair considering that I spoke first about you knowing the crew" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry love, stuff like that ain't meant for ears such as yours" he went to forget he said anything to her. If he wasn't going to answer her then she obviously wouldn't answer him.

"Firstly Mister Sparrow you will address me as Rebecca and nothing more" he turned back to looking at her. His eyes locking with hers to which he couldn't break. "Secondly, you will not think of me as some ladyship that has no place listening to ghost stories or learning how to fight for herself" his eyes rolled but whatever she said only raised more questions. "You once captained the Black Pearl didn't you? You were mutinied upon" he was quite surprised that she knew this, there was no way she could have guessed and nor been told about it. She didn't give him a chance to ask how she knew as she carried on "I worked it out. Last night those cursed pirates recognised you and addressed you as 'Captain'. You even told them that there is a reserved circle of hell for betrayers and mutineers"

"You're very clever, I did wonder what happened to you and you don't have to be so formal towards me"

"If you must know, I passed out and woke up this morning" they fell silent as there was nothing more to say but then she realised something "The Black Pearl"

"What about it?" he had heard her and was curious as to what was on her mind.

"You want the Pearl back, there is no profit in this voyage other than your freedom and yet that wouldn't stop you from betraying your word. Knowing that we are going after the Black Pearl you hope to bargain for it"

He seemed a bit hurt for she thought so little of him. "You make it sound like honour means nothing to me"

She chose to not trust him, he was a pirate after all but did that mean that she couldn't trust everything he said. "Does it?"

"It does, there are some pirates that don't care about honour but then there are those like me…"

"…That do what they please as long as they see profit for themselves" she finished his sentence for him. He didn't quite get what she had against him, why she distrusted him so much. Granted she didn't really have a reason to trust him at all.

He felt rather awkward after that when he look over her as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of sea air his cheeks flushed red quickly, he was quite speechless that she didn't mind sailing nor minded being under the command of a pirate. "So ya know how to use one of those do ya, Rebecca" he pointed down to the sword she had claimed for herself and sheathed round her, she opened her eyes and looked down, staring at it. Before she could answer Will joined them again having finished what he was doing. "To you its Lady Mayfair, and I have been teaching her"

At once she jumped down from her perch and brought her sword out, pointing it right at the young blacksmith. Seeing this he did the same and put his to hers ready for a little duel. Will took the first move bringing his weapon back and then swinging it right at her but she managed to block it even as he went to attack her lower down she was able block. "What actually it is with this whole 'My Lady' fiasco anyway. Everyone calls you so but then everything changes around the whelp here" Sparrow watched as two sparred together, Rebecca having a great ability to defend herself though she had done little attack so far. She yelped a little as she was caught off guard once and had to evade Wills striking manoeuvre by forward rolling over to where Jack was. Once she was clear she moved to his side looking into his brown eyes. "If you must know…Duck!" she saw Will swinging from the other side of the pirate and quickly warned him. He obeyed instantly and continued to watch Rebecca in his kneeling position as the two sparred above him. "I hold the highest status on Port Royal. My family are very close to his majesty the king, that's where my Ladyship title comes from" she almost struggled to concentrate on her sparring session as she gave Jack an explanation. "My father always sits at his table, always thinks that we are royalty and that we should play the part" she saw her opportunity as she evaded Will again and they moved away from Jack, in doing so Rebecca took her chance to swing at him, the end of her blade meeting with the back of his hand and scratching it a little.

"Where ever I go people see me and think; she's gorgeous, never address her wrongly, should we bow?" again Rebecca went on the offence and Will almost failed to block "Should a threat come to Port Royal my safety is above everyone else's, whenever someone talks to me it's always as 'Lady Mayfair' or' my Lady'. For once I'd like someone to see me for me not for my title, for once I want to be…"

"Free" Jack could see where it was going and couldn't help but say the last word. In doing so he distracted her from her sparring, her sword was no longer raised and she couldn't help but stare at him and envy his freedom. Jack did the same but once he saw Will about to strike her, as she was not paying attention, he jumped forward grabbing her hand with her sword in and raising it to block the attack that she didn't see. It was close at both blades were merely centimetres away from her face, her heart raced from the scare.

Seeing this Will retracted his sword, feeling a little guilty that he had not that she was no longer paying attention. Seeing that Will was going to put his sword away Jack readjusted his hold on her arm, he moved behind her so that he could guide her more easily. When they were both ready Rebecca smiled and moved forward swinging at Will but he saw this coming and brought his sword out again to block. That was when she allowed Jack to take over, he quickly repositioned where the sword went each time Will attacked and when they had blocked he went straight in for a counter attack. This continued for a few minutes – both Jacks and Rebecca's feet were in sync as they moved back and forward so that the distance between the opponents stayed constant.

As the sun was setting Jack allowed Becca her arm back and she put what Jack had showed her to the test. Her swings were more lethal and the blocks were easier which meant that she could quickly swing her sword around right after. It was quite strange how much she had learnt from the pirate just by him leading the way. Will definitely saw the improvement and didn't hesitate to up his game, the sparring moving from the helm of the ship to the main deck. Both were hot and out of breath but still continued.

"Will, I can't bring the ship into Tortuga on my own" Jack shouted out and immediately they stopped. Sheathing her sword Becca leaned over the edge and got a good look at the port known as Tortuga. The dark was settling in and the port began to light up from a distance. It seemed quite small compared to the bay that it was situated in. Tortuga definitely wasn't a peaceful port as they made it to the dock all that could be heard was music and shouting and an abnormally amount of gun shots ringing out.

Jack then led them both through the port. People everywhere seemed to be very drunk and were either very jolly or very violent. Rebecca could understand why her father despised the place and wasn't sure she wanted to stick around. "It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy? What do you think?" he looked to Will and Rebecca as they studies their surroundings giving each other the same blank look before answering.

"It'll linger"

"Not if my father has anything to do with this place it won't" Becca noticed a man to the side leaning on a couple of barrels of rum that were leaking. He had two cups in his hands and was drinking out of each of them simultaneously, his whole body was drenched in the liquid.

"I tell you, mate. If every town were like this one, no man would ever fell unwanted" just then the three were approached by a red haired woman that didn't look to happy. Sparrow recognised her immediately "Scarlett!" but before he could do anything she slapped him hard that they all heard it, his face retreating back to them from it. "Not sure I deserve that" turning back around another woman was there but this time she was blonde "Giselle"

"Who was she?"

"What?" again he was slapped. "I may have deserved that" he looked towards Becca who just shook her head at him, she looked rather disappointed to which Jack couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed over. Instead of waiting for more women to come along and hit Jack they moved on through a small alley way and into an isolated area where a man slept with three pigs, his head resting on the belly of one of them. His snoring was quite loud which got on her nerves a little but it was soon handled as Jack and Will fetched buckets of water, Will handing Becca one and then taking another for himself. She smiled knowing that they were going to have a little fun. The three of them huddled around the sleeping man, their buckets ready. Jack threw his first, the cold water waking not only the man but the pigs up instantly. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" obviously it wasn't the best way to wake him up as he held a small knife in his hand. Once he got a good look at the three of them he calmed down "Mothers love! Jack, you should know better to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck"

"Ah. Fortunately, I know how to counter it" Jack got closer to him throwing the bucket aside "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking" it took a moment for what Jack had said to seep in as it was all a bit more complicated than it needed to be.

"Aye, that'll about do it" smiling Jack helped him up on to his feet. Once he was up Will and Becca gave each other a nod and a devilish smirk before throwing the water in their buckets at him, drenching him completely. He was quite surprised and a little annoyed. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell" Will excused himself to which all of them agreed to as well. Becca giggled at it. Jack paid close attention to her giggling as it got his attention while they all made their exit to the nearest bar. It was a cute sound she made though it didn't last long. Both Jack and Gibbs led the way as they spoke while Will and Rebecca were behind them looking a bit lost as to where they exactly were in Tortuga.

Soon enough they came to what appeared to be a bar but inside it was more of a brawl though it didn't seem to sway Jack nor Gibbs from entering. The pirate quickly moving to get some drinks and join his friend as they sat in the corner at a table. Rebecca chose to keep to herself while Will stood watch over the talking pair.

The brunette moved swiftly within the building, avoiding drunken fights that other people seemed to be having. She could happily admit that this was one of the worst places she had been to and would prefer not to return. Though it's not common that someone such as herself would be found in such a place. She watched carefully as Jack and Gibbs exchanged words. For a moment the older man seemed a bit surprised and deniable to what Jack must have said but she took particular notice to how they stopped and Sparrow then jerked his head towards where the young blacksmith was standing. At that moment Gibbs had a bit more pimp in his step as he was grinning at Jack, looking from jack to Will and back to Jack.

Becca shifted her weight on her feet as she didn't neither of them. Something was going on and she was sure that she wouldn't like it if she knew. The two pirates drank together before Gibbs shot off quickly like he was a child at Christmas. She moved to join Will as Jack finally stood as well. "We'll stay the night. Savvy?" he didn't wait for a reply as he moved off to get another drink.

"I'll go get us rooms" Will followed at Sparrow leaving Rebcca to wait so that she may go somewhere more private and quiet sooner.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting sail

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 3: Setting sail**

 **A/N: short I know but I fit everything in the chapter that I wanted to and didn't want to take it any further. Sorry for the wait but know that I always finish a story. Thanks for reading, please review.**

Rebecca loved to sit and look upon the night sky, time passed quickly when she did and it always gave her a sense of peace. Since Will returned with a key to her room she had confined herself inside, leaving Will in his room across the hall and Jack down stairs to drink all the rum he wanted. It sickened her a little to see good men and women become the worst of people from just the drink but then again she envied the way they were all happy. They were doing what they wanted and didn't have any other care in the world. It was pure freedom. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes especially as she thought to what her father would think about her recent actions. Or her informality towards Will, Elizabeth and now Jack. The list seemed to be getting longer – not that she minded.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the creek of her door being opened and a certain pirates head peaked round to surprisingly see her sat on the ledge of the window instead of in her bed. "Rebecca love, you alright?"

"I'm fine" she quickly wiped the wetness around her eyes away but Jack saw this and knew something was bothering her. He stepped in and closed the door quietly before joining her on her perch, facing her. "Thought I'd check on ya. So what's troubling your pretty little mind?"

She gave him a blank look but didn't answer. She wasn't completely sure herself what specifically was plaguing her mind.

"My mother used to look at me and see her reflection. My father looks at me and sees a queen. I look at myself and...all I see is a blur" her eyes shifted to meet his gaze that was locked to her "Tell me Jack, what do you see?"

There was something deep down that was bothering her but he wouldn't press the matter too much. "I see a beautiful young woman that holds a lot of potential in her life, savvy?"

"Potential for what?" she laughed at his response "To wake up every morning, dress in the most expensive and really annoying dresses, prowl around like I own everything, dine with the governor and then go back to bed" she shrugged

"That what it's like livin under the king's rule, is it not? That why you don't trust me?"

Her head shot at him that he knew she didn't trust him but then again it wasn't really that hard to tell, considering how things had played out so far. "My mother…was killed by pirates when I was 6 and since then, my father has taught me to detest pirates. But it's confusing. I look at you and I don't see a pirate"

Jack was getting more and more intrigued as she spoke. The words were riddles and her mind was a maze to which she could not find an exit. He leaned closer to her. Becca's eyes feeling heavier as she spoke "I see an adventure and it scares me. It's like everything I've ever known as been put into question, like its one man that's driving my life"

"That would be the king, Rebby" she felt her heart rise at the nickname that he had used. Her eyes growing.

She laughed as she spoke "Like that nickname do ya?"

"It is fitting considering you're rebelling now" he gestured to her attire "Whether it be for a short time or not" she smiled at him before resting her head against the wall behind her and slowly closing her eyes. He sat there watching her for a bit, his heart aching for a reason that he wasn't sure of. He had just mentioned her rebelling for a short time but he had to admit that being a pirate suited her quite a lot. She fit well into the part and he enjoyed having her as company. She moaned in her sleep which got his attention.

A kind smile formed on his lips as he quietly stood and wrapped his arms around her form, picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the bed in the centre of the room. His grip tightened on her as he realised how comforting it was to be holding her close to him. He slowly set her down on the bed and covered her delicate form with the sheets. She groaned from the new warmth but did not stir from her sleep. Flashing his few golden teeth with a kind smile, Jack moved quietly to the door and left swiftly being careful not to make any loud noises on the creaky floorboards.

"Feast your eyes, captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast" Gibbs spoke as the four of them moved down the line of sailors that he had managed to gather and talk into Jack's new crew the previous night. Becca squinted her eyes as the blazing sun lit everything up so much that her eyes were still trying to wake up from her deep slumber that Will had awoken her from that morning. She barely had time to properly wake up before she had to equip herself with her weapons again and procure herself some food before searching for the pirate and blacksmith on the dock with Gibbs. "Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" jack stopped a small bald man that was waiting for some sort of orders to be shouted out.

William, however, did not look as pleased and was more concerned on just getting going already instead of inspecting men. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" they then carried one walked down the line of men.

"They're sailors Will, pirates, be glad we are actually going after the Pearl" she scoffed him for thinking less of these men before really knowing them. Jack then came to a stop at an older man with a dirtied moustache and beard and a purple bandana atop his brow. A yellow and blue parrot sat on his left shoulder staring straight forward at the inspecting captain. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir" Gibbs answered with the pirate's name.

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton instead of answering the blabber that came from Jacks mouth looked over to Gibbs "Mr Cotton. Answer, man!"

Gibbs stepped forward to explain the silence that the pirate was giving to Jack. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out; so he trained the parrot to talk for him" Cotton opened his mouth to Jack showing his lack of tongue to which Sparrow cringed at and stuck his own tongue out "No one's yet figured how" the captain then moved to carry on down the line of pirates that had volunteered but stopped and thought to himself for a moment before turning back to the mute pirate "Mr Cotton's parrot, same question"

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" the parrot repeated to answer the question to which Jack, Will and Becca gave blank faces to. Rebecca quickly nudged Will with her elbow getting his attention "Told you some pirates have parrots" she giggled.

"Mostly we figured that means 'yes'" Gibbs tried clearing up the whole situation.

"Of course it does" Jack hen turned to Will "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad" Will didn't seem too impressed. Jack looked to the brunette for her reply. "If they're mad then I hate to think what we are" she smiled at them both which earned a wink from the pirate. His golden teeth showing slightly.

Just then all of their attention was alerted to sound of another women who didn't sound too pleased. "What's the benefit for us?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and slowly crept his way over to the source of the voice. He stopped at a small woman that had her face covered by a large hat. Becca laughed as Jack's face was a little cautious as if he already knew who it was. Rolling her eyes she saw that he was going to avoid the whole thing so stepped in and took the hat off for him revealing the young face of Anamaria. Her hair fell down from where it was tucked into the hat. "Anamaria!" Jack tried to smile at her but her unhappy look said other things. Immediately she raised her hand and slapped him hard a small red mark appearing on his cheek. Will seemed a little annoyed and how many women have recognised the pirate and slapped him for something he had done.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either"

"No, that one I deserved" the pirate looked quite embarrassed now especially as he avoided eye contact with Rebecca.

Anamaria agreed with him on that part nodding "You stole my boat!"

"Actually..." he was cut off from explaining by her slapping him across his cheek again

"I can't wait to hear this story" Becca stood with Anamaria, giving her hat back and waiting for the pirate to say something. Jack's cheeks flushed red seeing as her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back"

"But you didn't!" her voice was raised as she shouted at him.

"You'll get another one"

Again Rebecca rolled her eyes, all this hassle over one boat that was long gone and not coming back. Taking a long guess she would say that it was probably sunk and at the bottom of the sea. Anamaria raised her hand which Jack flinched away from, hoping he wouldn't get slapped again. "I will"

"A better one" in the interest of speeding things up and setting sail sooner rather than later Will joined the conversation.

Sparrow liked the idea of being defended for once "A better one!" she emphasised hoping to spike her interest.

Will then leaned forward and pointed to the Interceptor that they had docked out further from the reach of thieving pirates. "That one"

"What one?" Jack was a little confused as to which boat he was talking about and so followed his gaze to the ship they were currently using that he needed to captain. "That one?" he wasn't too pleased with the idea and his voice sounded a little annoyed but he soon turned back to the women as Rebecca coughed to gain their attention. Meaning that he should go along with it.

"Aye. That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" everyone shouted out in unison before preparing to row out to the ship and make way.

Gibbs was actually amazed that Jack was allowing her aboard as well as Rebecca, though he didn't know about Becca so he was only guessing here. "No, its frightful back luck to bring a woman aboard, sir"

At the comment Becca kicked the older man in his shins making him hunch over and groan "Excuse you, but the luck must be ten times worse to have a lady aboard as well" his eyes widened as he scanned her completely and then turned to Jack. Though the pirate only nodded to confirm that it was true. Before following after her as she made her way to the smaller boats and they rowed over to the Interceptor.

* * *

Hours into their voyage and the wind blew hard though everything else seemed calm. Rebecca had watched the others working to prep the ship but soon took her place at the bow of the ship, overlooking the open sea in front of her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of sea air that seemed to calm her nerves. She could hear the moaning of the men behind her as they pulled on the ropes and let the sail fall to catch the wind and drive the ship. She could feel the sea air against her skin which made her relax even more, if she wasn't careful she would probably fall backwards.

The sound of footsteps approaching her alerted her that she was no longer along but she kept her eyes closed all the same. "What's your interest in me?" she didn't need to be a genius to work out that Jack had joined her. His feet were heavier than Will's and the smell of rum filled her nostrils as soon as he was next to her.

"What makes you think I'm interested in you?" his voice was cocky as he was trying to be sly.

"The minute you see me alone, you're always there" slowly she opened her eyes to help them adjust to the light of the day and then turned to him. His gaze locked on to hers. "I may be a lady but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself"

The pirate raised his hands in front of him "I didn't say anything"

Becca shook her head at him before turning back to look at the open the ocean "You didn't need to Jack. I travelled to Port Royal as a teenager and throughout the time that I have spent there, I've seen the way people look at me" her head snapped around to fix on him again which made him jump a little but he was more surprised at how intuitive she was about everything. Some people just saw the world as it was and that was that but with Rebecca she saw more than what was in front of her, she saw the hidden meanings in everything. "But you…not one person has looked at me the way you do. It's like everything I thought I knew has been put into question" jack didn't say anything to her. He didn't quite understand everything that she was feeling. Her gaze then moved from his face down to his arms where she remembered the 'P' that was burned into his skin right below his tattoo of the sparrow.

"Did it hurt?" it took him a moment to realise that she was referring to his pirate branding.

He lifted the sleeves of his shirt and jacket to reveal it to her. Slowly she got a better look at it, reaching her hand out to his arm but stopped a moment realising that she would be intruding on his personal space. Though he nodded to her and held his arm out to her to show that he didn't mind. "Felt like it was being burned into my brain as it marked my skin" he shuddered as he felt her smooth fingers sketch the scar. Her touch making him relax on the spot considering that a storm was on the way which meant that it was going to be a tough next couple of hours.

"How did this happen to you, Jack?" she sighed knowing that there were more men and women out there marked as pirates that had escaped the gallows.

"I was doing what I thought was right" she looked at him curiously "As part of the East India Trading Company I was tasked with retrieving people from the island of Kerma and transporting them to Cutler Becketts slave traders but I chose to save and liberate them instead. I was hunted down by his men and marked for life for my crime" Rebecca instantly snatched her hand away from him, water beginning to build up in her eyes that she tried to hide from him. His sleeves fell down as his arms fell back to his side, he wanted to question why she reacted as she did but before he could say anything more to her the brunette moved away heading back to the stern of the ship. "There's a storm approaching" his voice made her stop instantly but not turn around. "It would be best if you remained in the cabin, we don't know how violent it will be" she nodded even though he wasn't looking her way and carried on with where she was going leaving the Captain alone.

A puzzled look written all over his face. She had reacted strangely to his story, whether it was because of the slaves he saved or something else that set her off.

"Hey, you okay?" Will stopped her before she could enter the captain's cabin. Obviously he could see that something was bothering her and she had a feeling that he had been keeping an eye on her ever since they had left Port Royal. She wouldn't say anything about it knowing someone having her back could be quite useful in times like this especially around pirates.

"I'm fine" the young blacksmith glanced to where Sparrow was stood. This confirmed her suspicions as he had been watching both of them when they were stood talking with each other. "Is he getting to you?"

"Will, I'm fine. I can have a conversation with a pirate if I want and when I do I don't need you presuming that something is wrong and jumping to conclusions that will only make this journey harder than it already is. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm tired" with that she moved away from him and closed herself in the cabin. Seeing the bed at the far side of the room she made her way over and lied down. It took a while as she was constantly thinking about her family and the way Jack became marked as a pirate. It seemed to haunt her mind now and further questions entered her brain but her eyes closed slowly and sleep over took her.


	4. Chapter 4: No one gets left behind

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 4: no one gets left behind**

 _She sat in the middle of the table in between her father and the King as they sat on either end of the long table full of food. Her movements were slow as she brought her fork up to her mouth and ate the small amount of food. Rebecca of course was trying to eat the dinner her dinner in peace but this was of course King George's table that she ate upon so she had no say it the conversation that occurred and as per usual it was business related. Her young nature was bored with the business talk, if it were just her and her father then she could talk freely but as her father had instructed she would not speak to the King unless it was very important or he begun the conversation._

 _Of course she just wanted to play but she was in the palace to she had to act grown up._

" _I trust that your work is on schedule" King George stuffed his face with the food he demanded be placed in front of him._

" _We are running earlier than expected, your majesty"_

 _The brunette didn't know what they two adults were discussing, she was never allowed to know what the business was but that didn't stop her from sneaking into her father's office from time to time to see what he had been doing. Rebecca placed her culinary down carefully on her empty plate and moved to grab her glass of water. "Excellent, my guards have detained a pirate that was plotting a liberation of the cargo but now we can be satisfied with his hanging"_

 _Rebecca looked over to her father as he carefully shook his head signifying not to say anything. He had kept her away from anything to do with pirates all her life and now he was sat at the Kings table he couldn't change the subject. His majesty then waved his hand to the guards stood at the far end of the room by the doors of his dining room. They acted quickly opening the doors for two more to walk in dragging a shackled man with them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man. He was filthy and his dark hair was messy, parts of his clothes had been ripped and were stained with blood. His face lifted as he was held up by the royal guard. Rebecca's ocean blue gaze met his brown one and she couldn't help but let out a little gasp that no one else heard, this was the man that the King was talking about, he was to be hanged. "Rest assured Lord Mayfair, no pirates will be messing with the slaves we are transporting" her eyes widened to which she had to lower her face to hide herself._

 _Her heart rate increased. Her eyes locking on to his again, she could see that he was trying to let a smile out to her but it was difficult and it only created a guilty feeling in her heart. "Send him to the gallows" at those words the pirate tried fighting against his restrainers to try and escape but they kept a tight grip on him and more guards came in to haul him away. The last thing she saw of him before the doors closed he was struggling to get free and his voice screamed out in mercy._

Her eyes shot open, luckily for her the candles were providing a small amount of light that didn't blind her the moment she awoke. The ship was tipping side to side and then it would lean forward very quickly. There was a howling noise from the violent wind against the ship that made her shiver. Her breath was heavy as her mind was full of the same image: his face as he was ordered to the hangman's noose it was absolutely heart breaking and had haunted her every day. But now things were different she had not paid much attention to the conversation between her father and the King but she did remember it distinctively and now she has pieced everything together and she hurt. It hurt her that she was a part of this because it was her family and her family's business.

She was so glad that she gone on this adventure and not stayed behind in Port Royal knowing that her father would come to make sure she was safe and probably insist that she return with him to London. Becca picked herself up to that she was sitting on the small bed her eyes filling slightly with tears that she refused to let out. "Will seems to think that I have offended you somehow" she recognised his voice immediately. He was leaning against the desk in the middle of the room watching her. She had noticed that his voice seemed soft when he was talking to her.

She didn't reply to him as she moved her legs over the edge and pushed off to stand up. She guessed that they were in the middle of the storm that Jack had informed her about so knew not to go outside of the cabin. It seemed as though Jack wasn't going anywhere as he was waiting for her to say something. It made her wonder how long he had been in the cabin watching her. She then took in a breath and sighed moving over to him though she didn't dare lock eyes with him. She kept her eyes down and moved over the desk to pick up her weapons that she had deposited on the desk while she slept.

The brunette pirate noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him "I can tell something is wrong" he placed his finger below her chin and lifted it so that he could look into her eyes. That was when her heart skipped and she remained still. Now she couldn't do it, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and immediately she fell onto her knees with streams of water running down her cheeks. Jack quickly sat on the floor beside her, their backs leaning on the desk behind them, his face was saddened by hers. He wasn't quite sure what to do and took his time in putting his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

Her sobs were almost silent. "I'm sorry, Jack" he barely heard her but her sobs calmed and now she was back to normal as though she was never crying in the first place. She moved away from him so that they were both just sat on the floor with each other. She looked to his face only seeing confusion at why she apologised to him. "When I was little my father and I would eat at the Kings table often. I was taught to not say a thing unless spoken to while both of them would normally discuss business"

"I don't understand" he shook his head

"One time they were discussing schedules of the business and my father was quite pleased that it was earlier than expected and that was because they had no interference from pirates. King George even spoke of a pirate that tried to liberate the cargo one of our ships was containing but he was captured. The guards dragged him into the room his wrists and ankles were shackled and as the conversation continued he looked right at me, into my eyes and I saw so much pain. The last I saw of him he was being dragged to the gallows screaming out help" Jack remained silent, she could sense pain from her as she told her story of her first encounter with a pirate "I see those same eyes in yours Jack" she looked directly at him "I hear those screams. That's when I understood why my father kept me away from anything and everything to do with pirates, from any hangings to even the name 'pirate'"

"But that wasn't your fault. Why are you sorry? He did just as I did but he wasn't so fortunate in the end"

"Precisely, you did the right thing. You helped those people that didn't deserve to treated the way they were" that was when he face changed to a disgraced one "My father is one of the heads in the East India Trading Company, my family partly owns it along with a family friend and his name is Beckett. I am ashamed because I am a part of it, we were kidnapping people and shipping them to work as slaves, to be sold while you gave them back their freedom at the expense of yours. If anyone is responsible for you being branded as a pirate it's me"

Rebecca removed herself from his side to look out of the window at the dark sea "My father kept many secrets from me about the business and now I know why because he somehow knew I would never approve…I guess I get that from my mother whoever she was"

Silence lingered in the room as if the storm outside had just stopped for no reason. Becca couldn't actually believe herself that she had opened up to a pirate but considering that Jack hadn't done anything to make her distrust him so she didn't see any harm in telling him that it was her families company that was responsible for transporting salves and for him becoming a pirate. She sighed, any thoughts of getting away from the life she led in London was now gone. It seemed to follow her wherever she was.

She brought her hands up to her hair and wrapped them around her strands, combing it back with her fingers and tying back, leaving a few curled strands to dangle by the side of her face and frame it nicely. She was going to head outside and help out on deck for a while but she stopped when she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side she saw Sparrows hand that had been delicately placed there. "You shouldn't feel responsible. You did none of it"

"Still doesn't change anything though, does it?"

"I think it does, luv. It changes the way we judge what we see" she drastically turned to face him completely and locked gazes with him. Both of their cheeks flushed a deep red as their breathing increased. Hearts beating faster and faster. Each other's breath could be felt on their faces making them warm. Their body heat making them move closer to each other. Sparrows stench of rum and the salty oceans travelled up the brunettes nose but it didn't push her away; instead it did the complete opposite it made her close the gap even more between them until their lips were just centre meters apart.

Mere seconds went by where they were just stood still staring into each other while it felt like hours to them.

The dimly lit room the slowly got brighter as the sun rose outside. "Captain!" Gibbs voice sounded from outside which made them retract from each other and Jack quickly made his way outside leaving Becca by herself in the cabin. She took in a deep breath realising what had just happen or almost happened. Letting her breath out her body relaxed a little having unknowingly been a little tense. Seeing as it was sunrise she followed after Jack out on to the deck. The sky was filled with bright yellows and pinks that were fading out into the blue. The sails were caught in a gentle breeze as cloud cover soon dulled the day everyone on the deck was silent. Each of them were leaning on the starboard side of the Interceptor staring out at something that the brunette couldn't quite see.

She moved over to join them standing behind a few of the pirates and saw the shipwrecks that littered the sea. "Dead men tell no tales" Cottons parrot sang out in to the eerie air. Not all the wrecked ships were visible as the fog surrounding them clouded their vision. For a moment her heart just stopped as she observed the sunken ships and listened to Gibbs as he was talking with William. "Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors been claimed by this passage" her skin shivered knowing that many people had died where they were looking. Where the Interceptor was now sailing through as well.

That was when each of them moved away and back to their work. The young blacksmith moved with Gibbs as he secured some of the tied down lines. Rebecca chose to stay away from the two talking men but still listened as best as she could. "How is it that jack came by that compass?" she wasn't sure what he was talking about, what was so special about a compass? She observed the captain at the helm, directing his ship to where he wanted to go.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up at Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, when he was captain of the Black Pearl" Gibbs took a swig from his canteen in his break from answering Wills questions.

Rebecca particularly noticed that Will immediately turned his head to face Gibbs his eyes showing that he had no knowledge of Jack being the Black Pearls captain. "Didn't you know Will?" he shook his head in response.

"He failed to mention that" Gibbs had the guilty look all over him knowing it was probably kept from the blacksmith for a reason. Becca thought the same, Jack was clever if anything there was a well thought out reason to why Will was kept in the dark. "He plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was" Gibbs excused Jack for him as they observed the pirate altogether at the helm. "Three days into the trip, the first mate says 'everything's an equal share' that means the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone made with the heat"

She continued to listen to them as they spoke of Jack's escape but she was mostly paying attention Sparrow. The way he stood at the helm with his jacket covering his arms and his tricorne hat that sat upon his head. She admitted to herself that he was well suited to his position as the captain of a ship. It was quite interesting to learn that a pirate is given a pistol with one shot when marooned and it was obvious that Jack had not forgiven or forgotten as he now kept the pistol so that he could use it on his first mate who was now the captain of the Black Pearl, Barbossa. It was clear that he did hold a grudge.

She hadn't bother listening to the next part of the story as she had heard many versions of how Sparrow escaped the island and not one of them she believed. Jack then looked down to her and noticed that she was staring at him. He moved down from the helm and towards them casually as though he was trying to hide something. He then nodded to her and stopped at her side looking on at the two men talking about him which he kind of fathomed. He was stood there for a good minute as they hadn't noticed him.

Becca smiled in amusement which the pirate noticed and the edges of his mouth lifted a little as well. They weren't really paying attention so cleared her throat to get their attention which worked at they blankly stared up at them. Becca giggled at them to which they were a bit annoyed for not being told that Jack was listening. "Let go the anchor!" Jack shouted out commands which gave the impression that they had arrived at their destination and they would soon see Elizabeth again. At his commands the crew reacted quickly shouting out as well in unison "Lower the anchor line!"

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore" he ordered walking away to the long boat that was being lowered into the ocean. His face had turned quite serious now, if anything this was when he was going to get his revenge for being mutinied upon. It then registered in her mind that Jack had ordered himself and Will to go while she was to remain on the ship. Quickly she reacted but waited a moment as Gibbs was raising his own concerns. "Captain. What if the worst should happen?"

Jack took a few moment to think "Keep to the code"

"Aye. The code" Will moved to where they were standing as they moved off, his eyes narrowed in distrust. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca.

"Jack, I'm coming with you" her words stopped him quickly as though it was something that he feared.

"There is no need to put any more lives at risk than necessary" he argued facing her, his cheeks flushed for some reason.

She didn't look too pleased with his excuses to make her stay on the ship "I'm not going to sit back while my best friend is in danger. I'm going" she didn't allow him to say anything back as she moved over to the side where the boat was floating in the sea and climbed over the wooden rail to move down to it. She looked back up to Jack who only sighed but gave her his signature smile with his golden teeth before following after her. As she climbed down Will moved in front of Jack so that he would go down next. He had noticed the way Jack looked at her, not to mention he spoke to her differently than he did anyone else. The long boat rocked as each of the three sat into the boat, Will sat up front with the lantern to light there way, while Jack took the oars and rowed them to shore.

Jack and Will sat back to back. Rebecca, however sat facing the pirate as he rowed. Every now and then the both of them would lock gazes; her blue one with his brown. Having told Jack the thoughts that had been haunting her recently, she no longer saw the pirates face or heard his cries from when she younger. Now she just saw Jack and her heart melted into them. Though he didn't show it there was a lot of emotion displayed just in his eyes. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will broke the silence and Becca's stare. She hadn't even realised that they had entered a cavern.

"Pirates' code. Any man who falls behind is left behind" the brunette certainly didn't like the sound of that pirate law.

"Doesn't sound very honourable" Jack saw that she was rather disgusted by the concept

"We're pirates, luv. Honour might mean something to some but survival and freedom means more"

"If your freedom is that important Jack, then tell me why you gave up yours"

He knew what she was referring to and didn't have an answer for her. Of course because he had told her that he had done it because it was the right thing to do. So he did have a sense of morale…whether he admitted it or not.

Will wasn't particularly pleased with the code that he referred to either "No heroes amongst thieves then"

Jack turned his heat slightly as he spoke to the blacksmith "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one" Becca heard a sneer from Will as he watched where they were going "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure" both men in the boat leaned out the side to look in to the water the was lit up with golden coins and other treasure forms. She was jerked out of her thoughts when the boat stopped having reached the end of the waters reach and on to rock. She stood and stepped over the seats carefully so that she wouldn't trip. Just as she was going to step out Jack stopped and offered her his hand which she gracefully took. Again Will sneered.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure" Jack moved passed him up a slope that led to a small opening in the rock that peers out to a bigger cavern.

"He doesn't seem obsessed to me" Becca defended her friend, he definitely wasn't obsessed with treasure. She knew him too well.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mates" he looked between the two blank faces he was given.

At the end of his sentence loud voice could be heard from where Sparrow was looking. Both Rebecca and Will carefully moved up to join him. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh!" It was Barbossa as he was shouting out to his crew that were cheering along. The mutinous captain was stood upon a mountain of gold along with Elizabeth as she was stood shaking over a stone chest. The crew though were stood at the foot of the mountain of gold either in the surrounding water or on loose rocks. "Our torment is nearing an end! For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over…and a hundred times again!"

"Suffered, I have" one of the pirates said

"Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime. Here it is" Barbossa pushed the top of the stone chest off towards Elizabeth with his foot making dust fly off from where it had been left untouched for some time. His hand ran along the Aztec gold that was inside "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!" he pointed to Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Will and Rebecca knew they were going to kill her and reacted by moving to climb over the rock and save her but Jack stopped them. Pushing Will violently down while he wrapped his arms around Becca and gently moved with her out of sight "Not yet" they moved back to where the boat was but kept their voices low "We wait for the opportune moment"

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will wasn't going to let this go

"Jack if we don't do something they will kill her" Becca could understand that waiting until the right moment would give them an advantage but leaving it too long could have consequences

The words stopped Jack from moving another foot. His eyes widened as he thought over the moment and there situation. It could end in many ways, particularly bad. "May I ask you both something?" Jack moved closer to Will so that he was invading his space "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" of course that question could be answered quite easily by Will "Do us a favour. I know it's difficult for the both of you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid" Jack then ran off to do his own thing on his own.

Becca was about to move back up to watch what was going on but stopped when she saw Will move to the boat and pick up one of the oars. "What are you doing? Jack said to remain here?" Will glared at her not believing that she was going to listen to him "I agree you definitely shouldn't do anything stupid" she gestured towards the oar he held.

"Since when does her ladyship take orders from a pirate?"

Her gaze narrowed at his tone of voice. Since they had left on this voyage Will had not been himself "I'm not but you can't go running in there armed only with a sword and an oar, you'll get us all killed including Elizabeth. I agree with Jack, as much as I want to go in there and help Lizzie – we have to take this carefully" It seemed that her words had no effect on the young blacksmith as he followed along the path that Jack had taken. Rebecca stood there by herself for a moment, chanting then begun that she could hear that made her run after her friend in frustration. She stopped when she saw Will slowly walking up to Jack that was watching what was going on from the side behind a rock, he had not noticed that Will was behind him until it was too late. The brunette saw what Will was going to do and was going to try and stop him but he quickly hit the oar over Jack's head knocking him out. A gasp escaped her lips as she ran to the unconscious pirate lying on the floor. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage"

Becca's legs collapsed to kneel at Jacks side as she lifted his head up and rested it on her lap Will threw the oar down and studied the cavern. "What are you doing? If it wasn't for Jack we never would have made it here" she whispered

"If it weren't for Jack; you wouldn't be here in fact none of us probably would be" Will argued "Leave him and go wait by the boat" with that he left

Becca frowned at where he had disappeared from her sight. "I don't take orders from blacksmiths either" she wasn't talking to anyone in particular as her expression changed when she looked down upon the pirates face. He was actually quite peaceful when he was sleeping. She couldn't help but bring her hand up to stroke his cheek, she couldn't believe how soft his skin actually was considering that she thought it would be rough and try from the salty air of the sea. She heard the pirates having a falling out which meant there was trouble, she was out in the open which wasn't a good thing so she picked herself up slightly and grasped Jack around his chest and hauled him away from the action to a more secluded area where she was sure they wouldn't be found remembering the oar so that no evidence was left behind. Becca then resumed her position watching over Jack but being aware of her surroundings. She couldn't afford to let her guard down now.

Her arms then shivered from a gust of cold air that reached her, she wasn't exactly wearing warm clothing. Her breath hitched when she heard the echoes of pirates running through the tunnels of the cavern. She took that as a sign that Will had got Elizabeth and managed to get out without being spotted, leaving her and Jack behind to be found by the pirates and put at their mercy which she guessed wasn't that big.

Rebecca jumped when a voice sounded quite close to their position that was very angry and didn't sound too friendly "The oars have gone missing! Find them!" that would probably be Will's doing. The brunette hated that any minute now both of them could be found and she wasn't quite sure what to do – putting up a fight would be pointless seeing as there were too many of them. Thought that she was now helpless and alone made her form a single tear that she accidentally let slip and run down her cheek. She arched her head down with her eyes shut, praying that if anything the pirates were dumber than they looked. But she was met with a surprised as she opened her eyes to meet Jack's. He was awake.

"Jack!" he reached up and wiped away the tear from her cheek before sitting up, his head ached a little from the blow he took but it would go eventually.

"Weren't you listening when I said…" he began but was stopped when Becca put her finger on his lips to shush him.

She knew exactly what he was going to say "Nobody gets left behind" he was actually surprised that she stayed, even for him "Especially when those get knocked out with an oar by an angry blacksmith" he chuckled as he stood up slowly and regained his posture, taking the oar in his hands as well. His head felt a little cold where he had failed to notice that his hat had fallen off from where he had been laying. Turning it around he saw Rebecca watching him with his leather tricorne hat in her hands.

She gently placed it on top his head smiling as she had completed his dress code.

 **A/N: That's that for now. I'll update real soon. R &R. **


	5. Chapter 5: Parley?

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 5: Parley?**

Jack couldn't help but return her smile before his attention fell to the voices of the cursed crew going ballistic looking for Elizabeth and the medallion she had. There was no way out now even if the two of them did manage get through without being caught there would be no ship to pick them up and get them to safety. "Act casual and stay behind me" she nodded showing that she understood. There wasn't a chance she would stand against them anyway, if they were cursed to live forever and not die then there was no chance that any efforts she made would work. Jack moved forward coming out of the secluded area and into the open to the main cavern. His strides were wobbly and uncertain as if he were drunk and he might topple over any minute. Just then he stopped and looked around him before continuing down to wear they were finally spotted. Jack used the oar to steady himself and stopped just as they all gathered in front of him preventing the pirate and the Lady to go any further.

"You!" Ragetti pointed to Jack, not noticing the brunette behind him though she wasn't really hiding. The other cursed pirates were looking to Jack as if they just saw a ghost of some kind "You're supposed to be dead" Pintel wasn't particularly happy to see his former captain especially now that the curse hadn't been lifted. Jack frowned at the remark, stepping back a little making sure that Rebecca was behind him.

"Am I not" Rebecca couldn't help but giggle to herself as Jack patted himself down checking for himself if he was dead or not. When he was certain of the answer he looked over his shoulder at the sound of pistols readying to fire and swords being drawn, he sneered as they mostly pointed at Becca while as he turned back to Pintel more pistols were now pointing at him. It didn't look as though staying behind Jack was doing much good now.

"Pearlie…" she thought Jack had lost his mind as he now appeared to have lost his words "Palu-li-la-la-lulu…Parlili" Rebecca was about to but in seeing as things didn't seem to be going well but then she stopped herself Jack was clever much more than people gave him credit for so she let him get on with whatever he was doing "Parsnip…Parsley…Partner"

"Parley?" Ragetti worked out what was trying to be said

"That's the one. Parley!"

Again she giggled; Jack did everything for a reason.

Pintel seemed to hate the word now "Parley! Parley? Damn to the depths with whatever muttonhead thought of parley!" his pistol was now outstretched to point right at Jacks head.

Jack's finger outstretched and to the pistol pushing it down so that it was no longer pointed right at his head "That would be the French" all the other pirates that had been searching in the other tunnels had now returned to see that Jack Sparrow was now encircled and outmatched. Barbossa had returned his crew stepped aside to allow his to get through. At the sight of his once first mate Jack smirked, his body leaning its weight on the oar he was holding.

Rebecca didn't quite understand why Jack was so pleased to see the man that betrayed him. She wouldn't question him, though it would be nice to know what he was thinking. She peered over his shoulder at the elderly man with straggly hair. His face was disgusted at the sight of Jack.

Rebecca couldn't stand the smell around her now. The only sense that Jack was with her was his warmth that she could feel but she could no longer smell the stench of rum or sea air only something that was indescribable. Like it was rotting, it was the smell of the cursed men that surrounded them. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Eyes turned to the former captain of the Black Pearl for an answer "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate" the place stayed eerily silent as they waited for him to elaborate "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" of course how did none of them including Rebecca not see that one coming.

"Ah well, I won't be making that mistake again" Barbossa got right into Jack's face to intimidate him "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow" the crew murmured 'Aye' in response, it would seem a bit odd if they didn't remember him. That was when Barbossa finally cast his gaze behind Jack to Rebecca. He moved around them to get a better look at her "And who might you be missy?" her eyes never left his form, it would be unwise to turn her back to him "I'm Rebecca" she folded her arms to look unafraid of him.

"What would a pretty face like yours be doing with this waste of space?" he gestured to Jack who sneered again, not too pleased at the attention Barbossa was giving her.

Becca narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't answer all his questions and she would definitely not reveal her status to them. It would only make things difficult. "Who's asking?" it was answer Barbossa didn't seem to like. Having circled them returned to his spot in front of them his fist clenched. He was going to lurch forward at her and teach her a lesson but Jack quickly stepped in his way blocking Rebecca from his reach. "Leave her alone. She's a cousin of mine"

Time ticked as Barbossa thought for a moment, considering what he had been told. If she was anything like Sparrow then it would be better to be rid of her sooner rather than have her interfere later like Jack was known for. "Kill them" The two words rung in Rebecca's ears. Barbossa begun to walk away as all pistols were now pointed at her and Jack. The brunettes blood ran cold, her right hand immediately reached out and grasped on to the nearest thing it could find to make her feel better; Jacks hand. The warmth of his skin radiated to hers soothing her a little but she felt no nerves from him, probably because he had it all figured out in his head.

Sparrow squeezed Rebecca's hand reassuring her that it would be fine. Neither of them would die here. He shifted his hand behind his back so Barbossa wouldn't see. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" at that sentence Barbossa stopped even that caught him off guard. Jack knew too much of what was going on.

"Hold your fire!" He moved back to the two, everything was coming out now "You know whose blood we need"

"I know whose blood you need" Jack's mouth couldn't help but form a smile at it. It was intimidating to them and showed that he was having a little fun with this as well.

Barbossa gave a faint groan, a little annoyed at how this was planning out. He then moved away heading to the long boats that brought them there from their ship, his head nodded as he disappeared and the crew moved in grabbing Jack and Rebecca forcing their hands apart. Becca didn't show any signs of fear as they took her weapons on her person as well as Jack and then led them to the boats. They were separated Jack going in with Barbossa while Rebecca was forced to go with some of the crew, she sat between two of them that reeked of something dying. It seemed a bit ironic seeing as none of them could die. Her heart raced as the waves of the sea jolted the boat up and down. She was a little afraid mostly of the unknown. Not knowing where things would go from now. She was at the pirate's mercy.

From years before this she never thought she would be in this position herself and here she was. Though she wasn't as afraid of them as she thought she would be, somehow she knew Jack wouldn't let anything happen to her.

As they reached the Black Pearl a couple of pirates climbed up to the deck while others waited to follow her up. She was pushed forward to signify that she was to climb up not that she was going to jump overboard and try to swim away. As she moved over the rail she saw Jack being dragged into the captain's cabin behind Barbossa while she was dragged below deck. Jack locked gazes with her just before they lost sight of one another which gave her some comfort.

Rebecca was led down to the brig which was one giant puddle as water was leaking in. Her body was violently forced into one of the cells where she fell to the floor as the door was locked shut. Leaving her all alone. She was now a little wet but that didn't bother her, she remained sat in the corner of the cell. A little hole in the wall let some of the water in and provided some light for her. It also allowed her to smell the lush sea air though it didn't do any good as she was now locked up.

The ship underneath her shifted up and down from the large sized waves that the ship was sailing against, its speed was uncatchable which meant that if they were chasing the Interceptor then there was no chance for the crew aboard. The time alone gave her the opportunity to reflect.

She thought she was mad now that this had all happened. She had purposely gone onto the Interceptor so that she could join Jack and Will on their little adventure. It was something that didn't come around very often so she jumped at the chance. If she had stayed then she would be alone and bored out of her mind, although there was much danger she had never felt this much adrenaline pumping through her before and she enjoyed the fear of the unknown. She could re-do it all again she would in a heartbeat. This was the kind of life that meant she was never bored or tired, there would never be a dull day.

Becca had spoken of Jack losing his freedom to save innocent people but perhaps she had been wrong perhaps Jack gained his freedom; to sail the sea and do whatever he pleased.

It was then that a thought entered her mind, one that she had forgotten or even ignored for so many years though as a child she never really understood it until now. Who she really is. But her thoughts were stopped when the cell door opened and Barbossa's first mate pushed Jack into the cell with her, locking it behind him and leaving back to the main deck. "Apparently, there's a leak" his fingers wiped along the cell bars. He then noticed the small hole in the wood and crouched down beside Becca to peer through it. Though there wasn't much to see. Murmurs of voices could be heard of the crew as they were complying with orders given to them. It signified that things weren't going well for the Interceptor at all.

The brunette stood up and moved to the door of the cell "What profit do you gain by not telling them who I am?"

Jack's breath stumbled before he sighed and turned his attention to her "Probably the same when you failed to inform naval officers of my true nature in Tortuga"

"You trusted Barbossa with the bearings to the Isla de Merta, and since then you've never really trusted anyone have you?" Jack didn't reply to her instead he cast his eyes back out the hole to get an idea of what was going on. "It's obvious you haven't. You don't even know if you trust yourself"

In an instant he shot up to stand before her "What makes you think anything you're saying is true?"

"You're conflicted, Jack. I can see it. You are ignoring what's in here" she moved forward and placed her hand on his shirt over where his heart would be before quickly removing it "the problem is you aren't listening to it"

She peered up in to his eyes and saw that he was fully intrigued with her words, the way she spoke and knew of the fight that was going on inside himself. Somehow she knew that he was still hating himself for trusting Barbossa and since then something had changed in him and that were slowly unchanging though he was fighting against it. "How do you know?"

She gave him a weak smile "because I'd be dead. You wouldn't have cared at all that I stayed behind in those caves with you" she stepped back away from him when the sound of loud screams and shouts were heard Jack quickly moved back and put his eye to the whole seeing the Interceptor alongside the Black Pearl. They were going to put up a fight. Then the only sound that could be heard was the cry of 'fire' to command the beginning of the attack. His eyes widened at this and he reacted quickly pushing away from the side, his arms reached out and wrapped around Rebecca pulling her down to the floor underneath him.

A scream escaped her lips as cannon fire had breached the ship, the previous hole much bigger now. The wood from the ship flying over them. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack picked himself up off becca to sit on the floor, she did the same and laughed at his remark which confused him. Out of everything he was more concerned for the well fair of the ship he loved than his crew on the Interceptor that were defending themselves.

The blazing sound of cannon fire filled the air which made Becca quite nervous. Jack then took notice of a small black leather flask that belonged to Gibbs floating in the water. Immediately he reached for it and attempted to drink from it only to find it was empty, the contents being drunk by its owner. Rebecca shook her head at his need to drink rum at this time. But in the corner of her eyes she noticed the damaged lock on their cell door. The cannon fire must have bust right through. This was there opportunity. She moved quickly standing on her feet and dragging Jack by his arm, pushing the door so that it swung open on its damaged hinges.

They were careful as they made their way up to the main deck not wanting to run into some angry pirates. A couple of the times Jack made sure that Becca was behind him as they had to stop to wait until it was clear. They only moved when Jack began making his up again until they were on the deck and the two ships were overrun by shouts and screams as the battle took place. Rebecca immediately made her way to the side, grabbing one of the ropes and swinging across to the interceptor. Kicking over one of the attacking pirates Becca picked up his sword and joined the fighting. She noticed that Elizabeth was firing at the pirates from the confines of the side of the ship with a gun and knew that sooner or later someone was going to notice her. By this time she had lost sight of Jack unsure of where he had gone but it didn't matter, he would probably bargain for his ship again not regarding for his crew that helped him get here.

Using her fighting techniques she held the cursed pirates back but she didn't see the use in it really even though she was defending herself. She couldn't kill them so the fight really wasn't going anywhere. They had an advantage and didn't fear being shot of stabbed with a sword.

Kicking the pirate in front of her and pushing him over board Becca began making her way to her friend just as Jack jumped down from his rope swing and grabbed the arm of another pirate that was about to strike Elizabeth down with his sword. The pirate surprised that he was stopped. "That's not very nice" Jack's voice was calm as he distracted the pirate. Seeing this Becca grabbed one of the loose hanging ropes and jumped up onto and strapped down barrel. Before the pirate could move to fight again Rebecca jumped down from the barrel swinging on the rope, her legs stretched forward that collided with the pirates chest – his body falling backwards and his weight making him drop over the edge into the water. More gun shots then fired and Jack pushed Elizabeth behind cover before dragging Becca down with him, his chocolate brown eyes solely focussed on Elizabeth. While hers were on the appearance of her friend. "Rebecca?"

Jack turned Elizabeth's attention on to him "Where's the medallion?"

Seeing his face after he had threatened her made the young woman angry. "Wretch!" she attempted to slap him but again his reflexes were fast as he caught her wrist before it could touch him. Sparrow inspected her injured hand; being the one that Barbossa had cut in order to spill her blood. "Where is dear William?" at the name both Elizabeth and Becca's eyes widened. Elizabeth moved over to the hole looking over the hold "Will" Becca moved over as well and both of them began trying to move the grate that was blocking Wills escape as water was pouring into the hold. "Elizabeth, Rebecca!"

Both young women called out his name as they use all their strength to try and free him. Before they could do anything else two pairs of arms wrapped around Becca and Elizabeth pulling them away. Elizabeth struggled to get free and move back to help Will. All the while Rebecca was looking around for Jack, the pirate had somehow disappeared again and again she was in trouble. She noticed it seemed to happen whenever he wasn't around, when he left her side. Then again the trouble is probably happening because he is around just like in Port Royal. Using all her strength Becca still couldn't get out of the pirates grip as he dragged her back to the Black Pear where everyone else was being held captive as well. It wasn't long before another pair of hands restrained her from trying to get away.

The ship was then moved away from the wrecked interceptor; Barbossa stood by the side with his monkey on his shoulder and the medallion in his dirty little fingers. The crew including Elizabeth were tied around the mast with the cursed pirates circling them with pistols pointed at their heads while Jack and Becca were restrained and surrounded by others. "Any of you so much as thinks the word "parley", I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel was followed by Ragetti as he threatened the crew of the Interceptor. Just as he finished his sentence the wrecked Interceptor blew up in cloud of fire and smoke, Elizabeth had quickly escaped from her bonds and made her way over to Barbossa trying to attack him but she had nothing so he easily restrained her.

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes knowing that Will had been trapped aboard and now he was gone. "Will" Becca whispered his name to which Jack heard. His head turned to face her, seeing that her eyes began to fill with tears though she wouldn't let them show.

"You took advantage of our hospitality last. It holds fair now that you return the favour" Barbossa tossed Elizabeth to his crew where they reached out and began grabbing her taking parts of her hair and feeling her body behind the thick dress she wore. She screamed out in fear as she was disappearing into the crowd of cursed pirates. Captain Barbossa then turned to Becca, the look he gives her disgusts as he looks over her entire form. "Take her as well" the cursed pirates then gathered around Becca as they moaned and lusted for the young woman in front of them.

"Don't touch her!" immediately they stopped and all eyes were on the authoritative voice that spoke out loud in protectiveness. The pirates didn't stop with taking advantage of Elizabeth but the others did as Jack was held tight by three of them. He pulled against their grip to get closer to her. His face angry and determined as he saw what they were going to do to the Young Lady. Barbossa was about to give out more orders – to ignore the ex-captain but another voice rung out in the crowd making everyone silent. "Barbossa!" Gazes turned to look at a wet but alive Will standing on the side. Jumping down he grabbed a pistol and set it to fire pointing it right at the captain. "They go free!"

None of them seem to understand who he was as he was making demands. "What's in your head, boy?"

"They go free!"

Barbossa then moves closer so that the pistol is merly centermetres from his face. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die"

Jack had then stepped away so that he was no longer restrained. He kept his anger in check so that he wouldn't do anything reckless. "Don't do anything stupid" he whispered but Will could still hear him. Thinking quickly Will ran back to the side and repositioned the pistol to aim right under his chin.

"He never listens" Becca couldn't believe what he was doing.

"You can't. I can" None of them really understood what threatening his own life would accomplish.

All the cursed pirates looked at the annoyed Jack before their curiosity got the better of them "Who are you?"

"No one. He's no one" Jack quickly intervened, moving between Barbossa and the Will "a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch"

Though it didn't matter as Will's voice was much louder "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins" Jack moved away looking like a puppy who had just been told off, his plan failed again thanks to Will and his big mouth.

Faces lit up as the name rung in their heads and they were able to make the connection. Ragetti speaking up aloud "It's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us"

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" Jack had tried to get on with the young blacksmith but now things were sure. It wasn't Jack's fault for all this mess, Will had messed things up from the very start which irritated him.

"Name your terms, Mr Turner"

Will didn't leave a second to answer "Elizabeth and Rebecca go free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack pointed to himself to try and make Will say something about him but the blacksmith overlooked him.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed" there didn't seem to be any notification that Jack was going to be brought up in one of his demands.

Barbossa seemed quite pleased with himself seeing as the demands were quite simple for him and he wasn't losing anything from it. "Agreed"

With the agreement settled Will threw aside the pistol and two pirates came and restrained him. A couple tried to continue to harass Becca but Jack swooped over pushing them away from her "Don't touch her!" his voice was commanding of them and quite protective of her. He pushed himself in between her and them as Barbossa commanded that they sail to a specific location. She wasn't sure where but something told her Jack did as the ship was fast and she could feel him standing anxiously beside her, his heart beating faster. But she didn't understand whether it was about his own fate or hers?


	6. Chapter 6: Really bad eggs

**The ocean's calling**

 **Chapter 6: really bad eggs**

The cursed crew let out a wave of laughter as they restrained Will, Jack and Becca while Elizabeth was pushed out on to the plank while all sorts of swords pointed at her to stop her from back tracking on to the ship. They had sailed to a small island that Jack recognised all too well. He had tried to get away from the pirates either side of him to move to her side but they were strong and there were too many of them. Having Elizabeth and Rebecca walk the plank wasn't sitting well with Will as he was fighting against his binds "Barbossa, you lying bastard. You swore they'd go free"

They're voices were low and violent "don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where" Barbossa almost sung the last part as he had outsmarted the young blacksmith. A gag now put on Will to stop him from talking further as the attention turned back to sending them off the plank of the ship and into the sea. Becca looked to Jack having recalled a conversation she had with him about honour. He was right pirates like Barbossa didn't really care about honour they were too selfish, which meant that it had to mean something to the young captain like he said. Perhaps there was some truth in his words. The pirates of the Black Pearl laughed at Wills mistake as Jack rolled his eyes making out that he would have added in the specific details. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" the captain look to Elizabeth but his slowly turned to meet with Rebecca's gaze "though I know which one I'd prefer to keep aboard" at his disgusting words her face went pale and Jack threw his body forward but was held back. He looked as though he wanted to make Barbossa eat his words about Rebecca.

The actions made him smirk as he looked back out at the young woman on the plank "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go" only he could be so cruel right before he made them go overboard. As Elizabeth undressed herself Jack tried to get on their good side talking quickly to the two cursed pirates either side of him "I always liked you" Kohler shoved his face into Jacks at the words. Sparrow wasn't going to talk his way around this one.

Whistles rang out in the open air as Elizabeth was in her undergarments and threw the dress she had been wearing to the captain "goes with your black heart" he then threw it to his crew as they watched and waited for her to jump into the water but her head looked over her shoulder to look at Will and the pirates were impatient.

"Too long" the first mate shouted out as he stomped on the end of the plank which made Elizabeth lose her balance and fall off. The men around them laughing out at the entertainment. Jack pretended to laugh along but his face changed within a second as he watched Becca be dragged next to walk the plank. They pushed her to move forwards to the end holding out their weapons to stop her from retreating.

Taking a look into the water and seeing Elizabeth begin to swim to the island she quickly turned her body around showing no fear though she could swim she could see it being a little difficult with her hands bound together. "As a pirate I have the right to a pistol with one shot, as does Jack" her voice was firm.

Jack was actually quite surprised to hear that she knew of this and considering he had told them that she was a relative of his they believed her a pirate which meant that they were entitled to a pistol each. Her knowledge seemed to cut Barbossa's fun short as he gave her a deadly glare "Bring forward the pistols" he held out his hand to receive them but that wasn't it. He was given both of their weapons tied together for them to have.

"Two pistols, two shots" he then turned to face Jack "and you can be the gentlemen to shoot the ladies and starve to death yourself" Sparrows face screwed up showing he didn't particularly like that idea, his gaze locked with hers for a moment. Barbossa then threw their weapons into the sea and Becca jumped in after them her body diving in perfectly but she had never tried to swim tied up before which made things harder for her. Under the water she used her legs to kick her way down to the bottom where she had seen the weapons sink.

Jack however was left aboard the ship. He had watched her jump in and as soon as they heard her body hit the water Kohler and Twigs hold on his loosened which gave him an opportunity that he took. Running straight forward and not waiting for them to force him to jump off the plank as he ran along the thin piece of wood and dived in himself after Becca. Her form had not returned to the surface. Again he used his legs to propel himself down to where he could see Becca floating in the water. She wasn't moving now which meant she had run out of air and had struggled to get back to the surface. From the velocity from where he jumped him jack managed to grab both sets of weapons with his bound hands and pushed his feet up on one of the rocks to get back up. As he swam up he cut his binds with the blade of his sword and reached out for Becca. His arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her up to the surface with him.

The brunette gasped out for much needed air as they broke through the water, her immediate reaction upon being able to breathe again was to struggle as she kept herself a float. But as she tried to keep herself above the water she panicked at where she was only to quickly relax at the sound of a warm voice beside her. "Rebecca, it's ok they've gone" she looked at Jack to see that his face was calm, he was trying to get her to stop struggling which she did seeing the Black Pearl sailing away from them. Noticing the island that they needed to swim to Jack thought quickly "hold on" he lifted her bound hands and put them over his head so that she was now being drug along the water's surface by Jack as he swam them to land so that they could properly untie the rope.

Elizabeth watched they got closer and when they were able to put their feet on the sand beneath them both Jack and Rebecca sat in the water as he brought out the blade and cut off the rope. Her hands now free though it wasn't like she had to swim anymore. "Thank you" she looked up at Sparrow as they were sitting in the water he nodded to her before casting his eyes out at the ocean to see the small shape of the Black Pearl sailing away from them.

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away on my ship"

Elizabeth ignored his words and immediately took to walking away from them though from what Becca could see it wasn't a big island so her little stroll wouldn't take her too long. Sparrow stood up offering his hand to Becca which she didn't hesitate to take to help her up as well. Though it was only for him to move up the beach and sit down, taking his boots off and letting the dry in the burning sun while he cleaned out one of the pistols. Rebecca's weapons were kept further from him which she took and placed her holster around her thigh of her leg and placed her pistol inside though she left her sword and sheath where they were as she chose to sit further up the beach to him in the shade of the very few trees.

She let the wind blowing into her face dry her body and hair from the salt water that had drenched her and the heat from the tropical air kept her warm in even though she was out of the sun. The leg of her trouser/skirt hid her holster with her pistol perfectly that it wouldn't be obvious that she was armed. She took out the weapons and examined it, checking that it did indeed have a single shot in it and that it hadn't been tampered with in any way. She noticed looking up that Jack was doing the same and he had turned so that he sat facing her more though he was taking his pistol apart even more obviously not trusting those that gave them to us.

By the time Elizabeth had returned from her circuit around the island Jack had put the pistol back together and Becca was relaxing in the sun, her hair now dry and hanging down from her shoulders, but it was a little curly from where it had dried in the air and she had been swimming beforehand. "It's really not all that big is it?" Jack had noticed the governor's daughter had stopped in front of him staring at her foot prints from earlier.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay" there was some obvious trust issues between them. Rebecca could hear the both of them from where she sat no in the sun, her eyes shut as she relaxed not that there was much else to do.

Though from the pirate's perspective it was better to try and get along with others for the sake of making a profit out of it "Is there a problem between us Miss Swann"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship" Elizabeth almost spat the words out of her mouth

Hearing this Becca stood up making her way over to them "No he wasn't" both of them looked to her, Jack a little more intrigued than her to see if she knew his thoughts "As long as Barbossa didn't know about Will then there was something to bargain with, telling Barbossa would have only meant that he would go back on his word and we all would be dead or here either way"

Elizabeth looked to her friend and down at the pirate as he nodded in agreement "But now no one has something to bargain with; thanks to bloody stupid Will"

"Oh" realising her mistake she looked down at the sand.

Rebecca watched as Jack stood from his though she didn't hang around instead she grabbed her sword, tying the belt around her shoulder and waist and moved away to sit and lean against one of the trees. Her head resting back as she tried to keep cool. But her peace and quiet was ruined but the sound of a shouting Elizabeth as she followed after Jack. "But you were marooned on this island before so we can escape in the same way you did then"

Jack then stopped walking away from her and caught her off guard "to what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" he held his hands and adverted his gaze from Elizabeth to where he could see Rebecca behind one of the trees "Unlikely. Young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him"

He then proceeded on to where he leaned on one of the trees knocking on it oddly, to which Becca couldn't help but giggle at "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow" the stories that both ladies had heard about were quickly blurted out as Jack took three large strides forward before jumping up and down on the spot. If the brunette didn't know any better she'd think he had gone made from the heat already. She noticed he looked up at her and he blushed as she gave him one of her smiles. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a single shot. Are you the pirate we've heard about or not?" Elizabeth gestured to herself and Becca but she didn't get a reply from him. He stayed silent. "How did you escape last time?"

He got close to her and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out it was like the words were stuck. That or he just didn't want to tell the truth. "Not the way we're getting off now" Becca shouted over to them making clear that she had an idea of how he had escaped the island before.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright" Elizabeth looked quite confused as Sparrow bent down and grabbed something lifting it up to reveal a hidden trap door covered in sand that led down into darkness though Jack seemed to know about it already and quickly descended the ladder "Last time the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" he then climbed out with three bottle of the alcoholic drink in his arms, closing the door behind him.

"So that's it, then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the Infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love" he moved past her and tossed one of the bottle to Becca that she caught easily and didn't mind drinking herself.

Though Elizabeth wasn't going to leave it there she followed after him as he returned to his place on the beach "So, is there any truth to the other stories?"

At her words Jacks face turned cold, his voice was deadly serious. He dropped one bottle into the sand as he held up his arms. "Truth" he then began to show her his scars on his skin on his arms and then he pulled his shirt to the side to reveal two bigger scars on his chest where he looked like he had been stabbed or shot "no truth at all…We still have a month maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair" he took out the cork from the bottle in his hands and took a big sip of the rum.

"…And what about Will? We have to do something" he placed the cork back on and then rolled the bottle down the beach until it sat at Elizabeth's feet.

"You're absolutely right. He's luck to you Will Turner" that was all they could do with no ship to get them off the island. Elizabeth could see that there really was nothing they could do so she took the bottle and sat next to the pirate drinking it softly and much slower than him. "Drink up me 'earties yo-ho"

Her voice was quiet but it got the attention of the other two on the island particularly Jack though Becca smiled having the memories of the song she and Elizabeth created in her head. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann" she didn't like being addressed informally by him like that. He raised his hands slightly in surrender as she didn't like him calling her that. "Nothing. Just a song Becca and I made as a child when we thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate" she smiled at how naïve the both of them were.

At the mention of the brunette Jack turned around seeing that Rebecca was sat all alone and was happier drinking the rum rather than the woman next to him. His heart seemed to jump when she noticed him staring at her though he quickly turned away as his cheeks went red. "Let's hear it"

Elizabeth was firm though "No"

"Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it"

"No. I'd have to have a lot more to drink"

As soon as those words registered in his mind he smiled "How much more?" drinking the rum in his hand further as he stared out at the open ocean. The wind pushing small waves of water up the beach and rustling in the top of the trees. As Jack looked over his shoulder again, making it seem that he couldn't keep his eyes off the lady he noticed that Rebecca had gone leaving a half drunken bottle of rum at the foot of the palm she had been sat under.

Immediately he reacted and moved over to see her foot prints led to the other side of the island, on the beach opposite them so he was careful just in case she didn't want to be in the company of another at that moment. He couldn't see her as he walked through the shade of the trees but he heard her, a calm voice that seemed to ring in his ears. Like a siren it enticed him in but he stopped when he saw Rebecca down by the water, the wind was blowing her hair sideways but she didn't let it distract her.

"Yo-ho yo-ho a pirates life for me…we pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho…Yo-ho yo-ho! A pirate's life for me" her voice was soft that made Jack stumble as he slowly walked down to the water "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! Yo-ho yo-ho! A pirate's life for me" as he stood next to her she noticed and smiled at him but kept her gaze out at the sea "We're rascals, scoundrels, villians and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad egg! Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me"

There was then silence as her song finish but Jack chose not to say anything as he kept his eyes on her. "Congratulations, you're one of the few that have heard me sing. You'll find there's not much to sing about in Port Royal"

"You sing beautifully, Rebby" at the little nickname she giggled which tickled Jacks heart. The sound making him feel weak a little and vulnerable.

"I see that name isn't going away anytime soon"

Sparrow gave her one of his signature smirks, the setting sun reflecting off one of his golden teeth. A moment of silence passed as Becca took in the smell of the open ocean, it was just the same as when she would do it on the dock of Port Royal but there was a little difference. She felt free now that she wasn't around other formal people; she didn't have to keep up appearances and right next to her she could smell Jacks presence. The musk of rum and salty air. She turned to face him and without really thinking delicately placed her hands on his arm lifting up his sleeve to reveal the long vein like scar that flowed up his arm until it reached the middle of his bicep. He didn't flinch as she traced her fingers gently up along the scars. Becca wasn't really sure what she was doing and her cheeks couldn't help flush a deep red as she noticed that he was staring straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot but at the expense of yourself" her voice was laced with concern as she could see the implications of being a pirate. You may be free but you are still hunted.

As the sky turned from clear blue to a mixture of yellows and pinks and the winds died down Rebecca let go and was going to bring her arms back to her sides but Jack carefully took her hands in his feeling her smooth skin against his; it felt quite fragile like he could easily bruise it with one rough touch. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand "You knew how I escaped the island the last time?"

"My…father enforced stricter policing of rum runners. A couple of them were caught using rum cache's, this island looks perfect to use as a cache" she stuttered at the mention of her father wondering what horrible things he was doing to people at that moment.

"For a woman that kept in the dark about her families company and kept away from things to do with pirates you seem to know quite a bit"

She smiled as she responded "Yeah well it was fun sneaking into my father's study and reading through his notes or eavesdropping from outside" she proved that it was difficult to hide things from as she always finds a way of getting what she's looking for. "If I ever get back to Port Royal, I'm betting my father will come and drag me back kicking and scream to London so he can lock me up where he knows I'll be safe and won't cause trouble" she met with Jacks chocolate brown gaze "If I am carted back their against my will; I promise to put a stop to the East India Company and I'll do whatever I have to" she moved away from him retracting her hands away from him and balling them into a fist to show her confidence.

She let out a sigh knowing that he promises would be quite difficult if her father did lock her up but she would keep fighting as best as she could. Rebecca felt Jacks breath on her back and turned around to face him. The warmth of his body radiating onto her to keep her warm now that the night was here and the cold was rolling in. "If you are taken back to London and locked away then I'll be the one to open the door and bring the company down with you" she saw complete honesty in his face. Her thoughts then drifted back to when they were captured Jack had reacted protectively when the cursed pirates got close to her and wanted to take advantage of her.

He had protected her by lying to them claiming she was a relative of his instead of telling the truth that she was a Lady. He had shielded her from cannon fire in the brig of The Black Pearl and stopped her from drowning in the water when they were forced over board. Not once had Jack given her a reason to not trust him, she believed that he had no honour and would push her aside but he had done the complete opposite as he seemed to put her first maybe even above himself. "You'll be killed if you go to London" her voice lowered to a soft whisper and the two of them drew closer to each other.

"They'd have to catch me first and it would all be worth it" she automatically knew he was referring to her and that made her heart race in her chest. Her emotions pouring out and her thoughts making a headache inevitable at this time. Jack reached his right hand up and slowly stroked his fingers down the side of her face before cupping her face as he brought his closer until the gap between them closed with their lips meeting in the middle.

Rebecca didn't hesitate or flinch as she felt Jacks lips on hers instead she listened to her heart and deepened the kiss breathing in hard as she pushed herself further against his lips only for him to pull her against him as his arms wrapped around her back. Becca too brought her arms to wrap around Jacks neck as the kiss broke quickly but then they pulled each other into them again to kiss again. Jack couldn't help but notice the warmth of her lips and how much he had wanted this. The woman that hadn't feared him, nor turned him in even though she knew he was pirate; the woman that fought for his freedom and was willing to sail with him to rescue her friend, even willing to stay by his side in a very dangerous situation had captured his heart and she didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. He couldn't help but think of her when she wasn't around him and always stare at her. When she was close he had the urge in his chest to be by her side and protect her like he had done. Of course there were complications to his feelings here where he was a pirate and she was Lady but he couldn't think of that right now. He wanted to savour the moment. The time he never believed would come when he had developed a deep amount of empathy and emotion for someone that he felt like he could move heaven and Earth just to be with her.

Rebecca's return of the kiss seemed to signify that she felt the same way though she was a little hesitant at first about the feelings she had, not completely sure if they were genuine or not but now she knew and she didn't want to let go.

Breaking the kisses off they stared at each other, words weren't really needed as they could tell what each other was thinking and they had a silent agreement though that didn't stop them from beginning to kiss again. Only the sound of someone clearing their throat made them stop as they saw Elizabeth watching them from the tree cover. She held her bottle of rum which made Jack and Becca smile at each other. The pirate led her back to where Elizabeth had set up a small fire to keep themselves warm taking their rum in hand and drinking it down though it wasn't like they were in short supply. Jack and Becca drunk quite a bit as they remained in each other's company hand in hand either sat in the sand by the fire or dancing around it as they sang the song Elizabeth and her made up as children.

For a moment they had forgotten their situation and lived in the moment; particularly where Jack and Rebecca could stay away from one another.


	7. Chapter 7: Rum's gone!

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 7: Rum's gone!**

 **A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers:** **DarkStrom920** **,** **SamanthaJane13** **,** **LunaWolfSunTiger. Thanks to everyone for the favs and follows hope you enjoy the rest. I plan to continue all the way through the movies with this so I hope I don't disappoint. This fic is rated M for a reason. YE BEEN WARNED! R &R.**

The smell of smoke, something burning awoke Becca up to the suns light that hurt her eyes as she opened them. Her eyes adjusted to the light as remembered the night before where she had watched Jack get drunk but she didn't mind seeing as the pirate was of sound mind when they kissed on the beach. Now she was wide awake and found herself curled up next to Jack as he slept, his right arm acted as her pillow while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. It made her smile seeing how close both of them were to each other but then she remembered why she awoke the smell of burning. Turning her head up she saw Elizabeth in her undergarments throwing barrels and scrap pieces of wood on to a huge fire that was consuming the trees that acted as their shade. The woman was destroying everything they needed to survive but then again the fire was quite big so any passing ships would see that from quite a distance. A soft moan brought her attention back to Jack as he was starting to stir probably from the growing smell of burning as well. "Jack" she whispered his name which made her eyes slide open to meet hers. His instant reaction to pull her closer to him as he planted a kiss on her lips. Rebecca returned the gesture, her heart beating fast but then she broke off and pointed to the fire.

At first the pirate was unresponsive as he stood up and stared at Elizabeth as she moved with caution, throwing another barrel in and as it exploded she fell down to the ground in protection before finding another smaller barrel and tossing it in the pile of burning wood as well. Suddenly Jacks face turned from looking completely absent to horrified as he began shaking his arms about in protest. "No! Not good! Stop!" Jack moved over to Elizabeth as she walked down the beach and looked out at the ocean "Not good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum"

"It's a clever idea but will it work" Rebecca moved to Elizabeth's side not completely on either of the two's side but she did have to admit she would rather get off the island sooner rather than later.

"I guess we'll find out" she looked to her friend before turning to a distraught Jack

"Why is the rum gone?"

Rebecca giggled at him which he didn't miss. Although he was upset that the rum was being burned he couldn't help his heart that seemed to flutter at the sound of the brunette's amusement. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two, that signal is over 1,000 feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us" she gestured more towards Becca than herself "Do you think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?"

Pure sadness was shown over Jack's face at the mention of the navy looking for Rebecca, much more so wanting to take her back to Port Royal. He didn't want her to leave him, had they not just shown to each other that something was drawing them together. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth turned and deposited herself down in the sand as she watched the water out on the horizon "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon" Sparrow's frustration was building. The navy would lock him up in irons as well and hang him the first chance they got and then he would never get to be with Rebecca. Drastically he pulled his pistol out from his clothing and held it up as if he was going to shoot the woman sitting in the sand. Becca moved to his side placing her hand on his arm while she used her other to push the pistol down. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but melt as she gave him a soft smile. Immediately he put the pistol away gathering his boots and effects and placing them on himself as Rebecca had done only her weapons were more discreet. Securing his foot ware on his feet he offered Becca his arm that she gracefully took and he led her away from Elizabeth, moving to the other side of the island that was more elevated and made up of just sand.

"She only wants to get off the island and help Will" Becca tried to makes excuses for her friend but if Jack was completely honest then he would admit that although the rum burning was a big loss, an even bigger loss would be for them to be found by Norrington and for them to be kept apart. He had enjoyed the previous night so much that he had completely forgotten they were stranded. Forgotten that he didn't have his ship once again.

"And what about you?" his question was more asked with fear than curiosity.

She looked to him as she tried to read what he was thinking he head slanting to the side "I want to help Will too" she reached out fiddled with the side of his hair that hung loose and then moved to the beads that were looped into it that made up his person "But I don't think I'm ready to finish this adventure just yet" they hadn't quite made it to the other side of the island when they had stopped but now everything seemed to get bigger as they moved back into each other. Jacks hand was reaching up to cup her face and bring it towards his but she was quick and mischievous; reaching down to his side she grabbed his sword while her other hand had grabbed her own at her side. He moved backwards away from him unsheathing the both of them and pointing them to the pirate. "My, my it seems you're a little distracted Sparrow" she smirk to him and he quickly grinned back, the sun reflecting off of his teeth.

"M'judgement is clouded and m'vision is impaired by the shining beauty that stands in front of me" flipping the sword over in her hand so that she was delicately holding the blade she offered it to him that he took. Both of them had the same mischievous look on their faces as they circled around now taking their eyes off of one another. As they had done a full lap of and continued stepping in a circular motion Becca took the first strike attacking him from the right but he was quick and blocked it. That was when she attack from his other side but he was skilled and blocked again then led into his own attack that only drew a line in the air as Becca ducked down and then jumped up to strike down. Jack's arms suddenly moved up to catch her attack both of their blades resting on the other above their heads as they kept their eyes straight. With the closeness of their bodies Jack pushed forward forcing his lips on to hers that she didn't protest against. Forcing herself into him she pushed away ripping her lips from him that she immediately want to fix but they were sparring in their own little way she fought the urge that was growing in her. Giving her his signature smirk Jack swung at her with Becca able to block it with her blade in front of her but as she did Jack reached out and grabbed her free arm swinging her around in a circle and not letting go of her as she swung to the left but he evaded moving his body swiftly out of the way.

Not letting go of her hand Jack spun her around like they were in a little dance so that the brunette stood with her back pushed up against him; her head leaning on his shoulder while his blade was held out in front of him diagonally pointing up to the left while it resting on her blade. Hers too pointing diagonally up but the right to create an X out of the two swords. Jacks head bent down to looked at her as she looked up into him. Both of them were huffing as their little activity was making them break a sweat in the heat of the day.

Rebecca took in a quick breath before planting a kiss on his cheek but that was just a sweet act, Jack wasn't prepared for the next as Becca stomped onto his foot making him let her go. She moved forward turning quickly and hitting his sword away and out of his hands so that he was no defenceless. Though she would never purposely hurt him she kept her sword pointed at him showing that she had won in their little sparring session, and somehow both them ended up laughing at each other "I told you you were distracted" she sheathed her sword and picked up his putting it back at his side for him though she didn't take her eyes off of his as she did.

"And I told you, you're very distracting" she moved to step away but he didn't let her grabbing on to his arms and pulling her towards him to that her body crashed into his. He was quite strong in the sense, when she was pulled against him he lost his balance and they both went toppling over each other to the ground – rolling down the small sand mound over each other until they came to a stop at the water with Jacks body on top of hers. Laughs coming out of their mouths as they enjoyed every moment with each other. Sparrow lent down brushing his lips against her smooth exposed skin on her shoulder, kissing it delicately as he moved up to her neck. Becca moaned out in pleasure at the feel of him, her hands brushing through his hair as the wind blew it to the side in its strength. "I love you, Rebby" his head lifted up still looking down at her she smiled. Her finger moving from twirling the dangling material of his bandana in her fingers to sketching them along the outline of his mouth and then playing with his beard that he head neatly platted.

"I was stood there on that dock everyday looking out to sea wondering what I was doing. Now I know I was waiting for you" she lifted her head up and connected their mouths together. Both of their tongues dancing with each other as they kissed. It felt like they had been there together for days without caring for anything else other than each other. Rebby pushed her body into his as they both took deep breaths not wanting to break off from each other.

They forced themselves apart when a voice shouted out from the distance. They knew it wasn't Elizabeth; she wouldn't have moved from her spot and followed after them not that they could see her. As they looked out to the only place they could, the ocean, they saw the Dauntless anchored off shore while a long boat was coming towards them with men inside it. One of them being one they weren't ready to see just yet. He had interrupted their time together and the both of them would hate to think what he would do once stepped foot on to the island. James Norrington was at the front of the boat looking very proud of himself as he shouted out again but this time they could make out what he was saying as he was calling the Rebby to reassure her that she was safe now. "There'll be no living with her after this" Jack's voice was that of annoyance now that the navy had found them. Rebby knew he was referring to Elizabeth and couldn't help but muster up a giggle as she quickly kissed him again but they had to stop before Norrington saw clearly what they were doing. Standing up Jack offered her his hand that she didn't hesitate to take.

She stood up right next to Jack as Norrington and two other soldiers made it onto land the others pulled the boat up the beach. Norrington took the direct approach as he drew out his sword and pointed it as Jack making the pirate step back. The two marines coming to his sides and holding on to his arms tight to make sure he didn't try anything. "Lady Mayfair, my deepest apologies for allowing the pirate to kidnap you" his voice sounded as though he was scared for what she was going to say. Whether it be that she would strip him of his commodore status and report it to her father and king or she would give him a warning. Everything that the man had thought she would say to next didn't come out of her mouth instead she was more annoyed that they had restrained Jack for just standing there.

"Commodore, while I reframe from telling you of my thoughts of what went on then I will let aloud my thoughts now; release this man" she pointed to Jack her voice stern as it turned from soft and playful with Jack to more authoritive and clear to the naval officer. Jack was surprised that she could just switch from being like a pirate to being a Lady again. Norrington was surprised that it was Jacks welfare that she was protecting again from the minute he had joined her on the sand. "Throughout my time at sea I have been pushed, threatened, disrespected and touched by those that I did not wish to and Mister Sparrow was the only one that was there to keep them away. I have had more protection from a pirate than I have from the Royal Navy" Jack couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth as she was defending him as he did her, it made him want her even more but he stopped himself from making any movements. The commodore looked from her then to Jack and then waved his hand and within that moment the soldiers let go of Jack but they didn't leave his side either.

"My Lady, we should return to the Dauntless…" he stopped when he saw Rebby pointing to where Elizabeth now stood having heard them from before. "Elizabeth he moved up to her and flooding her with questions, asking if she was alright. Instead of answering them she pressed another matter.

"We must go after Will. The pirates took him" Norringtons face was that of disappointment he said nothing as he moved away and ordered his men to return them all to the Dauntless. Elizabeth seating herself down with Rebecca next to her while Jack was forced to sit in between two of the marines as another two used their strength to row them away from the island that was still ablaze and towards the safety of their ship.

As they reached the ship more officers helped with pulling the boat up while they all stepped out onto the deck of the ship. Governor Swann openly hugging his daughter in relief to see her again, he bowed his head seeing Rebecca safe as well. She smiled to the governor seeing how kind he was. Him knowing that she didn't like it when people acknowledged her like she was royalty. Rebecca looked to Jack she so wanted to be right by his side but the marines wouldn't let him near her of course and his face was a little alerted to the unknown of what was going to happen next. The pirate had been able to keep her relatively safe around the cursed pirates and did everything he could to prevent them from hurting her now she felt the need to step up and do the same for him. He was in her area of expertise now. "Father, Will has been taken by the pirates we must help him" Elizabeth's voice was begging for them help the young blacksmith that had given himself over for their lives. Governor Swann shook his head showing that they weren't going to go after the Will "But we've got to save Will" she wasn't giving up on the subject anytime soon.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates" Elizabeth's father was very strict about the subject, he never did like his daughter even thinking about pirates but Rebby had known more stricter rules at the mention of the word 'pirate'.

"Then we condemn him to death" that didn't cheer the mood at all. Both Norrington and Governor Swam quite bewildered by Elizabeth.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy"

Elizabeth's voice was getting louder and louder which just showed the difference between the two women as Rebby rarely raised her voice "To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me" the young woman was blissfully unaware of how Rebecca had joined the adventure so didn't bother mentioning anything. Then again they already knew that the woman had been with Jack and Will the entire time from when the pirate managed to outsmart them.

"Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann if Mister Turner had not engaged in an act of piracy I can fully confirm that neither Elizabeth nor myself would be standing here now. Mister Sparrow and Mister Turner have acted in our best interest, I would see it an honour to repay that act and ensure the people under the Royal Navy are well protected no matter where they are" her eyebrow raised as she could see that her words though complicated had so much meaning to them.

"My Lady, if it were not for these two men and their actions you would have been under my guard the entire time"

Now her face turned serious as they seemed hell bent on returning to one place Rebby didn't want to be. Port Royal was nothing now to her now, even if it were better than London. "If I recall Commodore Norrington, I was under your guard" she twitched her head. He had informed her to go into the captain's cabin for safety, even if she did plan on going with Jack and Will it still showed the poor attempt on Norrington's behalf. The commodore was lost for words at this point. The silence lingering in the air as he thought.

He didn't want to lose his position that he had so rightly claimed and worked hard for on the account that he couldn't protect the people under his protection. "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion" Jack's voice rung out as he stepped forward so that was now in the middle of the argument. Somehow Becca could see this ending rather badly. The marines by his side moved with him but they did allow him to stand right by Rebecca's side she stepped towards him a little not allowed anyone to get between them. "The Pearl was listing to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Rebecca discreetly wrapped her fingers around his. Jack's hand immediately catching hers and holding tight like he was afraid to let her go and she wouldn't be there. Of course Rebby could see that if they went after Will then there was the chance that Jack would be free with the Pearl in his possession again which she had no problem in helping him achieve.

The commodore didn't seem fazed by Jack's persuasion to finally be rid of pirates, even with his cocky smile on for show. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself" Norrington moved away to walk up to the helm but was followed by Elizabeth on a mission. The young woman pushed passed Rebecca that nearly made the Lady and pirate separate but they clung on to each other. Their eyes meeting with each other as they desired to be alone together again. Jack's face always turned from that of a classic pirate to soft and lustful when he turned to her.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me. As a wedding gift" at the sound of the sentence Jack and Rebby moved over to them seeing that Elizabeth was staring up the commodore pleading him, even offering herself to him now.

Rebecca could see that Elizabeth still loved Will, she always would as he did her and this was the only way that they were going to get the commodore to give in and help Will. "Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann looked really happy at that moment seeing as he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it come from Elizabeth herself while the commodore was struggling to process that the woman he loved actually accepted his proposal and at a time like this.

"I am"

The atmosphere rained silent at the sudden turn of events. Rebecca wanted to say something but thought better of it. Whatever Elizabeth was doing was working.

"A wedding. I love weddings. Drinks all around!" Jack seemed more thrilled about the news than anyone else, he even pushed the personal boundaries with Mullroy as he got up close to his face as he spoke out in joy, of course he let go of Rebecca's hand to wave his about. Somehow he got the impression that he spoiled the moment as he looked back up to Norrington to see is annoyed gaze on him and the smile on Jacks lip was gone "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?" Jack held his hands out ready to be restrained in irons again. Mullroy and Murtogg could help but look at the pirate in confusion while Becca giggled a little only for Jack to hear. Somehow no matter what Jack did he always brought a smile to her face and a giggle in her throat.

Taking in a breath Commodore Norrington moved back down onto the deck "Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta" Jack returned his hands to his side where he quickly tried to find Becca's that hadn't moved. He clung on to her and stroked his thumb over her hand as he listened "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear" he always had a way with words. Mullroy then motioned with his head to his friend as they took Jack by the arms and led him up the steps to the helm. His hand feeling empty without the brunettes in it that he loved so much. But since they seem to be going along with finding Will and there was no immediate threat Rebecca smiled to the Commodore as she too followed the pirate up to the helm moving past as Governor Swann looked like he had a few things to say about his decision but it was done now and there was no going back.

Rebecca didn't go along by Jack's side. She chose to remain at the side of the ship looking out at the sea, the vastness it covered. To Jack is was pure freedom and there was nothing he loved more but now she could question where she fit into all that. She watched over her shoulder as Jack directed the marines at the helm with the bearings to Isla de Muerta she saw that he was more paying attention to where she stood at the side looking over as the ship adjusted its course. "Amazing isn't it" it was the Governors voice that spoke out as he moved to stand beside her placing his hand on the wooden rail "the sea is vast and wide; it holds such beauty in it and yet is so deadly"

She sighed seeing what he meant but then again he would think along those lines "it's only deadly because you perceive that way Governor, it can be so much more if you allow it to be" of course the older man didn't know what to say about that. He had always been happy on land and Becca was obviously trying to find her place still but she was conflicted over where it was on land or with the sea. With Sparrow around she felt complete like a part of her missing and now she was whole again but it was never like she lost anything before which confused her even more. "If you'll excuse me Governor Swann, I think I will rest for a little while" he nodded as she moved away leaving him there.

Rebby moved to the steps giving Jack a smirk as she stepped down and moved into the captain's cabin, Norrington had watched her go in and smiled as he remained with Elizabeth, her arm looped into his. The brunette moved over to the bed, removing the holster and her weapons and placing them behind the bed to keep them hidden. Laying herself down she let out a breath to relax herself, everything they had done was above the norm for her so she felt more tired but it wasn't that had to hide that when she was around others. Her blue eyes closed as she allowed sleep to take her. Her body resting on her right side so that she faced away from the rest of the room, choosing to isolate herself as she slept. Her breathing relaxed and her hair spread out behind her on the pillow.

It wasn't until sunset that that Jack had managed to be able to freely roam the ship, well the deck anyway without Norrington always watching him or some other soldier by his side but they had more pressing matters now and the commodore had grouped them all below deck even the Governor to speak to each and every one that was under his command on the Dauntless. He had requested that Elizabeth be with him so that he could make sure that she would remain safe with them. That just left Rebby, whom the commodore knew was resting in the cabin and didn't want to disturb her and Jack who he really didn't want listening to any plans that he was going to make. Not that he knew where to begin with the whole endeavour anyway. He recalled seeing Rebby go in to the cabin but never saw her after that which meant that she was still in there. Looking around to be sure the deck of the Dauntless was empty and the only marines around were the one on the helm and another at the far end keeping an eye on the sea. Taking this chance he snuck into the cabin closing the door behind him and flipping a little latch over it to that no one could get in. His brown eyes searched the room until they landed on the huddled form of Rebby on the bed in the corner of the room. He was quiet as he moved over to her, his weapons that had been confiscated upon boarding the ship laying on the desk but he didn't bother with that as he positioned himself to lay next to her, his right arm propping his head up as he used his free hand to stroke his finger through her hair. Even after everything that had happened to them it was still just as neat and soft to the touch. Rebecca could feel the warmth of his body from behind her which made her moan out as she could feel his breath against her neck as well. It stirred her from her slumber, shifting so that she now face him she opened her eyes to see him watching her. His cocky grin made her chuckle at how easy it was to please him. "Jack" she whispered to him in a sleepy tone.

"I'm here, love" his hand then brushed against her cheek making her lean into his touch. She peered over her shoulder and saw that he had locked the door which made her more alert now. It was quiet on deck and they were alone finally. Their lust of each other had never felt this bad before.

Looking into his eyes Rebby moved into him. Kissing his lips that he welcomed openly. Though he had never wanted her more than right then and the same could be said for her. Their breaths were heavy now that they didn't want to end the contact, their tongues intertwining. Jack's hand moved to slide up her thigh and then to her stomach where his fingers grabbed onto her tight white shirt and began pulling it up. Her midsection vulnerable her straddled her now sitting on top where he broke the contact for a second to remove her shirt and any under layers and then he quickly crashed their lips together again like it had been too long for them to be apart. His hand moved up now as he outlined her form lying underneath him, working his way up and grabbing on to her breasts. She moaned out as he massaged her. His hair trapping her movements but that didn't stop her from reaching up and removing his own shirt for him so that they both of them now smothered each other in kisses half naked. She couldn't help but muster up a laugh as his finger seemed to play with her nipples.

As their mouths never lost each other she loosened the small sash material around his waist and threw it to the side. That was when she pushed her body up into him to tease him as they broke apart. "I want you, Jack Sparrow" Jack then showered her a rain of kisses going down her neck so that his mouth found her left breast. His hand worked miracles as they grasped her remaining clothing and pulled it off leaving her there completely on show for him. Though he took to shedding his own trouser before pushing himself back on to her.

"My Lady, you are perfect" his words were enticing.

"Captain, you're stunning" they teased each other. Rebby wrapped her legs around each side of Jacks waist to pull him closer to her to which he happily complied to.

Moving down Jack positioned himself more comfortably as he entered her. Her mouth letting out a pleasured gasp that then turned to moans as he continued softly moving himself in and out. Rebecca arched up finding his face and kissing it as his hands supported her. His actions then got faster as he more vigorously thrusted himself against her and she had to fight off the urge to scream out. She moved her arms around his neck as if she was afraid that he would suddenly disappear on her. His mouth engulfed hers as their breaths got harder and their body's began to sweat but they refused to move away from each other. Jack moved himself quicker now as he loved the sensation of the young woman with him. It felt so right and he refused to let her go; not now. Not ever!


	8. Chapter 8: We fight together

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 8: we fight together**

Rebby couldn't help but smile at the time she had spent with Jack. The both of them had lusted so much for each other that night they had given into that lust the second that the both of them were alone and no one would see them. They had remained together for a while. Stopping and starting again only for Jack to leave her as they heard soldiers starting to move outside the door. Though it took a while to for him to convince himself to leave her as he was forced to get up and dress himself as the woman he loved watched with a smirk on her face as the sheet of the bed covered only half of her bare body. Though before he did cautiously creep out the room he had felt her once more passionately kissing her and then dragging himself away.

When he had left Rebecca she quickly dressed herself as well for fear that someone would come and see her. When she had secured her weapons on her person again and they were hidden from sight. Commodore Norrington then came in and picked up Jack's weapons that had been deposited on the desk of the room, he nodded to her before leaving. She followed after him and saw that a lot of soldiers were getting into the long boats; Jack had been forced between Mullroy and Murtogg as they climbed into one with Norrington. The pirate's lush brown eyes met hers as he could see that she wanted to go with him, they obviously had arrived and were going to row into the caverns that she remembered so well. But she was just like Jack, she already knew that no matter what she said or did they wouldn't let her neither Elizabeth. The governors daughter now hanging around the long boats in an attempt to go with them; at least she was now fully covered wearing a red dress coat much live the naval officers on the ship. Her presence around the leaving party of the Dauntless was noticed however which is when Norrington ordered Lieutenant Gillet to lock her away in the captain's cabin making along with Rebecca who hadn't really left the room for their own safety. But the brunette was already making plans she had managed to pull all the covers she could find from the bed and some sheets over the windows together and she was working to tying them together.

Her attention diverted up when Elizabeth began shouting, her voice getting louder as two soldiers had grasped her arms and were dragging her forwards until she was pushed inside the cabin while the Lieutenant spoke to her mockingly and then shut the door behind him. The two marines taking a defensive post either side of the double doors.

Elizabeth banged her hands against the doors in frustration. "What did you expect for the future Mrs Norrington" Rebby spoke out as she continued her task. Folding the material that she had gathered over itself into a long strong line. "If we want to help Will and Jack then we need to get out of here quickly, there's a long boat that I've lowered into the water outside the balcony" she gathered that Norrington or anyone else on board for that matter wouldn't have listened or believed them if they had told them that the pirates that they were all going to fight were cursed and couldn't die.

Rebecca couldn't help but worry about Jack in his absence. As she tied the sheets of the bed and the curtains of the cabin into firm knots with Elizabeth's help which meant that they were getting it down quicker. But her head kept going back to the pirate that her heart beat for. He had purposely put himself at risk by going with them though she could see that he would rather that than sitting in the brig. Chances of defeating the cursed pirates were definitely increased with Jacks help but he probably had a plan cooked up already to somehow secure his beloved Black Pearl but where did that leave her. She was a Lady and could very much see her father coming to Port Royal to take her back to London, not that she wanted to. The brunette wasn't quite sure if she wanted to stay in Port Royal either. She'd be lying is she said that this whole adventure wasn't exciting and the most fun she had ever had while life in the Port wasn't as fun considering that there wasn't much to do and anything she did do didn't feel like she was living at all. Rebby really didn't understand how her father or her mother had been able to go on for so long like this. Then again her mother died soon after Rebecca was born though she was unsure how seeing as her father refused to talk about the woman he loved.

"Elizabeth?" the governor's voice called out from the other side of the doors as he knocked as well to make his presence known. Both of the women lifted their heads hoping that he wouldn't come inside the cabin and find what they were doing in an attempt to get off the Dauntless and help both Will and Jack. "I want you to know I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you" Becca rolled her eyes knowing that Lizzie only said it to get Norrington to help Will. In reality Elizabeth's heart already belonged to the young blacksmith. "But you know even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision"

Neither of them bothered replying to him as they had finished tying the materials together. Both women carried it out to the balcony and threw it over the side. Nodding to each other Rebby climbed over the balcony railing and began to make her way down to the long boat floating in the water. Elizabeth looked back inside over her shoulder seeing the faint shape of her father standing at the door before she followed her friend down, being careful not slip and fall into the boat.

Once in Becca immediately got started by rowing away from the Dauntless being quick considering that the Governor would soon realise that he was talking to himself and the two women were gone. Some protection the Royal Navy were offering. Rowing relatively quickly into the darkness of the night the ship was becoming hard to spot now as it was getting smaller and smaller the more they got away from it. But they only rowed from one ship to another as they could make out The Black Pearl that hid itself in the gloom of the night. Approaching it both women realised that Gibbs and the rest of the crew would be kept inside in the brig "We have to help them" they came to a silent agreement. Once they reached the pirate ship Lizzie and Becca climbed up but stopped at once of the cannons as they heard voices inside which meant that the ship was left guarded in the absence of the rest of the crew. Climbing up to the top with caution they surveyed the deck making sure that there were no other pirates around until they moved over the wooden railing. Rabby helping Elizabeth over with ease.

As they were going to move around the deck they jumped back from the monkey dropping down in front of them screeching out. It scared them for a moment but then the two women looked to each other then back to the cursed monkey that tried to scare them off the ship. Narrowing their eyes Becca punched him and threw him overboard which got the attention of the cursed pirates below deck as their voices cried out. Acting quickly Rebby led Elizabeth down the stairs and round the corner to hide; placing her finger of her mouth to signal for her to be quiet. They heard the two pirates shouting as they ran up to the main deck the moonlight turning their body's into skeletons as soon as it touched them showing the curse that was upon them. As soon as they had ran pass them the two brunettes moved down the steps further reaching the brig. Their names called out before they could see the pirates. "Lady Rebecca! Miss Elizabeth!" Becca's eyes found the keys to the cell they were in hanging on the wall which she quickly grabbed and moved to the lock.

"Rebecca is just fine Gibbs" she smiled at him as she unlocked the door. The door was pushed open quickly as the crew were happy to be free again. "Quiet; there's two pirates on deck" they all nodded in understanding as they all moved swiftly up being as quiet as possible so they wouldn't be heard by the alerted pirates. Peaking their eyes over the side they saw the two skeletons looking all over for the intruders.

With her eyes narrowed Becca set her eyes on another long boat that was being hung just above the deck by a pair of ropes. The pirates moved over to the edge of the ship at which point she took the roll of leader here and motioned for all of them to follow her lead. All of them grabbed onto the loose rope and hauled it back as far as it could go. They targeted the two pirates and waited for Becca's signal. She watched as they looked over the far edge of the ship and that was when she gestured her hand forward and they all let go of the rope. The long boat swinging forwards and hitting the cursed pirates off guard sending their skeletal bodies over the edge in pieces into the water.

The crew cheered now that it was just them on the ship and The Black Pearl was there's for the taking. Becca moved to the edge to see if the pirates were going to return while Elizabeth moved to give out orders to them all. "All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him" Rebecca looked back to the crew and Elizabeth seeing that none of them were moving to help her "Ready, and… heave!" "Elizabeth looked back at them annoyed that everyone seemed to be against her with helping Will; other than Becca. "Please we need your help. Come on!" blank stares were given at a reply before Cottons parrot spoke up in favour of them all.

"Any port in a storm"

Not that Becca of Lizzie knew what that meant. "Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl"

Rebecca didn't know what to think then. They were following the code as ordered by Jack but surely they were decent enough to go back for him. There was no way she would leave Jack behind Code or no Code. "You can't leave Jack! In your situation he'd go back for you"

They looked to each other "Jack owes us a ship"

"And there's the Code to consider"

Elizabeth looked to becca in confusion "any man that falls behind gets left behind" Becca filled her in on what part of the Code they were referring to.

The governor's daughter really couldn't believe what she was hearing now; her desperation to help Will was driving everything "You're pirates. Hang the Code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway" they seemed to consider those words but still keep to their own words.

Rebby sighed moving to Elizabeth's side "Let's just go; we can help them" accepting this Elizabeth moved back to the side where their long boat was still floating in the water. Her blue gaze watched Lizzie disappear over the side "There's a big difference between following orders and doing what you think should be done" that was the last thing she said before following her friend down the side and into the boat that Elizabeth rowed frantically towards the cave of Isla de Muerta. The brunette hoped that they would realise that they didn't have to follow orders by keeping to the Code.

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth was releasing her frustration in her ability to row but was reminded she wasn't alone here when Rebby put her hand on her arm giving her a warm smile. They had to watch as The Black Pearl began sailing away into the mist of the night. As the cave engulfed them in the long boat Rebecca guided Elizabeth's rowing being careful not to crash into the rocky wall. Once they were close enough to a walk way they docked running off to where they could hear the clashing of swords in the main cavern. Hearing the struggling of a fight Lizzie and Rebby looked to one another in concern before their legs carried them to where they wanted to be.

They stopped once they were in seeing the situation at hand. Elizabeth grabbed a long golden pole and ran to where she saw Will being knocked down from fighting multiple assailants at once but Rebecca had her eyes on something else as she noticed Barbossa and Jack fighting in the knee high water. The shade of the cavern making it hard to see them. Running over Barbossa was forced into an odd bit of moonlight revealing his skeletons body, he seemed to have the upper hand in the fight so she acted quickly. Unsheathing her sword as she ran she narrowed her eyes watching Barbossa punch Jack backwards. But just as the cursed captain was about to stab Jack; Rebecca intervened blocking his attack by putting her sword between it his own and Jack. The older man didn't seem too pleased about the interference of the fight as he glared at Rebecca. Moving his sword back nd attacking her now, looking back up Jack noticed that Rebecca had made an appearance and was now defending him. His heart skipped a beat watching her fight.

He pushed his thoughts away seeing that he had cursed himself on purpose so that Barbossa didn't have the advantage when they fought but the same couldn't be said for Becca. Grabbing his sword from under the water and jumping up to fight with her but as he approached the two Barbossa kicked Becca away so that she lay in the water her clothes becoming soaked from the waist down. "Rebby!" he grew concerned for her and moved to kneel by her side blocking an incoming attack from the captain like she had done for him.

Hector Barbossa looked from Jack to Becca then back to Jack as he soon caught on "Cousin? I think not. Lovers perhaps" the cursed captain seemed to enjoy learning that Jack lied about her being related to him to protect her. He gave a devilish smirk that neither Jack nor Becca like one bit. Barbossa then hit Jacks sword away and went to stab Becca again but in an attempt to protect her Jack placed himself in harms letting the sword pierce through his body. "Jack!" Rebecca cried out in distress as she heard the pained sound that escaped his lips. Her eyes began to fill with water that he instantly wiped away as he stood up in front of her, Barbossa pulled his blade out of Jack in annoyance as he pushed him down to the side the two cursed men continued to battle; their swords clashing with each other.

Rebecca was completely confused until they both moved to fight in the water in the moonlight and not just Barbossa turned into a skeleton but Jack as well. At that she smiled knowing that he had things figured out beforehand. Picking herself up with her sword in her hand she ran over to them; the water splashing up in the scuffle as now it went from two swords to three. Becca locked gazes then with a skeletal Jack. Forced themselves around Barbossa the both of them swiped their swords across his back hearing him yell out in pain. He then turned and hit both of their swords away but they kept coming at him with attacks and blocks – Barbossa forced to split his time fighting off both of them.

Fighting off attacks and then counter attacking Jack made sure to defend Becca against some deadly attacks seeing as he was immortal now. She grabbed on to his bony hand, grasping it hard like she was afraid to let go, and he was surprised that she didn't care that he was cursed for the moment as he held on to her tight and fought alongside her. The both of them in sync as it looked like they were dancing with each other. Becca spinning around Jack to block Barbossa's attack on the other side of him. Their battle then moved out of the water and shine of the moonlight as they ran circles around each other near the big chest of Aztec gold on the mound of treasure. Barbossa gritting his teeth as he made a swipe at Becca but she jumped back into Jacks arms and he thrust his blade forward in her defence. Jacks arm wrapped around her waist to keep her there as he hit Barbossa's blade away from them.

Before any of the three could attack again they were distracted by an explosion near Will and Elizabeth were they were fighting off three other cursed pirates. Running off they saw Will moving up the mound of treasure to the Aztec gold; Jack acted quickly pushing Rebby aside where Elizabeth was running towards and cutting open his skin on his hand that was holding the piece of Aztec that he had stolen – spilling his blood on it and then fighting Barbossa off again pushing him back so that the cursed captain fell into the mountain of treasure. Sparrow then took that chance to throw Will his piece of gold so that the curse would be lifted properly. Seeing this Barbossa pulled his gun out and pointed it right at Rebby that placed herself in front of Elizabeth. If he was to fire then at least Elizabeth would be alright as she acted as a shield for the governor's daughter, Lizzie not acting in surprise.

Jack growled noticing the brunette he loved so much being put in the firing line as Barbossa was threatening her, he brought out his own pistol aiming it right at Barbossa's chest where his heart was. Rebecca and Elizabeth jumped in fear as they heard a shot ring out and echo throughout the cavern. But they didn't feel anything; looking to Jack they saw his pistol smoking a little revealing that he had fired at Barbossa before the cursed man could fire at them.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot" he smiled fining that he won.

"He didn't waste it" Will spoke out from behind Barbossa. He was standing over the chest of Aztec gold the knife in one hand with a little blood spilled on it. His other hand held up over the chest clenched into a fist. The young blacksmith then unclenched his fist revealing the two remaining pieces of cursed gold that were covered in blood that fell down in to the chest with the others. All eyes then turned back to Barbossa now that the curse had been lifted. The older man opened out his leather coat to show a plain white shirt underneath and right in his chest a bullet hole that then began to bleed vigorously.

Becca moved slowing over to Jack as they all watched the blood spill into Barbossa's white shirt and he smirked seeing that Jack had finally accomplished what had wanted for the past ten years. That one shot had been worth it. As soon as Rebby was by Sparrows side she pushed his pistol down and could see in his eyes that he had feared for her life. He instantly dropped the empty weapon and snaked his warm arms around her, bringing her close to him. She returned the embrace both of them not taking their eyes off the dying the pirate. "I feel…cold" his sentence stopped for a moment as his life was being drained from his body. His eyes becoming more distant until his lifeless body fell backwards onto the collected treasure.

It was over; the pirates were no longer cursed and Barbossa was dead. Will looked over to Rebby and Jack smiling. He could see from the very beginning that Becca found it easy to be around the pirate and now he could see that they were both attached to each other in a more meaningful way. His attention then went to the woman he loved as she stood on her own in the cave.

Feeling Rebecca's rapid heartbeat against him Jack lightly stroked her hair feeling its smoothness in his fingers. He then looked down to her and placed his lips gently on hers feeling the passion in it as she pushed herself against him. Obviously the image of him being stabbed with the sword distressed her too much as she clutched him and ran her hand down the side of his face. He leaned into her touch and smiled as he broke away from her.

Rebecca watched as Jack then moved over to some treasure placing a crown on his head and grabbing a few other things before returning to her and placing an arm around her and leading her off reaching in a golden chalice he pulled out a golden necklace with a large sapphire in the middle while around the outside where a series of diamonds that sparkled in the occasional light of the moon that crept into the cave. She gasped seeing it and taking it from his grasp "reminded me of you" she blushed securing the necklace around her neck and then planting a kiss onto his cheek. The two of them moved over to where Elizabeth had left Will standing as she had moved to the long boat to leave. "Why didn't you tell her?" Becca asked him and Will didn't answer, mostly because he didn't know how to answer

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it" Jack then began leading Becca away again wearing all sort of treasure and she couldn't help but giggle at the pirate "Now, if you be so kind I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off to my ship" the three of them joined Elizabeth in the long boat and Rebecca didn't know what to say to him as both women knew that the others had taken the Pearl leaving Jack with nothing but the Dauntless to take him to the hangmans noose.

"About that Jack" he looked at the brunette woman in confusion as Will began to row them all out of the cave and into the open waters. Where Jack could see for himself that The Black Pearl was gone and he was forced to return with the others to the HMS Dauntless.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Elizabeth was sorry considering how frustrated she was to get them to help. The pirate looked blank at the place that the Pearl once was.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that" Seeing Jack like that saddened Becca. She looped her arm on his and leant her head against his shoulder to which he put his head on hers. His hand rubbing up her arm in a soothing manner. He could tell that she feared for what would happen next and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't concerned either.

As Will continued to row Becca thought quickly "Couldn't you get away with this boat?"

He shook his head as they came upon the Dauntless "I wouldn't get far, love. I'd rather be with you" his sweet voice made her heart melt which made her all the more glad that they were seated in the boat as she was sure that she would have collapsed. Jack turned to look at her caressing her face softly and then bringing his lips and hers together in a deep kiss. His tongue brushing over her lips to which she greatly granted him access and their tongues intertwined. They kept this up taking in every moment together before Norrington would force them apart, not caring that Will and Elizabeth were watching them. She moaned out in pleasure not wanting him to leave her. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other by they could hear a marine above them on the ship calling down to them signalling that they had to climb aboard. Elizabeth went up first and then Rebecca was forced up next to which she had to be encouraged by Jack to go.

Of course as this point Jack was seen as a prisoner and ordered to climb up next but he was stopped by Will for an abrupt second. "Rebby is my closest friend, Jack. I want to make sure that he love isn't misplaced. I've seen that she's never been happy here or anywhere but when she's with you it's like…she's found who she is"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, Will. I used to think my only love was the sea but I was wrong; I will never love anything more than I love Rebby" Will nodded taking in what the pirate was saying before allowing him to go up. The biggest problem he could see with this relationship his friend was having was that she was in love with a man considered a criminal while she upholds on of the highest statuses.

As soon as everyone was on the deck they could see soldiers leading some of the no longer cursed pirates to the brig. Rebecca stood by the Governor and Elizabeth and as soon as she saw Jack she went to move to move him but was stopped as Commodore Norrington as he stood in her way and two marines came either side of Jack and grabbed his arms leading him away along with the other pirates to the brig. She locked her ocean blue to his chocolate brown gaze feeling helpless to stop him from being put into a cell.

"Lady Mayfair, it would give me great relief if you remained in my cabin for the remainder of the journey back to Port Royal" there was no arguing around this so she nodded and made her way over to the cabin, Norrington watching her and ordering a soldier to stand guard of the cabin. Her heart beat fast at the thought of what would happen to Jack now, she'd gotten so used to him being with her that she was finding it difficult to be without him. She missed his smell of salty sea air and rum and the heat of his body radiating off on to her. Thinking about it more as she lay down on the bed by herself to get some rest she realised something; she didn't want to go back to Port Royal. It was better than London but still felt like it was prison to the brunette where as being out at sea was complete freedom. Being with Jack was freedom. She couldn't let him die, she wouldn't and she refused to live the rest of her life in Port Royal if anything she would find a way to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9: We will be together

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 9: We will be together**

Rebecca had managed to rest half the journey back to Port Royal aboard the HMS Dauntless but that rest was never going to last forever. She had felt tugged awoken by the missing presence that she envied beside her. The feeling of loneliness and the absence of the pirate she loved so much made her feel pretty down as she couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that washed over her as she was haunted with the thoughts of the future. By the time that they will return it will be evening and a perfect time to hold a hanging which wouldn't be enough time for her to free him. Rebby couldn't exactly free him on the Dauntless either considering it was riddling with soldiers and Jack wouldn't have anywhere to go; he had accepted that when he discovered that Gibbs and the other had gone off with The Black Pearl.

When she had struggled to get back to sleep she had given up and took a chance considering she couldn't see anyone guarding her room at that moment. She snuck out seeing Norrington speaking to the Governor and Elizabeth at the helm while everyone else on deck was looking out to sea, this made it easy for her to creep below deck – down to the brig. The guards at the brig had tried to turn her around but being her she wasn't easily swayed. Her voice sounding out loud and commanding that they immediately complied with. Jack having been lying in the cell he had been pushed into had heard her voice and instantly jumped up trying to see her. He couldn't help but grin at how she changed her tone to get what she wanted and right at that moment she wanted to see him; to be with him though the bars would prove a problem. The guard nodded allowing her access that quickly took. Moving past the different cells full of the ex-cursed pirates she found the one sparrow was being kept in. He held his hand out to her and the brunette didn't hesitate to take it moving as close to his as she could through the metal bars that separated them to both of their disappointments.

A single tear ran down her cheek that he caught quickly, wiping it away. The guards couldn't see them so they didn't worry about their interference. The pirate moved his hand to rest it cupping her cheek to which she moved her own to rest it atop of his, leaning her head into his soft touch. Taking a deep happyish breath in Jack could see what Will had spoken about. Being with him Rebecca did seem happier more like someone she was meant to be rather than someone she was forced to be. Closing her beautiful blue eyes Becca took in being with him.

Her other hand brushed over his arms that he held open to her, loving her caressing touch and welcoming the love that she offered to him. If he had it his way he would sail away on the Pearl with her in his arms going where ever they wanted whenever. "I'm not going to let them kill you" she whispered so that only he could hear her and he could see that it seemed to be haunting her and what she needed was him by her side.

Jack couldn't help but smile revealing his glistening golden teeth to her seeing how determined she was. Once her heart was set there was nothing that could deter her from the path she was going to take. In this instance freeing Jack no matter what it took. But that made him scared; scared for her and what that could mean for her. Becca had to leave soon after seeing now that Norrington was sparing no effort to protect her now. His previous attempts having failed miserably as she had still gone from his sight. Jack was then left alone in his cell surrounded by his former crew in other cells as they sailed back to Port Royal, back to their deaths.

When they had docked it wasn't long before a couple of soldier had come to retrieve him from the brig of the Dauntless to take in to another cell in the ports prison. As he was dragged up to the main deck he tried to look for his brunette but she wasn't nowhere in sight neither was the Commodore nor Will or Elizabeth and her father which meant that they had been taken away already and the next time he would see them would be at his own hanging.

It was later on just before the sun was to set when he was to see someone again though it was two soldiers and they had come with rope and as soon as the cell door was opened they restrained him and bound his hands together. Grasping on to his arms they led him away passed other doomed locked up pirates outside where people that lived in Port Royal had gathered to watch him be hanged. The sun hit his skin and blinded in a little from the change in light levels but he could soon make out everyone was they looked at him in disgust. Not everyone was around though; more and more people were joining the gathering. Looking up to the top of a set of stairs he saw Elizabeth stood dressed up beside her father and Commodore Norrington but there didn't seem to be any sign of Rebecca which worried him.

He didn't want her doing anything drastic but something told him that there was no stopping her now. He was surprised that she was somewhere else and Norrington was allowing her to be by herself unless he had assigned a couple of guards to her. With Sparrow still alive it would be most likely that Norrington would be over-protective of the Lady. Anything could happen with Jack around even if he was bound and surrounded.

Elsewhere in Port Royal Will had just fixed himself up in a smart clothing and was about to leave the blacksmiths from where he had done some work before hand before Rebecca stormed in and slammed the door shut behind her. He was a little worried when he saw her cheeks a little wet and her eyes a little red from where she had been crying. "Will I need your help" somehow he got the idea that it wasn't a request. Seeing how much she cared for Jack he automatically guessed that she wanted him to help the pirate but that would mean committing an act of piracy that would see him sent to the gallows as well.

"I can't help him Rebby; you should be there already" at his words her face turned red.

Her voice wasn't kind now, it was a mix of being angry and upset. Her words stumbling a little "If you won't help him then I am not going" he was going to leave and attend the hanging but stopped when she almost shouted out that she refused to go.

He moved over to her placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Becca you have to go; if you don't questions will asked and they will ship you out to London. You're lucky that your father isn't here right now but you need to be careful"

Her ocean blue gaze was then flooded again by tears as she heard the firmness of the young blacksmith not helping the pirate "I am not going to watch Jack die, that's why I need you" Will shook his head and moved away so his back was turned to her "Please Will. I love him. I'd help him myself if I wasn't under constant watch from the Commodore and any guards he has positioned for my defence"

Will thought for a moment seeing how much she was fussing over the man that was to be hung. Her desperation spoke out how much she loved him. Having spoken to him as well, even for a brief moment, there was love on Jacks side as well. Even Will had to admit that the pirate seemed to have changed from doing anything to get his ship back to doing anything to protect Rebecca. Somehow she had sparked something in Jack that Will didn't expect to see in a pirate. A change that moved to the pirate wanting to be with the young woman and make her happy. He sighed seeing that she wouldn't give in so easily and she was completely set on saving Jack and if that couldn't be done she refused to watch him be hanged, to watch him die in front of her. Turning back to face his friend he nodded to her in acceptance and her face lit up at the meaning immediately. "Okay, I'll help him. I have to admit he did do as he promised and if anything he doesn't deserve to die" Becca couldn't help but crack a smile and throw her arm around Will. He chuckled a little before Becca moved quickly dragging him out of the building and towards the hanging. She had to let him go to take her place with the Commodore where the sun shone into her eyes and lit up her form for Jack to see.

She was acknowledged with slight nods from the three she stood with and that was when she locked gazes with Jack and it softened to the point where she had to restrain herself from running over to him and not letting go. The drums beats in a sophisticated rhythm as a man stepped forward and began reading from it of Jacks crimes. She hated most that they referred to him as Jack Sparrow; in her eyes he would always be captain. Becca had to keep from giggling seeing him roll his eyes as well. Form the corner of her eyes she could make out the silly hat that Will was wearing working its way through the crowd. Her heart beat quickened as she was waiting for him to do something.

The man then began naming some of Jacks crimes to which Rebby didn't care for. "This is wrong" Elizabeth spoke out and Becca couldn't help but agree with her.

"He helped us and we repay him by condemning him to death" the brunette thought she would get her views on the matter out as well.

Governor Swann took a quick look to his daughter before speaking out to them both making them aware that this was the way it had to be "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all" that didn't mean that Rebecca wasn't going to try. Everyone seemed so scared by the laws to her that she was going to show that they are only lead to oppression which is what she had found having met Sparrow.

Still the list of crimes continued "Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting…" really was this necessary. Becca could only hope that Will would act quickly. Jack didn't have a lot of time left now and she was sure that she would pass out from her fast beating heart. She didn't like how relaxed Jack looked standing on the trap door with the noose hanging just above him. "For these crimes, you are sentenced to on this day be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul"

Rebecca didn't notice Will move quickly to stand before them, it confused her a little. She wanted to rant at him; telling him if anything he should be as close to Jack as he can to save him. "Governor Swann" the Governor nodded as he was addressed "Commodore. Lady Mayfair" she did nod and could see that this was something Will had to do should the worst happen. He was cutting it close though but if he was to save Jack there would need to be a distraction of her part Norrington would be there within a second if Jack was freed. "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you" the two men looked to the young woman in surprise as Will moved away working his way towards Jack. Elizabeth looked to Rebecca in shock to which the only response she got was a 'I told you so' face. The beating of the drums quickened then as the tension increased. The noose was lowered and wrapped around Jack's neck. Becca had to question whether it was the drums she was hearing then or her own heart as she debated shouting out and saving Jack herself though that would do no good now.

Elizabeth looked to the side where she saw Cottons parrot on one of the flag poles, the young woman then moved quickly to tap Becca on the shoulder to get her attention as well and direct it to the recognisable bird within the fort before it flew away. There was a way out for Jack if Will would just act now. Becca gasped a little seeing that no was the opportunity. The crowd near the hangman's noose was then shifted as Will forced his way through sword in hand. Rebecca turned to Elizabeth then and nodded to her. "Marines" Norrington was already alerted but they could still distract him.

Elizabeth then acted to participate in helping the pirate too "I can't breathe" the young woman then fell back in an attempted fake fainting spell to which the Governor and Norrington acted immediately coming to her side. Her father wafting his hat in front of her face.

There was no attention now on Rebecca as moved away down the steps to move amongst the crowd. The Drums ringing in her ears as she was sure that she would properly faint from the tension. Her body went stiff as she saw the executioner move to the lever to the trap door. Her vision then went fuzzy as Jack looked to where the lever was about to be pushed to where Rebby had been stood. Once his brown eyes couldn't find her there was panic written all over him. In the short time that he had; his eyes were frantic searching everywhere for her until they settled on her faint form in the middle of the crowd. Her skin turning pale as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her heart beat was too fast that her body couldn't keep up as she feared for Jacks life.

It was then that the drums stopped and the lever was pulled, the trap door underneath Jack giving out as he fell through and the ropes around his neck tightened. "JACK!" he heard his name being called out by a frantic voice that belonged to the young Lady that he loved so much. He was a bit confused when he was still alive and hadn't fallen as much, his feet slipping on the small surface of a sword sticking out of the wood that was holding him there and preventing him from falling to his death. He struggled as he was nearly hanging there and his footing was loose on the blade that was keeping him up. Jack tried to concentrate on his footing and keeping himself from trying to see Rebby as Will appeared on the decking of the hangman's and began fighting the executioner. Going from side to side of Jack trying not to include him in the fight. But Wills opponent held a bigger weapon and easily knocked his sword down. As he took another swing Will ducked down allowing the weapon to go over his head and hit the wooden beam that secured the rope that Jack hung from. The rope snapped releasing Jack from its hold and letting him fall to the ground beneath him.

Jack struggled to pick himself up then with his hands still tied together and a rope still around his neck. Standing up he slid the binds around his wrists along the blade of the sword cutting through them and freeing his limbs. The civilians moved away from the area now not wanting to get caught up in the fight as more marines ran in. Jack quickly moved out from under the hangman's unwrapping the rope from around his neck. As he came out he looked around for his beautiful brunette but couldn't see her. She had gone from where he had last seen her which worried him more. He threw one end of the rope to Will that moved over to him. The two of them running towards marines that headed straight for them. The rope making them trip over as it caught them off guard. Moving up some steps of the fort and to a stone pillar they ran around it getting a couple of soldiers within the rope. As soon as they were on the other side of the pillar they tugged on the material hard straining the soldiers that were pulled back into the stone. The air pushed out of them as they fell to the floor.

As more marines came towards them they were both able to knock the weapons pointed at them away and punch the marine away. But they were being swarmed with more and more men ready to fight. Will and Jack then jumped forward rolling away from them towards the edge of the fort. Leaning against another pillar now they punched another solider away before realisation hit them. Will having procured a sword held it out defensively turned on the spot with Jack being kept behind him as they were surrounded by marines with guns that were pointed right at them. There was no escaping this.

They shifted so that Will was facing Norrington when he approached with his sword raised. Jack raised his hands showing he wasn't going to do anything while the young blacksmith and commodore spoke "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you"

The governor then came up behind the commodore looking less than pleased "On our return to Prot Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? BY throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate"

"And a good man" Will threw his sword down accepting that there was no fighting out of this. Jack seemed pretty pleased with himself with that compliment "If all I have achievd here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear"

Elizabeth then made her presence behind her farther known as she admired Wills courage and train of thought that no doubt had been influenced by Rebecca just a little. "You forget your place, Turner" Norrington's voice sounded harsh as the hanging they had was interrupted by one that he was forced to rescue from cursed pirates.

"It's right here, between you and Jack" the pirate stood right behind him listening to everything they were saying.

"As is mine" Elizabeth moved to Wills side taking his hand in hers and clinging on to it. Norrington's face turned then as his heart sunk and he was a little surprised by the involvement of both Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth" the governor was caught off guard as well especially as he didn't like weapons being pointed at his daughter.

Before anything more could be said one of the marines came in "Commodore!" his voice alerted by something but it got everyone's attention as they let him pass so that Norrington could see what the problem was. There in the man's arms was a passed out Rebecca. Her right arm and head dangled down as she wasn't supported properly by the marines hold.

"Lady Mayfair" the commodore was about to take her into his own arms but was stopped by another presence.

"Rebby" as soon as Jack had laid eyes on her unconscious form his eyes had widened and his heart beat quickly. She looked stunning in the brightly colour dress that she wore with the bright blue sapphire shining around her neck but he would happily admit that pirate suited her. He moved forward ignoring the threats from the surrounding marines and took her up in his arms moving into the sheltered part of the fort out of the sunlight that probably didn't help her situation. He could feel the intense beating in her chest from her heart; something that her body obviously was dealing with quite well. He kneeled down in the shade quickly taking one of the marine's hats and waving it in front of her face trying to cool her down. Norrington was going to step in but could see the colour returning to the woman's cheeks as she cooled down. "It's okay Rebby, I'm right here" one of the solider then came forward with a small glass water in his hand. Jack took it quickly moving it carefully to her lips and tilting was some of the refreshing liquid entered her mouth.

She moaned as she cooled down from the hot temperatures of the day. Time had moved on though and the sun was beginning to set which meant that the temperature was beginning to cool off which meant that was easier. It was a moment of two later when she shifted in Jacks arms and her eyes slowly opened. He cracked his signature smile at her as she noticed where she was with Will and Elizabeth stood together and the commodore and governor standing over Jack. But she paid more attention the person whose arms were tightly wrapped around her. "Jack" she whispered his name and could feel her heart slowing down seeing him unharmed and watching over her. She noticed that she was being leant on his knee while his arms supported her head. She lifted her hand to stroke it across his cheek seeing that he was flushed red either from fighting or from being with her. Jack immediately grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it delicately.

She smiled but that was soon put to an end when they both heard someone clear their throat from behind Jack. Gently Jack stood holding the brunette bridal style before placing her down. Norrington moved to her side trying to separate her from Jack. "Lady Mayfair, I apologise for today's interruptions…" he didn't bother finishing his sentence when he tried to lead her away only for Rebby to return to Jacks side and engulf him in an embrace that he welcomed.

"I'm sorry too Commodore. I asked Will to act on my behalf" he was a bit taken back by her words seeing that she too participated in piracy. "Commodore, Jack never kidnapped me and you never provided inadequate care. It was I that purposely allowed myself go along with Mr Turner in order to find and help Elizabeth. I would be lying if I said I hadn't found something that meant more to me along the way" she was talking about Jack and they could see that there was something clearly between them that showed deep care and emotion. Becca moved to cling on to Jacks arm as he held onto her hand.

"If that is where your heart truly lies" Rebby nodded in response. Norrington then turned to face Elizabeth and Will as they stayed side by side "And is this where your heart truly lies?" he spoke to Elizabeth a little heartbroken that she did not feel the same for him that he did for her.

"It is" Jack and Rebby moved stand next to the couple the atmosphere turning silent as they stood there in the awkward moment. Truths being revealed for what they are as heart are betrayed. Looking up to the colourful sky Jack noticed a familiar parrot sitting on a cannon and then flying off as soon as it was noticed. He frowned but that soon disappeared as he realised that they had returned for him. The Black Pearl was waiting for him and considering that no one was hostile at that moment it was as good a chance as ever to get away. But his thoughts then turned to the Lady that he loved so much; he wanted so much for her to go with him but there were some complications and although his heart called out to her he felt it better to bid his time and prep for her arrival but he wouldn't make those complications known for now. Instead it would be best to keep them to himself until time deemed it necessary for him to speak out truthfully when she could join him in freedom. He just hoped that she would understand, but it would be just as painful for him to leave her as it would be for her to watch him go.

"Well, I'm actually feeling good about this" he was talking about Elizabeth and Will as he moved away from Rebecca and towards the Governor and Norrginton. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place" he got up close and personal to the old man in a wig "Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically" seeing how disgusted the governor was Becca couldn't help but giggle. Particularly when he was relieved when the pirate moved away and closer to Norrrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that" he then moved behind the new couple and he winked at Becca before getting their attention "Elizabeth" she turned to face him "It would never have worked between us, darling. My heart belongs to a fair Lady" he joked "Will, nice hat" moving closer to Rebecca she got worried as she could see that he was saying goodbye which scared her a little. He didn't stop when he was near her as he pushed himself until their bodies touched and his mouth was right next to her ear "Smith" he whispered so only she could hear him as he moved away and up the small stairs to the highest point of the fort where Elizabeth had fallen the first time.

Rebecca was a little confused at what he said to her as it made no sense but she couldn't help but smile at his way as he saw the soldiers point their weapons at him again and he stood confident as ever. She could already tell what he was going to do; he was very daring to do it but that was what she loved about him. Particularly the way he changed his nature around people. "Friends. This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" he flapped his hands about as he spoke and took a couple of steps backwards only for him to trip on the low wall and fall back over the edge and down into the sea below. They all ran to the edge and watched as he splashed down into the water. Looking over to the side she could see the docks from where she had stood at the start of this whole thing and had seen Elizabeth fall into the water.

That was when it clicked in her brain. A figurative light builb shining above her head as worked out what Jack had said to her. 'Smith' it was the name he faked when they had met on the Dauntless down at the dock. She gasped a little realising and stood a few steps back not to draw attention to herself but everyone was still focussed on the escaping pirate. That was when she took the opportunity, the distraction of the moment and ran away from them taking the shortest route she could and running as fast as she could in the long dress that she had to wear. God she missed her previous attire.

Her breathing increased from the exercise she was getting now as some people from the town she passed looked at her confused as to why she was running but she was too fast for them to stop her or ask questions. She avoided any other guards around knowing where they would be placed in the port. Beads of sweat working their way down from her forehead as the wind tried to cool her and blew her hair away from her face. Reaching the dock, she saw that there was no guards on duty and if anything Norrington would have seen her from the fort and was making his way down to her so she didn't have much time. Looking around she didn't seem Jack on the dock at all so she moved to the end of it and looked down at the water bending down to get a closer look. That was when he caught her by surprise as he leapt to the surface from beneath the water and as he did his lips crashed into hers. He placed his wet hand on her cheek as his other arm was used to keep him up a little while the rest of his body floated in the salty water. Rebby didn't care for the dampness that was getting into the fibres of her dress nor the water that was dripping down her face as she pushed harder against Jacks lips.

They broke apart for a moment to catch a breath of air but that didn't stop them from kissing again this time allowing their tongues to brush against each other. Still Becca was scared, the pirate was saying goodbye to her but she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted to go with him. If anything she didn't want to be left in Port Royal a moment longer not when she could be with him and she could tell just by looking into his eyes that he wanted her by his side but something was holding him back. The passionate kiss was broken again when they heard desperate voice approaching; Norrington was coming to make sure that Rebecca was taken by Jack. Their time was short which disappointed them both. Looking out at sea the Black Pearl came into view from where it was sailing into get Jack. Seeing it made the both of them smile but that soon disappeared from Rebecca as she placed her hand onto his that he used to stay by the dock. His gaze returned to her blue one and could see the worry, the sadness. "She's calling you Rebby" she moved her head to the side that made him chuckled at her confusion it made her look so cute that he didn't want to take his hands off of her but the shouting voices were getting closer and Jack had to leave now before he was caught again "The ocean is calling you but its biding its time and preparing for your arrival. You know now what scared you when you first met me"

"The thought of being able to do something for myself, have an adventure and not feeling like I'm being kept like a prisoner here. Falling in love with a pirate" he smirked and planted a soft kiss on her lips that she gladly returned.

"I'm coming back for you, Rebby. I'm never leaving you. I love you so much" words were meaningful and full of passion that she wanted him there and then but knew that they couldn't. Norrington was approaching the dock now and they knew that this was the last moment together. Rushing so Jack could swim away Rebecca leant down wrapping both her arms around his neck and kissing him as much as she could their lips moving together.

"I love you, Jack" she murmured into his ear and then kissed him again. The sound of feet running on the wood could be heard which made them break the kiss. Jack grinned at her and pushed something small into her hands before pushing himself away from the dock and disappearing under the water. Standing up slowly on her feet she smiled seeing Jack surface further out. He swam quickly towards the Black Pearl where he was pulled up on to the ship. The day then began to get dimmer as night rolled in. The wind blowing in her hair as Norrington and a few men joined her on the dock they could see that she was unharmed and just stood by her as they watched the Pearl sail away from Port Royal with its captain finally at its helm.

Rebby couldn't help but muster up a Jack Sparrow smile as she watched it get smaller and smaller from her line of sight. Remembering the small object Jack had given her in the last moments they shared she looked down to her hands that were clasped together to conceal the hidden object. Opening them up slowly not allowing Norrington to see, she squinted as it reflected the last of the suns light into her eyes. Bringing it up to see it better she recognised it as one of Jacks rings that he wore on his fingers all the time. The ring was made up of a silver band that was folded at the edges and the top was a pure green emerald. Around the circular top were four skulls on each side, she brought it up to her face, it smelt just like Jack. She planted a small kiss on the top of it before placing it on her right index finger where it would stay. Looking out at the small figure of the pirate ship she breathed in the smell of the ocean. Jack was right; it was calling to her and she would answer that call when he returned for her as promised. The soldiers behind her then moved away as they weren't needed and Norrington moved with them but stopped when he reached the other end of the dock away from Rebecca as he waited for her to join him.

She saw this but took the small moment to herself as she thought of her beloved pirate that would come back for her. She just had to wait. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she let the wind blow through as it was taking Jack away from her. She giggled to herself a little at the thought that then entered her mind thinking of him. Smiling she spoke out to the sea keeping it just between the ocean and herself "drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho!"

 **A/N: just to be clear this seems like the last chapter but it isn't. It's the end of this story line but I plan for this fic to include all the films so there is so much more to come. Thank you to everyone for reading, favouriting and following. Big thank you to my reviewers. Please R &R and I'll see you in the next chappie!**


	10. Chapter 10: Awaiting Lady

**The Oceans Calling**

 **Chapter 10: Awaiting Lady**

 **A/N: okay so I haven't updated in a while but that's because I have A levels and stuff so been a little preoccupied. This is just a small snippet that I wrote that will lead into the beginning of the next movie. Sorry its short but this is how I wanted it written and it will progress I promise.**

Counting down the days wasn't fun for Rebecca but she couldn't help herself; it seemed to become the normal for her now as she kept a count of the number of days it had been since she had last saw her pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. Since the last time he kissed her and told her he loved her, but it all seemed to long ago now. 152 days well the brunette could argue that a single day was long enough but she had put up with feeling as a prisoner again for 152 days.

There were some up sides to remaining on Port Royal until Jack returned for her. One of those being that she had increased her skill in fighting and she had become lighter on her toes and more aware; her instincts taking her over during her spars with Will to beat him. With the young blacksmith in a heated relationship with the Governors daughter now Elizabeth had now begun to learn how to handle a sword, of course all of this was done in discretion. Governor Swann being none the wiser and Mr Brown being the only other one that knew considering it was his blacksmiths workshop and swords that they were using but even then he had agreed to keep it a secret. Following Rebecca's orders but also his belief that not enough people around the port knew how to defend themselves and so were at more risk.

Rebby actually enjoyed her spar sessions now with an added person. Her skills had gone beyond what Will was expecting particularly where he was struggling to keep up with her. Her moves were quick and swift that she moved from one attack to another with such grace and precision. She also kept her attacks random and through all this time she has had time to perfect some, learn more and create her own ways of winning in a deadly duel. Only in more recent spars did Elizabeth and Will agree to a spar working together to defeat Rebecca though that didn't go their way as the young brunette was able to switch between fighting the both of them easily and had quickly unarmed them from their swords and held them down. It was those particular moments that she remembered Jack standing behind her on the Interceptor when they were sailing to Tortuga and he had directed her how to fight more efficiently when she was sparring with Will. The other memory that stuck with her was of when she sparred quickly with Jack on Rumrunners Island before they were rescued by the Royal Navy; some would actually say interrupted there.

The other upside was that she spent even more time with her two best friends and Elizabeth had asked her to be her one and only bridesmaid at their wedding which Rebby couldn't help but get excited about. Something like this didn't occur every day for the brunette and it would be very unlikely that anyone else would ask her to fill such an important role in the ceremony. The amount of times that Rebecca had to meet with Elizabeth to go over wedding details was phenomenal but she expected nothing less. She only wished that she didn't ruin the moment every now and then with her wondering mind that couldn't help but ponder over her pirate.

These ponderings had occurred quite frequently at the beginning which is when she took it upon herself to spend some quality time alone to think about such matters and what better place than the fort. She stood there every sunrise and sunset looking out at the sea. The view was perfect as she could see down into the docks and should a ship come by with black sails she would be the first to see it. The memory of seeing the same ship sailing away with Jack Sparrow did haunt her a little bit but she couldn't help that. When she would take the odd occasion to close her eyes and breathe in the salty sea air and she could swear that the wind pushing Jack further away from her. But it was like he had said to her; the ocean is calling and she just has to wait for the right moment which obviously wasn't then and probably won't be anytime soon either. Rebecca would often think about what was going through Jacks mind. Was he missing her as much as she was missing him? Why didn't he come? Was he really hiding something from her which would be the reason why she was still on land and not on The Black Pearl?

As she watched the sunset now and let the wind brush through the small strands of curled brown hair that framed her face she couldn't help but feel alone. Her hands fiddled with themselves close together in front of her as she thought but as she opened them the setting sun shone on a particular piece of metal that Jack had given her of his. A ring that sat on her right index finger perfectly, its silver band runner around her smooth skin and showing off the emerald that sat atop at well as the four skulls that were along the sides of the folded metal but then she her fiddling fingers stopped at her ringed hand reached up to her neck where she felt the familiar shape of the sapphire encircled by diamonds that she wore around her neck everyday as she did the ring on her finger. Of course she only removed the ring when closer to particular people such as the Governor when dinning with him; other than that it rarely came off along with the necklace. That was when a lonely tears shed from her eye and ran down her cheek – she managed to hold back the rest.

"Funny what someone does for love, isn't it?" the soft voice of Elizabeth spoke from behind her.

It did startle the young Lady a little considering she was normally alone at these times. She heard her friend walk up and stop beside her as they both looked out at the open ocean. "Like Will committing an act of piracy for you? Like you risking your life again right after he saved you so you could save him?" Elizabeth smiled seeing how that seemed to backfire on her. Though she would gladly admit that seeing Rebecca this way did hurt her. She had never seen the Lady be so patient and so impatient at the same time.

"More like Jack sailing off and keeping you here while you wait and watch the bay every single day" that was when the two of them sighed at the situation "Maybe you should try and adjust yourself more to staying here rather than…"

Elizabeth didn't get to finish and Rebecca quickly cut in seeing where the sentence was going "No. That faith that you have in Will" the brunette looked to her friend "I have the same faith in Jack. That same love. I've never been able to adjust living here Lizzie; not here or anywhere else on land. This is better than London but only just. My real place is out there with him"

Elizabeth nodded slightly in understanding "And if he doesn't come?"

"Then that won't stop me from breaking free from here" taking in a huge breath and letting it out Becca felt her frustrations for that moment leave as she thought of something much more cheerful "Never mind me – you're getting married tomorrow so why aren't you at home preparing" Rebecca turned around with Elizabeth and the two strolled off to make final preparations for tomorrow because it was for sure going to be a big day.


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping her safe

**The Oceans Calling**

 **Chapter 11: Keeping her safe**

152 days. They had passed so quickly but yet so slowly. The absence of his Lady by his side tormented him that it took the pirate all he had to not turn the ship around and go straight to Port Royal. To go back for her as he had promised and hold her in his arms and never let her go again. But Jack hadn't been doing nothing this entire time, no. The whole reason he left the brunette was to keep her safe as he had immediately gone from being happy from getting his ship back to being afraid that his debt was soon to be paid and the only way he thought he would be able to pay for it would be to collect souls or going to the locker but there was another way that he had thought of. He needed the heart. It was the only way that he could control the sea and be free but he first needed the key which was proving to be tricky to find.

It was soon into his voyage that he regretted leaving Rebecca behind. Really she could have come with him and made everything seem more perfect. He could have spent more time with her and she would have made him happier and probably made him think about something else other than his next problems. The next thing that wanted to kill him. He knew that she hated it there; though she preferred it more than London she still wanted to be with him out at sea. He could tell already that she was probably wondering what he was doing and if he left it any sooner then he would be in for an earful. But he loved her too much and left her on land to make sure he was safe; the last thing he wanted was to lose her and get her involved in his problems. To put her life at risk.

It was really unbelievable, there was so many stories about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Stories that made others respect him and think of him as a hero but this woman had melted his heart and made him finally have something worthwhile to fight for. His heart forever belonged to her and it didn't matter where he went he would always be thinking of her. Even when he slept he dreamt of her and hated it when he woke up in the night to the empty space next to him. His body shivering from the lack of another's body heat.

A further reminder of his actions was the missing ring from his left index finger that he had given her. It was his most favoured ring but it didn't matter, he wanted Becca to have it so that a part of him would always be with her.

From all these days he had vowed that when he did see his brunette again he would run to her and hold her close to him. So close that she could never leave him again. He would make sure to ask her to be his first mate, his second in command on The Black Pearl. He would make sure to show her how much he loved her and take her wherever she wanted.

Standing at the helm of the ship with his hand on the wheel he saw his crew rushing about, carrying out his previous orders. He knew where they needed to go and couldn't rely on the compass any more. Why? Because it always pointed to Rebby. Where ever she was it would always point to her. He couldn't use it as long as Rebby was on Port Royal but that was okay for now considering he knew the way. His gaze stared out to the open ocean in front of the ship as his thoughts drifted away. The sun was setting and they would be arriving at their destination very soon, so he would have to go ashore during the night which wasn't so bad. The dark of the night would give him cover so that he wouldn't be spotted. He wondered what his beloved was doing at that moment, what she was thinking. Was she watching out for him? Patiently awaiting for his return or had she given up on him already.

If she did he wouldn't blame her for it. He had left her behind with nothing but a promise and no explanation. No word of when he would return. She deserved so much more; perhaps he wasn't right for her. The pirate would never be able to give her everything that she wanted but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try for her because with the way his heart beat for her every day he would do anything to keep her. Placing his hand over on his chest; over his heart he felt the organ quicken its beating just imagining the beauty of the brunette.

She so fitted being a pirate. He loved how she could change from being a pirates to a Lady so quickly and she adjusted to situations perfectly. She was a quick learner particularly where he helped her when sparring and soon after she had no problem playfully sparring with him. He smirked remembering their last moments on Rumrunner Island where they playfully fought and she had knocked his sword away. That was when they had both fell down the sandy mound and couldn't keep their hands of one another before they were interrupted by Commodore Norrington, which he knew disappointed the both of them. The interruption being quite irritated. His mind then wondered to when he had sneaked into where she slept when they were aboard the Dauntless. They had showed each other just how much they loved each other, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm though their nightly activity at the time helped significantly there. Jack couldn't help the way he felt even now though; he was the captain of The Black Pearl and he had his crew that he easily ordered about as a captain should to direct the ship but somehow he still felt lonely.

"Capt'n" Gibbs got his attention from where he joined Jack at the helm "It seems we've arrived; orders sir"

Jack nodded seeing the lit up fortress as the darkness was settling in. "Hold the ship here while I go ashore" Jack moved away to where the crew were already letting the long boat down ready for him, Gibbs following behind.

"Aye! You were thinking about her again weren't yah Jack?"

"Aye, not a day goes by that I don't" his fingers fiddled with the empty spot on his left index finger. "As soon as I get all of this done I can see her again"

"Aren't you just tormenting yourself with this? Why not have her with us now?" Gibbs stopped Jack just before he was about to climb down into the boat.

"I know where she is Gibbs and I know she'll wait. There is something I need to deal with before I can truly be with her" he let out a sigh not giving in to his deepest desire to go to her now. "I'm keeping her safe" A moment of silence passed; Jack trying to get the brunette out of his mind for a short amount of time before he descended and hopped into the long boat. Quickly rowing away towards the island which Jack had to stay vigilant for he would not be welcome if found.


	12. Chapter 12: Company take over

**The Oceans Calling**

 **Chapter 12: Company take over**

She was slowly losing her mind; staying in port meant that there was very little to do and she would often just spend her days at the top of the fort overlooking the bay waiting for him to return for her. Will and Elizabeth would occasionally be with her but only for a short amount of time which she couldn't blame them for. They had a wedding that they had planned but even then when Rebecca had been excited for the occasion she had now lost interest. Besides it's not like it's her wedding, though she was happy for her two friends. Becca had helped them all she could in the preparation leading up to the wedding and now here it was; the day had arrived.

The brunette had stayed at the Governor's mansion that night for the big day but she couldn't sleep. Yet another one the annoying symptoms she had. She was never tired so could never sleep, even now where she had a big day ahead of her she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Her pirate. Her captain. He was always on her mind now like she knew something was wrong or was going to happen and she didn't like it. There wasn't much she could do though, he had promised to return for her and she hated to think of him returning to find that she was not around. Time was moving though and the more she waited the more she was beginning to lose herself.

She had remained awake throughout the entire night just lying in the bed. Becca had tried to purge her mind of any thoughts about the sea, The Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow but it was difficult. It was early morning when the sun as rising that she gave up. Pulling herself up from the bed, throwing away the covers, and wrapping herself in a light brown leather jacket that she had bought herself that would complete her pirate look. It covered her body flowing from her shoulders down to draping over her thighs. When she bought it at the market she had wondered what Jack would have thought but he wasn't around so couldn't ask. The thought bringing a tear to her eye that she quickly wiped away.

Sighing she glanced to the bridesmaid dress that hung to the side. It was beautiful and she really didn't mind wearing it for the wedding but it was still something that she'd prefer not to wear if given the choice. Just as she was going to move back to the bed a gust of wind blew the doors to the balcony wide open. The cold air blowing through her hair and flapping the bottom of her coat about. Rebecca couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips; she could have sworn that she had locked the door.

She was careful as she took steps towards the balcony looking out at the view before her. The sun peering over the horizon and glimmering off of the beautiful ocean. The wind was strong though as it was trying to brush her right off of her feet. She had to grab on to the metal railing so that she wasn't blown over at all. Her eyes looked to the sunset thinking that the moment would have been perfect if Jack was around but then the light from the sun disappeared as if something has possessed it. The clouds rolled in keeping the day fairly dark and the wind sweeping in the miserable atmosphere. The cold air brushing over her skin made her shiver and there was the smell of moisture in the air that made her screw up her face. It had seemed like it would be a beautiful day to get married the previous day but now it was different. It seemed that the day just wasn't with them, it had turned on them. The brunette couldn't help but feel sorry for Will and Elizabeth. They just wanted to get married and be together; have a perfect day but that didn't look like it was going to happen.

The wind blew right into her face now and Becca could have sworn that she heard something. A voice calling to her from the sea. Shaking it off she move inside making sure the glass door was locked this time. Moving over to her dress Becca brushed her fingers over the fabric, feeling the softness of the material but also the weight that she was going to be forced to wear around. Of course she agreed to wear it though; she'd do anything for her to friends and this was their day.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Immediately she pulled her leather coat off her arms and placed it away in a small case that she had brought with her. "Come in" she spoke gracefully moving to sit on the bed as though she had just awoken and not been awake the entire night. The door opened and two maids walked in they offered the brunette a smile as one went to the balcony doors and opened them wide to let in the morning dull air and the other picked up the dress and motioned for Becca to move behind the screen so that they could dress her. Rebecca smiled and moved behind the screen but couldn't help but feel like she was useless; yet another thing she hated about this. She was a young woman that could easily defend herself and here she was being dressed by two other women. It annoyed her that this was how she was living currently. A woman that was perfectly able to dress herself and yet she wasn't.

The two maids had helped remove her sleeping garments and now began lacing her corset up to the point where she was finding it hard to breathe. She could certainly understand why Elizabeth fainted from on top of the fort during the Commodores ceremony. Once the corset was secured the maids then pulled the dress on over her, making sure that it showed off her figure. As it was done up at the back Rebecca moved over to the side where she sat and the maids quickly got to work with brushing and tying her hair up. Her long hair being pinned at the back so that it still flowed down her back and the front parts on her shoulders but it cut some of the length off as well. Once they were done they stood behind Rebecca waiting in case she asked them to do anything else. Taking in a deep breath Becca looked at her reflection; she didn't feel beautiful but then everyone else kept telling her otherwise and it was the dress that Elizabeth and Will wanted her to wear.

"Thank you that will be all and I won't be having breakfast" the maids nodded and began to leave the room.

"Very well milady" they closed the door leaving Rebecca alone again to be with her thoughts where she seemed to be most happy than anywhere else. Looking to the side of her dressing table she saw her sapphire necklace that she laid out the chain circling around the gem stone. Picking it up delicately she brushed the blue gem over with her thumb before clasping it around her neck for everyone to see. To finish her outfit off opened the top draw of the dressing table and rummaged through to the bottom where she hide it from everybody else to keep it safe. The ring. She kept it hidden in case people would find it and start asking questions. Placing it in its rightful place on her right index finger.

Sighing to herself Becca knew that it was still early and there was a good enough time to spend a few minutes up at the fort by herself. She made sure to slip out unnoticed. Not wanting Elizabeth to question where he bridesmaid was going on her wedding day. God knows a bride can be very difficult on her wedding day.

She was able to move to the fort with relative ease now that Commodore Norrington had gone. She didn't know much only that the commodore went after Jack a day after he escaped and left Port Royal on the Dauntless and that the ship was destroyed in a hurricane. The Governor let it be known to her that Norrington was alive but he was not returning. There was a lot she didn't understand about that man; like why he didn't return. She wasn't complaining too much though considering now that she didn't have quite so many soldiers keeping guard around her. It made her fel more free than confined.

Taking her place at the fort she placed her hand on the old stone wall as she stood as high as she could on the fort as always. But the wind was stronger this time; it had grown in strength like it was bringing something towards them and Becca got the feeling that it was something that wasn't something to welcome. Darkness was on the horizon and it looked like it wasn't going to leave for a while. The cold breeze made her skin crawl as it brought in the dark clouds and with it the rain. It began to fall from the sky like a curse that was doomed to haunt them forever. And then there it was again in the wind as it blew towards her, brushing right past her ears there wasn't a whistle like there would normally be from strong winds. It was a voice that was trying to call out to her, coming in from the sea just like before. It was quiet, too quiet for Becca to make out and her thoughts were elsewhere. The day seemed dull and glum. It was like before when The Black Pearl attacked Port Royal, the fog rolling in with the wind. She remembered being with Jack at the time. Speaking with him in the brig and when the ship attacked Jack still had her best interests at heart even when he was behind bars. She didn't move from her spot at the fort even though the rain soaked into her clothes and hair and ruined her look. It didn't matter anymore anyway, the rain would have ruined the reception of the wedding which meant that it wasn't going on and with what Rebecca saw next she was very sure that the wedding was off.

Her eyes caught sight of a ship sailing into port, it was big and for a split second she thought that it might have been Jack returning for her but that thought was soon drowned out and not by the rain. She wondered if it was the drums on the boats that were approaching from the ship that she was hearing or her beating heart that was ponding in her chest. Rebecca knew that ship; part of the East India Trading Company. Her breathing hitched now but not from the cold of the rain but from the fear that building up inside her. The nerves filling her up. At that moment she was sure that she was going buckle over and fall down the cliff and her dress really wasn't helping as it restricted her breathing abilities. Even so she felt the corset tighten around her body as it was trying to suffocate her. Starve her of oxygen. It had been too long for them to come after all this time just for what happened before and back then she was grateful that the only word she heard from her father was in written form but now she was worried. If the East India Trading Company was here then her father was involved and that was never a good thing. The boats got closer to shore and that was when Becca spotted who was on board, on one of the boats was a man riding a horse. His posture was noticeable as he sat up straight on the horses back, reins in hand waiting to hit the shore line.

The brunette couldn't help the snarl that she made. She was going to have to deal with him and from where she stood she had a good chance at fighting him. They were on the same status which meant that she had just as much authority as him maybe even more. This is where she had been living since she was a teen so there was no way that that snivelling man was going to barge in and take command, lest he turn the Port into his own personal barracks.

Clenching her wet fists she moved quickly turning from her place on the fort and walking gracefully in rain as she moved past guarding soldiers that had taken up their posts. She was careful as she walked so as not to slip in her heels from the slippery surface. By now other people were running back into their homes, shutting up their markets and going away. Her wet hair clung to her face as she moved even more quickly seeing that some of the marines had left their posts and were now moving closer to the docks going straight passed her like she didn't even exist. Quickening her pace she lifted the bottom of her dress up slightly so that it made it easier for her to walk. Though the weight of the material was still weighing her down and it really didn't help wearing a corset around her that was tied so tight that she could hardly breathe. By now more ships had appeared with the first one with even more soldiers they were swarming around the port.

After swiftly making it through the main town Rebecca found where everybody seemed to be gathered right by where the wedding was supposed to be held. From the middle of the gathering Rebecca could hear Governor Swann's voice as he spoke aloud while she approached "The charge is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the…" he stopped after he read to himself the next part of the sentence.

Lord Cutler Beckett then made himself known as he finished the sentence for the older man "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" the smaller man spoke softly with grace as a smirk found its way onto his face. Rebecca moved into the crowd, the marines there then acknowledged her presence and stepped aside so that she could get through with relative ease. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow". Anger grew in the pit of Becca's stomach; he had no right to say that name. She knew of the past that Jack and Beckett shared and she now she hated him more than she had before - when she learned the part he played in the company. Her families company.

It was at this moment that she made her presence known to them all "Captain Jack Sparrow!" her voice louder than all the rest. The guards at the front then stepped aside showing her as she walked into the little circle that they had made "Lord Beckett" she greeted him flatly.

"Lady Mayfair" he bowed his head to her before continuing "My apologies milady, I sent out my best men to find and escort you to safety"

Rebecca took in his words moving around so that she could assess the situation. He noted that Will and Elizabeth were in shackles and there was no way for them to escape with the amount of marines that were around them. Though this wasn't the bulk of soldiers as there more ships docking that would add to the gathering in short time. "They can't be your best men if they failed to find me and I find myself being escorted alone. Not to mention, my lord, there is no danger here otherwise I would not be here"

There was silence for a moment as the two seemed to be staring each other down. Beckett wanting to hang her friends while she stood to defend them. Rebecca never liked Beckett, she had previously communicated to him and dined with him but that was as much as she could take. His calm nature creeped her out making everyone around him believe that he knew something; something that would mean certain death for them. How could he have known about Jack – it was never confirmed that Jack was the pirate involved and she had made sure to reply to her father's letters reassuring that the pirate was dead and that there was no danger in Port Royal. Somehow that didn't seem to have worked now that the East India Trading Company was here and would no doubt start causing trouble.

"Which would the exact reason why I am here" a more demanding masculine voice boomed out taking command of the whole conversation "to take you home and sort out this mess that Port Royal seems to be in" Rebecca's heart stopped for a second, her skin going pale. Nerves building up and shaking her to the core. She'd hoped that it would never come to this, that Jack would come and that she'd been gone before he could come and take her away. Heavy footsteps then sounded on the stone paving as an older man walked to the front of the circle, he wore a thick black coat to protect him which hid his formal clothes underneath from the rain. Big polished black boots sat on his feet that could shake an entire house. He walked with a cane in his hand that tapped the ground as he stepped. He moved right into the centre now showing how much authority he had.

Becca took steps back now in defeat as she backed down in fear. Beckett however took a stance beside the older man with a smug look on his face "Lord Mayfair" he greeted his work companion

Becca then bowed her head not only into show her respect but also to hide her pale face that had a lack of colour in her and her trembling lips. She spoke out quietly "father"

 **A/N: Sorry this has taken so long and that the previous chapter was rubbish but exams come first; anyhow A levels done and now I can turn my attention on to this. Thanks for being patient and a huge thank you to everyone for reading, favouring, following and reviewing this fic. R &R. **


	13. Chapter 13: Protection or prison?

**The Oceans Calling**

 **Chapter 13: Protection or prison?**

"It seems that your time here, Rebecca has made you ignorant to what happens right under your nose" the older man moved past his daughter into the middle of the circular gathering. His eyes shifted from the governor to his daughter and the young blacksmith that were both in chains and restrained by a couple of guards. His face full of disgust as his turned away from them and peered out at the view under the cover where they were sheltered from the rain. "This is where my daughter was kidnapped; where the soldiers were not at their best to protect her"

Becca couldn't help but let out a sigh "I was not abducted, I went of my own volition. No crime has been committed here; Mister Turner and Miss Swann must be released"

Her father moved to come face to face with her while his own facial feature showed that of complete seriousness. There was not getting past him. He would get what he wanted. "They have corrupted you, Rebecca. It is the reason that I never wanted you to live out here"

The brunette thought about what it would have been like to stay in London and grow up there. She never would have met Will or Elizabeth or Jack for that matter. She probably would have remained locked away with very little to do. Living in Port Royal wasn't exactly her ideal life but it was much better than how she had been living before. Becca automatically frowned not liking how he was going at this. Her father's intentions were becoming clearer now. His presence here was no coincidence because the company was now involved. He was here for a main purpose and she feared that it was her. If she was right then Jack maybe too late to come back now. There may be the chance that she would not see him again after this.

"I have been lenient thus far but recent events have been brought to my attention that must be dealt with" his eyes were stern as they pierced right into her's making her hairs stand on end. Her nerves building. Her father wasn't one to fall in love with for what he did and love was the last thing she felt for the older man; whether he brought her up or not. As far as Rebecca was concerned her life started the day she met Jack Sparrow and she was sure as hell not going to let her father end it now.

The brunette kept her back straight trying to make herself seem more in power "With all due respect father, Port Royal has been under the command of King George since I first arrived and has remained that way up until this point. You cannot assume command of innocent lives and take away others on your own assumptions" her voice was that of a true Lady. It would be the only way that her father may listen to her. To prove that to him that she didn't need him and that he was out of line here "Events here have recently taken an unforeseen turn" Becca turned her head from her father to Lord Beckett then back to her father making sure that they were well aware she was addressing them both "My Lords in your absence here Port Royal and its people have been under my watch. If any words matter here it will be mine; for I have seen all. Do not disregard my words: no crime has entered this land"

Becca made sure that her words were spoken with precision. Her thoughts only slightly thinking of the pirate that she was trying to defend. Though she was even more so defending her two friends at this point. They needed her more right now as they stood side by side in chains and restrained by armed soldiers. Silence then engulfed the entire gathering, some surprised by her burst of authority in this situation others inspired but that didn't mean that they would go against their primary orders at that moment.

The three of them kept glancing at each other daring the other to say something. Becca was more nervous though. She was steadily controlling herself from shaking, her skin feeling like something was crawling all over her. Rebecca's father looked into her before taking a small glance at the two individuals that they had arrested; noting that one of them was the governor's daughter and said Governor was standing by the side looking quite scared for his daughter. Much like a father should be. This only reminded him of his mission. "Lord Beckett I trust you can finish up here while I escort my daughter to safety; until such time that I we have absolute control of Port Royal…" he turned to look his daughter in the eyes "we will return to England as soon as possible"

Becca's breath hitched. Her heart stopping for a moment; he had come for her just like she feared. He came to control people and her. He came to take her away and lock her back up in the prison that he called home. Beckett nodded in understanding before barking at his men to take Will and Elizabeth away. Rebecca was about to argue again but her father grasped the side of her arm and began leading her away to a small carriage that was waiting for them. The vehicle being surrounded by other guards for extra protection that she really didn't need. She was shoved into the carriage and stopped from trying to get out again. "Father please, I beg that you listen to me" the older man climbed into the carriage after her and closed the door so she most definitely couldn't get out now.

"I never wanted you here anyway and you will respect me Rebecca. It is not safe for you here, I want you where I can keep an eye on you"

She snorted in anger at him that he paid no attention to as per usual "Where you can keep an eye on me or lock me away and throw away the key?" she didn't like the frustrated glare that he gave her then as the carriage was moving and moving quickly. It wasn't like she lived far away anyway; she was perfectly able to be by herself as proven when she walked to greet them. "Release my friend's father, they are not in the wrong here"

Taking in a slow breath to calm his growing anger from the Port and his daughter and her need to argue with him, his voice now scary and firm. It was daring her to question him so that he could use force. So that he could release all of his frustrations. He chose not to answer her anymore and keep his head clear for the business that he would have to attend to before leaving to go back to London with her. Nothing more was said to each other as the carriage rocked from the bumpy terrain that it was being pulled along. Neither of them wanting to hear the others voice anymore as they only irritated each other.

When the carriage stopped the idea to quickly run out and away from her father had crossed Rebecca's mind but she wouldn't get far. There would be soldiers all around her house now and all around the Port. Someone would be bound to spot her. A guard opened the door her father quickly stepped out before reaching his hand out to her. Becca's eyes saw it but decided against it. He wasn't listening to her so would reframe from listening to him, not that it would have the same effect that she hoped for. She managed to prove that she was quite able to get out of a carriage all on her own but she wasn't able to stand freely for long. The older man gave clear instruction for the guards to remain at the house and form a perimeter; nothing was to get in or out without his permission. It was then that he began dragging his daughter into the house while a couple men followed in with a few things that he brought for business purposes. "Place my work things in the study; I want a guard on the door at all times. No one enters" he gestured to the study door at one end of the main hall that they stood in while glancing at his daughter as he laid down the rules here.

"You cannot take over my home like you own it!" she then noticed some of the soldiers that he had placed here taking up their stance. One by the study door another by the front door. She saw a third move towards the kitchen probably to watch the back door there. "And you most certainly can't keep me locked up here; kept in isolation"

Her father grunted and began making his way to the study once the soldiers had vacated it. "It is for your own good, Rebecca" he tried shutting the door on her so that he could do some work in piece but she was clever. She wouldn't allow him to shut her out until she had said what she wanted and he had listened. She immediately shoved her foot in the door preventing it from shutting. Pushing her face forward to look more intimidating to him "Who's being arrested here because from where I'm standing it looks like me" he tried closing it again but she wouldn't let him just yet. Her voice then went dark; she had never shown this side to anyone before "You never wanted me to stay here father, because it was too far away from you, where you couldn't control me and that's reason I wanted to come here. To get as far away from you as possible. Pirates are no danger, only you are. Your presence is not welcome and the longer you and your ridiculous company stays here the less love I have for you and the more I detest you. It's no wonder you get along with the king so well"

She didn't give him a chance to speak to her as she span her body around allowing some of her hair to whip into his face before moving away. Lifting her dress slightly to climb up the stairs of the house and out of her father's line of sight. She kept going noticing some the positions of the guards and that some of them paced the long corridors while others just stood still staring into one single spot. She clenched her fists as how quickly she had turned from the Lady in resident in Port Royal into a prisoner. Her high heel pumps clapped on the floor echoing throughout the house until she came to her bedroom where she didn't hesitate to remove the pumps to make herself feel a little more comfortable. She didn't appear to be going anywhere now so there was no point in looking all dressed up either. The brunette perched herself on the side of her bed and tried to push back the tears that were threatening spill over onto her cheeks. How had any of this happened?

She had been confident having only thought that Beckett had arrived, he would have been no problem to talk to alone but then her father showed his face and ruined everything. He'd already assumed command of the place and now the people in Port Royal would be scared. The East India Trading Company knew of what had happened all that time ago – they had their facts wrong about Rebecca's involvement but still knew what had occurred that meant that the people were in danger. They could be charged with conspiracy to piracy not that they did anything to earn that charge at all. The people of Port Royal are innocent which only made the matters worse and there was very little chance that she could save them.

A thought then came across her mind that scared a little but more than she already was. Her clothes. She had kept them all ready to leave Port Royal behind and now her father was here. He'd placed guards all around the house what was to stop him from going through her things now? She had smartly stashed her pirate ring away on her person to keep it from being seen and had now placed it back on her finger; her necklace was fine considering it had no pirate emblems on it and she could easily say she bought it at the market. Moving to her wardrobe to yanked the doors open to see that her garments that were hanging nicely inside were now gone, missing. Had the soldiers taken them already? Just when things couldn't get any worse. Rebecca had the right mind to storm in the study that her father had now taken over and tell him what for but she was pulled from those inner thoughts by the sound of her door opening quickly and closing.

She looked to the source of the noise to see one of the maids leaning against the door as she just snuck inside the room. "My Lady, the Governor and Mister Turner just arrived to see you but they were turned away by the guards. Your father has just left with the Governor"

It looked like the guards were really taking their orders seriously when her father ordered that no one be allowed in or out of the house "And William? He's free now? Where did he go?"

"I'm unsure M'Lady. When the guards came I was quick to hide some of your personal belongings and I took the liberty of fetching your belongings from the Governors house from your overnight stay" the young maid spoke quietly so that they wouldn't be heard and rushed over to Rebecca's bed. Immediately she pulled up the covers and with difficulty she lifted the heavy mattress so that it rested on her shoulder while Rebecca saw her clothes and the light brown jacket that she had recently bought nicely folded and hidden. Beside the garments were the two pistols and her sword along with her holster and belt. Seeing her possessions made her smile as she thought about Jack.

It was then that an idea popped into her head that made her heart beat faster like a flame was burning inside her and this very idea was feeding that fire. It was crazy and would come back to haunt her later but right at that moment her heart was telling her to go for it. Her mind was telling her to get out so really there was no question about it; her mind was already made up. She would escape, she would leave Port Royal and not return. Her father might follow but by then she would be gone and hopefully with her friends where she would have the strength to face him properly. The maid was still staring at her waiting for her to do something.

Another idea then made to her. Her father had business to take care of in Port Royal before returning to England and it was inside that study that he had claimed for himself. He had forbidden anyone to enter it and she had just been informed that the older man had left with the Governor which meant the house was clean of him for now. "What's your name?" Rebecca lift the heavy mattress off of the young woman dresses in black and white garments and let it drop back onto the bedframe.

"Mary, My Lady" the maid tucked the covers in the bed back to the way they were so it looked like nothing had been tampered with.

"Okay, I need you to do something for me Mary. I need you to fake being hurt; there are two guards in the main hall and I need you to get them to help you. Distract them long enough for me to slip in the study, rummage around and get out without being noticed. Do you think you can do that?" she young maid nodded and quickly rushed out of the room. Rebecca brushed off her dress and moved slowly slipping out of her room quietly so no one could hear her. She hide behind a small wall waiting for when she could come out into the open and not get caught. She waited for a moment before a loud crash of culinary sounded and she heard Mary yell out in pain. She had to recall that she didn't ask the maid to literally hurt herself and actually asked to fake it. The scream of pain echoed throughout the house and then it was her voice that sounded hurt.

"Please, can you help me" her voice sounded like it was trembling. If Rebecca hadn't been the one to tell her to cause a distraction she would have thought that Mary really did hurt herself.

It wasn't long before there was the sound of heavy boots stomping on the floor coming to her aid and it was at this moment that she decided to move. The brunette stepped softly which was easier now that she was no longer wearing her pumps. Just as she was slipping down stairs she got a glimpse of the two soldiers on duty carrying Mary away. The area was clear now so she rushed to the study and slipped her body inside quietly. Once inside the smell of burnt candles and smoked cigars filled her nose that made her face scrunch up in disgust. There was even a half drunken bottle of wine on the desk that her father seemed to have been drinking before he left.

Rebecca shook her head in disappointment though she wouldn't do anything to stop him. If her father insisted on drinking his own weight away every day then that was his choice. She had little love for him now. Scanning the room quickly she noticed that there was some papers on the desk that her father had been previously looking at. Picking them up she noticed that they were papers for the arrest of her friends including James Norrington. The small crackle of the dying fire in the fire place caught her attention and upon impulse she threw the papers into the fire. It lit up a bit more being given a little more fuel and provided a little more light into the room. As the papers were reduce to nothing but ash she turned to one of the boxes that her father had placed into the corner of the room as though he was hiding it.

Grasping her fingers she lifted it and brought it to the desk so she could easily search it. Lifting off the lid she was caught off guard by what she saw inside; her mother's belongings. Things that she hadn't seen in forever believing that they had been destroyed or stolen. At the top was a small hand drawn portrait of the family. Rebecca's mother standing next to her father and in her mother's arms was a Rebecca as a little baby. The brunette noticed the happiness on her mother's face and couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes and ran down her cheek. But she stopped herself from crying further. Putting the portrait down on the desk she reached in again and lifted out various papers that she didn't quite understand so she took the time to study them. One of them she read as being her parent's certificate to show that they were married. The next sheet she saw was a map with drawings on it and small notes of some of the places. She frowned wondering where this had come from. Her mother couldn't have travelled to all these places. Placing the map down she saw the last paper that she had pulled out; a death certificate.

This was getting weirder and weirder the death certificate wasn't for a Lady Lucy Mayfair. The name on the paper read: Lucy Morgan. Reading along Rebecca noted the date of death was the same as her mother, even the date of birth was the same for her mother. What got to the young lady the most was what was written on a further information sheet that was attached to the death certificate. Right next to 'cause of death' was 'hanged'. Becca became confused. Why did her father have the death certificate for someone with the same birth and death date as her mother? Even the forename was the same.

Rummaging in the box further Rebecca pulled out a book that was already written in but this book wasn't completely full. There was still a few empty pages that hadn't been touched. Opening the front up she recognised her mother's hand writing on the hard back cover on the inside 'this journal is property of Captain Lucy Morgan'. She flipped through some of the pages; her mother's hand writing and drawings filled the journal. Pages and pages full of notes and recordings of certain days, the dates of these days written at the top. Rebecca wanted to read through it all but there was only so much time that Mary could keep the soldiers for. Looking into the box she noticed a small satchel that was laid out nicely at the bottom. Becca delicately grabbed it and placed the journal and the other pieces of paper that she had looked at inside before replacing the lid on top of the box and lifting it back into the corner of the room. The only thing that was missing was the arrest warrants that she burned.

Nodding in satisfaction she slide the satchel over her shoulder and opened the door quietly. Peering out she noticed the guards weren't back yet and took the chance to slip out and go back to her room remembering to stay light on her feet as she stepped. Moving into her room she removed the satchel and emptied it out. She was quick to grab the journal and flip through the pages the first couple she read where mostly about a voyage beginning and the start of a new adventure. Flipping through more pages that she would return to she found one where there was a drawing of her father. It was then that she began to read aloud though she made sure to keep her voice relatively low.

" _My voyage of the sea finishes this day and I will never forget my time that I have spent being one with the waves. My crew have been very supportive through this time that I have come to this decision. Through careful consideration I have decided to leave the sea and join the land; my first mate will assume command of my ship and has assured me that when I decided to return it will be waiting for me but I am not sure that I will return. I have found love in this beautiful man in London and my heart calls to him, his voice soothing me and the thought of living without him hurts too much. Though I have chosen to give my life to this man I am ashamed to not tell him who I truly am. My pirate heritage - for I fear that he would not truly accept me. He has shown his love for a woman that he believes to live on land and so I will become that woman; for him. I would give him my life_ _and love to be with him forever. Bless me ship and crew on their continuous journey"_ Rebecca noted the date of the entry was two years before she was born.

Again she flipped past some other entries until she landed on one written on the same date as her birth _"This day is blessed for I give My Lord a beautiful daughter that we have both agreed to call Rebecca. Her beauty will be one that will be noted for the ages. When her blue eyes looked at me my heart melted and I saw inside them. My darling daughter has inherited the ocean in her gaze. Though for this I fear for her life; will the sea call to her? Will it come for her like it once did for me? If the day ever came I would protect Rebecca with my life but that day will be far in the future yet and when the time comes I hope I may pass on what I have learned to her and if she so choses to I would be honoured to see her Captain my ship. Rebecca captain of The Sapphire Sea"_

The brunette couldn't stop the tears now and they flowed freely down her face. There was so much emotion in her mother's journal entries. Though her mother died when she was 6 years old she still didn't have many memories of her. What more was that she learned something that she would never have known; her mother was a pirate. A captain of a ship called The Sapphire Sea. What more was that her mother left that life behind for her father, for love. Much like Becca wanted to leave her life behind for Jack. Her heart was warmed to hear how much her parents were in love, to read that her mother gave up everything for him. Then something concerned her.

The journal contained everything. Entries of when she was a pirate and entries when she kept her pirate inheritance a secret from her family. The writing was full of emotion and thoughts from her mother. Secrets that the woman didn't want to keep from her family but did in fear and her father had it all hidden away in a box. He even had her mother's death certificate in her original name. It was at that moment that the words that she had previously read burned in her mind 'hanged'.

Rebecca's breathing increased now as she was feeling a bit panicked. Her father told her that her mother was killed by pirates not hanged. The brunette wiped her tears away venomously and flipped through the journal to the day she was looking for – the day she was killed. Unfortunately it was the last entry that was there written in the journal. Taking in a deep breath Becca prepared herself to read it; it would be hard but she needed to do this. Looking up at the ceiling she held back the tears and inhaled before looking down at the pages and beginning to read. " _The day has come. The Sapphire Sea was gunned down by The East India Trading Company and my love learned the truth about me. There was still some of my belongings on the ship that were recovered; some old sketches of mine and things that he immediately identified as mine from when we first met. Survivors of the crew were tortured into telling him who I really was. I feel so ashamed to have kept it a secret all this time but I believe I was right to. When he returned home My Lord looked at me differently; it was full of hate and disgust. I tried to explain myself to him, I tried to get him to calm down for Rebecca's sake. She did not need to hear this. What hurt the most was when he struck me telling me I was no wife to him and he wasn't sure if he had a daughter anymore either. He had me thrown into the jail where Lord Beckett marked my skin with a 'P'. My love made me suffer in the short minutes that he visited me. He told me that he would not speak of me to Rebecca; he would not trust our daughter for she comes from me but he would make sure to get our darling to curse the word pirate. He would make sure that Rebecca would not follow in my footsteps even if it were her greatest desire. And now here I am. I can hear the drums outside and the growing amount of voices as people were gathering. I was to be hanged in front of the people that I had grown to love. I was to be killed because I once sailed the sea. My love betrayed me, the one man I thought I could trust and he handed me right to the hangmans. I pray that my daughter will one day find out the truth about me and that she will break free from whatever may hold her back"_

There was no stopping the water works now. The very few memories of her mother that she had were small and she was never really certain if she was truly loved. This journal though has changed everything; her mother adored her and wished for more time with her that was stolen away. Her father on the other hand had never really loved her. All he saw was a pirate in her from her mother and she guessed that he feared it. This journal explained so much; why he never had time for her. Why he didn't want her anywhere near anything to do with pirates? Why he kept the company secret from her. It was partly because she would never approve of it but also because of her mother. It really made her wonder; was he ever her father? Did he ever love her the way he should?

The man that she respected and loved as her father had become hardened and was now different. He had betrayed a woman that loved and gave him everything and brought dishonour on her when he found out the truth. This man that preferred to keep her locked away and hidden from other people. As she grew she was losing love for him and now after the truth had been revealed and found out by herself she was sure. Rebecca was certain as the thoughts crossed her mind and then she confirmed it by saying it allowed "He is not my father" she looked up from the journal to stare out of her balcony window with such hate. Her heart thumping in her chest hard and the fire inside her now burning with rage.

 **A/N: Thanks to all my reader and all those wonderful people that favourite, follow and review. You guys really are the best and it's great to hear what you think. It's my inspiration! This was released later than I wanted by I get emotional and I found it a little hard to write this and I was crying because of it. Just in case there is any confusion the _Italics_ are the journal entries written by Rebecca's mother. Anyway hope you enjoyed this; will update again soon. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Compass that points to her

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 14: The compass that points to her**

He didn't know what he was doing. All this time he was trying to find a way out of the mess that he had got himself into but that was only because he wanted his ship back. The Black Pearl being one of the things that he loved the most; right next to his freedom and the sea. All of that went out the window and sank to the bottom of the ocean that day though. That day his heart found the one thing that he wanted in this world and in the days that followed his heart learned that he couldn't live without her. He missed her touch, her lips on his and her soft caresses. Jack missed her smile, her calming voice. Jack Sparrow missed Rebecca Mayfair.

He was sat at his desk with a map laid out over it. Tools all over it showing how messed up he was; he wasn't organised and had no plan. His hand guided the metal compass over the map as he was charting his course. Trying to figure out where he needed to go. Every so often he'd tap his compass that was to the side hoping that it would point him the direction that he needed to go in. That would mean to where the chest is so that he could save himself and finally return for Becca as promised. There was just a very big problem; one that had been troubling him for a very long time and following him around wherever he went.

He tapped the compass a couple more times and watched the spinner move in the direction he knew it was going point, north east. This following the other 20 times he had tried to find his new heading. The compass kept doing the same thing. It pointed to Rebby; to Port Royal. It would never stop. Ever since he had left her behind he had been unable to use his compass which made him feel a little lost. Though that may just be because he wasn't with her. He wouldn't admit it to his crew but he would admit it to himself: he felt lost without her. In his frustration he threw the metal tool down and reached for the bottle of rum to the side but was disappointed when he tipped it that nothing came out; only a drop or two. "Why is the rum always gone?" he went to resort to drinking his feelings away with his favourite drink.

The candle light in the cabin flickered as the pirate pushed himself up from his seat and to the side. The ship rocked side to side a little bit but Jack even though he was used to it Jack stumbled a little from the amount of rum that he had already consumed. Taking his hat that rested on the globe beside the desk he placed it rightfully on top of his head "Oh. That's why" he moved to the door and picked up his hanging leather jacket swinging it around him and letting it rest on his shoulders while his arms went into the sleeves and his attire was complete. He made sure to close his cabin door quietly as he made his way on deck and grabbed the lantern that hung outside his cabin door. As soon as he was outside all he could hear was the faint noise of the water against the ship and the snoring of his sleeping crew. He noticed that one or two weren't actually asleep and looked to him wondering if they were going to be receiving orders or not "as you were, gents" the sign that Jack was just minding his own business and that they were not needed.

Jack moved quickly as he was all too familiar with the structure of the ship; he shuffled down the stairs to go below deck. He may have drunk quite a bit already but he knew where he was going. As he came to a locked door he reached for the keys that he kept on his person and didn't hesitate to walk into the dark and gloomy room. This would be the part of the ship that you would be sure was haunted but Jack wasn't scared. Besides he'd already faced the cursed crew that had haunted this ship and he got rid of them with some help. He smirked before hanging up the keys on a nearby nail that protruded from the wood around him. He moved slowly now as he scanned the area around him for any sign of the alcoholic liquid that he was currently craving. Though he was only craving it so much because he lusted for something else, more specifically someone else.

Looking to his side he noticed a variety of sea creatures and barnacles that shied away as he brought his lamp closer to them. The pirate was a bit confused as to how they got into his ship but that didn't worry him so much as he turned back and noticed that the storage room was too empty; they needed to resupply soon which meant going back to Tortuga which he wasn't against. Tortuga was quite close to Port Royal which was why he didn't want to go there – the urge to back for her was sometimes too hard to fight. Scanning the room he noticed a single bottle at the bottom sticking out to which he reached out for. He yanked it out of its spot but it slipped a little in his fingers and the bottle turned upside down. It caught him by surprise when only a little sand emptied out from it. It was confusing; how did sand end up in a rum bottle? "Time's run out, Jack" a low voice spoke out from the dark. It made Jack's heart skip a beat as he realised that he wasn't alone. Dropping the bottle the sound of the glass shattering didn't bother him only the source of the voice.

He moved forward carefully, lifting the lamp up to illuminate the area in front of him so he could properly see. He narrowed his eyes a little as he made out a figure sitting by the side around some barrels of gunpowder. As Jack crept slowly forward he noticed the figure was older than him and they were dripping water everywhere. He was hunched over to hide himself but Jack identified the voice. It was one that he hadn't heard in a very long time. "Bootstrap" Jack whispered even though there was no one else around "Bill Turner" At the sound of his name Bootstrap lifted his head and looked right at Jack. His face crawling with sea creatures. A starfish attached onto the right side of face around his eye and water soaked into his skin.

He looked tired but yet here he was "you look good, Jack" water shot out of his mouth as he spoke. Seeing the younger pirate seemed to brighten Bootstrap up as the corners of his lips lifted just a little.

Jack on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cocking his head to the side his head started to throb not being able to keep up with what was going on. A man that was once part of his previous crew, whom had taken part in the mutiny against him, a man he considered a friend was sat before him. Last he heard Bootstrap was dead but here he was. "Is this a dream?" he was asking the question but he already knew the answer considering that nowadays his dreams were more memories of Rebby and him together. They were a constant reminder to him so this couldn't be a dream.

"No" Bootstrap shook his head looking around the gloomy room that he had waited for Jack in.

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum" he chose to not bring up his greatest desire. He placed the lamp down on a barrel and was met with a bottle of the liquid being offered to him by the older pirate. Of course Jack wasn't one to refuse offered rum so he gladly took it trying to take it from Bootstrap but the man had been claimed by the sea and the bottle was little difficult to remove from his grasp.

Bootstrap took a quick look around him before focussing on Jack "you got the Pearl back, I see"

Jack began to clean the top of the bottle of rum before drinking some of the alcohol "I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way" he took a quick sip "your son" Jack pointed to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap was deep in thought. He hadn't thought about his son in so long; there were moments where he wondered how his son was. What he was doing but they were small considering that he wasn't exactly on a simple holiday. "William? He ended up a pirate after all"

The conversation was taking a turn down a road that Jack preferred not to go down. It was getting personal which only meant that Rebecca would take over his mind again "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me" something told Jack that those words should send shivers down him but he just felt a little out of the loop. He frowned keeping silent and waiting for Bootstrap to carry on "Davy Jones" now that name did send shivers down his spine. Jack couldn't help the terrified face that he made but he soon snapped out of it when he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?" He leaned on the wood behind him.

"I chose it" guilt seemed to be written all over Bootstraps face and it looked as though it had been there for quite some time "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you , Jack" The past was something Jack didn't want think about now. It still angered him. Marked him but even then he tried to move past it. His eyes caught sight of a small scarpering hermit crab as he listened to what Bootstrap had to say. He jumped a little when Bootstraps hand snapped down on top of the crustacean "I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that" Bootstrap brought the crab up to his face and didn't hesitate to throw it into his mouth. His mouth crunching down on it which only made Jack cringe and shift away a little. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me" Jack took another swig of the rum as he listened. He owed Bootstrap that much. "Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it" Jack handed back the bottle which Bootstrap quickly took; taking a drink from it himself as he spoke about his sorrows.

Taking a deep breath Jack stood and began to move around the wooden pillar "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment"

"You made a deal with him too, Jack" Bootstraps sudden presence where he was so close to his face made Jack shift back a little feeling uncomfortable from this. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. 13 years, you've been her captain" Bootstrap stomped closer and closer to Jack making the younger pirate back up until his back was against a wooden pillar that supported the ship.

"Technically" Jack tried to excuse himself but that wasn't going to happen as Bootstrap cut him off.

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship"

He tried to remain calm. Jack only saw his place on a ship as the captain which brought up a valid point in his mind but not good enough "Yes but The Flying Dutchman already has a captain…"

Bootstrap raised his voice now "Then it's the locker for you! Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it"

Sparrow shuddered a little. Bootstrap was too close for his liking "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack" Bootstrap backed up a little but grabbed Jacks left hand and slapped his free hand against it as though he was passing something along "Your time is up" which meant that that the answer to Jacks question was that it was already released and looking for him. "It comes now" Bootstrap moved away from Jack back to the side where he once sat but he didn't stop. It seemed he was leaving. "Drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot" Jack looked to his left hand and watched in fear as a spot grew bigger until it took up his entire palm. As Bootstrap spoke of it was the Black Spot. Sparrow looked up to talk again but saw that Bootstrap was gone. It was a warning; it was coming for him and his ship and it wouldn't' stop. Clenching his fist to hide the spot he acted quickly running through the room to the door. He began shouting out orders anything to wake the crew and get them to work. "On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket!" He ran with all his might up the steps right to the main deck "On deck! Scurry!" he made sure to raise his voice even more to make sure that the sleeping crew awoke "Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement! Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets!" By now he was just shouting for the sake of it to get the crew to work fast.

"Run them! Run! Keep running!" As he got to the mast he pulled a bit of cloth from one of his crew members and began to wrap it around the black spot to keep it hidden. "Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" he leaned on the mast and jumped out of his skin when Gibbs appeared on the other side asking for directions.

"Do we have a heading?"

"Run! Land"

Jack moved to take cover for whatever reason hoping that he could leave the sea for a while and as soon as possible so that he would be safe. Looking around him he jumped again seeing that Gibbs still hadn't left "Which port?"

Jack was so tempted to say Port Royal but they would take a while to reach there and even then it might catch them. The whole point of this was to sort the problem before going back for her. Even if he did say to go there he had instructed Gibbs to keep him from returning until business had been sorted, not that Gibbs knew what that meant but his first mate had been doing a good job so far. "I didn't say port, I said land. Any land"

Everything was making Jack jump in fright now. Even Jack the monkey swinging down and snatching his hat off his head. The flurry beast had been a pest for Jack since regaining the Pearl. Jack hissed at it as the monkey threw his head wear into the sea. Having said that none of the other crew enjoyed the monkey's presence either.

"Jack's hat! Bring her about!" Gibbs was shouting out orders now to retrieve the captain's hat. It was something that meant a lot to Jack which made what happened next a bit stranger.

"No, no! Leave it! Run" Jack ran and hid himself in the space between his cabin and the stairs to the helm. He tried to slow his breathing down as he felt his heart racing in his chest. His nerves building with every second that he remained out in the deep waters. He didn't pay attention to what his crew did after that, he just wanted to get to land quickly.

"Jack?" Gibbs sounded so confused and a little frustrated with what was going on.

Sparrow shushed him. Right now he was doing anything and everything to increase his chances of not being found. Whether they were working remains to be seen. "For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

He took a glance to his first mate and thought about telling him "nothing" the words just slipped out to fast for him to take back. He would keep it to himself for now though it would only be a short time before the crew found out anyway and no doubt they wouldn't be too happy with him.

"We're not going to Port Royal, Jack. You said it was too dangerous for her" Gibbs tried reminding him. Jack nodded and shuffled his way into his cabin. No more words were said so Gibbs shook his head and began obeying orders. They needed to find land and quickly.

* * *

Something didn't feel right. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something was coming, the fact that her father was there just meant that whatever was going to happen was going to be even worse. Jack was in trouble, she could feel it. He needed her which only meant that he wasn't coming back for her anytime soon. Port Royal was no longer safe and with the feeling that was constantly overwhelming her the sea didn't seem quite so safe either. She wished she knew why he left her and what was troubling him?

But Jack was right the ocean was calling to her; she had heard it constantly in the wind since Jack left. She'd been able to ignore it for so long but now she couldn't push it aside. With what she had learned recently she had no intention of staying. Port Royal wasn't her home, it was never her home and with her discoveries she didn't have a reason to stay. She would make sure that her friends were safe first that Elizabeth was no longer imprisoned before she would leave the port and never return. She had no reason to return. Everything she ever knew was a lie and she wouldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to read anymore entries from her mother's journal; it was too painful so she kept it close to her on her person.

The sun had set ages ago and she had refused to go down stairs to dine with her father. Or should she call him Lord Mayfair. She had made the decision after reading the final journal entry that he wasn't her father, not even close. She would no longer be called Lady Mayfair. The name was a disgrace and it deserved to die along with it inheritance. She had read one other entry though; it put her at rest a little to know that there was some noble blood in her. The entry comprised of her mother, while she was only a few weeks pregnant, sabotaging the East India Trading Company. Her mother wrote in that it was _yet another success in bringing it down_. It surprised Becca quite a bit. Her mother loved her father so much and gave up a life of pirating. Even while it was the most dangerous she had still not given up her beliefs and saw the company for what it really was. Her mother wanted to destroy it and rightly so.

Becca had her balcony doors open. Letting the cool night air enter her room. She breathed in the sea air, its salt texture calming her growing fears. She was scared for Jack. He wasn't going to come back for her now and she was most certainly not going to wait for Lord Mayfair to drag her back to London. Jack had promised that he would save her if that did happen but she was done waiting. It was time she saved herself and with these growing emotions that she felt – she needed to save Jack as well. It didn't take her long to dress herself though the mattress was a little difficult to lift on her own. She pulled all her belongings that were hidden underneath out and began to put it on. She made sure that she kept one pistol in a holster under the dark brown material of her high slit trousers. She even kept a small dagger like blade in its sheath inside her black boots. A brown leather belt stretched around the bottom of her white shoulderless top at her waist where she tucked her other pistol in on her back and her sword was kept in its sheath on the left side of her belt. To finish off her attire she swung her arms into the light brown leather jacket. The cooling air now kept off her vulnerable skin. She already had the sapphire necklace and pirate ring on so she was now ready.

She had heard about the letters of markque signed by the king that were brought here and guaranteed freedom for one individual. She wasn't looking for a way out herself, she was getting her freedom now but she knew she would have to retrieve them. They would be useful later and if anything she would give them to Jack. They wouldn't be kept in the house which meant that they were probably kept where Mayfair and Beckett had decided to set up their office so that was where she needed to go. It would be dangerous. There was no guarantee that Beckett wouldn't be there. Mayfair on the other hand was in the house so he wouldn't be a problem at all but she had to make sure that she wouldn't be seen.

Becca's mind worked quickly as she made a plan in her head; she would retrieve the letters of marque, break Elizabeth out of jail and leave Port Royal for good. She placed her mother's journal and the other papers that she stole in the satchel that she took from the same box and placed it over her head, the strap resting on her shoulder. She gazed at her room, this would be the last time she would be in it. It wasn't much but it was the room she resided in since she came to Port Royal so she shared a fair few memories though she was unsure whether or not these memories were worth much anymore. Taking in a deep breath she moved quietly to the balcony that over looked the front of the house. She noted that she wouldn't be able to get out of the house the normal way so opted for the more fun way. The only guard at the front of the house was the one that stood by the door while two men constantly walked around the perimeter. She hadn't heard them pass recently which meant that pretty soon they would go by her room. Looking over the railing Becca saw the bushes and shrubbery beneath; they were big enough to hide her but small enough that the guards wouldn't think to check such an open place. It was also out of sight of the guard at the door.

It was a long way down but this was the only way. Becca tried to calm her nerves but it seemed useless. She was just going to have to go for it. Checking to make sure it was clear she gripped onto the stone barrier and swung her legs over. Her fingers dug in for extra grip as she lowered herself until she couldn't go anymore and her legs were dangling. The only thing left would be to let go and fall the rest of the way. Rebecca could feel her heart racing but knew it had to be done. It was then that she heard one of the perimeter guards approaching and she didn't hesitate to let go of the stone letting herself fall to the ground beneath her.

It wasn't exactly a soft landing but the grass did provide a quieter landing than if she fell onto the gravel. She groaned a little from the bruises were probably forming on her body now. It wasn't exactly a low height that she fell from but she would recover. Hearing the guard she ducked down behind the bush so that she was almost in it and held her breath. The noise of his feet walking on the gravel helped her track where exactly he was but she still had to wait for the other guard to pass that walked in the opposite direction.

Becca let out her breath when he passed and waited patiently. She had the urge to peak to see what was going on but that would be risky so she fought it. "What do you think you're doing?"

She let out a quiet gasp thinking that she had been found out. She was about to reveal herself when she heard another voice and she immediately recognised them. "My feet are aching"

"Well you can't take a break, we've only just got here"

She tried not to laugh as she listened to them. It was Mullroy and Murtogg; they were the perimeter guards. Though she knew them and they knew her she still stayed hidden. With Port Royal's recent takeover she couldn't trust them anymore. "I don't understand how we're supposed to walk around the house for another 4 hours. It really hurts my feet" Murtogg shifted. Becca guessed that he was trying to take the weight off his feet.

She thought hard about what she would do next. Even when Mullroy and Murtogg go back to their duties the guard at the door would see her running away from the house. The treeline on the other side of the gravel path was her best option but she would still get seen. She needed a distraction. "Get a move on. We get caught slacking then we do this for another 4 hours"

Becca smiled as she found her distraction. Glancing around her she found a couple of stray stones and picked one up and waited for the opportune moment. "Why have we got to do this? Lady Mayfair didn't need this much protection before and we all know that she voluntarily went with the pirate"

"Yeah but Lord Mayfair is just one of those over-protective types. You seen the way he struts around like he owns everything he see's" Murtogg only hummed in agreement as the two continued to stand just a little ways from the guard at the door. She gripped the stone and acted quickly pushing herself up from the bush and lobbed the stone at the guard before throwing herself down again. She almost felt sorry for the guard and she was sure that she felt that was well. The guard having groaned from the pain as he held his face and gave death stares at Mullroy and Murtogg.

"Oi! You two!" Mullroy and Murtogg immediately walked over to him the three huddling around each other.

As soon as Rebecca heard the guard at the door shout she took her chance. The three men were huddled so there lines of sights covered her exit. She had waited and now that had paid off as she got up and ran for it. She made a beeline for the trees and hide so that no one saw her while making her way further away from her house. She didn't dare look back, she just wanted to leave and find Jack. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her right to where she knew Beckett and Mayfair and set up an office. It overlooked the harbour which made it easy for her to infiltrate without being seen. While still in the treeline she pushed her hair back and pulled the small hood up to hide her face just in case anyone did see her.

Becca was able to creep up to the side and climb up to the roof. She kept her footstep soft just in case someone was inside that would hear her. The cover of darkness did help her stay out of sight. Once she was sure the coast was clear in the office she dropped down on the balcony and moved inside. There was no one about, not even Beckett. The one man that was practically married to the job. She didn't waste though as she began rummaging through the desk, even through a small box with the East India Trading companies seal on it but nothing. Either it wasn't there and she was wrong about where it was kept or she just wasn't looking hard enough. She was about to check again but heard voice getting louder; she was about to have company. Calming herself down she ran to the balcony and moved to the side so that she was hugging the wall and out of sight. "Governor Swann you were caught helping your daughter escape Port Royal while also writing a letter to his majesty the king about our presence here" It was Becketts voice and he was talking to the Governor.

Becca had to stop herself from gasping hearing that Elizabeth wasn't locked up. "Where is she?" the governor didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders as he was restrained by two soldiers. "It may interest you to know that she was here shortly and took the letters of markque from here" Beckett walked to the governor trying to intimidate him "Where is she going?" still no answer "It's obvious that she will try to find Mister Turner but I want to know where she will exactly go to look for him. I've restricted ships coming in and out of the port so it would be very difficult for her to leave"

The governor's silence took its toll on Beckett as he groaned in annoyance. "We'll see how talkative you will be in the morning after you've spent a nice in the jail" Beckett signalled for the soldiers to take him away and Becca fought off the urge to just run in there and free him but she couldn't, not if she wanted to leave this place. She waited again until Beckett left too and even then she gave it a couple of minutes in case he was still hanging around or intended to return. At least there was one less thing she needed to do. Lizzie was gone the letters of markque with her – Becca only hoped that she was as safe as she could be.

After another minute she came out and stared out at the sea as she began to think. If Beckett wasn't letting ships in and out much anymore then it would be difficult to leave. That was when she remembered something that she saw from when she was pillaging his desk. Moving back over she opened one of the draws and pulled out a schedule. A schedule for the ships and there was one leaving early the next morning. A trading ship that would be looking to stop at multiple locations for profit. That was it, her only chance to leave undetected. She smirked being glad that she had brought a fair few gold coins so that she could buy her way on board. Putting the paper back where she found it she noticed the fire by the side that was starting to die. It cracked a little bit from the remaining wood it hadn't burned. Sticking out of the fire was a metal rod that she recognised immediately. One end resting in the heat as it was kept; it was in the shape of a backwards 'P'.

It hurt her to look at it. To know how many people had been on the end of it when they shouldn't have been. People like Jack. She remembered his words when she saw his mark, when she had asked about it. _"Felt like it was being buned into my brain as it marked my skin"_ she remembered how pained his voice sounded at that moment. That was when a thought entered her brain.

She was leaving Port Royal, leaving this life that she never wanted behind. One that felt like she was a prisoner. She couldn't help but admit to herself that although she was leaving there was a chance that she would be taken and dragged back even against her will. And this might be her only chance to not return. To make sure she remained with Jack Sparrow.

Becca took deep breaths – in through her nose and out through her mouth to calm herself as she pushed her left sleeve up of her coat and picked the rod up. The backwards 'P' was a glowing red showing how hot it was but it would be getting cooler now that the fire was dying. She swallowed the lump in her throat while pulling out a small piece of cloth from her pocket and stuffing it in her mouth. Taking in a quick deep breath she did it. Her right arm pushed the hot end of the rod into her skin.

She tried to fight back the need to scream as her skin felt like it was about to burst into flames. Her arm feeling like it was about to fall off. It was a good thing she put the cloth in her mouth as it just about blocked out the sound of her muffled screams. A few tears escaped her eyes as she bit down on the material as much as possible. She was quick to put the rod back and she just supported her burned arm with the other. It was late and she still had a while before she could go down to the docks and get on that ship so she made her way to the balcony and sat down looking out at the open ocean and the stars that lit it up. She took the cloth out of her mouth and wrapped it around the mark gently for now. Jack was right. To her it stung so bad it was like someone was burning it on her brain. But this was her choice.

She marked herself and there was no going back. From this moment on she no longer belonged on land. From this moment on she would carry on her mother's legacy and in her name try to bring down the East India Trading Company. She would take her mother's name; she was Lady Rebecca Morgan.


	15. Chapter 15: Tortuga!

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 15: Tortuga!**

The sails were released, the wind catching them immediately and as soon as the anchor was lifted the ship begun to thrust forward in the water. The salty sea air taking them away from Port Royal just like she had wanted. She had successfully snuck herself onto the dock and had knocked out some of the guards. They hadn't been too hard to knock unconscious and their bodies to hide so that she wouldn't get found out and getting on the ship, named Edinburgh Trader, was easy. She was instantly recognised when she lowered her hood to the crew and taken to the captain's cabin where Captain Bellamy was sat looking upon his map. He had ordered the crew to leave them and as soon as the door was shut Becca had replaced her hood over her head again.

The one thing she didn't like though was that he called her Mayfair. Of course only recently had she changed that but what got her so much was that he almost considered her royalty. He had stood when she entered and bowed his head. Bellamy had even claimed that "it was an honour to have her on his ship" though she thought otherwise. She had asked him to raise anchor as soon as possible and when she heard that they were only waiting to receive clearance to leave it really made her day. She'd convinced him leave at that moment in a heartbeat and now her she was stood in the cabin looking out of the windows at the captain shouting out orders as they were leaving the bay and heading out to open sea.

The door might have been closed and the windows not open but she could smell it. Taste it. The sea and her freedom. She couldn't help the sides of her face that moved up in a small smile thinking that she would be seeing Jack soon. Though she did have the difficulty of finding him properly first but she did believe that Tortuga was as good as place as any to start. If anything she believed that if she waited long enough then she would see The Black Pearl dock into the port for supplies but then again she could be wrong. It didn't feel wrong in her heart but she thought that was mostly for the fact that if did go out looking for him then there would be a slim chance of finding him. It being one of those 'wait for him to come to you' situations.

Becca watched the crew run about the ship in a hurry. It seemed that the captain had taken her words quite literally and was wanting them to leave quickly. Having said that he had agreed to leave without full clearance so he'd get into trouble if they were found out. It wasn't long however before Captain Bellamy made his way back to his cabin. "Lady Mayfair" he shut the door and returned to his desk. She couldn't help but clench her fists at the name but she was still able to cool off.

Adjusting her hood on her head so that it hid her face in the shadows she replied to him softly "It's Lady Morgan and you don't have to show me so much respect. Respect should be earned and thus far I have only asked that you transport me to where I need to go" he was completely focussed on her now but did shoot a glance as two of his men entered the cabin and joined them.

"May I ask where my lady wishes to go"

Something told her that considering he was a trade ship he would never consider taking his trade to a port full of pirates even if he was just taking her there so she swiftly dived her hand into her satchel and pulled out one of her small bag of gold coins that she had taken and dropped it onto his desk in front of him. "Tortuga" he had heard the coins jingle and after a minute or two considering her offer he took the bag and stuffed it on his person accepting to take her there. She nodded to him and moved to the window to watch the crew work while Bellamy tended to his captain duties.

Once they were out of the bay the crew began to relax a bit more. Some moving to sweep up the ship while others went below deck and checked the cargo. It made Becca feel a little calmer seeing that she was finally away from Port Royal and was now out at sea. There was worry for Elizabeth though. She had escaped prison with help from her father and while he was arrested she got away and stole the letters of marque. Elizabeth, no doubt, looking for Will much like she was looking for Jack but it still bothered her that she could have helped Elizabeth more.

Rebecca didn't know where to start though. Elizabeth would have been hiding and finding her own way out of Port Royal so there was no guarantee that the brunette would have even found her friend.

Becca's thoughts were then cut short when she heard mixed shouts and rambling from the crew members. The majority of them having gathered out on deck. Captain Bellamy heard it too and quickly made his way out to break up what looked like an argument. Becca couldn't help but go out too to see what the fuss was all about and as soon as Bellamy pushed a man aside her blue gaze locked on to a beautiful dress that she easily identified as being Elizabeth's.

"What's all this?" the men stopped squabbling and Bellamy sighed "If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other" the rest of the crew laughed at the captains insinuations. Becca though eyed it and began to scan all the crew present. Elizabeth was on the ship somewhere and probably wearing something to fit in with the others. Of course she didn't want too much attention. She trusted Captain Bellamy to get her to Tortuga, even if he was reluctant to go there. She did not, however trust the crew to not tell anyone about where she was going. It was best that few people know about her presence so she made sure that her face was hidden in her hood. Her weapons were also concealed by her leather coat and she hadn't taken her satchel off yet. Bellamy was a good man just trying to make a profit with his trade but she was sure that that wouldn't stop them from sticking their nose though her possessions.

"It's not like that, sir. This ship is haunted" Becca had to supress a laugh at the man.

Bellamy didn't seem impressed at his crew incompestance "Is it, now? And you?" he turned to the other man. He was bald and also fighting over the dress.

"There's a female presence amongst us here, sir. All the men, they can feel it" the brunette shook her head at all of the crew that seemed so desperate for a female's attention. The thought that a woman being aboard seemed to have driven them crazy.

Then another man spoke up with a different superstition; one that really didn't make any sense and was far from being logical "It's the ghost of a lady widowed before her marriage, I figure it, searching for her husband. Lost at sea" Becca did have to give it to him though. There was another woman aboard though she wasn't a ghost and her marriage was interrupted and she is looking for her fiancée.

The older crew member then finished off the sentence who seemed to let his libido speak for him "A virgin too, likely as not"

That was when the arguing began again. The younger one snatching the dress and moving to side of the ship "I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it!

The bald man was quick to intervene "No! That will just anger the spirit, sir" he made to grab for the dress and yank it towards him but the younger man wasn't letting go "What we need to do is find out what the spirit needs, and then get it back to her" It looked like a little tug of war between the two men as they fought over the dress. Becca was half tempted to just tell them that her friend had stowed away on the ship and pay extra for her transport as well but it seemed that Bellamy's patience was running thin with the arguing going on and shouted out above the rest.

"Enough! Enough!" he was the authority here and they had to listen and obey "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of you" he reached forward and took the dress firmly in his hand "Now, this appears to be no more as we have a stowaway on board. A young woman, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her" The men didn't seem interested in the idea of searching through the entire ship so Bellamy added something in at the end that got all of their interests and just showed Becca what kind of a crew this was and how desperate they were "oh, and she's probably naked"

At once the men darted away and Bellamy retreated back to his cabin. Becca watched at the crew rushed about trying to find a naked woman but they were all wrong. She instantly found Elizabeth when she turned around from what she was doing at the rail which appeared to be painting. She had to admit that it was a good disguise and fooled everyone on board. Elizabeth didn't see her though and she wouldn't involve herself now. The governor's daughter seemed to be very capable of looking after herself and if something went wrong then she would help her. With that Becca disappeared back into the cabin and returned to watching the crew; waiting for their arrival at Tortuga.

* * *

Jack didn't like it one bit. First of all having seeked Tia Dalma's help and being told where the Flying Dutchman is put him on edge seeing as he was now just giving himself to the sea when before he was trying to run away from it. Secondly, where they had gone brought them to a shipwreck which Jack instantly recognised as being one caused by the Kraken and the ship they found was not the Flying Dutchman. The young pirate had seen the ship and this wasn't it which only made him worry more but he was sending Will over. The other thing Jack didn't like was Will not telling him anything about Rebby. He had constantly asked ever since they escaped Cannibal Island and the young black smith had been reluctant to speak about his brunette which only made him fear that something was wrong. But he was getting his own back by sending an ignorant Will to settle his debt.

Sparrow was finding it harder now; to not turn the ship around and go to her. He couldn't believe it when he saw Will but his heart sank hoping that if anyone was going to come and find him it would be Rebby – but it wasn't. The only thing he had learned was that Elizabeth and Will had been arrested for helping him escape Port Royal and Will needed his compass to free his fiancée.

His current situation didn't get any better when he saw the real Flying Dutchman spring out from the sea. His heart stopped for a moment as his first instinct was to just leave, that this was all a bad idea but if he didn't do this then he feared he could never be with his beautiful brunette. Looking through his spyglass he saw Jones clearly and was sure he had gotten more tenticly since the last time he saw him. He watched carefully and couldn't help the fear that built up in him when Davy Jones turned from where he was stood over William and looked directly at him. His eyes widened and he immediately dropped the spyglass but he was caught off guard when Jones was suddenly directly in front of him.

He heard gasps from beside him from his crew as Jones's crew materialised onto the Black Pearl and subdued them. The rest of the Flying Dutchman's crew didn't look too appealing either. All manners of sea creatures and parts of ship had attached themselves onto the crew members and changed their appearances. One crew member had spikes all over his face while another had adopted a hammerhead shark's head with the teeth and all by the way he smirked. "Oh" was all Jack could say as he was literally left speechless. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Jones but that just turned against him and now he was face to face with the squid captain.

"You have a debt to pay" Jones's tentacles wriggled about showing his anger. That's was when he began steeping towards Jack. His crab leg hitting the deck hard that it echoed all around them "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years. That was our agreement"

Jack's voice then was able to make words as he tried to excuse himself out of the current tricky situation "technically I was only captain for 2 years, then I was viscously mutinied upon"

Jones however was not interest in Jack's excuses, he just wanted his debt paid "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones moved around Jack as he spoke his name in a more posh voice trying to mock the younger pirate. Jones crew laughed manically at the mockery which Jack didn't enjoy. His heart felt like it was sinking. He hadn't wanted Rebby with him to protect her from his past mistakes but he would not deny that if she was with him at that moment he would feel better; stronger.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship, he's already over there" Jack tried to make himself look better in the face as his enemy walking up to him.

Davy Jones wasn't taking it though and wanted more knowing that Jack's soul was worth more "One soul is not equal to another"

"So we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price" Sparrow spoke quickly to try and confuse the walked squid but then it didn't seem to work in his favour when Jones picked up on one word that caught his attention.

"Price?" Jones popped his top lip when he finished talking.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

This appeared to be the only way to solve this problem. Jones looked around at Jack's crew and then returned his gaze at Jack; popping his lips again "One hundred souls" he paused thinking of a time frame but one quickly entered his mind "Three days"

Jack didn't like that at all but he would take it knowing it could only get worse if he argued further. So he tried to play it off cool "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off" Jack tried to walk away from it all and get to work but it seemed they were not quite done when Maccus, one of Jones's crew, appeared and hissed at him in a threatening tone making him stop listen to Jones's bellowing voice.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go" again Jones and his crew burst out laughing again as they enjoyed mocking Jack.

Sparrow didn't like it though. His eyes darting around him at the laughing crew. He acted quickly to try and sway Jones in his favour "have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four" Jack then stopped and changed his mind reminding himself that Will was being a little unreasonable with him. "Maybe three and half. And did I happen to mention he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married" Jack began walked circles around Jones "Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Jones clearly didn't like Jack at all and shouted out the final agreement to confirm which was not on Jacks side "I keep the boy. 99 souls." Jones turned to Jack "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack looked down to the side not realising that what Jones was saying was true. The blacksmith didn't want him and Rebby to be together and he had refused to tell him anything about his brunette. As long as Jones didn't know about Rebby he was good. "Yep. I'm good with it" this did seem to surprise Jones "Shall we seal it in blood?" he then remembered he was talking to a squid man "I mean ink"

Before anything more could be said Jones roughly grabbed Jack's left hand. His deformed tentacle finger rubbing over his skin and covering it in his slim "Three days" he retracted his hand and Jack was left a little gobsmacked. Jones turned back to his crew repeating himself "three days" and they laughed as they dematerialised away and off of the Black Pearl. Pintail and Ragetti whimpering from the experience.

Sparrow lifted his hand up to see his slimy hand and the black spot that disappeared showing that the agreement was sealed and he had three days. The rest of the crew were a little nervous as well as they looked all around them to make sure that Jones and his crew were gone. Gibbs moved to Jack's side immediately awaiting orders. "Mr Gibbs"

"Aye" he responded quickly showing Jack that he was there and waiting for orders.

"I feel sullied and unusual"

Gibbs didn't know how to respond to that so moved to comment on the problem at hand "And how do you intend to harvest these 99 souls in three days?"

Of course Jack's mind worked quickly and one idea popped into his head that would be their best option "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be" drunken souls, old souls or injured souls he would work to get them.

Gibbs picked up on it immediately "Ah Tortuga"

Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs clothes cleaning it off "Tortuga" Gibbs wasn't impressed with having slim on him but he didn't hesitate to shout out what needed to be done as Jack remained stood in the middle of the deck. His eyes wide open and looking out into the darkness of the night. Only when the ship began to move away from the Flying Dutchman and the shipwreck did Jack move; retreating into his cabin for some sense of safety.

* * *

She could feel the ship under her moved fast. The wind taking them closer and closer to where she wanted to go. When the sun had set she had stopped staring out of the windows and moved to sit and rest on a chair in the corner of the cabin. Captain Bellamy had insisted that she sleep but she refused. She had never had a good night's sleep since Jack left so she refused to sleep now. Not until she was with him.

The majority of the crew had gone below deck to rest while a few others were up along with Bellamy as they were required to watch over the ship and sea that they were sailing in while everyone else slept. Becca sat with her back slouched against the backrest and her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the captain speak about his trade. It seemed he was struggling. "It's an outrage. Port tariffs, berthing fees, wharf handling and, heaven help us, pilotage. Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company, then?" it seemed his trading business was doing too well but she couldn't help that. The East India Trading Company was destroying everything and making it impossible for others to make a living.

"I'm afraid, sir, Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters" he was right but Bellamy didn't want to hear it. He was willing to go there because she paid for transport but not for trade.

"A pirate port is what you mean. Well, I'm sorry. An honest sailor is what I am. I make my living fair and I sleep will each night, thank you" Becca couldn't understand how he spoke so fast and all in one breath.

She watched as the two men in the cabin with them then cowered back in fear. Bellamy was about to question them when the youngest of the men pointed to the window behind the captain "Sir!" all of them moved over to the glass and looked out at the gloomy night. Becca didn't move but she could see out and stopped herself from laughing when the three men gasped and jumped back in fright at seeing a ghostly figure glide past. She knew it was Elizabeth. The chances of something superstitious happening on this ship was unlikely and she was there through the whole cursed ship and crew thing. She wouldn't interfere though. Choosing not to follow the three men out on to the deck. Elizabeth didn't know where they were going so she didn't blame her friend for doing something that might help her so she chose to remain in the cabin and close her eyes for a little bit.

He made sure she wouldn't fall asleep though; shifting on the chair. The throbbing pain on her left arm hurt though which was keeping her from sleeping as well. She could picture the burned 'P' on her forearm and that was when she felt her limb heat up like it was on fire. She tried to ignore it though. They would arrive in Tortuga soon and she wanted to be ready. Tortuga, even though it was the best place to start, wasn't exactly the friendliest place. It was easy to get into a fight there but she was only there to find Jack. It would be unlikely to find him there but if anything she could ask around and hopefully have something to trail that would bring her to him.


	16. Chapter 16: Together

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 16: Together**

The Edinburgh Trader had docked at Tortuga fairly quickly now that Captain Bellamy had decided to let go of his morals and trade with Tortuga. It was the one port that didn't have stupid tariffs and all for ships that wanted to make berth at. She had thanked the captain for his help and walked away from the ship into the heart of Tortuga. She had heard the sound of drunken people before they even docked and now it seemed louder than ever but she soon found her way into a bar and got herself some run to pass the time. It wasn't a favoured drink of hers but she would happily drink it unlike Elizabeth who hated the stuff but she could understand why though.

Becca couldn't help but think about her friend. They had both been able to seek passage on the same ship, though Lizzie didn't know that Becca was there, and yet she hadn't seen the governor's daughter get off or around Tortuga. She was looking for Will though so Becca decided not to get in the way; besides the fact that she was looking for her own man. As Becca took another gulp of rum from her tankard she couldn't help but study her surroundings. She had unconsciously gone to the same bar that she had previously gone to with Jack and Will the first time they came to Tortuga when they needed a crew to go after the Black Pearl. The brunette did recognise a few people that must have been regulars but then again she had to think. Did these people even leave? It seemed like they were always here.

It didn't matter too much however, Becca just made sure that her hood was hiding her face at all times and avoided any drunken conflict that came about because there was always plenty of it. If there wasn't laughs there would be shouts and the occasional gunshot. There was no way she could stay here for long. The stench of rum drowned people that hadn't washed in years filled her nose as well as something rotting. It wasn't what she was used to but she wasn't complaining. A mass amount of people was just a bit more than she could take. Bringing her tankard to her lips again she felt the smooth liquid run over her lips and she couldn't help let a dribble run over and down her chin as she was distracted by a familiar face that was walking around in the bar. She kept her had down as Mr Mercer walked around the bar. His wrinkled face filled with disgust at what he saw around him. She hoped he wasn't looking for her but that didn't seem the case as he was scanning the entire area for something.

She kept herself calm knowing the man was devious. If he was looking for something then he would find it. Mercer was like the East India Trading Company's little spy and she had never liked him even as a little girl. He had this stare that made you think you had done something wrong; it made you want to turn away and cower but she wouldn't. He was like a sniffer dog which might suggest why he hadn't left yet – he knew she was there but not that she was sat right at the bar. The man being closer to her made her feel her recent burn just a little more. It still hurt on her left arm and she had soaked the cloth again around it to try and cool it off but now it just felt like it was on fire again. It must have been her instincts telling her that there was danger. The idea of being found out by Mercer wasn't one she wanted.

She quickly drank the last of her rum and readjusted her hood over her head a little. Taking in a deep breath to hold her nerve she got up from her perch and moved to the exit. Even though she couldn't see him she could tell that he had his eyes on her, she could feel them stabbing her in the back. She moved slowly making it seem like she wasn't in a rush to leave and that was when two men came into the bar holding their own tankards of rum in their hands. They were shouting at one another while having a conversation but the loudness just seemed to phase in with the rest of the noise. She saw them coming towards her to move further into the bar as she was leaving and decided this would have to do. She thought she could hear Mercer's footsteps following behind her so she needed a distraction to get him off her case.

She acted swiftly so no one would see her as she moved beside the men going in the opposite direction. Sweeping her foot out she tripped the first man that then made the other stumble as they held onto one another and the two strangers fell down to the floor. Their rum spilled everywhere over the floor making some others slip on the wet surface. Becca didn't stop to look back as she quickened her pace with a smirk on her face but just as she was turning the corner to leave she took a glimpse over her shoulder to see Mercer at the bottom of a pile of people who had now begun to fight. Mercer hadn't seen her and now he won't have known where she had gone as she left the vicinity quickly hoping that he hadn't been able to recover himself and see where she was going.

Becca had hoped that he didn't know it was her, for all she knew she was just being paranoid about it all. Shaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind as she descended some stairs. Her feet were unconsciously taking her to the docks and she didn't fight them. That's where she wanted to be where there would be less drunk people and more sea air for her breathe in instead of the musk of lots and lots of people all at once. She moved slowly as she fit into the crowd; evading people that looked like they wanted to engage in a conversation with her or whatever else they felt like. And that was when she saw it black sails in the docks. The Black Pearl had docked; it was there just floating in the water waiting to make sail again. If she was there then somewhere around was he. The pirate she had hoped to find. The pirate that she just wanted kiss and forget that she ever was on Port Royal.

Her heart beat raced now as did her feet as she almost ran up the docks to the ship. She had recognised cotton and his parrot and few others on the docks loading up on supplies by the look of it but didn't think to ask them where Jack was. She didn't even think as she moved up the ramp and onto the main deck. The brunette didn't hold back the large smile that graced her face at being back aboard the vessel. Though she was only happy because it meant that she was in luck; Jack was around but the memories she had of being aboard were not as pleasant but she hoped that would change now that there weren't any cursed pirates that couldn't die around.

Her eyes then landed on the dim light coming from the captain's cabin; her heart racing at the thought that Jack was in there. She took her steps carefully as she wondered if Jack would be happy to see her. He had left her behind on purpose and promised to return. Given that he didn't did that mean that he wouldn't want her around? Peering inside she saw that it was empty which meant that Jack was out on the port somewhere so she would wait. She took her satchel off and placed it down on Jacks desk. She couldn't help but notice the empty bottle of rum that was placed over a large map and a small metal compass that looked as though it had been tossed down carelessly. She reached her hand out and stroked her fingers over the paper map and felt the little dents where the compass had been held firmly into it. Either this map was old or Jack hadn't been able to find his way recently. The room smelled exactly like him and she missed it; she missed his warmth.

At the sound of footsteps on the main deck Becca moved out of the cabin and noticed the crew were preparing to weight anchor. They were going to leave pretty soon but she couldn't see him on deck just yet so she moved to the side where the crew were coming up from the dock. She couldn't help her heart skipping beat when she saw him striding towards his ship. It made her giggle a little but then she noticed Elizabeth coming up behind him and what looked like James Norrington, though he looked like he had seen better days. She noticed that some of the crew were giving her looks and she didn't blame them as she was an unknown person at the moment. With her hood hiding her face none of them recognised her but she would wait. She stood on the edge of the ship and the ramp leaning against the ship with her arms crossed over her chest. "Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth shouted out to get Jacks attention and she did. Jack spared a quick glance behind him and didn't recognise the governor's daughter at all.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Becca just could stop her smile getting wider and wider as she watched him. He was just as she remembered but there was one thing that was off and that was what was missing from his head. She knew Jack loved his hat. So where was it?

She hadn't seen it in his cabin so it must have been lost, which was unlike him. "I'm here to find the man I love" the sentence seemed to catch him off guard as he stopped walking. His eyes a little dumbfounded. He then made a signal to Gibbs as he spoke.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but first and only love is the sea" the brunette wasn't particularly happy about that response but she would make sure to get him for it.

Only when Elizabeth spoke next after Norrington threw up over the side into the water did Jack recognise it as her "meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow"

Jack turned to face her "Elizabeth" a realisation then hit him and he turned back to Gibbs and whispered to him before turning back to Elizabeth "hide the rum" Jack then tried to play it cool "do you know that these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin"

Becca narrowed her eyes at him and played with the ring on her finger. She knew the conversation between Elizabeth and Jack could be for some time and Jacks words weren't humiliating Elizabeth at so she decided to join in. She figured it was time to stop sitting on the side's lines "I hope you don't think I'm not flattering in this get up then because I am not putting on a corset or a dress for you" her voice came out a little angrier than she expected but she liked the surprised look on the pirates face.

She kept her eyes on him. Jack didn't know what to think. He walked cautiously up the ramp towards her. She knew he recognised her voice but the unexpectedness of her might be making him question whether she was really there or not. She chose not to say anything more or move as Jack came to stand in front of her while Elizabeth and Norrington were standing just below them on the ramp looking at her curiously.

Jack couldn't see her eyes properly but if he could he would see her staring right back at him with some much lust. He was hesitant and yet wishful as he raised his hands and grasped onto the side of the hood before lifting it up and over her head. The moonlight and nearby lantern light lit up her face and she could see in his luscious brown eyes that he was speechless. It answered her question because he was clearly overjoyed to see her. "Rebby?" he actually couldn't believe that she was stood in front of him on his ship.

He had wanted to see her and be with her for so long and here she was. He couldn't help himself as he leant in to kiss her and hold her against him but her hand instantly came up and slapped him across the face. Elizabeth gasped while Norrington smirked but that wouldn't last long. "I guess I deserved that one" Becca's eyes glazed over and when Jack regained his composure from her slap and stared back at her his face softened at how hurt she looked but lost himself when she grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him towards her. Their lips pushed against each other and Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him before she could break away. Norringtons smirk immediately fell and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel happy for her friend.

The two had to break the kiss to take a breath, their faces flushing red, but they couldn't keep their hands off one another because as soon as they caught their breath they pushed theirs lips together again. Rebby let her arms wrap around his neck to keep him close; fearing that he might disappear. After a minute or two they realised that they were being watched and broke away but Jack would let her back too far away. He grasped her hand and held her close to him.

"You deserve that too" she told him as he led her and Elizabeth to his cabin. He wasn't too happy about Norrington following and made sure that he stayed outside the cabin as the two women entered. It was clear that Jack and Rebby were more interested in each other so Elizabeth had to remind him that she was there.

"Jack" he turned to her and remembered what he was doing. He had completely lost sight of what he was doing and that he needed to deliver 99 souls in three days to Davy Jones. The problem was now that Rebby was aboard there was the danger of the Kraken getting her or Jones taking her as payment for his debt as well and that was the last thing he wanted. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

Rebby didn't completely understand what was going on but she was aware that Will had been released and had gone somewhere but didn't know where exactly and now she knew. He had gone to find Jack for unknown reasons. Jack saw an opportunity and although Rebby was with him now he still wanted her. His compass was still useless to him at the moment. He hoped that as soon as his lust subsided that it might go back to normal but there was no guarantee. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew"

Elizabeth looked quite confused "Davy Jones?"

Whereas Rebby saw right through Jack but for him she would keep quiet. She would be sure to not let him lie to her though. Norrington didn't seem impressed and neither was Jack seeing him there "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

She had heard of the Flying Dutchman but was never quite sure whether to believe in it. There were stories that the captain was heartless and couldn't die. His crew were not bound to the captain but the ship and the legendary ship could sail below the surface of the water. These were stuff of stories people had passed down but she had to wonder where the truth was. There had to be some truth to the stories and she had to believe into it more now after dealing with cursed pirates. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack looked a bit disgusted at the former commodore.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax"

They were just acting childish now "you smell funny" that was the best Jack could come up with. Rebby laughed which got his attention as he shot her his signature grin that she missed.

"Jack!" Elizabeth warned him and he turned back to her like he had been told off by a parent "all I want is to find Will"

Jack looked down thinking for a second. Even with his beloved Rebby with him he still wanted her. His compass wouldn't work. But Elizabeth had just told him that she wanted Will and there was opportunity there. The compass would work for her as long as she believed that she needed the chest to save him. He narrowed his eyes looking at Elizabeth and seeing that she longer for her fiancée. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

Of course Elizabeth really didn't know what he was going off talking about now so hesitated with her answer "of course"

Jack quickly winked at Rebby to which she blushed and watched him lead Elizabeth over to the door to the cabin "because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will the most"

The both of them stopped at the edge of the door where Jack ignored Norringtons looks "And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest" he began to speak his story.

Norrington wasn't buying it and chose to but in "Oh, dear"

Jack just gave him a funny look and ignored his comment "A chest of unknown size and origin" Pintail then finished Jack's sentence as she walked past them at the door with Ragetti carrying a box full of supplies.

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones"

Elizabeth looked at the former cursed pirates and was about to question them but Jack carried on with his story "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is that he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate"

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington though not part of the conversation was making it very clear that he didn't like Jack and didn't trust a word he said. But the former commodore wasn't just talking to Elizabeth; his glance changed to Rebby also questioning her loyalty as well.

Rebby just gave him the knowing gaze showing him that she did trust Jack. There was also the point that she could see right through Jack but wouldn't compromise him unless she saw it fit. Elizabeth switched from looking between Norrington and Jack but focused on the pirate as she made her decision "how do we find it?"

Norringotn shook his head. Jack quickly reached to his side and pulled up his compass "with this. My compass" he opened it and closed it to give her a sneak peak and intrigue the governor's daughter "…is unique"

"Unique here having the meaning of broken" Norrington just didn't know when she be quiet and he was growing not only on Jack's nerves but Rebby's as well.

Jack just tried to carry on like the disgraced man hadn't said anything. "True enough, this compass does not point north"

Elizabeth didn't seem to believe him and shot her friend and glance. Rebby only nodded implying that he was telling the truth. "Where does it point?"

Sparrow moved a little closer to Elizabeth; his voice was more hush like what he was saying was a secret "it points to the thing you want most in this world"

"Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?" She shook her head but couldn't help the smile on growing on her face.

Rebby on the other hand was enjoying watching Jack. She hadn't seen him in so long and she felt quite content watching him do what he does best. Her teeth showing through her bright grin. "Every word, love" he reached to Elizabeth's hands and made her cup his compass in her hands "and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack was planting his own desires into her mind.

"To save Will" she really wasn't sure about what was going on but Jack was the last to see Will so she had to trust him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" Jack looked worried as he looked down at the compass and opened it for her before quickly moving away into the cabin to stand by Rebby. His arm immediately wriggling around her waist and pulling her to him.

The room went silent as Elizabeth watched the compass spin in a circle and then fix on a particular direction. Jack moved to look at the compass hoping that it was working properly. Rebby didn't want him to leave her just yet though; she relished his warmth at her side so she moved with him and the two of them set their eyes on the arrow that pointed north-east. Jack smirked as they finally had a heading that he could trust. "Mr Gibbs!"

The older pirate was quick to move to the door of the cabin after hearing he was being called "Cap'n" he awaited orders.

"We have our heading"

Gibbs smiled and turned to give orders to the rest of the crew on the ship "Finally! Cast off those lines. Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"

Jack moved from Rebby's side and gestured out to the deck "Miss Swann" he welcomed her aboard and she moved out of the cabin.

The crew now murmuring as they worked together to get the ship moving and out of the port. Norrington went to follow Elizabeth but was suddenly stopped when Pintail handed him a goat "Welcome to the crew, former commodore" he laughed as he moved away.

Jack then went to shut the doors to his cabin but before he did he caught sight of Gibbs not too far away still shouting out what needed to be done "Gibbs" the man turned to face his captain who was slowly retreating into his cabin and Gibbs was well aware that Rebby was in there as well "I hope you don't mind being my second mate as a certain beautiful brunette fills the boots of first mate"

Jack didn't his now second mate speak as he closed the doors and latched it so that they couldn't be disturbed. He swiftly turned to see Rebby had taken her leather jacket off and was perched nicely on his desk. Their eyes met as Jack moved towards her with lust filled eyes – the problem being was that so were hers. As soon as Jack was close enough her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips cashed against each other. Jack couldn't keep his hands off of her after being away from him for so long. He brushed his hands against her waist and slowly lifted them to go under her shirt.

Rebby couldn't help but lean into his touch which only encouraged him as she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip teasing him. She knew what was going to happen and if she was honest with herself, she was really tired. Having not have slept for the past couple of days properly but she didn't want to deny him and she would only be denying what she really wanted. Giving in to her desires she slipped her hands to his shoulders and pulled his own coat off of him. He let her take it off and when he heard the piece of clothing hit the floor Jack gathered Rebby up in his arms and carried her over to his bed. Setting her on her back, he climbed over on top of her and met her lips once more. The heat of their bodies together was overwhelming and they were only getting hotter with their actions. They were letting the night take them now. They wouldn't stop.

 **A/N: Sorry I thought I'd leave this chapter here at this heated moment because that's just me. I don't plan on writing what goes on between them two that night in the next chapter but if you really want me to just let me know. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets out in the open

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 17: Secrets out in the open**

The smell of fresh sea air filled her nostrils as she took in a deep breath of contentment. She felt an empty space beside her which made Becca worry. Instantly she shot up into a sitting position in the small bed and looked around frantically. To her relief she found herself right where she wanted to be; in Jack's cabin on the Black Pearl. For a moment she was scared that he attempt to escape Port Royal was a dream and reuniting with Jack and the previous night's activities were just a figment of her imagination but to her joy it wasn't. It was all real.

She had to admit it would have been nice to wake up with him beside her but she could understand that he was the Captain and he had things to do. She must have slept in a bit more than she was used to as she saw that the lit coming in through the windows was not as bright as it would be if it was early morning. Though she put her extra sleep down to her not actually having got a good night's rest since she set out to find Sparrow. As the brunette stretched her arms out to wake herself up more she winced at the small burning sensation on her arm and looked like the cloth hadn't come off during her nightly activities with Jack which she was glad of. Though she only wished that she hadn't of been so tired so that she could have made the night last longer. However she was with him now and she would be sure to have repeat of the night.

Rebby quickly took notice of her clothes that had been carelessly thrown to the floor the previous night were now hanging off of Jack's chair over by the table and she didn't hesitate to jump off the bed and move over to dress herself. As she did so she felt small rocking of the ship as it sailed through the water but it didn't bother so much. She had enough experience on a ship to get her sea legs and adjust her sense of balance for it. She was quick set all her clothes on herself and fix her weapons to their rightful place. Half of them concealed and half of them on display to show she meant business. She then moved to last pieces of her attire and she smiled noticing that Jack had left the ring he had given her by her stuff – it just showed that he wanted her to keep it. It was sign that she was his and his alone. She placed the metal band on her index finger and latched the sapphire necklace around her neck before quickly combing her hand through her hair and tying it back with an odd bit of elastic that she found on the table. She allowed for some of the brown curls to drop down by her ears and frame her fame.

When she was sure she was ready Rebby moved to the door where she noticed that Jack had hung her leather Jacket. She smiled seeing that he was making an effort for her and had already thought it all out. It looked like he had missed her just as much as she had him. Picking up the last piece of clothing and swinging it over her shoulder and pushing her arms through and exited the cabin.

The light of the day made her have to squint her eyes until they adjusted but she could clearly make out beauty of the view around her. Nothing but open ocean wherever she looked around the ship; it made her think of one thing. Freedom.

The sound of the water hitting the ship as it cut through the liquid filled her ears as well as the sound of crew hard at work. She noted Norrington scrubbing the deck with a few others and watched as his gaze looked up to Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth that were stood on the starboard side of the ship. She moved over to join them. Her eyes widening when she saw Jack holding the Letters of Marque in his hands. "Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company" she heard Elizabeth explain to them.

"I heard you got the Letters, Lizzie. Couldn't believe you threatened Beckett for them though" Elizabeth and Gibbs watched her walk over and Jack just gave her his signature smirk; one of his golden teeth glistening at her. The brunette couldn't help but notice that Jack was reading the Letters where Elizabeth wouldn't be able to reach them, it made her smile. She had wanted them herself to give to Jack but it looked like he was already one step ahead. Becca took her place on Jacks left side and leant her head on his shoulder as she took read the Letters with him.

A realisation then hit Gibbs that he gladly shared with his Captain "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that" Elizabeth was staring between the two men though she looked like she was trying to find an excuse for Will as well for his actions.

"Of course. He wants the chest" Rebby had to admit the faces that Jack and Gibbs were making didn't make her feel comfortable at all.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest" Elizabeth confirmed their suspicions.

"Which chest" Rebby really didn't understand what they were talking about fully. She had just got here.

Gibbs then spoke out the consequences that were sure to come "If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea"

Jack then butted in. Rebby taking her head from Jacks shoulder. Her eye brow raised as she was taking in all the information that she could. "A truly discomforting notion, love"

"And bad" Gibbs raised his voice slightly "bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate" Gibbs looked up to the sails and then to captain "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" he yelled out and ran off as he went about speeding the ship up.

Jack's attention was completely on Elizabeth now as he held the Letters firmly in his grip but he did spare a glance to his brunette over his shoulder giving her a little wink that her cheeks flush red. Sparrow heard from Rebby that she couldn't believe that Elizabeth had threatened Elizabeth so he decided to play a little game of his "might I enquire as to how you came by these?" he lifted the Letters of Marque.

"Persuasion"

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not"

He smirked but didn't feel threatened by the young woman on his ship at all "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour, yet you were the one with the prize" he then lifted it and began reading from it "- full pardon. Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company" at the name both Jack and Rebby gave disgusted looks. Jack turned to face Rebecca and folded the Letters up and made to look like he was putting them in his jacket. He kept his gaze over his shoulder and saw that Elizabeth went to reach out for them. In that instant Jack passed them to Rebby and she hid them in her own jacket. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

She absolutely loved that he trusted her completely and had probably worked out that she was going to make an attempt to take them to him anyway. As Elizabeth still believed Jack had the Letters she made an attempt to get him to hand them over; not that he could now. But Rebby was perceptive and didn't miss Norrington lacking on his scrubbing and taking more interest in the conversation nor that his visual focus was on where the Letters really where, with her. As soon as his eyes caught on to her own and he had been found eavesdropping he lowered his head and returned to scrubbing the deck. The brunette had found him annoying during commission, mostly because he was obsessed with her safety, so there was no telling how irritating he'd be now.

She redirected her gaze away and saw that Elizabeth walked off with a face that she found hard to read but that didn't matter. Jack held his hand out for Rebby and she gracefully took it. He led her up the wooden steps to the helm where the two stood at the railing in front of the wheel that was being manned by Cotton and his parrot.

Jack brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. She leant into his touch and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of him with her. "I've missed you, Rebby"

She loved hearing his voice and to hear him say that meant even more to her. Opening her eyes she focused on his brown ones and grabbed onto his hand. "Are you going to tell me why you left me behind?" she felt him squeeze her hand tight like he was afraid that if he didn't she would disappear. Or maybe he was afraid that she'd be taken from him. She didn't get an answer from him and she wasn't going to press on.

She was worried too much. For him and what the Company was doing. It seemed as though there was more going on then she knew of. Shaking his head Jack offer her a smile and brought out his spy glass, handing it to her. "Keep an eye on the horizon" he pointed out to the ocean and she did just that as she felt him leave her side. She peered into the instrument and looked all over the horizon but she saw nothing but ocean. Jack knew she was perceptive which was probably why he gave her his spyglass and she didn't mind. But there was nothing to see. She didn't like being kept in the dark so she made a promise to herself; she wouldn't give up on him.

After scouring the port side of the ship at the horizon and not seeing anything, she quickly made her way to the starboard side and did the same thing. There probably wasn't a reason for her to but she wanted to be sure there wasn't anything around them. Considering that there could be an off chance that she could spot a ship she would rather be precautious. When she was satisfied she folded the spyglass down and popped it into her jacket pocket. Turning around she remembered that Jack had disappeared somewhere and saw that Cotton was the only other person around her. She walked up beside him and gave him a friendly smile. She remembered him from her previous adventure and couldn't help but feel sorry for him that he was mute but she did look at it as giving him a new perspective. Besides it wasn't like he was treated any differently for it. She gently stroked Cotton's parrot's feathers that she noticed he seemed to enjoy before asking him. "Did you see where Jack went Cotton?"

The pirate pointed to answer her while the parrot was more vocal as he squawked before answering "Captain on deck. Captain on deck" Cotton shot a glare at his parrot. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. She had seen it before where his parrot would speak and everyone knew that it definitely wasn't what Cotton would really be saying.

"Thank you" she giggled as she stepped to leave but then she felt a presence on her shoulder. Looking to her left shoulder she noticed the bright blue and yellow colouring of Cotton's parrot whom seemed to make himself comfortable on her shoulder. The brunette couldn't help but laugh and look to Cotton. He shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders at her. It seemed like he didn't mind his bird friend being with her and she didn't mind at all seeing as she made a new friend. As soon as she got the steps down from the helm she saw Jack who was sat beside Elizabeth, bottles of rum in hand.

She could see that something was bothering Elizabeth even from behind. "I'm so ready to be married" Rebby heard that last remark before Jack took one of the bottles, uncorked it and gave it to Elizabeth. The woman that was known for detesting the alcoholic drink was happily drinking it now.

Rebby moved down the steps – having to slide down the wooden banister the remainder of the way once she got to where the two where sat blocking the stairs. That was when they noticed her and Rebby could see it plastered all over Elizabeth's face that she missed Will. She wanted to be married and she would be if it weren't for Company interfering at Port Royal. "You'll be with Will soon enough, Lizzie, and you'll marry him just like you want to" she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder which made Elizabeth give a weak smile as she continued to drink the rum. It was then that Jack offered the other bottle to her and she gracefully took it, not having much of a problem with it as her friend does. She took a couple of sips and passed it back to Sparrow knowing that he couldn't resist having some either. She almost cracked up as he took the bottle, licking his lips, and took a big gulp of it. "So now that you've got nothing better to do" she motioned to Jack. He had taken his jacket off and it was quite clear that he had nothing immediate to do as she was more concerned with rum at that minute "you want to be truthful with me?" Jack had a guilty look on his face and noticed Elizabeth staring him down from next to him that he tried to ignore. "You lie around other people, Jack. But I see right through you. Why did you leave me on Port Royal? And as I can see that you're glad I'm here; I can also see that there is some concern as well – you didn't expect me to turn up out of the blue"

He remained silent for a moment trying not to make eye contact with either of the women but that wasn't really doing anything for him. "Jack!"

Hearing his name as a warning he shot up with the bottle of rum in his hand and approached her. She could see that he was being careful and in his eyes there was fear but that hidden by the lust she also saw that she was amazed he was keeping in check. "I'll tell you what, love. I'll be telling you what's going on with me if you be telling me what's going on with you, savvy?" Rebby honestly didn't know how to reply to that so he carried on. "Will found me and told me that your father turned up in Port Royal with Beckett but he wouldn't tell me anything more"

"He was very tight lipped about it, Lady Mayfair" Rebby jumped hearing Gibbs voice from behind her. She hadn't realised that she had joined the conversation. Her jumping out of her skin made Cotton's parrot fly off of her shoulder and go back to Cotton at the wheel.

There were two things that she heard though that she didn't like and if she was comply with Jack she would have to set them straight. The words almost driving her scream out from the emotional pain that it still caused. "Okay. First, he's not my father. Never has been and never will be" she shot Jack an angry look that wasn't aimed at him but she would be sure to apologise after he had heard. She then turned to Gibbs "Second, don't ever call me 'Lady Mayfair' again because that's not my name. That name is a disgrace to anyone and I'll be sure to drive my sword through their heart when I get to them"

Without another word Rebby stormed off into Jack's cabin leaving Elizabeth, Jack and Gibbs a bit confused but after a moment the three quickly raced after her. It being Jack's cabin; he was the first to enter and moved to stand next to Rebby who was rustling through her satchel. They watched as she brought out a small book that looked a bit old but not completely used. She put it delicately down on the table that they were now gathered around. She then pulled out the various bit of paper and the hand drawn family portrait. She held the picture up for the three to see. "Do you recognise this Lady?" the brunette asked pointing to her mother. Jack took it and from his facial expression Rebby knew he did. The young pirate then passed it to his second mate who held it for him and Elizabeth to see.

"That's Captain Lucy Morgan" Gibbs spoke. His voice changing to that of showing respect and sorrow. "Not many a pirate wouldn't recognise her"

"Who is she?" Elizabeth of course not knowing the woman in the picture holding a baby.

Gibbs looked to his captain before continuing "Captain Morgan was one of the best pirates that ever lived; she was known to have started off on her father's ship working her way up to first mate and when the captain died she took command. Captain Morgan was well respected amongst pirates – she earned her place by looting ports full of treasure and giving it to people that needed it most; slaves and pirates. Anyone that was less fortunate that other's and whenever she came across a slave ship she'd take it over freeing those inside before gunning the ship down" Rebby looked to Jack. Her mother had done just as Jack had. She definitely had to read through her mother's journal more to hear of what she had done as a pirate. "She almost brought the East India Trading Company down until she just disappeared. The first mate took over as captain of her ship 'The Sapphire Sea' and nothing more was ever heard from Captain Morgan" Gibbs had finished his story. It was mainly directed to Elizabeth as she asked about her but Rebby was just as grateful for hearing that.

"What happened to the ship?" Gibbs opened his mouth to answer Elizabeth's question but Jack spoke out first.

"No one knows. It was said that she sailed under the command of the first mate for a few years never really making port other than to resupply. Until she vanished along with her crew just like the captain a few years before" Jack reached for the portrait, taking it from Gibbs and placing it on the pile of paper that Rebby had gotten out on the table.

Rebby herself felt her eyes glaze over but she was able to hold back any tears that were threatening to fall. "Well, we know what happened to her" the three stayed silent. Their eyes completely focussed on her as they waited for her to explain. "She was my mother. She met Lord Mayfair and fell in love; she decided to give up her life and the sea for him"

Jack and Gibbs were stumped. Never would they have thought that one of the best pirates that lived that almost destroyed the East India Trading Company would have fallen for the man in charge. "Becca, how did your mother die?" Elizabeth chose to be the brave one and ask though it was clear that Rebby was finding this hard.

"I was told growing up that pirates murdered her but it never made any sense" She slowly reached out to the journal and found the page with her mother's last entry and handed it over to them. The three taking care to read it all. As soon as they were done they looked down at the table where the brunette had laid out her mother's death certificate. "She gave herself to him and he just betrayed her…like she meant nothing to him"

Elizabeth was the first to catch on to something that didn't make sense though. Jack on the other hand was quick. It was obvious that this was sensitive subject and none of them could blame Rebby. He swooped to her side again and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight. "Rebecca, your mother's journal says that her ship was gunned down" Elizabeth turned her head to Gibbs "Could be why it vanished with its crew?"

"That seem to be what most likely happened. Considering that this took place a couple of years after Captain Morgan left the sea and no one today had seen or heard of the ship or its crew"

They now remained silent. Jack stroked the back of Rebby's head as he offered her comfort. They could understand now that she wanted nothing to do with Lord Mayfair. The brunette still refused to cry. She had done that already when she first read the journal in her room in Port Royal and that had been enough for the anger in her to grow. She didn't want to cry now and show just how much this affected her, she wanted to be strong. If not for herself then for her mother. "Where did you find this, Rebby?" Jack's voice spoke out softly to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The Company took over Port Royal and arrested Lizzie and Will. Mayfair wouldn't listen to me; he had me confined to the house that was heavily guarded. No one allowed in or out" she pushed away from Jack to come out of his embrace but he made sure to hold on to her hand "I snuck into where he made his office and found this stuff. I even burned the arrest warrants for you, Will and Norrington" she looked down to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Gibbs though was sympathetic for her couldn't help the surprise that was on the surface and that took command of him "You're the daughter of Captain Lucy Morgan…" his mouth hung open "And proved it you have by escaping the East India Trading Company"

Rebby lifted her head to meet Gibbs gaze. A smile forming on her face hearing those words. She was proud to be her mother's daughter. "Lady Rebecca Morgan" she heard her name slip from Jack and she loved it. It sounded so right, so her. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked to him and he was giving her one of his cheeky grins "It seems your one of us now but that won't stop Mayfair from coming to get you"

Rebecca turned fully to Jack, her back to Gibbs and Elizabeth. She got closer to him and he welcomed her close proximity to him. "That traitor can chase after me off the edge of the map for all I care. I'm free and if he catches me, I will never have to go back to being a prisoner". The young pirate took in her words and seemed to catch on. There was only one way that they wouldn't be able to take her away and lock her up again and he knew it. He slowly reached down and grabbed her left arm. He held her delicately in his grasp like she was a fragile piece of china. He kept his chocolate eyes focussed on her ocean ones as he brushed his fingers up and hooked them under her jacket sleeve before pulling it up to reveal her bare arm. He then focussed on the small piece of white cloth that was tied around her arm just below her wrist; he remembered it on her during their nightly activities and he didn't miss that she took special care of it. He already knew what it was but he wanted to see it. She held her arm out for him as he used both of his hands to untie the cloth and as soon as it was loose he lifted it off to reveal it. The 'P' burned right into her beautiful skin that now burned into his eyes as he saw the mark. His fingers reached out and stroked it softly. He noticed that she didn't jerk away from him or hiss in pain which only meant that it was hurting less. He brought her arm up to his face a planted a soft kiss on it showing her that it didn't matter whether she was marked as a pirate; she was still his. He still loved her with all his heart.

"Rebecca, you branded yourself?" Elizabeth though didn't seem pleased about it. Gibbs looked astounded that she willing did it to herself. Rebby nodded to her friend not caring is she disapproved.

"Mr Gibbs, make more sail. Let's not give them a reason to catch us" he smirked as he spoke. Seeing the lengths that Rebby went to be with him and stay with him made him love her all that more.

"Is it really worth you doing this to yourself, Rebecca?"

It seemed that Elizabeth wasn't going to drop this. Jack got on the defensive as he tried to the play with her mind; he stepped in front of Rebby to defend her "its freedom. Something you want all the same. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse" Rebby tried to hold back a giggle seeing him invade Elizabeth's personal space and try and sway her. Though Jack was right; Elizabeth wanted freedom just as much and there was a chance that might just do that. Act selfishly – like a pirate. "You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist"

Elizabeth only showed her no emotion poker face as the conversation seemed to drift away from what Rebby had done "Why doesn't your compass work?" 

Jack frowned and looked away not showing eye contact "my compass works fine" the brunette could so tell he was lying. She had to reframe from laughing out by Jack heard her and shot her a playful glare over his shoulder.

"You know Jack, there will come a moment when you have a chance to do the right thing"

He smirked at that remark "I love those moments" he stepped back and went straight to Rebecca's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "I like to wave at them as they pass by" he brought his other hand up and pretended to wave.

Elizabeth wasn't giving up though "you'll have the chance to do something…something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man"

Jack shot Rebby a look that she knew too well. She could see that he wasn't taking anything Elizabeth was saying seriously. "All evidence to the contrary"

"I have faith in you. Much like Rebby considering how patient she was with you"

Although the conversation didn't really contain her the brunette attached to Jack felt like she should say something but she also wanted to tease Jack because there was some little truth in what the two of them where saying. "He kind of already did something courageous by killing Barbossa and saving us from cursed pirates but then again" Rebby made sure Jack was looking at her now "that doesn't you can't do it again" Rebby moved herself from Jack's side and stepped in front of him. She got up close to him. The both of them able to feel the other's breath on them. The heat building between them. "Don't you want the chance to be admired and gain any of the rewards that follow?" Rebby lessened the gap between Jack and he couldn't help but slide his arms around her waist.

At this point Elizabeth was smiling to see Jack being played at his own game but she was a little upset that she couldn't have that with Will. Though she was happy for her friend. Quietly Elizabeth snuck out of the cabin and closed the doors behind her to give them their privacy.

Rebby kept her voice soft and low. She could see that she was enticing him in. "Don't you want to know what it tastes, Jack?"

His eyes widened and his mouth was fumbling with not knowing what to do. He pulled her close to him and stroked his right hand down her cheek "I do want to know what it tastes like"

In that instant Rebby complied with him and pushed herself forward. Her lips crashing into his and the two let out soft moans of pleasure. Rebby traced her tongue along his bottom lip to tease him more and she could feel him push himself against her. She used one of her hands to caress his cheek while the other played with his hair. They had the break the kiss so that they wouldn't suffocate but as soon as they inhaled they were on each other again. Jack giving into the lust inside of him and pushing his tongue inside of her mouth where it stroked her own. He wanted her then and there. Both of their hearts were racing now as they were alone together and where giving into their inner desires. Just as Jack was about to close his eyes he brought his left up to brush through the loose strands of her hair that wasn't tied up but was met with something that made his heart stop very quickly.

He stopped kissing the brunette and pulled away from her. On the palm of his hand appeared the black spot showing that he wasn't safe out at sea and he had ran out of time. What was worse was that the woman that he adored was with him and in just as much danger. He clenched his hand into a fist to hide it but Rebby didn't miss him suddenly acting funny. She had felt him shiver slightly before retracting away from their kiss. She knew something was wrong and he still wasn't telling her. She noticed him shoot her an apologetic gaze and step back she wasn't letting him go. She felt her heart begin to burn seeing that he was hiding something from her and even when he agreed to tell her after she told him what was bothering her. She reached out quickly and grabbed his fisted hand and used her strength to pull him back to her.

Seeing her worried made him feel guilty though he wouldn't verbally admit it. He gave in to her and didn't fight her anymore instead he unclenched his fist and showed her. Her blue eyes widened as much as she could seeing the black spot mark his skin. His palm was pretty much taken up by it. After a moment she locked eyes with him. Folding his fingers over it for him she quickly kissed his hand. Immediately she looked and saw the cloth that she had previously on her burn was lying on the table so she reached out and grabbed it and begun wrapping it around his palm to hide it better. Once it was fully wrapping she put her hand to cup his cheek and spoke softly to him "tell me"

He couldn't deny her again. Not after agreeing to tell her. He gave her a weak smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He nodded agreeing to tell her everything.

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this one and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18: fiction?

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 18: fiction?**

 **A/N: Sorry this has been left for a while but I want to finish my transformers prime fic as soon as possible so after this chapter I'll be focussing on that which won't take that long and then it'll be pirates of the Caribbean all the way. Promise the next ones will be longer and there will be more of them. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all your patience!**

She gave him a sympathetic look as she waited for him to start but they had the worst timing as Gibbs voice shouted out for everyone to hear. "Land ho!"

Rebby had heard Jack clearly where he appointed her as his new first mate but she wanted to hear what Jack had to say. She deserved to know what was bothering him so much; why he was so fearful of having her with him. She moved quickly to the doors looking out and finding Gibbs very quickly "Mister Gibbs, ready the long boat to go ashore!" she didn't listen for his confirmation as she turned back around to her captain and closed the door. "I'm listening" her voice now soft and caring.

He sighed and leant against the table. "This ship was once called 'The Wicked Wench' it was part of the East India Trading Company when I agreed to service. After I rebelled and became a pirate I re-named her and she was gunned down but I was careless. I loved the ship and the sea too much so I went looking for Davy Jones – I made a deal with him to raise the Pearl from the depths so that I could freely be its captain for thirteen years.

The brunette moved in front of him slowly and placed her hands on his forearms delicately. "Let me guess; thirteen years are up"

He nodded to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. His heart relishing in her comfort "I owe my soul to him now. We agreed 100 souls to be delivered to him in 3 days; Will was taken as one of the souls there was nothing I could do"

"And the black spot?"

He looked to his hand that was wrapped up nicely from Rebecca "A symbol of a dead man walking. My time is up and I am being hunted" Rebby knew of it of course. Lord Mayfair couldn't contain everything from her when she was growing up – she heard about the infamous black spot but never thought she'd actually see it. But now to her horror she got to see the mark on the one person she didn't want to. The man she loved too much was marked for death, it made her fear of losing him. That was pain she was no sure she would not be able to handle. She didn't even want to think about it.

The both of them could hear the sound of the crew working as they were preparing the long boat and they both knew it was about time to go out there so that they could get ashore. As much as Jack wasn't a fan of land, it was the safest place for him now. She knew it was unlike Jack to ask for help and the best thing he could come up with to keep her safe was to make her stay on land away from him. She had to admire him, after all this time he was still the same pirate she loved too much.

Rebby knew now though and she internally made a vow to stay by him. To seal it she pushed herself forward and kissed him as passionately as she could; Jack welcoming her presence on his lips. His tense muscles relaxing at her touch. He craved to taste every bit of her again like they had before but the voice in his head wouldn't go away. Its shouts of 'danger' always putting him on edge. He didn't want to let her go. The little devil on his shoulder telling him to ravish her and ignore that they had arrived at where the chest was buried but this time he gave in to the little angel on his other shoulder. The two pulled away and Jack couldn't help but caress her cheek. He admitted to himself that he was scared of how she would react but his heart warmed as her eyes didn't change. She looked at him the same way and didn't think of him any less. "I'm with you" and those sweet words actually made him speechless.

She leant forward and pushed her lips against his cheek before going out of the cabin. The last thing she heard from him was something that she didn't understand but she wouldn't question him. "I want my jar of dirt" that impulsive part of him that no one really understood is what she loved most about him. She watched as the crew had successfully lowered the long boat and were now awaiting orders though she wasn't one to give them. From here on out it was Jacks call though she wouldn't hesitate to make her opinion known should he benefit it him more.

Not a moment later Jack emerged from his cabin carrying a jar full of what Rebby could only identify as dirt. She wanted to laugh at Jack for being Jack but didn't as she pointed to Norrington ordering him to bring shovels and for Pintail and Ragetti to man the oars. Elizabeth was the first to climb down and as she did Jack made it very clear to his crew that the ship should stay in shallow waters and await for their return. When Elizabeth was in the boat Jack held out his free hand to Rebby as he directed her to climb over the side and down the ship into the boat. She sat up front looking out at the island that they were to go to.

It didn't look overly big so it was a good hiding spot to bury a chest and only a few people would surely venture to it. Her heart skipped a few beats thinking of what lie ahead of them. If they found the chest then Jack would be free and safe but there was always the chance of things going wrong. Then again she had to remind herself of what she held in her possession that Jack entrusted to her; the Letters of Marque. It would guarantee his freedom should the company interfere. Her focus on her thoughts was cast away when Jack sat himself down beside her and the both of them instantly reached for the others hands. The pirate captain was still cradling the jar of dirt in his arms and she could easily tell by the way he was sitting and clinging to her hand that he was nervous. As soon as Pintail and Ragetti were seated they both took an oar and began to row.

The boat rocked from the different paces of the two crewmen and from the conversation that began as they drew closer to the island Rebby could tell that Jack was even more on edge. "You're pulling too fast" Pintail gave his friend a quick glance as he continued to pull on the oar.

"You're pulling too slow" Rebby rolled her eyes. She found the two funny at the best of times with their way of thinking but at that moment they really weren't helping. "We don't want the kraken to catch us" at the mention of the sea creatures name Jacks head snatched back to look over his shoulder at them. Rebby didn't miss this and began stroke her thumb over Jacks hand that she held to help calm him.

This was one of their typical arguments that the two crewmates always had so they were pretty much used to it but they all had to agree they had the worst of timings "I'm saving me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's 'kracken' anyways. Always heard it said 'Krayken"

"What with a long a? No, no, no, no, no, no. 'Krocken'is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'kracken' is closer to that" The brunette did have to wonder where Ragetti was getting all this information from.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? 'Krayken"

Jacks heart beat faster at the mention of the beast that was hunting him and as much as Rebby was trying to calm him he couldn't help the shiver that he got. It wasn't that he was cold. The warm sun was keeping him warm even though the sea breeze was pushing against his bare skin. "It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants"

"Enough already!" Rebby turned around and shot them an annoyed look "You can pronounce it however you want. It's a mythological creature therefore there is no evidence it is real. For when we do see it I will believe in it but until that moment I think it's best we concentrate at the task at hand" the words sort of spilled out of her mouth. She was mostly speaking for everyone else's sakes, more Jacks, and as soon as she was done she turned back around and sighed.

"Sorry Mi'lady" she still didn't like being called that but she guessed that word got out to the crew about who she really was and she did admit that she still spoke a little like she used to, when she wanted to fit in which really didn't help either. They were close to the beach of the island now and as soon as they could walk in shallows of the water Pintail and Ragetti jumped out the boat and began pushing it up the beach.

Instantly Jack got out of the boat; putting his jar down in the boat and grabbing a shovel. He helped Rebby out as she took her leather jacket off and tossed it down over Jacks jar of dirt. Jack now had his poker on as he began to move away. "Guard the boat. Mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt" he heaved the tool over his shoulder and walked off. Rebby shrugged her shoulders at the two that Jack ordered to stay with the boat and walked after him with Elizabeth and Norrington. Pintail and Ragetti staring after them.

It didn't take long for the brunette to catch up to Jack as he slowed down a bit not really sure on the whereabouts on the island that he needed to go. "So tell me, what about this chest is going to set you free. Beckett and Mayfair can't be bought with gold or any kind of treasure if that's what you're thinking"

"No. The only treasure that Mayfair will probably bargain for would be you but there's no way I'd even hand you over" he smirked at her and she giggled. Trying to hide her face away as she blushed. The pirate noticed and as they walked together he reached over to her, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. It was then that they stopped walking and turned to face each other. The salty water leaking into their footwear as they stood were the tide was coming in. "If I did you'd be sentenced to death anyway" he gestured to her pirate mark on her arm. "What do you know of Davy Jones?"

She had to think a while. The name rang a bell. She had heard many stories growing up and living on land. It was the only way to pass the time with enjoyment and it gave her a sense of freedom. All those stories now though in her head and she couldn't filter through them quick enough to actually say what she knew. Rebby turned around noticing that the others hadn't caught up and noticed that Elizabeth and Norrington had stopped and were in discussion. She followed where they were looking to see a ruined church on a hilltop. Jack saw it too. "I'm not sure. I know of this island. Elizabeth and I snuck into the governor's office late one night and we read about it. Isla cruises – the church that was meant to bring salvation to the people but it only brought them disease and death" she turned to look at Jack and it seemed he knew the story as well.

He held his finger up at her gesturing for her to wait as he walked up to Elizabeth and Norrington. Within a moment Elizabeth was leading the way with the Jacks compass as Jack handed his shovel to Norrington to carry. Jack then caught up to Rebby and they soon began walking together again following Elizabeth. "Inside the chest is something more valuable that gold, savvy?"

"What?"

"The heart of Davy Jones" now the brunette knew of the name.

Jack could see recognition in her eyes and didn't bother to say anything more "he cut his heart out because he was betrayed. To have the heart would be to control Jones and get your freedom"

"Aye!"

She smiled loving how the pirates mind thought, but she was a little hesitant. Much like she didn't believe the kraken was real she didn't actually believe that the stories of a man cursing himself to a ship was real either. She had dealt with cursed pirates that couldn't die before so it wasn't exactly hard for her to begin to accept it and stay by Jacks side. As they made their way up the beach Elizabeth stopped and began walking back and forth watching the compass. The brunette frowned wondering what was going on as she stood by Jack on a mound of sand.

The governor's daughter shook the compass looking up at Jack and then sat down on the sand fed up already. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most" She placed the compass in front of her to which Jack calmly moved over and looked at it. He didn't want to get too close because it never worked for him now. Rebby was with him now but it would always point to her whether she was with him or not.

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it"

"Beg pardon?"

Jack waved his hands at her gesturing for her move out the way "move" Jack then whistled at Norrington and pointed to the spot Elizabeth was just sat at for him to start digging.

Rebby laughed and stood by her friend "as always Lizzie, you lack patience. Couldn't have just moved slower" of course Elizabeth wasn't impressed by this. She was a little annoyed not that Rebby was completely sure what she was annoyed about. The both of them having grown up together and used to each other's antics and teasing.

The three of them waited patiently as Norrington dug in the sand. Luckily, the sand was relatively easy to move so they weren't waiting long when they heard the metal of the shovel make contact with something. Each of them gathered around the small hole that had been made and knelt down to use their hands to sweep the sand away. They worked together to push the loose sand out of the way to where they revealed a large wooden chest. Rebby looked at it and couldn't believe that the tail of Davy Jones was actually true, which meant his heart lay inside of the chest. The four of them looked to each other before they took hold of the chest and pulled it out to where they could see it clearly. At the front of the chest was an old rusted chain and padlock to keep it secure but Jack the hack for that. He quickly grabbed a shovel and hit it hard at the most vulnerable part of the padlock making it break.

He opened it up to reveal the chest was full of paper. Rebby knelt beside Jack and picked up a scrolled paper that was tied neatly by a small piece of ribbon. She knew what they were obviously. If the stories were true then these would be the letters that Jones shared with his love – they were locked away to be forgotten about. It brought tears to her eyes to think about such things but they were sooner gone than when they formed when Jack pushed away the papers and brought out a smaller chest that was hidden underneath. He lifted it out to rest on the side of the bigger chest. Each of them glancing at it curiously before they moved closer and placed their ears to its side. The waited a few seconds before they heard it.

It was strong and echoed from within its prison. More importantly it was real. Rebby thought that it was enough to see that a chest was hidden on a beach full of love letters but to actually heart the beating of Jones' heart was incredible. It rocked her to think that the kraken had to be real as well. Any story that she heard had to have been real. Elizabeth was the one to say what they were all thinking "It's real"

Inside the small chest in front of them was the beating heart of Davy Jones and Jacks freedom. They had it and now they could use it as leverage against Jones. Jack would no longer be afraid to go out on the open ocean because he was being hunted. He would no longer fear having his Rebby aboard with him.


	19. Chapter 19: chest of temptation

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 19: chest of temptation**

"You actually were telling the truth" Rebby rolled her eyes and traced patterns that were on the chest. The wind blowing in her hair made her feel cool in the Caribbean heat. Her cheeks flushed red when she caught Jack staring at her, funny to see that the object of his freedom was now theirs and he still couldn't help but observe her in the sun's light.

"I do that quite a lot yet people are always surprised"

The brunette giggled, he was used to not being trusted and it seemed like it didn't matter much to him anymore. As long as he had someone that trusted him he was good. "Sometimes it does good to give people a chance" she smugly looked to Norrington but before she could defend the pirate further a familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"With good reason" they all turned to see Will. He was soaked and looked quite exhausted. It seemed being tricked into Davy Jones's crew was worse than Rebby previously thought. She hated to think how far that he had to swim to get to the Isla Cruces. Elizabeth's reaction to seeing her lover was one of the best things that Rebby had seen. The young woman ran straight into his wet arms.

Her smile big a wide across her face. "Will. You're alright, thank god. I came to find you" the two shared a loving kiss. Will's arms wrapping around her as they enjoyed being in one another's company again.

Rebecca noticed the disappointed look that Norrington gave as he lowered his gaze. She instantly went to Jack side as he looked around not noticing any way in which Will could have sailed to the island. "Trouble" she whispered into his ear and he gave a slight nod. Rebby loved Will and Elizabeth. She wouldn't never hurt them, they were her friends but she knew what Jack did. Undoubtedly there would be trouble between the two men but she didn't exactly plan on getting involved in the conflict. "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet" Will pointed down to his boots.

"Not so easy is it" Jack was trying to be so smug.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack" the pirate's face turned to that of confusion and Rebby knew it was coming. She kept one eye on Jack and the other on the chest.

"You do?"

Rebby listened carefully noticing the tone of the conversation turning. She could feel her sheathed sword at her side and her two hidden pistols strapped against her. If there was going to be a fight then she was ready with the tools at her disposal but not so much with her confidence. Her heart told her to never hurt her friends. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones"

Elizabeth's face immediately dropped from pure joy to confusion as she stared at Jack and he tried to play along "What?"

"What!"

There was no hiding from this though. "I was reunited with my father" no Elizabeth was angry she stomped in the sand towards Jack but didn't go right up to him. She considered Rebby in this.

"Oh well, you're welcome then" he back tracked seeing Elizabeth coming and upon instinct Rebby took a step forward her hand hovering over sword at her side.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie?"

Jack was silent for a small moment as if considering his answer "pretty much. Time and tide love" The noise of exposed metal distracted him. The focus now on Will as he knelled in front of the chest. A small dagger in his right hand and the key that they needed in his left. Jack's eyes glistened on the key; there was no talking to him now. He needed that key and the brunette automatically knew her role to make sure the chest was safe – they couldn't lose it now.

She wanted Jack as a free man. To remain with him. "Oi, what're you doing?"

Will was still getting his breath back as his breathing was heavy "I'm going to kill Jones" as the final words slipped from his mouth Jack pulled his sword out and pointed it right at the young blacksmith.

"I can't let you do that William. Because if Jones is dead then who's to call his terrible beastie of the hunt eh" Rebby now stood by Elizabeth and Jack. The two women were glancing back and forth between the men. Will didn't like it, narrowing his eyes, he stood up and sheathed the dagger. There was obvious reluctance in handing it over. "Now if you please; the key" just as Will was slowly reaching his hand up to hand it over he backed up to Elizabeth. His other hand going straight to Elizabeth's to wear her sword was.

Rebby noticed immediately, she was very observant and made a warning as Will drew the sword out of its sheath. "Jack!" she sounded really alarmed and went to grab for her own sword but Jack grasped onto her arm and pull her behind him first. Will pushing Elizabeth behind him as well.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it"

Rebby jumped as Norrington sprang into action, bringing his sword out and pointing it at Will. "I can't let you do that either, so sorry" he spoke as if he was still a commodore. She respected him much less now, he didn't need to get involved.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" Jack was to assume Norringotn was fighting for him but it didn't appear that way now. Norrinton shifted his sword to now point at Jack, Will doing the same to Norrington.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back" now things were revealed. Norrington wasn't happy with his life, he wanted his status back.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" that was clearly betrayal.

"Oh I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption"

She could see they were done talking but she hadn't spoken yet "what redemption in a poisoned world? You want to join those murderers then that pretty much makes you a murderer" that must have hit a nerve because Norrington went to attack her but Jack was in between them and blocked the attack. They instantly began stepping quickly in the sand, sword swing and clashing on one another while the object of desire was jingling as it dangled from a piece of old string. "Jack!"

"Stop it!" Elizabeth was going after them she was just as shocked about this attack and wanted it to stop as Rebby did.

Each of the men showed they're talent in fighting as the key passes from one to another. In evading an attack Will was kicked down to the ground. Elizabeth was at his side in an instant. Her distressed voice shouting his name as she knelled at his side. He didn't seem fazed by her appearance though and he was still focussed on getting the key. "Guard the chest" it seemed to be his only concern as he ordered Elizabeth, picking himself up and running off back to the fight.

Elizabeth had the rebellious look on and she instantly responded "No!" going after her fiancée and trying to get them to stop. Rebby couldn't really hear what she was shouting about, she chose to stay close to the chest. She didn't need orders and knew this was working in their best interests.

Elizabeth's shouting died down as she began throwing stones at the three fighting men not that they hit them. Pintail and Ragetti had abandoned their posts at the long boat for some reason and we now stood behind Elizabeth watching the sword fight. Though she wasn't interested in any of that other than them staying alive. Her attention fell to the chest. He wasn't that close to it yet she could swear that she was hearing the beating of the heart inside. It drew her in, taking careful steps until she was standing over it. She brushed her hand over it and felt the intricate designs on the chest. She swore she could feel a small vibration from it. The heart inside was beating strongly; this was the only way to get Jack his freedom. So that he would no long be hunted. The world was being poisoned by the East India Trading Company and she wanted to end that. Finish what her mother started but she couldn't do that alone; even her mother had her crew to help her. "The power to command the sea" Pintail's voice came from behind her.

"That's some temptation to decent men and the Dutchman is upon us, even more temptation" Ragetti of course was never too far from the other.

She had to think fast. If the Dutchman was here then the crew were undoubtedly coming for the chest to protect it for their captain. They would kill to get to it and if they didn't move then they were doomed. The curse aboard the Dutchman not allowing them to die. The fight over the key on the other hand was something that she could not interfere with, it would only be solved when someone took possession of the key indefinitely. They were not getting off the island anytime soon. Looking out at the ocean she could see that taking the chest back to the boat the way they came would be disadvantageous. Rebby saw only one course of action and if they were to be expecting company then the key fight would draw attention. Taking in a deep breath of sea air she turned to the two crew members "grab the chest and move into the forest. Don't let that thing out of your hands; take the long route to the long boat and don't get caught" she made her orders very firm and made eye contact with them.

"Aye, Milady" the two nodded and grabbed the handles at either end of the chest and begun to make their way into the forest. The brunette made sure to watch them until they had fully disappeared the woodland and that was when she heard dripping water from behind her. Her blue eyes glanced over her shoulder to see the fishy crew emerging from the watery beach. She couldn't take them on alone there were too many of them so she did the logical thing. She got low to the ground and found cover behind a couple of trees. Elizabeth had followed the two pirates she sent into the coverage of vegetation so the heart was safe for now but hers wasn't. She needed to find Jack and the others. Rebby didn't waste time in slowly backing into the jungle and when she was sure she was clear she let her legs carry her to where she saw Jack, Will and Norrington heading. She had heard stories of the church but never imagined herself actually going there.

It was filled with a darkness that killed everyone on the island. What was supposed to bring relief and happiness only brought pain and suffering. Rebby moved quickly through the forestry. Jumping over obstacles in her way but making sure to stay out of any clearings so that she wasn't seen. She hoped none of them where hurt but then there was her inner desire that Jack had the key. It would make things simpler and Jack would be free.

She was growing tired; never had she run so much in her life and her legs were slowing as they ached. Her heart beat almost out of control as she tried to quicken her pace when the church bell began chiming. That was definitely going to attract attention. She wanted to run in the opposite direction and let them sort their differences but she got the feeling she knew how that would end and they didn't have time for it.

Arriving at the ruined church she saw Norrington and Will fighting on the rooftop but didn't see the pirate that she was looking for. The crack of the rotten wood as the two fighting men jumping from the rooftop of the church onto the old water wheel and carried on fighting. It couldn't take their weight and immediately broke off of the ruined building and began to roll. "Jack!" she wasn't paying attention to them much though. She wanted to find Jack and she worried that something had happened to him.

Only when she got closer to the church did she hear him "Rebby?" that was when she saw him climbing out of a hole in the ground. Her mouth grew into a smile seeing him and around his neck the key to the chest. He had been able to pull himself half way out of the hole and she was going to gladly help him out when something got her attention.

"Jack!" she screamed his name louder as the wooden water wheel rolled over him and the weak wood snapped as he got stuck in a little hole he made. He yelled in surprise as his arms were pinned to his side and his feet flailed to find ground. As the wheel rolled he went with it and Rebby didn't know whether to fear for him or laugh instead. Only Jack would have something like that happen to him.

Rebby watched as the wheel rolled further away from her with all three of the men with it but she didn't waste time wanting to laugh in hysterics. She could do that later when she would tease Jack about the day's events. But she pushed the thought away and acted upon instinct to run after them though catching up was going to be difficult and her body was already tired from going from one end to another of the island and now it appeared she'd be doing it again in a short amount of time from the last. She didn't let up though making sure to hop over anything in her way and not let her pace up. Though that didn't stop her from slowing when she saw Jack lying on the ground in front of her. It was hard to let up on her speed so she chose to jump over him and forward roll in her landing which she found just as exhausting. Moving to the pirates side she stroked her thumb over his face and felt the heat radiating off of his body, his heart was racing in his chest and wouldn't let up. Carefully she placed her ear against his chest and felt the strong beating from within.

He had been knocked out and yet his heart was beating even faster than it was before. Looking up to his face she saw that he had awoken and was watching her but before she could say anything he pushed his lips against hers. Rebby relished in the contact before it was gone and Jack was going after the key that he had lost. She felt her cheeks flush red with heat and understanding wash over her. She was the cause of his racing heart and that caused a chain reaction in her own. She was going to go after him again when the sound of a struggle registered in her ear and she could hear swords clashing against one another.

She followed the sound to where Elizabeth, Pintail and Ragetti were fighting against Davy Jones's crew. Though they seemed to be limited on swords and outnumbered. She wanted to follow Jack but he could look after himself; she knew that well and his main focus was securing the key to the chest. Rebby ignored the calling in her heart to follow him and immediately turned tail to where she was needed in securing the chest. She wouldn't let her legs fail her now as she sprinted towards her friends.


	20. Chapter 20: Running on adrenaline

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 20: Running on adrenaline**

Metal on metal. Clash over clash as sword went against sword. Rebecca was an extra sword in the fight. She had intervened at the last second as Elizabeth was about to be slashed in the back by a Dutchman crew member. Her own sword blocked the attack before she kicked him away. With a quick peep over her shoulder she saw Elizabeth fighting off others while she was switching her swords with them. Will had taken the brunettes so at one point on of them was going to have to be defenceless. When Rebby pushed a crew member away with her sword another came up from behind her and a further one from her front. The two of the attackers raised their swords and were about to bring them down to strike at her but she was quick. Her reflexes acting quickly making her duck down out of the way.

Dropping her sword to the ground and reaching for both of her pistols and aiming them at their abdomens. She didn't hesitate to pull both of the triggers before putting them back in their holster again. Pushing herself up from the ground and grabbing onto her sword she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Sweat running down from her forehead and her heart pumping fast. Looking around she noticed how overwhelmed they were going to get if they didn't retreat soon. Was the chest worth all of this?

That's when she noticed something. The chest wasn't where it was before, left on the ground. Looking around her eyes focused on the one Dutchman crew member that was running away from the fight. "Coward" she only whispered to herself, her face frowning. It didn't take her long to start running after him. Her ocean blue eyes more focussed on what he was carrying in his hands. She needed that chest and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. The brunette kept her sword close to her going diagonal from her hand up to her shoulder. It was the easiest way to carry it and it made her run as fast as she could.

Getting closer to the guy with a shell on his head. She wanted to give into the aching muscles in her legs and rest but she knew she couldn't. Jack's life was resting on what was in that chest and that also included her life. She needed that pirate and without him she didn't know what she would do.

As Rebby was drawing closer and closer to the runaway she readied her sword to strike at him and make him stop but something got to him first. Before she knew it something flew in at the runaway and knocked him down. She watched as his head was decapitated from the body and the body was separated from both the head and the chest. She watched as the head began talking and trying to direct the body to him but she didn't listen properly as she watched Jack strut over to her and the chest. "Nice shot. I didn't know how talented those arms of yours were" she smiled at him trying to ignore the disgusting sight behind them. Though she did notice the blush on Jack's cheeks.

"I can show you what else they're good for" she let his golden smirk make her forget what she was doing. She shivered a little at the thought of what they were flirting about.

Seeing as the threat had gone for now she sheathed her sword and kneeled down next to Jack, placing her hand on his upper arm as he lowered the key down to the lock of the chest. At this point the decapitated fishman had annoyed them "Oh, shut it". If it wasn't for the situation then she would have found humour in this and Jack would have as well.

She noticed the seriousness of Jack's face as he inserted the key into the lock of the chest. It was a perfect fit and allowed the pirate turn it to the right and unlock the box that had been shut tight for so many years. Evidence for that was the dust that shot out from the chest from when it was first sealed and buried. Taking his time the pirate was slow to lift the lid but as he did and the light of the day entered the gloom of the chest and the fresh air was able to clear away the musk that had lingered inside for ages. Both her blue eyes and his brown ones widened at the sight of beating organ. Rebby was speechless to say the least; not knowing if it was what she expected or not but either way it was still a way out for Jack. She thought that she would be repulsed by it but seeing the heart was actually beautiful. There was only the wish that the hearts owner wasn't so horrible. Jack reached in and took the heart of Davy Jones delicately out – the both of them studying it closely. It was pure magic seeing a heart still beating like that; it really had no purpose. It couldn't pump blood and even though it had been sat in the chest for so long it was still just as strong as ever. "Freedom in palm of your hand" her eyes glistened as she met his and he couldn't help but admire her.

The fight with the Dutchman's crew was still going on and it appeared to have followed them. Rebby gasped seeing Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti just about managing to defend themselves. Turning to Jack Rebby quickly pushed her lips against his cheek and picked herself up. Running over to the fight against and unsheathing her sword. She knew Jack would secure the heart and this was her way of buying time and drawing attention away from him even if it could get her killed. Pintel and Ragetti threw their swords back to Elizabeth as they both ran to gather the chest and run off towards the boat as she had instructed beforehand. Leaving her friend to defend them with two swords in her hands. She couldn't help the rush she felt then as she joined the fight; knocking a sword out of one of their hands and stabbing another in the heart. The problem was these were the undead crew of the Dutchman. As long as they served on the ship that they were bound to they were immortal and stabbing them was only delaying them for a short period.

She kept running a short distance before turning around engaging another crew member again. It was a long process and from all the running the brunette hadn't been able to catch her breath. Her heart was still thumping in her chest rapidly. Sooner or later she was going to give out and she could feel it; exhaustion catching up with her and slowing her down. So much so that she was finding it difficult to put some distance between her and them. Jumping over fallen trees and really long grass wasn't helping either which was why she was grateful when they came out of the jungle. The sun's rays hitting their skin making them feel even hotter than before.

It didn't take long though for her shoes to get wet as the fight took to the water. It seemed the tide had come in since they had left. Rebby saw Jack not far from the long boat but that only succeeded in distracting her. She let her guard down and paid the price for it. One of them cut her forearm and blood drew into her top. She flinched and wanted to yelp from the sting but bit her lip to stop herself. She fought the instinct to put pressure on her new injury. Instead she defended herself not letting that happen again. She raised her sword and blocked an attack and then brought it back quickly and swiped it sideways which made her opponent back away. Taking the distance as an opportunity she backed up a little towards the boat but he only came at her again. There really was no way out of this one. They were over powered and outnumbered which was a problem if they wanted to make it back to the Pearl alive. Before they could back up anymore to the boat the old wheel rolled past them taking out a few of the Dutchman crew. The majority of them watched in surprise before clashing swords could be heard again.

Each of them were at least fighting back against two at a time and they weren't doing too well. They were being rounded up and huddled into a small group. Rebby felt trapped as they were backed by the boat. She did see Will by the boat holding the chest and then Jack knocked him out with an oar which seemed unnecessary to her but she wouldn't argue against it for now. This wasn't the time or the place but she didn't miss the look she got from her pirate when he noticed her bleeding arm. She was trying her best to ignore it but the stinging was becoming unbearable and that made it difficult for her to fight.

Elizabeth was by Will's side quickly as she saw him unconscious. "He's alive! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with" Jack stood by Rebby, Elizabeth and Norrington. They were hopeless with no way of escape. Jack had nothing to go on, none of them did. It seemed that they were going to die fighting for the chest. But she wondered if it were worth it; she was willing to die fighting for Jack's freedom.

They were surrounded now with nothing but a couple of swords and a whole lot of exhaustion "we're not getting out of this" and Elizabeth was right. They needed a clever plan and fast.

Norrington spared a glance at the chest in the long boat "not with the chest. Into the boat" he ordered them as if he were still a man of high command. Reaching in he grabbed onto the chest and lifted it out so that he had it securely.

Rebby didn't miss the look Elizabeth gave him though but didn't comment on it, not yet anyway "You're mad"

"Don't wait for me" and with that James Norrington ran off with the chest blocking any attacks that came his way as he ran back into the island leaving the others behind and the Dutchmans crew followed him swiftly.

Jack then was hesitant as they all watched the Dutchmans crew and Norrington leave. "I say we respect his final wish"

"Aye!" Pintel shouted as they jumped into the long boat and prepared to row back to the ship.

Jack was the first in the long boat and was quick in wrapping his arms around Rebecca and lifting her inside too. He made her sit beside him and when they were all seated and Pintel and Ragetti had begun rowing he took a closer look at her arm. She hissed when he touched it and he couldn't help but feel angry that she got hurt but also a little saddened that this was his fault. He dug in his pockets and brought out a small piece of cloth that he soaked in the salty sea before tying it on her wound.

Again Rebby hissed and she tried pulling her arm away when the wound began to throb but at least this way it was clean and would heal in time. The both of them shared small smiles and Jack then hugged on to his jar of dirt which made the brunette giggle. Though it wasn't all that was on his mind; his free hand was holding hers and stroking the back of her hand.

Now she could feel her breathing begin to steady. She was finally allowed to rest a little. Only a little though; she had the feeling that this was most definitely not over and she was going to need all the energy she could get very soon. At least now there was some kind of break though her mind wasn't getting any. It was that moment when she didn't need her mind to think of how to escape and fighting techniques but she did think of something that brought small tears to her eyes. Her mother. Would she have been proud of what she was doing? Was this the kind of adventures that she would have had? So many questions and no one to answer them for her; it put her down and made her realise that the people around her currently were the only ones she had now. She didn't want to lose anyone else because she was sure if she did then her heart would break completely.

She wanted to carry on where her mother left off though and so she would. The journal wasn't full so she would write her adventures inside like her mother did and keep her promise to rid the world of the East India Company. She wouldn't put to shame her new name that she now carried, not from what she learned from the journal. Too much had been sacrificed already to bring peace and freedom and she was the one to end it all. She would see it through.

The boat his the Pearl as they arrived back at the ship which brought her out of her thoughts. They each individually climbed up apart from Will who was left in the boat while it was being hauled up. Only when it was level with the deck did two crew members lift him out and lie him down on the deck of the ship. Jack held his jar of dirt close as he led the way to the helm with Rebby by his side. Gibbs was quick to join them as he inquired about happenings on the island. "Where's the commodore?"

Even if Norrington had lost his title he was still known as it around the ship which she was sure he didn't know. "Fell behind" Jack was quick and short in his answer as he kept a hold of her hand.

"He led them off to let us get away. We would've been killed otherwise" she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the man. All he wanted was his life back, even if she didn't agree with the system she could sympathise with him to the difficulty of changing his way of life.

"Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is you're back and made it off free and clear" Gibbs seemed quite overjoyed about it and Rebby herself couldn't help but feel a little happier to be back on the Black Pearl. Now standing on the helm Jack let her hand go and stood by Cotton as he was at the wheel and Rebby instantly moved around them; stroking Cotton's parrot quickly before taking her place at the rail looking out at the crew on the deck. She waved and smiled at Elizabeth that was with Will who had just awoken.

Things seemed to looking up now but they had faced trouble on land so she undoubtedly believed that they would face trouble on the sea as well. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and something about the sea air seemed tinted to her. This was the fastest ship in the Caribbean which meant that if they kept up their top speed they should be fairly safe from anything following them or coming for them. She turned to face Jack which immediately got his attention. "Jack I think…" she couldn't continue her sentence. The brunette only gasped instead as the Flying Dutchman burst out of the ocean beside the Pearl and came to a stop right next to them. Water pouring out of it as small bits of wood fell from the vessel. It was a big surprise that the ship hadn't disappeared from the neglected state of it as it was falling apart.

The surprised and fearful faces of everyone on the Pearl was a picture but the skip of her heart beat was what terrified her even more. She had felt it coming and now there was something much worse coming. They weren't getting out of this alright. If they were to get away alive they were going to need all the help that they could get. Then that was when Rebby set eyes on Davy Jones. He was just as bad as his crew members that she had fought. His entire face that of a squid and his arm a claw while his leg was a crabs leg. Everything about him screamed immortal and evil and with the heartache he endured she couldn't blame him. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself she scanned over what she could see and all of the crew were just as heavily armed and immortal too. There was no way of fighting their way out of this one. She only hoped Jack had a plan because she was all out and from what she saw he looked too calm.


	21. Chapter 21: Kraken attack!

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 21: Kraken attack!**

There he was. The man, if you could still call him a man, that captained the Flying Dutchman. The brunette had heard stories of him. He was the sea, the thing that dragged you under if you were ever in the sea. He controlled the beast that lurked in the ocean and destroyed any ship that it wanted. No; this was no man at all. There wasn't anything about him that resembled a normal man – he was something else from the sea. He didn't even have a heart.

Rebby couldn't help such thoughts go through her mind. Her eyes were so focussed on him as he stood smugly at the helm of his ship which was right next to the Pearl. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Will considering he immediately went into a duel and was then knocked out since she saw him on the beach of the Isla Cruises. Though she couldn't imagine being a part of the crew was pleasant. The crew themselves were slowly losing their humanity just the same. Once again she was faced with cursed pirates, ones doomed to sail across the sea's until their debt was paid. And Will had to endure that being the only normal one as well as meeting his father after so long; she couldn't imagine how the young blacksmith must have been feeling. Rebecca then felt her hand tightening on the wooden rail she was holding, her grip making her knuckles go white.

Everyone on the ship looked mortified. "Lord on high, deliver us" Gibbs whispered as he made the cross motion.

Rebby watched vigilantly as Jack clutched the jar of dirt closer to him as he slipped by his now second mate so that he was clearly visible to the other ship. "I'll handle this, mate. Oi, fishface!" Jack smirked as he got as close as he could to the railing. The brunette couldn't help the chuckle that came to her seeing the pirate's confidence. It was in his nature and it was what she loved about him. He held the jar of dirt above his head proudly for all to see. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" he moved sideways not looking where is was looking which became evident when he fell down the wooden steps to the main deck.

There were whispers and all eyes on where he had fallen knowing that it must have hurt. Rebby smirked seeing him perfectly fine on the deck and picking himself up. She knew him well enough. Within moments Jack held the jar of dirt back up for Jones to see "Got it!" He had fallen out of sight of the ocean cursed crew and now that he was back in sight Jones focussed more on his movements and listening to what he was saying. As soon as he was on his feet again he began to make his way down the ship again "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got" At this point people thought that Jack had lost his mind as they all gave him weird and blank looks "I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?" Again the pirate held the jar above his head looking very happy with himself.

Rebby was perspective. Jones didn't just pop out of the water to be insulted and have a little chat. She watched as the heartless captain turned to his crew and then turned back and in an instant the cannons on the ship were being rolled out and prepared. The small smile for Jacks confidence and the plan she trusted him to have fell and the same thing happened to Jack. His confidence gone in a second knowing that Jones wanted Jack and the Pearl dead so wouldn't hesitate to fire upon them. "Hard to starboard" his voice was quiet but still loud enough for them to hear the new orders from the captain.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated the orders louder so that they reacted immediately and moved away from the imminent danger.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will began to shout out orders as well. They all just wanted at that moment to get out of there and get to safety. Everyone had heard of Davy Jones though it was very few that ever survived him. He was a force to be reckoned with. The sails were picking up the wind quickly and from behind her Rebby heard Cotton turning the wheel to get the ship to turn away. She helped as he pulled and she pushed the wheel in circles. The Black Pearl was fast and before she knew it they were gaining distance from the Flying Dutchman but that didn't stop her panic as the cannons fired upon them. Splinters of wood from the ship flying up as the cannons hit on target but Rebby wasn't going to let the fear of the Dutchman getting them get to her.

"Direct her to land if you can" she spoke to Cotton and the parrot was quick to respond

"Aye!" she smiled reaching her hand out and stroking the bird quickly before moving off to the side and peering over the edge to look at the Flying Dutchman. She turning too but she wasn't as fast. She was grateful that now that the Dutchman was giving chase they wouldn't be able to fire on them anymore.

"She's on us!" Rebby's attention went straight to Pintel and Ragetti as the two ran up the steps to the helm. She was alerted by them and noticed that they had come from the entrance of the captain's cabin. As everyone was rushing about Rebby moved down and into the cabin. Her mind was set on something that she wanted to save, moving over to the bed her eyes set on the satchel beside it. The brunette fell onto her knees and dug through it until she brought out her mother's journal that she filled with all the papers that she had stolen also. She didn't exactly have anywhere to put the precious book so decided on the best place she could think that would protect it from water; she placed it in her boot the other containing a small dagger for precautions. Before she could stand up again cannon fire surprised her as he wrecked through the cabin. She screamed from the scare and made her way back out of the cabin again on deck to where the crew were back and forth making more sail to out run the Dutchman.

"Rebby!" she recognised that as Jacks voice coming from the helm.

She her feet moved without her even realising as she ran up the steps and stood beside him as he took the wheel and began to direct the ship. She moved from side to side trying to evade cannon fire. But that stopped one they were out of range and the cannons were no longer hitting them. Jack shot her a look that she knew too well. He was worried for her. He had the heart and yet there was no way they were going to be able to negotiate with Jones without being shot at. "She's falling behind!" Elizabeth and Gibbs were at the rail watching as the Dutchman was getting smaller and smaller.

"You don't have a plan do you?" she spoke to Jack as the three others were at the rail. The pirate didn't respond, for once his face was unreadable to her. She could feel the fear in her building though. As great as it is that they had escaped the fire power of the Dutchman, there was still a danger. The stories she had heard. Everyone knew – Pintel and Ragetti had even been arguing over its pronunciation when they were rowing towards Isla Cruises. The Kraken. People began to cheer on deck as they realised they had escaped death but Rebby didn't think so. "You're not free so long as Jones thinks he's invincible and right now he thinks he's invincible because he doesn't know you have the heart" she hated to be the bearer of bad news but she could tell that Jack was thinking it as well – he was just trying to forget it.

"My father is on that ship" Jack was smiling in a small celebration which his crew but Wills words only wiped it away for a short time "if we can outrun her then we can take her. We should turn and fight"

Rebecca was the first talk as soon as Will had finished; not liking the sound of what Will was proposing at all. "Are you crazy? I respect that you want to free your father but we'd be dead in a matter of minutes"

"We can all fight. We have weapons and would outnumber them"

"They're immortal, Will. Our weapons won't phase them, they have unlimited lives which means they outnumber us!"

Before Will could counter argue again Jack spoke to put in his final word on the matter seeing as he was the captain and that was where the orders came from. "Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack smirked as he placed his jar of dirt on the wooden railing. "All one needs is the proper leverage" Rebby wanted to quickly steal it away and hide it from him to tease him but she didn't get the chance as the ship rocked and stopped moving. The wind in the sails didn't do anything now as they came to a complete halt. Rebecca held on as she almost fell and the jar tipped off the edge and smashed on to the deck.

His face was horrified see it shattered into pieces. Instead of shouting out more orders he took off down the stairs and was on his knees digging through the dirt that was spilled all over the wood. Rebecca reacted too looking to Gibbs before going to Jack "take over here" she spoke at a fast pace as well. In a second she was by Jack and could see no heart around which made her hopes fall completely.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Jack looked around carefully. It didn't look like anyone was around to take the heart that quickly "where is the thump-thump?"

Her bright blue eyes shone with sorrow "Jack, its gone" that was when they both made eye contact with each other and she could see the fear building inside of him "We'll find another way" she placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek.

"We must have hit a reef!" she heard a crew member shout out. But she could feel the fear in herself as well knowing well off that it couldn't have been a reef. It was too unlikely and since they just got out of range of the Dutchman's cannon there could only be one thing that it could be.

She doubted herself now. If it was the ocean beast then there wasn't another way. It wanted both Jack and the Black Pearl at the bottom of the ocean. All Rebby knew was that they needed to get away and quickly. "It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will shouted out as he hugged Elizabeth close to him and kept her away from the edge of the ship where he feared she'd be taken.

To the befuddlement of the others they too stepped away "What is it?"

"The Kraken"

The name that everyone was scared off. It sent shivers down everyone's spines. Rebby didn't' miss Jack's reaction to the name. He looked up from his smashed jar of dirt and zoned out. His eyes glistening from the light of the day and his mouth hanging open from the shock. She was going to comfort him but Will and Gibbs' shouts were too loud and with the action that begun to take place as weapons began being prepped and ready for a fight. "It'll attack the starboard. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" the leader in Will took over as he shouted out commands and everyone obeyed.

Of course no one wanted to be eaten by the sea monster so they weren't going to stand around doing nothing. Her instinct told her to help, she needed to at least make sure that the cannons were ready to fire when they needed to. She stood back up and was going to move to go below deck but the brunette felt herself being pulled back. She was gripped at her wrist and pulled to the side where she was released and noticed Jack acting quickly, he was so focussed on his task that she could clearly see the fear in his eyes. Rebby was perceptive as she noted that he was letting a long boat into the water below. "Climb down" he spoke to her in a commanding tone but didn't look up from his efforts.

She knew immediately what he wanted and what he was doing. Shaking her head Rebby took a step back and almost walked into someone. "This isn't the way, Jack"

That was when he stopped and locked eyes with her "it'll kill everyone…" he was going to continue but the brunette interrupted him.

"You are the captain of this ship and there is no honour in running away now. If living and sentencing your friends and crew to death is what you want to do then do it but don't expect anyone to follow you. Especially me!" she didn't mean for her voice to sound so harsh but that was the way in which it came out. When she was done she ran away from him – not giving him a chance to convince her otherwise. She only wanted to help and if she went down with the ship then so be it.

She moved over to Elizabeth and was handed a long spear. She didn't question what she needed to do as the ship was knocked to one side and the Kraken then made an appearance. Large greeny tentacles rose up the starboard side of the ship and wriggled around slowly getting closer and closer to each of them. "Will?" Elizabeth called down to her fiancée as the men on deck pointed their spears at the huge tentacles and backed away from the monstrous limbs. "Will?"

Rebby didn't back up so easily though she moved in front of Elizabeth. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted down to the young blacksmith below deck.

"Fire!" his order was loud and all at once the cannons fired. Rebby threw her spear and the nearest tentacle and the limbs all around writhed with the pain they felt. One fell towards them. Rebby's eyes widened at the danger and pushed Elizabeth out of the way. The tentacle landed and broke a long boat that was on deck. Pieces of wood flew all over the place as the monster seemed to retreat back into the water and everyone on deck cheered believing the threat to be gone. They all peered into the water, no longer able to see it.

The newly formed pirate smiled at the achievement but it wasn't enough. The Kraken wouldn't be stopped just by cannons. She looked over to the last place she saw Jack but didn't see him. Her smile instantly fading as she searched for him in the crowd on deck but he wasn't there. He'd gone and she didn't even see.

"Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will barked orders out again which made her focus on what was next. The only long boat they had to get everyone to safety had just been destroyed and they couldn't swim away. It was too much water to cross before they got to land so they were stuck. There was no way out of this one unless they could scare the Kraken away for good. Kill it even.

Moving with the crew, Rebby wanted to do her part. She was handed a hook and instantly she began helping lifting the grates off so that they had quick access to the cargo hold where people were carefully passing barrels of gunpowder down into the net as Will had asked. Once they were clear she deposited the hook and moved down the steps below deck. Taking a barrel in her arms she threw it down to one of the men at the bottom and then went to get another. As she worked harder and beads of sweat began to drip down from her forehead she saw Gibbs moved past her. He gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder as he went to go up the steps. But Will came down which was who Gibbs needed to see. "There's only six kegs of powder!"

Will was quick to solve the dilemma though "then load the rum" he didn't leave a second for argument as he moved off and worked as well, hoping the Kraken wouldn't appear for a while at least. They needed to be ready which they certainly weren't just yet.

There was silence all around as the pirates looked at one another. They didn't and would never consider using the rum as well. Rebby smiled and saw the look of regret on Gibbs' face as the words he was about to force himself to spit out were internally hurting him. She moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder before looking over at the pirates surrounding the hole to the cargo hold. She looked at each and every one of them. "What you looking at? Get those barrels of rum into the cargo hold now before we're all fish bait!" all of them then got back to work. Rolling rum barrels into the cargo hold now to fill the net – they all groaned not wanting to sacrifice the rum. She couldn't believe how much of a pirate she sounded now but she preferred it.

Rebby wanted to laugh but knew this was no time and time was of the essence. Looking to Gibbs she returned the smile he had given her. He nodded to her "Milady" and with that he went up on deck.

Rebby followed. There was panic everywhere as the crew knew that an attack from the Kraken was imminent. Before she could help out Elizabeth walked up to her side with a very angry look her face. "He's a coward" she then walked off with a gun in her hand. Rebecca didn't know what Elizabeth was on about until she looked out at the ocean and saw a single boat floating in the water. The oars each side of it rowing away from the Pearl and towards the faint land that could be seen in the distance. It was him; she knew it was him. He had gone even after what she had said to him. He was running away just as she had expected he would but hoped in her heart that he wouldn't. She shook her head in disappointment before moving away.

The ship then shook as the sway of the water was gone and something was clung onto the bottom of the ship. Then the Kraken attacked. It attacked the cannons having learned from the last time and ship shook again this time Rebby couldn't hold her footing and fell onto the wooden deck. "Heave!" Gibbs shouted out as the Kraken continued to attack them. This was it – this was where they were going to die if this didn't work. Shaking off the disoriented feeling Rebby looked up to see the crew pushing the beams of wood around one of the masts to lift the net that was full of rum and gunpowder from the cargo hold. Marty on top shouting insults at them as well. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Put your backs into it!"

Taking in a breath Rebby picked herself up from the floor. Her heart was pumping with the fear that they were all going to die but she wouldn't let it consume her. She felt the need to help the others now and was quick to join them in hauling the net up. She took her place next to Cotton and pushed as well. As they did more tentacles rose up from the sea and washed water over them. Some men began running around frantically trying to evade being caught while others were plucked off the deck and pulled into the sea, never to be seen again.

The brunette listened to the sound of the wood creaking as its supports were being destroyed and pressure was being put on it as the Kraken held on. Almost as if it were trying to suffocate the ship. There was also the screams of some of the crew that were being taken but the brunette tried to ignore it and not let it get to her. She was trying to ignore everything so that she could help more efficiently but that was made more difficult when one of the tentacles came close to them. Cotton was quick to push her away and that was when the tentacle wrapped around the mast and fell down snapping the wooden beams they had been pushing. Rebby was helpless to watch as some of the crew got squash and others jumped out of the way. Her eyes filled with tears now as she turned on the spot and saw the hectic scene around her, people dying left and right of her.

She was really wet now and the fear was overwhelming her. She saw Will holding onto the net as he was trying to get the Krakens attention. It sort of worked as a tentacle hit the net and Will was swung all over the place. "Will!" she yelled for him and noticed that he was caught in the ropes and had dropped his sword.

Drawing her own sword out, Rebby tried to take in a deep breath and calm herself a little. Building up as much courage as she could. She kept repeating herself in her mind. If she was going to go down then she would go down fighting.


	22. Chapter 22: Heart break

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 22: Heart break**

 **A/N: So this chapter is the end of Dead Man's Chest. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know that I loved writing it. I'm going to take a little break before I resume with At World's End. Thank you to all my readers and please review.**

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Wills voice rang out in in both of the women's minds as Will was ordering for his fiancée to kill him as well in the explosion that would ensue. Rebby was putting all her efforts into covering Elizabeth as the woman had her gun trained on the net full of barrels and Will. She knew though; Elizabeth could never do what he was asking of her. She wouldn't be able to live herself if she did.

Rebby didn't let the thoughts distract her though. She kept her concentration on the tentacles that she stabbed with her sword and shot at with her pistol that was in her free hand. With everything that had happened already that day she could feel that she wasn't as fast as she could be – just barely avoiding getting hit by a tentacle every now and then. Exhaustion filling her up too much and slowing her down. Her footing sometimes slipped as well from the damp deck and the sogginess of her boots.

Rebby noticed that Elizabeth was following her aim on the net but wouldn't shoot and a couple of tentacles were advancing from in front her. Her mind worked fast and in an instant she came up with the plan to distract them. There were too many to fight off and she automatically knew that she might collapse quite soon. Her chest hurt too much from the constant beating of her heart. She felt dehydrated from her panting and weighed down by the salty water soaked into her clothing. Running forward she aims her pistol and the furthest tentacle and thrust her sword into the closest one before sliding underneath them as they came to attack her. Pushing up from the deck she continued to run and looped around the main mast of the ship before hearing Elizabeth screaming. "Lizzie!" Rebby only saw for a moment Elizabeth being dragged backwards into the wrecked cabin before she was distracted again and had to duck out of the way as a tentacle claimed another crew member, the sea taking another life.

The brunette tried to evade and get back to her friend but was distracted by those very thoughts which left her rear vulnerable. She wasn't paying attention and water raining down on her was making it difficult for her to see Elizabeth and help her. When Rebby tried to get to Elizabeth however, she found she couldn't. Her legs were pinned together as she was yanked from the deck of the Pearl and hauled into the air. The tentacle that had wrapped around her waist was tossing her around like a rag doll, disorientating her sense of direction. She screamed knowing what was coming next. She had managed to drop her pistol but made sure to keep a tight hold on her sword even with her sudden panic. The tentacle that was holding her firmly tightened and knocked against the mast which made her gasp out for air. Her free hand pushing on the tentacle as a futile attempt to free herself.

Groaning from the feeling of being crushed, Becca noticed the tentacle beginning to descend into the water and that's when she knew she was most definitely in trouble. As a last attempt she stabbed her sword into the huge limb and struggled to get free. "Get off me!"

She prepared herself to be submerged into the deep blue when she heard a gunshot and not even a second after that there was a huge explosion and she was suddenly released. Her body then being overwhelmed with the plummeting feeling as she plunged into the ocean right after the underwater beast had retreated. She didn't see it when she was submerged which meant that Wills plan had scared it off for now but it wasn't dead. It would come back again and this time it would destroy the ship in a matter of seconds. Running out of air Rebby swam up to the surface and took in a big breath.

Her legs kicked to keep her up even though they were now screaming at her to rest. Looking around she couldn't help but noticed the damage the Black Pearl had taken. She wasn't going anywhere and the Kraken would soon be upon them again. There was no easy way out of this one. Taking a moment for herself Rebby swam over to the side of ship to the wooden ladder and began to climb up before she would drown from the exhaustion. Getting to the top a hand came in front of her which she immediately took. She knew it was Cotton and she gladly allowed him to help her up dropping her sword on deck and quickly wrapping her arms around him; happy to see him alive.

She felt him hug her back and noticed the smile on his face. He was happy to see her alive as well considering that it seemed she was about to be dinner. "Captain, orders!" Gibbs voice got their attention. They pulled away and Rebby quickly picked up her sword and sheathed it. That was when it registered in her brain that Gibbs had said 'captain'. She looked up to see him, the pirate that made her heart flutter and beat even stronger than it ever could.

Even then though she felt anger towards him, he came back which put some positivity back into her. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat" Jacks face was full of despair though. She could even feel it radiating off of him. The fact that he had changed his mind and their last conversation didn't help at all.

At his orders everyone began to abandon the ship; Gibbs being the one to question the orders. Coming from Jack, abandoning his beloved ship was abnormal. "Jack. The Pearl"

There was a small moment of silence as Jack chose his words carefully. His ego was no longer talking and now he was seeing the sacrifices that had to be made. "She's only a ship, mate"

"He's right. We have to head for land"

The few remaining crew looked to where they could see the nearest land "It's a lot of open water"

"It's a lot of water" Ragetti echoed Pintels statement and it was clear that those two would be rowing and they knew it.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl"

Rebby agreed "unless you guys want to go down with the ship" it was one way of convincing the crew that it was the only option they had.

Gibbs nodded "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope"

With that they all began to make their way one by one into the long boat floating next to the ship. Rebby made eye contact with Jack and could see the guilt all over him. She wanted to cheer him up; she could be angry at him later for leaving and trying to get her to leave as well. "Curiosity" her voice was soft and she managed to bring a small smile to his lips.

"Curiosity" he repeated her. She moved up to him and was quick to push her lips against his. He returned the gesture with great confidence. His arms going straight to her waist where he pulled her closer. "I love you, Rebby"

And she didn't question that. She already knew it; no matter what he did she knew that that concept would never change. It was the look in his eyes that gave it away. "And I love you"

"Lady Morgan" she was being called. She gave him a last quick peck on the lips before moving off. She'd sit with him in the boat anyway. Moving over to the side she gave Gibbs a friendly pat on the shoulder before she began her descent, climbing down until she was in the long boat and sat at the front of the boat. Will was next as he slowly began to make his way down towards them now – Gibbs following behind. "Prepare to cast off. There's no time to lose. Come on, Will. Step to!"

Rebby noticed the dark look on the young blacksmiths face. "Will?" Rebby went to ask what was wrong and comfort him in anyway. They were all going to get away now, it was going to be fine. When she went to touch him he shied away from her touch. That was when she decided not to say anything more. Best to just get to land and handle things from there.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth joined them and they were only waiting for their captain. The brunette looked up expecting to see his face, to see him climb down and sit beside her but he didn't. Elizabeth just looked grave. "Where's Jack?" Will broke the silence.

There was a small moment before Elizabeth replied "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance" Everyone looked up – Rebby's heart dropping dramatically. She felt like it was breaking. The Kraken would be back any minute and if Jack stayed aboard then he was going to die and she would never see him again. The point of everything that she had done up until now taken away from her.

She wouldn't let that happen. She earned her freedom from a life of rules and isolation. She wanted to sail the seas with this pirate that had stolen her heart.

"No" she murmured to herself as the realisation of what was happening was settling in. "no, no,no" She went to stand and then all eyes were on her.

"Go!" Elizabeth shouted at Pintel and Ragetti and they immediately started rowing away from the Pearl.

"Wait! Jack!" The brunette couldn't help the rush of panic that took her over completely. They couldn't just leave. There was still time and room on the boat. Her instincts kicked in and she went to climb back on to the Pearl but Cotton grabbed onto her "no, please!" Cotton pulled her down to stop them from rocking the boat as Gibbs told the others to row faster.

Tears then filled her bright blue eyes and they began to stream down her cheeks. Cotton saw this immediately and held her close; her head rested against his chest as she sobbed. The exhaustion of everything now keeping her from putting up more of a fight. She stared back at the Pearl as it got smaller the further they got from the vessel. And within moments tentacles emerged up from the water and wrapped around the ship. Everyone watched now as the beast consumed the Black Pearl and a loud roar came from the sinking vessel. It was being dragged under and Rebby couldn't watch. She buried her head into Cottons shoulder, her tears flooding out now and she couldn't stop it.

Pintel and Ragetti continued to row. They chose to keep going until they had reached the safety of the shallow waters where they knew that they were most definitely safe. She listened to steady beat of Cottons heart and felt him as he stroked her hair. She tried to imagine that Jack was with them but it hurt too much. She clenched her eyes shut trying to ease the pain.

She just couldn't fathom what had got into his head. Why would Jack have chosen to stay after all this time of trying to escape the Kraken? It was the reason he had left her on Port Royal and now it was the reason that she felt so alone, so pained to be alive. Had she known she would have stayed with him. She would have kissed him harder and made up for what they had argued about. That hurt as well – knowing that they hadn't been on the best of terms. The last real conversation with him had been a fight. One where she has turned her back on him and he her. How could any of this have happened?

She reached up and stroked the blue sapphire that never left her neck. It was a part of him, as was the ring, that she would hold on to. She wished at that moment that she could be with him so much. To embrace him and take in his scent. Rum soaked; an unmistakable smell that most pirates would smell of but with Jack it was just right. It didn't make her screw her nose up in disgust as it did with other men. Instead it allured her in, seduced her. She wanted to stroke his cheek and play with the tangled mess he called hair. Even fiddle with the trinkets that he had taken the time to braid into his locks. Rebby so desperately wanted to feel his warmth and the sweetness of his lips pushed against hers.

Such thoughts that passed the time and when she reopened her eyes she noticed that they had made it. They were floating up river now and it was dark. She hadn't even realised how quickly the day had passed. The trees around them helped with the darkness as they blocked out the sun. Lifting herself up she saw hundreds of people stood in the clouded water. Each of them holding lit candles; some crying others looking very saddened. Everyone in the long boat remained quiet but she could tell that the others wanted to know who these people were. How did they know that Jack had just died, just been dragged to Davy Jones Locker? The brunette on the other hand somehow already knew. It was like she knew the whole time but she didn't speak a word. It was like all words had left her.

A small shack was where they docked and went inside of. Everyone slowly going inside but Rebby remained seated. Her crying was silent now and the people in the river surrounding the shack. She was pulled up all of a sudden by Cotton as his parrot perched himself on her shoulder. She tried to crack a little smile for him but couldn't. She only allowed Cotton to help her out of the boat and into the Shack. There Gibbs introduced her to Tia Dalma but she couldn't help the low feeling. Not really interested in meeting new people. Instead she went to the corner where she sat and stared into space, Cotton stood by her side. She felt Cottons parrot rub up against her cheek and gently lifted her hand to stroke him but she felt weak.

"Who are they?" Will broke the silence as he directed the question at Tia Dalma as she walked in with a tray of cups, each filled.

Somehow Rebby then found her voice. It was croaky and there was obvious sadness in it but she felt it her privilege and duty to answer "you thought of Jack as a pirate who pillaged and did so many terrible things to people…but he wasn't anything like that" she looked up to gaze into each one of their faces. Tia Dalma giving the brunette a nod to carry on "those are the people that he saved. From the beginning when he committed an act of piracy and rescued innocents from becoming slaves, to the end when he never regretted the moment that he did the right thing" Will chose not to say anything more. It was clear that he perhaps had been a little hard on the pirate but there was more to his mood. There was anger that she could feel from him but Rebby didn't dwell on it.

Each of them took a cup that was offered to them from Tia Dalma. She went to each of them; offering some sort of comfort until she went to Will who was throwing his small dagger into the table and plying it out again. "The Pearl is gone, along with its captain"

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out" Rebby tried to compose herself to stop from falling apart all over again "To Jack Sparrow" Gibbs held his cup out as he toasted the memory of the fallen pirate.

"Never another like Captain Jack"

"He was a gentlemen of fortune, he was"

"He was a good man"

It was horrible. The brunette wanted to close her eyes and never open them again. The waking world now reminding her that Jack was gone "my captain" she spoke quietly.

Will looked up and stared at everyone's glum faces. Rebby felt his eyes on her but she couldn't help the inability to stop crying. There was a pain that she had never felt before in her chest that ached on and wouldn't go away. "If there was anything could be done to bring him back…"

Will stood to go to Elizabeth but Tia Dalma moved swiftly in front of him "Would you do it?" she then turned to Elizabeth "What would you…What would any of you be willing to do, hm?"

Rebby stood up now. If there was a chance that they could get Jack back then by god she was going to take it. Was it even possible to go to Locker without physically dying? "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

The tears kept coming by there was a glimmer in Rebby's eyes. She stepped forward quickly "Aye!"

Gibbs was next "Aye"

"Aye" then Pintel followed by Ragetti

"Aye"

Cotton raised his cup and from Rebbys shoulder came Cottons answer "Aye"

Eyes then moved to Elizabeth as she nodded "Yes"

"Aye" Will being the last to agree to such a task. To agree to go and bring Jack back.

Tia Dalma's face lit up as she saw the determination of the remaining crew of the Pearl to get their captain back. It was now that it was setting in Rebbys stomach. This was real and this was happening. There was a way to get her captain back and they were going to do it.

"All right. But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters"

Their eyes all then focussed on the heavy footsteps that was slowly making their way down the wooden steps. They were heavy footed and only when this person reached the bottom were they able to see who it was… "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Everyone's faces were gobsmacked as they watched Barbossa take a bit of an apple and Jack the monkey swing on to his shoulder before he started laughing. The brunette had a feeling he was laughing at her and it sent shivers down her spin but she was conflicted from the horror of seeing this man that had tried to kill them all before as well as the glee that was filling her up. It was real, they were going to save Jack and bring him back. At that moment the tears stopped and Rebbys eye cleared to show only confidence. She was going to get that pirate back with or without Barbossa's help and she wasn't going to give up.


	23. Chapter 23: Passage to Singapore

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 23: Passage to Singapore**

This is what it had come down to; all of them bartering passage across the sea because they no longer had a ship of their own. Nor did they have their captain either and for now would have to make to with the only one available that was willing to join their journey to get Jack back. None of them were too pleased about the arrangement as well.

That much was quite clear to Hector Barbossa. They had all left Tia Dalmas hut and were now sailing to Singapore. He had made it quite clear to the others that Singapore would prove an invaluable place to go to get what they needed and that was a ship. One he could command properly instead of him commanding his crew now to work harder so that the barter for crossing on another's ship would be made worthwhile. He'd seen that the crew were a little reluctant and he put that down to how soon Jack had been gone and they were still grieving over what had happened. The older captain questioned that excuse for them though when he saw how easily they listened to Rebecca. The brunette he remembered Jack being quite protective over. He knew the truth though as much as Jack claimed she was a relative, which was only to protect her, she was someone that Jack cared for dearly. He loved her. It seemed though as she spent her time loving him back the crew learned to love her too.

He wasn't a fool. If she was sailing with Sparrow then he undoubtedly made her his second in command; his first mate and the crew gladly accepted her. He had ordered them to help make more sail so they would get to Singapore faster and they were reluctant to do so until she stepped in and kindly requested them to do the same thing just in more polite words. Barbossa didn't miss how quickly they stepped to it then. He didn't like insubordination and as the sun was setting at the end of another day he noticed the brunette standing at the side of the ship they were on while the ships original crew and their crew were working hard before they would rest up. Barbossa moved over to her slowly and stood beside her. Rebby didn't look to him she just continued to stared out at the horizon. "The crew respect you well enough"

She immediately picked up on his miffed voice "Well that's the thing isn't it" she looked to him and noticed the confusion on his face. "I didn't try to kill them a couple of times before"

"So you judge me on my past happenings but not Sparrow" he raised an eyebrow

"Jack didn't try to kill me either" she raised her voice a little.

The brunette sighed and looked back to the open ocean before continuing "Jack has only tried to protect me since I've known him and I've only ever wanted to be with him"

"Out of everyone you would be the one more determined to bring him back"

Rebby sighed. She hadn't cracked a smile since Jack had been taken. She didn't really know what she should be feeling; everything was just confusing for her. There was a sense of pride that Jack had come back for them and even though it was stupid he sacrificed himself after all that running away he did. She was sad and angry after having put up with so much on Port Royal and escaping away to be with him again only to end up apart again. And then there was the sense of authority. The others looked to her more than they did Barbossa and that she put down to her position as first mate and the person Jack trusted most. Pintail and Ragetti were a little all over the place though. They didn't want to disobey her nor Barbossa – she put that down to the fact that the older pirate used to be their captain as well. "Why do you want him back? What do you get out of this?"

"My ship back for starters" he smirked at her

She quickly disliked his motive and knew that that wasn't his only reason but he wouldn't spill. Not yet anyway. She frowned at him; it would be a very long time before she could trust him. "It was never your ship and it will never be" she turned to him and a more intimidating way. She had no reason to like him and for now she was only putting up with him because he was helping them on their way to the end of the world. "You really think they'll listen to you if you plan betray Jack or them again? They're not listening to you now so what makes you think they'll listen to you then? Let's face it; you're out of your comfort zone here"

She didn't let there be any time for him to counter argue with her as she walked away from him and went to help her friends out. As she did she saw how easily they were working with the crew of the ship but there was something that caught her eye even more and that was how secluded Elizabeth was making herself. Her friend hadn't really spoken to anyone and remained by herself. Something was going on with her. Rebby wanted to ask her, tell her that if she was troubled or scared then she would be there for her but for now the brunette chose to let her be. She'd talk to Elizabeth later when she would have had plenty of time to think on whatever it was.

 **A/N: I know it's not much but it is just a little teaser for what I will be writing for the third film. And I'm just letting you know I'm still here and I haven't forgotten about this. I did a short chappie in between the first and second films so I thought this would be fitting until I begin properly.**


	24. Chapter 24: Trust and betrayal

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 24: trust and betrayal**

The plan was set out. Rebby had been able to listen to Barbossa and communicate with him where there was no insults to make an ideal plan to gain Sao Feng's favour. Somehow Barbossa and Sao Feng were good friends, which she found hard to believe, and this was the best way they had in getting a ship of their own to get to the Locker. The older pirate has insisted that Sao Feng would be enchanted by a female presence with him and he had immediately looked to her. The first thought she had was that if it were going to get them what they needed then she was all for it but then if the two were friends she then she didn't want to have anything to with the Singapore pirate captain. If anything she would be better positioned with Gibbs and the others and that was when Elizabeth had decided to speak up. She hadn't spoken in ages and now she was willingly volunteering to go with Barbossa. Rebby had to admit her friend had courage.

Somehow when the ship docked things moved so fast that Rebby was struggling to keep up. Since she had left Port Royal she hadn't had a proper rest and things had been going on non-stop but the continuous flow of adrenaline was really keeping her going. She had set off with the others and instructed them to go on ahead while she helped Tia Dalma with her part of the plan. She was happy that Tia had decided to join them and help. Cotton's parrot rode on her shoulder as she got Tia set up and when they were ready Rebby instructed the colourful parrot to remain. When they were ready Rebby nodded at Tia Dalma and stomped her foot on the wooden flooring as a signal before moving away inconspicuously.

At once Jack the monkey began winding the music box which would hide the noise of the crew beneath. The brunette smiled as she moved to the docks; the plan was working well. The presence of the East India Trading Company in Singapore was making thinks so much more complicated than it needed to be. But if there was a chance to get at the Company and Mayfair then she was going to take it.

She scanned all around her and was quick when she was sure that she was clear she dropped into the water and kept low. She made sure to dive down when there was people around so as not to be noticed. Instantly she felt her clothes and tied back hair soak the water up as she suddenly got a little heavier from the water. She wasn't so bothered by this though; she had mission and the rest of the crew including Elizabeth and Will counting on her. The brunette managed to join the others just as they had managed to cut through some bars that led into some underground tunnels. Cotton greeted her first placing his hand on her shoulder to which she returned the gesture and smiled. With the path cleared she made sure every one of them went through before her so that she could cover the rear should they come into any trouble.

The tunnel was small but they could all fit through which was a positive. Rebby wasn't completely sure how much faith she had in Barbossa or this plan but it was the only option they had at the moment to the ship they needed.

All of them managed to crawl through the tunnel and out the other side where they ended up in the small cave like rooms below where Sao Feng resided. Rebby moved up and crouch in front of Gibbs as they surveyed what they were up against. She was quickly and silently making a plan up in her head knowing that they needed full run of the room which meant they would need to take out the guards. She counted 4 men at least which would be no match for the 6 of them. Unfortunately a game changer then entered the room. Another man but he was big so she figured that the odds were even after all. She wished she could say that they were all determined to get this done but at the sight of the large man entering the room Ragetti quietly began to scarper back in a swift retreat.

Rebby rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his arm making him face her "You're not backing out on this one" she whispered so that they wouldn't be caught.

"If things don't go the way we want, then we're the only chance they've got" Gibbs was a little loud for Rebby's comfort but she didn't stop him.

"You agreed to get Jack back and this is the beginning of it. So don't run away on me because if you do then it'll be me for you to worry about" when she had finished she pushed him back to the front where he stayed. Sense having been talked into him. They all returned to watching the 5 men work. It seemed the big guy was in charge of stocking the fire with fresh coal and with that knowledge Rebby saw her opportunity. "Ragetti and Pintail take the two men on the left. Gibbs and Cotton the other two separated men and Marty you're with me and the big guy" they all nodded in understanding. "On my signal" she watched and waited for the right moment. Her eyes darting to each of the men and as soon as they all had their back to them she quickly rose her hand up and pointed forward.

A person with good hearing would have picked up on the small scuttling of their feet as they moved to where they needed to be. Seeing a shovel and gently picked it up and tossed it to Marty. He swiftly caught it and smirked knowing what she had in mind. Seeing the deposit of coal and made her way to it and picked up and decent sized one before whistling to get the guys attention. He turned around with a very confused expression on his face which then turned hostile when he saw her. As fast as her arm would she threw the lump of coal at him and it hit him on the head. It wasn't enough to knock him out though like she expected. That was where Marty came in. He had snuck behind the man and climbed onto the side and just as the man was about to tackle Rebby Marty jumped onto his back and smacked the shovel on the back of his head. Instantly the man fell down unconscious to which Rebby smirked. "Keep an eye on him" Marty nodded and Rebby moved away.

The others had successfully knocked the other men out and now they had full run of the place. All of them began running around as a noise sounded. Some pieces of wood chattering. It was a signal from above; if they didn't sort that first then they would risk being found out. She signalled to Cotton who was by some levers – he randomly chose one and pulled it hoping that it would do the job. A small groan caught Rebby's ear as she saw the big man stirring but with a quick glance over her shoulder she saw Marty sitting on the guy and quickly hit him on the head again with the shovel. It really wasn't the man's day at all.

"Rebby, over here" Gibbs' voice caught her attention and they all reconvened by him. Looking up through a small crack in the floor boards she could see that it was where they needed to be, there was also the small murmuring of Barbossa's voice. Cotton rolled out the weapons that they had brought with them. Swords and guns all lined up neatly. "Wait for the signal". Each of them took some of the weapons and stored it on their person while picking another up and preparing for a fight. Rebby Already had all the weapons she needed on her but she made sure that her pistols were primed and ready and that her sword and dagger where easily accessible when the time would come for her to use them. Her dagger always being hidden, in its sheath, in her boots should she find herself without her other weapons. Just as a precaution though she saw another smaller looking dagger with its sheath which she took.

She noticed Cotton looking at her as she inspected the blade "A lady can never have too many blades" she smiled at him as she placed it in her other boot. It was then that she noticed Pintail looking disgusted from something at the side by Ragetti, who was looking quite pleased with himself.

Rebby rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. The less noise either of them made the better. Now the murmurs from above them were clearer and Rebby could make out what was being said. She was more intently listening when her lovers name was mentioned. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…is so I can send him back myself!"

Rebby smiled knowing that there was another person to add to the list that wasn't particularly fond of Jack. She didn't care though, she loved him and that was what mattered. There was the noise of something falling and footsteps before who she guessed to be Barbossa spoke up. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died"

Now that made her think. She got the idea that Jack was really important and now it was confirmed; he was a pirate lord. But there was still something troubling her. Jack had sacrificed himself, he knew he was going to die so why didn't he pass the piece of eight along? He can't have known that they would be going on a mission to bring him back. Why hadn't he said anything to her? Gibbs noticed the frown on her face and was going to speak but a shout from above caught their attention. "Weapons!"

Barbossa and Elizabeth were in trouble and this was their cue to help. There was shouts and each of them looked to one another before realising what was going on. "Weapons" Gibbs spoke and himself, Cotton, Ragetti and Pintail brought out the spare swords.

"Ragetti and Gibbs on Elizabeth. Pintail and Cotton on Barbossa" Rebby made sure they knew who they were going to slide the swords up to. The four of them stepped so that they were lined up perfectly and pointed the tip of the sword up. "Wait" the brunette listened carefully above them. She waited a little bit longer before she was sure "Now!" she kept her voice low still and on her command the four men pushed the four swords up through the holes in the wood. There must have been success as they didn't hear a sword drop – in fact they didn't hear anything. There was just silence. The situation was nerve wracking as it was without having to work out what was going on.

At once there was shoutes above them. Screams as people were running into battle. The crew looked confused "trouble". Shrugging it off Rebby nodded to Marty as he went and lit up some explosives that he had set up. All six of them taking cover quickly and looking away as a loud bang sounded and the wooded flooring above them fell away. "Go!" the brunette shouted as the cue to leave and join the fight. The broken flooring made for a good ramp to get up after they had to step over some bodies. Rebby took note of the uniform; the East India Trading Company was here. She hated that where ever she went they were always there. Trying to push the irritating thoughts out of her head she followed the others up and began aiming her pistols at some of the men. Marty was the last to do so and he had the most powerful of the guns. As he shot it the power and blow back of the weapon pulled him back into the hole.

Rebecca saw this and began to laugh loudly as she continued to shoot. As soon as she was sure it was clear she offered her hand to Marty "No man left behind" he took it and began running with her out of the building where the fight had now taken to the streets of Singapore. The Trading Company was the enemy here and she fully intended to use this opportunity to make a dent in it. This was her cause and he mother's cause and an opportunity that she wouldn't miss.

Running down the street she wasn't exactly sure where she was going but where ever she saw a man in the Company uniform he was dead. Her pistols automatically aimed and fired, taking them out. It wasn't long however before she ran out of ammo and quickly stored the pistols away before bringing out her sword quickly enough that she sliced through a man's neck as he ran at her with his own weapon. She couldn't help then but look at her surroundings and let her feelings overwhelm her. There were innocent people in Singapore, men making a living and women with their children and right before her ocean blue eyes Rebby saw The East India Trading Company slaughter them all. Where was the reason in all of this? It brought tears to her eyes but it also made her invincible. Another soldier ran at her and she instantly put him down without a single scratch on her. How her feeling compelled her actions. Seeing a group of mercenary's line up with guns in their hands she took cover behind a pillar. And waited to hear the shooting before she would move of but she didn't hear that.

Sound of Tia Dalmas small cart caught her ear. Carefully looking round she looked in the direction of the mercenary's and not a second later all of them were flying up into the air and into the water. Marty's idea of putting explosives in the cart was a good idea. Moving off Rebby managed to cut down every solider she came across, one having managed to cut her forearm a little but it was nothing major. The screams of a women then caught her attention and Rebby ducked into a small hut to follow those screams but she was too late to intervene. The woman was shot by a face that she murderously recognised; Mr Mercer. The older man that had served in the company the majority of his life. Rebby was sure there wasn't a sympathetic bone in his body that could feel anything. She had hated him for as long as she could remember. Behind Mercer, Sao Feng had grabbed Will and held him at sword point. Mercer had noticed and crouched behind cover much like Rebby was doing.

She wanted to kill Mercer and make him feel pain but she would do so when Sao Feng and Will weren't around. "It's an odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore"

Will didn't look intimidated at all by Captain Sao Feng and part of the reason Rebby would have guess would be that it was a coincidence "It is coincidence only" Will then brought out a small dagger to even the intimidation. This would have been a point where Rebby would have stepped in; she would take care of Mercer and therefore intrude on the conversation, if you could call it that with weapons being pointed, but what Will said next intrigued her. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer"

She frowned at the words. "You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father. You're helping me to get it" If she could she would have screamed or growled or something but she couldn't without giving away her position. Will was a traitor. He had agreed just like the rest of them to get Jack back and now it was for his gain. To cross Jack just as he was betraying Barbossa now. He was betraying her. She thought Will cared but it seemed that his need for his long lost father was stronger. She wouldn't let this happen though, if she could she would put a stop to it. She wondered then if Elizabeth was aware of this plan Will had set into place.

Within moments Sao Feng handed over the charts that they needed and the two men split and re-joined the fight outside. She didn't really know what to think of the young blacksmith at that moment. Was he still one of her friends? One of the people she trusted most or had that gone now?

Movement in front of her made her push such thoughts away for later. Mercer stood up from where he was crouched and was about to walk away. She too stood but she couldn't just let him go. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she focussed on the older man. Reaching down into her boot and brought out the smaller dagger she had stored away earlier and threw it towards Mercer. She hadn't planned on killing him just like that; no that would be too good for him. The blade span towards him from the momentum of her throw and scratched along the left side of his face before implanting into a wooden pillar in front of him.

She heard a small yelp from him at the sudden sting on his face. He brought one of his gloved hands up and touched the area as he saw the dagger and then turned to face her. She saw the recognition in his eyes. "Lady Mayfair" even now he was respecting her as a lady and yet he didn't seem to pay much attention to how she was dressed or the fact that she had just attacked him.

"There is no 'Lady Mayfair', Mercer. Lord Mayfair is not my father and you and that Company that you call lawful are not welcome here or anywhere. I am Lady Morgan and I fight to bring the East India Trading Company down" she had to admit that it felt good to say that. To not have to be formal like she would usually be around him and others. It felt good to let out her frustrations. There wasn't much surprise on Mercer's part though and she hated that.

"I told Lord Mayfair that you were that filthy pirate's child. You would turn against him one day" voices raised now as their weapons were pointed at one another.

Mercer did make it difficult for others to like him "he turned on me first by treating me like I was a prisoner. Making me think things that weren't true and making it seem like I couldn't do anything. That wasn't freedom at all. I have found freedom and I'm not giving it up"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to. Lord Mayfair commands that you be found and kept in protection from the pirates"

"Don't tell me he thinks pirates kidnapped me. I ran away and I have no intent on going back!" she turned her arm slightly to let the dim light shine on the 'P' on her arm. Mercer caught a small glimpse of it.

His face didn't change, it was plan and boring just a usual. It made it difficult to read him "I guess I'll have to tell Lord Mayfair his daughter was killed" the cruelty in his voice was unmistakable.

Rebby chose not to reply. At this point it was only insults upon insults. Mercer made the first move as she charged towards her with his sword and she defended herself. Blocking the attack she swung to the side to attack him but he deflected it too. She ducked down and moved around to evade him and ended up switching sides with him. Not taking her eyes off of him she reached behind her and grasped the dagger in the pillar, pulling it out and pointing it at him as well.

Rebby was careful moving forward towards him so that her sword would reach him. She managed to distract him by swinging her sword down from above to which he blocked only for her to use the dagger to stab into his leg. He let out a pained groan and fell to the floor. His sword clanging as he dropped it so that he could apply pressure to his wound. His other hand instinctively reached into his robes to pull out his pistol; the one she had seen him shoot the woman with but Rebby was quick. She knocked the weapon away with her sword so that he was defenceless and pushed the tip of her sword against his throat.

She wanted to end him then and there but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was too easy. Killing him would be the easy way out and she wanted Lord Mayfair to know she was alive and against him now. It would be unlikely that if she kept Mercer alive he would tell him of what happened but at least then she could look forward to another fight. Lifting her sword up to his cheek she made another quick cut to match the other cheek so now his face was symmetrical. Her attention was then on the loud noises of what sounded like fireworks outside – that was her signal to leave. Sheathing her sword she left swiftly letting Mercer live. Seeing one of the building on fire Rebby saw Cotton's parrot and Jack the monkey on a bridge. She over to the side and whistled catching their attention. Cotton's parrot instantly flew over to her and landed on her left shoulder while Jack the monkey ran to her and climbed up her legs so that he could rest on her right shoulder. She smiled, not minding at all, when she saw everyone reconvening. She ran steadily meeting up with everyone. Though her eyes narrowed at Will and the charts in his graps.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa was questioning him and he was right to do so.

Will seemed to ignore the question and the fact that he had the charts and just move on "and better yet. A ship and a crew"

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth noticed that the Captain of Singapore wasn't around.

"Yeah, where is Sao Feng?" everyone looked from Rebby to Will as she was directing the question to him personally.

The look Will gave her and Elizabeth was unreadable. The brunette wouldn't care if he knew that she knew what he was doing. "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove"

"This way. Be quick" one the crew members Sao Feng had sent spoke as he led the way towards the ship that they were going to use to get Jack back. Will and Elizabeth moved off together and Rebby followed not sure if she should trust them both or just not trust Will. So much had happened and now it seemed like everyone was against each other now. She would just have to play along for now; if she wanted Jack back then there was no option. Working together was the best way to get to him. She just hoped that sense and reason would drive people and not their personal gain; then again she was in the company of a bunch of pirates.


	25. Chapter 25: Multiple Jacks but one Rebby

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 25: Multiple Jacks but one Rebby**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank all of my readers and my lovely reviewers. Your opinions are most welcome and I always aim to please. This is by the most enjoyable fic that I have written and am in the middle of writing. I don't really have a plan for significant aspect of the movies so if you would like to see something then please feel free to let me know and if I like I may add it unless I have my own ideas of course. Thank you again, please review.**

The wind caught on to the sails, the crew were racing about trying get as much speed as possible. The quicker they left Singapore the better; particularly with the East India Trading Company lurking about. Rebby was going to help the crew but the exhaustion had finally caught up with her. She felt her legs about to give out when she got to the bow of the ship so she gently let herself down to sit on the floor. The brunette groaned from the relief that came from her muscles as she leaned back against the side and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt rest sweep over her but she wasn't asleep just yet. Her mind still wouldn't let her rest.

Ever since Jack had been taken her mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts about if she could have done anything to stop him; even thoughts about being with him at the time. She constantly told herself that she should have remained on the Pearl with him and they both should have gone to the Locker. At least that way they would have been together. Then there was the hundred other thoughts and feelings that washed over her. Why had Jack done it and not told her? He could have escaped with them – he could have stayed with her but he didn't. Something didn't feel right to her at all, she had a little skip in her step knowing that she could get Jack back but now there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't ignore and it was draining her.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honour the call?" Rebby opened her eyes a little and saw Elizabeth stood behind Tia Dalma as they spoke.

"I cannot say" Tia shook her head a little as she continued to stare out the waters in front of the ship that were to come "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear" no more words were said. The tired brunette could only hear the wash of the waves and feel the sway of the ship.

She tried to banish the thoughts from her mind but she couldn't. Her mind racing to come up with logical answers but also to get rid of them. "Rebby, are you okay?" she heard Elizabeth's voice and looked to see her friend crouched beside her.

"I don't know Lizzie. Whenever I think I can rest or whenever I have a second to spare; all I can think about is Jack" Liz could easily see the confliction her tired eyes and sighed.

She sat down beside the brunette and wrapped her arm around her shoulder for a little comfort. "We're going to get him back"

Rebby shook her head "I know that but why did he do it? He's a pirate lord so at some point in that confused head of his it must have come to him that he was needed. And there's no way he could have known that we would voyage to get him back" Elizabeth didn't have anything to say to Rebby in reply. "You were the last to see him, Liz. He must have said or done something…anything" Rebby didn't know if she wanted to cry or be angry and at who. Elizabeth hadn't done anything but comfort her thus far but this was really hitting her in the chest. The silence from Liz didn't help either. She just stared into nothing like she was trying to find the answer.

It must have come to her though after a while "there was nothing. I'm sorry"

Rebby nodded accepting it for now. When they rescued Jack there would be plenty of time to get answers out of him. It would seem that Jack was the only one that could answer all the questions that plagued her mind. Perhaps it was Jack that she was upset or angry with. "So you want to tell me what's going on between you and Will" Elizabeth gave her a surprised glance "please, I've known the both of you for ages and I had to put up with the both of you during the whole engagement and wedding process so I know what a loved up Will and Elizabeth looks like and you and him aren't it"

Liz sighed seeing that the game was up. "I don't know, I'm just finding it hard to talk to him. I guess it's just one of those things"

"I've seen the two of you. No, wrong wording. I've put up with you two for the majority of my life so I know that you will work something out. Whatever it is I think you both just need to be honest and clear with each other; say whatever it is that's bothering the both of you" Rebby eyes Will helping the crew not too far away from the two of them and she wanted to speak loud enough for him to hear but she couldn't. Even her voice was tired. Elizabeth just had to look at her friend to see that all the energy she needed wasn't there and she knew herself that since joining with Jack on the Pearl no one had really gotten the right amount of rest as they should have. So far the adrenaline of the adventure to get Sparrow back had been keeping them going but even now that was catching up with them.

"Rest up, Rebby" Elizabeth gave a quick soft smile to the brunette before picking herself up and moving away to let her rest.

She wouldn't admit it aloud but just getting the thoughts out of her head did help her a lot. She closed her eyes again and this time she felt herself drift away slowly. She could finally let go and let the exhaustion take her.

….

She wished she could have just slept for the rest of the journey but no. Her dreams of being back aboard the Pearl and with Jack, going off on another adventure with the wind blowing in the sails. That wasn't the case though. The significant temperature drop woke her up as she instantly wrapped her arms around herself protectively. As she opened her eyes she was almost blinded by the light. It wasn't exactly sunny where they were but the reflectivity of the snow and ice everywhere made it hard for her to see. She instinctively closed them again but knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she opened them slowly and allowed herself to get used to the light.

Picking herself up she moved to through past the crew who were sitting trying to keep warm. Some of them as blue as the sea and others turning into a living icicle. She moved to the stern of the ship now where Barbossa was controlling the ship. Elizabeth behind him wrapped in a blanket and Gibbs stood to the side looking out at the frozen wasteland. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" the brunette moved to see that Barbossa was rolling up the navigational charts in his hand. They had obviously found something out from it.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" it went from one question to another.

"I reckon I seen my fair share" Gibbs stepped down to speak with them more closely "Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"

Pintel's voice suddenly spoke to finish off what Gibbs was saying "it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead" he looked quite proud with himself obviously having seen it himself but when he turned back to look at Gibbs he looked guilt ridden and tried to look away "Sorry" Gibbs on the other hand was furious.

"Trust me, young Master Turner" Barbossa handed the charts back to the young blacksmith "it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back"

With that Will moved off as the ship was directed into an ice cavern. Rebby had to think about it for a moment. Her face frowning in her thought. "When I was crossing over from England, I could have sworn I saw a flash of green. It was so quick I thought that I just imagined it"

Gibbs moved to her side placing a hand on her shoulder "there be a lot of good souls who have probably seen it but never believe it. It goes too fast for us to actually justify what we've seen" she nodded in understanding. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and keep warm Rebby noticed just how much she was shivering. Her skin was almost turning blue and her hair that was once tied up but now hung around her shoulders had little bits of ice in it. Any colder and she was sure that she would pass out. Though she did have to consider her options. At least with passing out she could rest a bit more but then again she knew the dangers as well.

Going to sleep now would be letting the cold take her away and risking the fact that she might not wake up. Her body would go into shock and her systems would shut down and the last thing she needed was to not wake up ever again particularly if Jack's life needed to be rescued first. Immediately she moved to Elizabeth who graciously offered to share the blanket and they both sat down trying to hide from the cold.

….

It was beautiful. As if the ship that they had borrowed from Sao Feng in Singapore was actually floating in space. There wasn't any sound. No wild wind or raging water hitting the ship. It was calm with only a small breeze to keep them going.

It was a little confusing that the ship was sailing relatively fast and yet there wasn't the wind power for that. Luckily for Rebby she had defrosted but still couldn't sleep. She had managed to regain some of her energy and the feeling that they were really close to Jack now was really getting to her. She was close, the wind bringing them together even more. She couldn't help but admire the stars above them though in the night sky. They were perfectly reflected in the sea beneath them. She hadn't really moved since they were being frozen to death but she did want to see the view more clearly so she was stood at the side where she was observing the sky and the water below. She was also trying to find the horizon. It was difficult seeing as all she could see was the night sky and there was no clue to where the sea and the sky actually met.

It was pretty much silent on the ship. Things were calm and quiet which meant that it should have been easy for Rebby to rest but yet she still couldn't. Her body felt a little better but she could still feel it screaming at her to properly rest. Taking a breath in through her nose the brunette could smell the sweet and salty sea and the fresh air around them. There was one thing that she missed though and that was the particular smell of rum. Of course she could smell hints of it among the crew but none of it was quite like that of Jack Sparrow. Closing her eyes slightly she tried to imagine him standing next to her, his arms wrapped around her making her feel secure. "Barbossa, ahead!" Wills hysterical voice caught her attention and made her open her eyes. Looking towards the bow of the ship out to the waters to come, Rebby immediately saw what was in front of them. There was no longer smooth sailing but a very big drop ahead of them.

"Aye, we're good and lost now" it seemed that Wills rush had gained the attention of the others.

Elizabeth wasn't exactly happy with Barbossa's reaction either. Everyone seemed confused about the idea of being lost. The old pirate on the other hand was quite happy about it all. "Lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was"

Rebby again confused by Barbossa. "And sailing off the edge of the world is the way to do that?"

Barbossa faced her "You want Sparrow back or not?" he answered her with another question.

She looked to all of the crew but didn't answer verbally. They all already knew that the brunette would die to bring Jack back. "We're gaining speed" Gibbs peered over the side. Well this explained why they were going fast. The water was carry them towards the waterfall and over the edge.

"Aye" Barbossa had nothing more to say. Each of them on deck looked to one another; it was Will that reacted first.

"To stations!" he ran off and everyone instantly dropped everything and did the same "All hand to stations! Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way"

Rebby wanted to move but couldn't. She looked to Barbossa and couldn't believe it but she had to agree with him. This was Davy Jones Locker they were going to. If you are cast there then you're not supposed to be able to leave which meant that it would be just as difficult to get there. They would have to sail over the edge to get to Jack. With her decision made she moved to the others "Belay that!" the entire crew looked to her in surprise.

Barbossa moved up beside her "let her run straight and true!"

They all then gathered at the bow of the ship. Having gotten closer to the waterfall they could all see clearly now what was coming. "Blimey" Ragetti spoke none of them having quite seen a fall as big as they one they were being pulled towards. Looking down at the sea, Rebby could no longer see the stars reflected in it. They had now entered the rougher waters.

"You've doomed us all" Elizabeth spoke to Barbossa but Rebby couldn't help but feel it was meant for her as well.

"Over the edge, over again" Will whispered from behind Elizabeth as he recited what he had seen on the charts

Rebby nodded "if we want to get to Jack then we have to over that edge. Off the world's end. We all agreed to do this at the beginning and now is the time" they nodded before everyone moved off. The crew shouting around as they were scared of what to come.

Rebby could feel the fear as well. Her heart was thumping so loud but that could be confused with her closeness to Jack now. She took in a shuddering breath as she heard Will from somewhere else on the ship "Hold on!" she then blocked out all other noises as she moved to the very front of the ship. She was right by the edge and her breathing increased so much more than she thought possible. She gripped onto the wooden side as she almost feel out of the ship; the fast flow of the water now turning the ship around but they were still being pulled.

She wrapped a small piece of rope attached to the ship around her arm as they were being dragged over the falls backwards now. The ship then tipped and everyone on the ship yelled out, all of them terrified. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rebby closed her eyes and hung on to the rope as her legs were now dangling but she tried to ignore the feeling but it was difficult. She was overwhelmed, just as everyone else was, with the feeling of falling. "Jack!" the brunette screamed out as the top of the waterfall was now out of sight. The feel of water drenching into her body again was the last thing she felt before everything faded to dark.

….

"Dead men tell no tales"

He was surrounded by incompetence. That was his first thought and this was reinforced by the lack of progress that was being made. Looking around on deck he noticed one of his crew about to eat a peanut but he was quick to draw his gun and fire it. The innocent Jack falling back. Jack smirked and blew the smoke away from his weapons before tucking it back away and picking up the peanut. "My peanut" he placed the peanut in his mouth and looked around his ship. "Haul the halyard. Slacken braces" he shouted out his orders as he looked to other the Jacks who only repeated his words and got to work.

Jack watched as they all worked hard around him. Chicken Jack passing him quickly. He was about to do his rounds and inspect the work when he stopped. His eyes wide "Jack" he heard his name as a little whisper. He turned around to see his favourite brunette stood there on the deck of his ship right in front of him. It was her voice, there was no question about it. He could recognise it anywhere.

"Rebby; beautiful as always" he went to embrace her. Hold her in his arms but when he went to make contact with her she faded. Jack stepped back in confusion. Sadness clear in his brown gaze. He stared at where he saw her stood and yet there was no evidence that she had been there. Again he scanned around his ship and saw each of the Jacks working hard and not once did he see Rebecca anywhere. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Haul" Jack looked up to the Jack upon the main mast and watched as they all spoke in unison "haul" and in unison they untied the sail. The black material falling down perfectly. "Haul the sheets handsomely boys. Scandalise the lateens" it was one order after another.

It wasn't his voice he wanted to hear shouting those things though. Rebecca was his first mate; it should be her. He even wouldn't mind hearing Gibbs' voice shout out the orders but he didn't. He reached his hand out to where he saw Rebby as if he were stroking her cheek but it didn't come into contact with anything to his disappointment. How did he live without her before? He felt it in his chest; he'd never imagine having deep feelings for anyone before but now it was what kept him going. His heart beat faster when he thought about her – he could only imagine what it would be like when she would be with him again. If they would be together again. Anger filled him then along with his frustration for having being trapped in the wasteland. He clenched his hand into a fist and returned it to his side. His other hand felt inside a small pocket where he felt something small and very important – it was something he wished he had done before now but in his head he would swear on his life to do it if he ever escaped.

The metallic object in his pocket wasn't like him at all but it felt right to him. He had stowed it away from the Isla de Merta and but did say anything or do what he should have with it. But he hoped the time would come when he could. Pushing the thoughts away for now he went back to his rounds and narrowed his eyes on a Jack wearing only the bottom half of his clothes. Tattoos were very visible all over the top half of his body as he worked on securing the line of rope. "Mr Sparrow?"

His attention was immediately brought to the real Captain Jack Sparrow "Aye, cap'n"

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Captain Sparrow's voice gathered other Jacks behind him as they watched events unfold. They seemed to already know that the captain was in a foul mood.

The topless Jack looked to the line in question a bit confused "it be proper to my eyes, sir"

"Proper?" Jack moved over and immediately undid everything his crew member did as he spoke rather harshly "it is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is not acceptable nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination" he threw the loose line back into the topless Jacks arms.

He was quick to redo the work hoping it would be up to standard. His behaviour showing that he was quite nervous "begging your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave a man another chance"

"Shall I?" Instantly Captain Jack drew his sword from its sheath at his side and stabbed it into the topless Jack. He in turn weakened and leant on his captain as the life was being drained from him. "It's that sort of thinking that got us into this mess" Jack withdrew his sword and watched as the lifeless Jack fell to the floor. "We have lost speed and, therefore, time" Jack began to clean his already clean sword on the side of the ship as he spoke to the shocked and dumbfounded ones stood watching behind him "precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?"

They all answered generally together "aye, aye, captain" most of them hoping that they would not be next to die.

"Do you know? It will all have to be redone. All of it. And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you"

One of the crew stepped forward to answer for the crew "doldrums, sir, has the entire crew on edge"

"Rebby would understand; she's encourage and…" that particular Jack didn't get a chance to finish as the captain impaled him with his sword; ending his life as well.

"Rebby isn't here and none of you have a right to speak of her! She's mine!" he then sheathed his sword and then paced a little "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no more patience to pretend otherwise" with that Jack jumped up on a cannon and on top of the wooden side with a loose rope attached to the ship in his hand. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness" with one last glace back on the deck of the ship. Jack finally saw that he wasn't addressing anyone, he was alone and quickly swung down the rope onto the land.

Looking around the young pirate captain saw nothing but land, bright land with his ship right in the middle of it. Dipping his right index finger into his mouth and then holding it high, he tried to feel for any sign of wind that would help move the Pearl but there wasn't any which really wasn't surprising. He wasn't supposed to escape. "No wind. Of course, there's no bloody wind" with that he began to walk away from the ship; not really looking for anything in particular. "My soul I do swear for a breeze. Gust. Whisper. A tiny, miniature lick. And a rather lovely brunette at my side" the thought of the same woman that was always in his mind made him smirk just a little bit. But once again he was reminded that she wasn't with him; she was nowhere near. Who knew if he would see her again?


	26. Chapter 26: Reality and the impossible

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 26: Reality and the impossible**

She was completely drenched. Water covering her from head to toe. She remembered falling, the sensation of falling overwhelming her all over and then she blacked out.

The brunette drew in a quick breath as if she hadn't been breathing the whole time. Her eyes shooting open; letting in the light. "Rebby?" she heard Wills voice from beside and she looked to him in a little surprise that they were alive. He as well as everyone else was drenched from their fall. The young blacksmith embraced her and she welcomed it. Wrapping her arms around him for comfort; she could still feel the constant thumping in her chest from the fear of actually dying from the fall. She had called out for Jack when she finally fell and yet somehow that gave her comfort, even though he wasn't there.

Looking at her entire surroundings and saw nothing but sandy dunes and open ocean that doesn't lead anywhere. She had to wonder how they got there just by falling off a waterfall but she guested that was part of the mystery of it all. "This truly is a godforsaken place" Gibbs spoke out of breath.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone" Elizabeth was just the same and she too sounded worn out. Will helped Rebby to her feet and they immediately moved to group together. There was rage building in the brunette as well. The thought of Jack having to be trapped in this wasteland alone; how could that sit well with anyone? It was torture to think of even such a place and yet it existed and she was standing in it with the rest of the crew and somewhere out there – Jack.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took"

Will moved from Rebby's side right up to Barbossa. He was supporting her and now she felt weak again. Once again her energy being drained out of her and the adrenaline slowly having less of an affect for her. But she would force herself to keep going, especially now. They were so close to Jack now and she wasn't going to let her body stop her from achieving this goal. She would keep pushing. "And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack"

"Witty Jack is closer than you think" at that sentence Rebby snapped to proper attention. That was something that she had wanted to hear for so long; that her efforts had brought her to where she wanted to be. Her mind was split between wanting to question Tia Dalma as she stroked a small crab in her hands and wanted to question where Jack really was. Tia looked up to a high sand dune and everyone followed her gaze. Everyone's stares turning to disbelief at what they saw.

Rebby felt tears sting her eyes and a relieved smile made its way onto her lips as the top of the Black Pearl was just visible from the far side of the sand dune. She then felt her energy coming back to her as all she wanted to do was run over to it and find the pirate that had her heart. As she took a step the brunette had to stop herself as she watched the Pearl get bigger and more parts of it became visible. It was moving. The sails hadn't been dropped and there was nothing around but sand – it wasn't possible. It couldn't be moving. The bow moved through the dune as the weight of the ship made it tip forward. Everyone stood on the beach gobsmacked at what they were watching. Rebby's own mouth hanging open even as the ship then slide down the dune and towards the sea. She couldn't help herself blushing when she saw a figure standing on top of the mast peering out. It couldn't be anyone else other than him. "Boat" Ragetti pointed to it as the ship moved past them further into the sea.

Rebby wanted to laugh but everything her eyes saw told her that she was dreaming. "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack" well that had to confirm it. She wasn't dreaming; they had made it to the land of the dead and here Jack was. Rebby's feelings were overwhelming her. She saw Elizabeth smile and want to walk with Gibbs closer to the ship as it moved further away from the beach but she had to stop herself. The brunette frowned and wanted to do just the same but instead of moving forwards her feet gave out and she fell down onto the sand.

She huffed still exhausted from everything that been going. She wanted to stand back up as everyone gathered in front of her blocking her view but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her legs. Her muscles aching all over and wanting nothing more than to rest. Her eyes feeling quite heavy but she couldn't. This wasn't the time to rest, not yet anyway. She was determined to see Jack and hug and him and whatever else that would convince her that he was with her. "It's the captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes" the crew all began to shout as they made their way further towards the ship. Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will following them slowly behind.

Rebby wanted to laugh at how excited they were. It would seem that it wasn't just her that was desperate to get the young pirate back. Slowly standing up she had to force herself to try and ignore the pain that was throbbing throughout her legs. "Mr Gibbs" that was his voice; there was no question about it. That made it easier for her to walk over to the others.

"Aye, cap'n" Gibbs was quick to stop in front of his captain not expecting the seriousness in Jack's voice.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then"

She giggled a little at Gibbs' confused look on his face but the brunette didn't blame him. "Sir?" She wanted to run up to Jack and hug him to death but she chose to wait just a little bit longer, standing behind everyone else where the pirate captain probably couldn't see her. If that was the case then she totally wanted to surprise him.

Jacks voice grew louder as he spoke. Something seemed to have pissed him off. "There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?" Rebby really didn't understand now. The only one that had been on the Pearl since the Kraken was Jack himself.

"Sir, you're…" Gibbs didn't know if he should say something or not. He was quite hesitant as he looked to the rest of the crew before speaking and saying what needed to be said "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n"

Then there was silence. The fact that Jack was where he didn't want to end up lingering on his mind. It made Rebby's heart quicken. She should have been here with him the whole time. How could he not know where he was?

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't" Jack always made a habit of complicated simple sentences. It made her smile.

She went to move forward so she could finally get to him but Barbossa did first, stepping out in front of everyone. "Jack Sparrow"

Now Rebby wondered if things were going to change. The last time Barbossa was around Jack he was shot and they weren't exactly on good terms. But then again this was Jack.

The pirates face lit up with a smile "Oh, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack moved over to Barbossa. The older pirate smirking with a glint in his eyes.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me"

Jack took a moment and pondered before glistening that beautiful smile that Rebecca absolutely loved. She saw it and wanted to collapse "No, I didn't" Jack didn't even remember. She giggled knowing that he probably did; it was just his wonderful personality. Jack then looked down the line and moved again as he saw more familiar faces "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium" Tia only smiled as just like her he didn't seem to make sense.

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Wills voice spoke out. If that was the case then Rebby wanted to charge through the crowd and show Jack just how much of all of this was real.

Jacks smile vanished when he turned to the young blacksmith though "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one"

"No" Rebby knew that it wasn't Elizabeth this time Will wanted to save. It was his father. She still hadn't told anyone that she knew of his betrayal but she put that down to her not wanting to believe it. The Will she knew would never do such a thing to her.

The brunette saw Jacks glistening chocolate brown eyes and she almost felt like she was melting because of it. "Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here" Jack waved his hand around as he mocked Will.

"Jack" his head snapped to the voice he recognised to be Elizabeth's as she stepped forward. "This is real. We're here"

Rebby didn't miss how Jack narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth and then pointed to her. His mouth opening slightly to say something but nothing came out. The brunette decided enough was enough as she moved around everyone and stood next to Gibbs with her hands on her hips. Something felt off but she would dwell on that after she could have her reunion. Immediately Jack turned around going back to Gibbs but stopped just a ways off. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones and Jacks cheeks flushed red. Again he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; it made her smile as she moved forwards towards him. "Don't worry the last time I checked I was definitely real" she smirked him as he flashed his gorgeous golden teeth at her. He raised his hand to her cheek and released a slight gasp when they made contact.

Relief washed over him as she didn't fade like the last Rebby he had seen. She was real and she was there standing in front of him. His thumb stroked over her skin that was still as smooth as he remembered. Within that moment his arms quickly snaked around her waist and pulled her into him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of their hearts thumped hard as they instantly closed the gap between them and their lips smashed together. Both of their lips not wanting to lose contact with the other as they took shoddy breaths in between kisses and they tried to press harder into each other. Rebby moaned into the kiss as she felt Jacks tongue slide along her bottom lip and she was quick to allow him entrance; wanting as much of him as she could get at the present moment.

They didn't want to break contact from each other but they had to remember that they weren't alone. Breaking the kiss the two of them looked to the line of other people watching them and they both blushed. They had to remember what they were doing before they decided they needed to enjoy each other's company. "We're all here, Jack. The Kraken took you and the Pearl when you stayed behind remember…" the brunette wanted to say more. She wanted to yell at Jack for staying behind but Elizabeth interrupted before she could.

"We've come to rescue you" Jack placed a hand on his head like he was getting a headache.

The pirate faced them all with a scowl on his face "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" he then turned to Rebby giving her a quick wink "you, however, are getting on that ship no matter what"

"No complaints here" she smirked at him.

"I see my ship. Right there" Barbossa pointed out at the Black Pearl as it was floating on the water.

Jack moved forward to get a better view. He slightly shook his head and raised a hand to his brow "can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing, hiding somewhere behind the Pearl" Rebby quietly laughed to herself. Again she felt her exhaustion take her as she let everyone surround Jack in an attempt to get him to help but she just allowed herself and sit on the ground again. Taking in deep breaths to calm herself a little, while she listened to the others.

"Jack, Culter Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman"

"He's taking over the seas"

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called"

Jack was looking left to right as they spoke before he tried to move away "Leave people alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot"

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce"

"And you need a crew"

She could see Jack sigh but she wouldn't speak. It was probably best if she stayed out of it all for now. Besides, thinking about it she knew that they could never get the Pearl sailing smoothly or properly escape the Locker without the others. "Why should I sail with any of you? Except my beautiful brunette" he pointed to Rebby and she immediately saw the look of worry on his face. He jogged over to her side and she reassured him that she was fine but he didn't leave her. He wrapped his arms around her and helped lift her to her feet; His arms supporting her weight. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded" Jack pointed forward to the individual and everyone was quick to look at her.

Elizabeth; she opened her mouth to defend her actions but only shrunk down in embarrassment. Rebby stared at her wide eyed. The whole reason they were there to get Jack back was all her fault. Her friend that had grown up with her and been there when she needed someone to talk to. Elizabeth had comforted Rebby and the whole time she had lied. Jack hadn't stayed behind voluntarily to save them all; Elizabeth had trapped him. Killed him. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here" Rebby so wanted to move forward and question Elizabeth with every one that came to her mind, somehow she could also see herself slapping her friend but yet she still clung to Jacks waist as he stopped her from going anywhere and supported her tired body. Jack then pointed to Tia "as for you…"

The woman instantly smiled at him "now…don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time" she turned the charm on and Jack was quick to blush but tried to hide it from Rebby as she frowned at him.

He cleared his throat and tried to brush off what was just said "all right, you're in" he went to step towards the crew and the brunette at his side followed his steps to stay right with him as he went down the line of people. "Don't need you. You scare me and I won't have you scaring Rebby" he passed Ragetti and the brunette held back a giggle but still felt sorry for him. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty" the two men that he accepted quite happily nodded and smiled and as they can to Pintel Jack only made a small disgusted face – not even bothering to say something before moving on. "Cotton" Jack was very happy to have the mute pirate back on board the Pearl and Rebby was glad of that considering that her and Cotton got on so well and he had been her man support since Jack was lost. "Cotton's parrot, I''m a little iffy…" before he could say something else Rebby lifted her hand and stroked the feathers down on the bright bird which he seemed to enjoy.

"Hoist the colours" it spoke softly as her touch. Jack noticed and smirked and moved on seeing as Rebby displayed that she wanted Cotton's parrot to come along. In her mind though you couldn't have Cotton without Cotton's parrot.

Jack then moved along again and was surprised by who he found "Who are you?" he spoke to the crew that was given to us from Sao Feng.

"Tai Huang. These are my men" he spoke of the rest of the crew from Singapore behind them.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder"

Jack turned a little to see the Black Pearl floating in the sea "I have a ship" a huge smile was plastered all over his face; obviously quite proud of himself.

"That makes you the highest bidder"

Jack turned around. His grip on Rebby tightening as though he feared she would leave him really quickly if he didn't hold her. "Good man. Weight anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail"

Cotton's parrot repeated the captain as they all moved towards the long so that they could return to the ship. Rebby nudged her head to the long boat to Ragetti and Pintel. They weren't going to leave anyone behind in this wasteland, no matter what. She saw Jack pull his compass out from his side and open it but to her surprise the dial in the middle just span in circles. It didn't look like it was going to settle on a direction at any point which made sense since they were in the land of the dead.

"Jack…" they turned to creepy voice of Barbossa who had both Will and Elizabeth at his sides "which way are you going, Jack?" the monkey climbed onto Barbossa's shoulder as Barbossa himself held the navigational charts that had helped them get to the Locker. Rebby guessed they'd need it to get away as well.

Jacks mood seemed to dampen at that. As the others moved to the long boat Rebby placed a quick kiss on Jacks cheek that made him forget about Barbossa and remember that they were back together again.


	27. Chapter 27: two captains, one ship

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 27: two captains, one ship**

 **A/N: here it is after a long time. This is one of my favourite scenes from the movie where Jack and Barbossa clash as captains. Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think.**

It didn't take long for things to get out of control once they reached the Pearl. With two men, two captains trying to trump the other and give out orders. Rebby watched in amusement as Barbossa was quick to start shouting out orders and Jack was immediately repeating him. The brunette herself was still just as exhausted and found entertainment in just watching them for the time being. "Trim that sail. Slack windward brace and sheet. Haul the pennant line"

Moving to the bottom of the steps she couldn't help but smile at the both of them. Gibbs was soon at her side looking rather confused "I think it's probably best to just let them sort this one out" she nudged him and he instantly agreed before moving away to help carry out their orders.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa spoke a little annoyed at Jack

Jack didn't waste time in doing the same but in a louder voice "what are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

It kept going as their voices got louder and louder but the argument wasn't going anywhere at all. Rebby wanted to burst out laughing but the fact that he body could barely keep her standing was reason for her to hold it in; lest she wanted to collapse. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack saw the brunette cheekily smiling at them both and his cheeks flushed red "captain gives orders on the ship"

"The captain of the ship is giving orders" Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Jack.

Both of them in clear competition with each other. Jack looked over Barbossa's shoulder to Rebby again and she instantly pointed at him "my ship makes me captain"

"He was captain way before you declared yourself captain, Barbossa" Rebby chose that moment to intervene.

The older pirate turned to give her a glaring look before turning back to Jack "they be my charts"

"That makes you 'Chartman"

All eyes then turned to the new shouting voice that decided to intervene "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand!" Pintel got the majority's attention and everyone was staring at him as he made his voice known. Silence then rang and Pintels face quickly turned from serious to apologetic. "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry" He quickly stepped aside and Rebby observed Jack and Barbossa racing each other up the stairs to the helm.

"I'd vote for you" Ragetti supported his friend while Pintel tried to shake off his actions that could have seen him overboard.

Looking up to the helm the tired woman noticed Jack and Barbossa still in competition with each other as they tried to trump each other on the size and probably the suitability of their spy glasses. Unfortunately Jack didn't win in this case and she noticed him back down. With a small smile she glanced around the deck; her eyes falling on Elizabeth, who met her gaze, and Rebby was quick to look away. Turning around and retreating herself into the captain's cabin. It was just as she remembered it. Even though it had been dragged under the water Jacks smell lingered in the room which she adored. It gave her comfort and even more sleepy.

Taking the chance that it was quiet out on deck and she wasn't necessarily needed at the moment – she removed all of her weapons and placed them down at the foot of the bed like cot at the side of the room. Perching herself down on top of it she felt her eye lids getting heavier until she finally caved on the desire. Lying back she let her exhaustion sweep over her and take her away.

As she slept the light shifted. For her the days had been long with every minute packed with so much adventure and emotion. So much had happened in a short span of time. She had gone from being Lady Mayfair, a rich and well respected Lady who seeked the adventure that was just around the next corner, her isolated upbringing having nurtured her into a woman that dared to take the risks to find the truth. From there she had fallen in love with a pirate and tossed her identity to one that she wanted to be. Lady Morgan. A woman that believed in the right thing and was highly respected among pirates and innocent people.

Through all that she had felt adrenaline pump vigorously through her one minute and then felt her body sink to rock bottom with loss. A person could explode with all of this but not Rebecca somehow. She kept herself going and with her values at heart.

As she slept soundly Jack had remained at the helm keeping an eye on Barbossa. In his mind it was clear to him that he would have to prove that he was the rightful captain. His excuses were sound his spy glass wasn't on the other hand. It bothered him that Barbossa's was bigger and more impressive than his own. He wondered what would have happened if he had managed to make it off the ship with the others. If Rebby had remained on the ship with him would they have been able to escape? When she wasn't around the brunette was always on his mind and that pained him more than being stuck in the Locker but he wouldn't admit that to anyone but her. She kept him sane enough to be seen as a man with a sound mind.

When the sun began to set on the horizon line his thoughts went back to her instead of wondering in which direction they should sail or barking out more orders. The pirate hadn't seen her since they boarded the Pearl and she spoke out for him. She had barely been able to stand when they reunited. Her tiredness visible in her eyes. Wanting to be with her he moved down the steps to go into his cabin but was stopped by Elizabeth's voice. "Jack, can you get Rebby so…" he didn't let her finish her sentence. The younger woman had forced him to stay behind and be devoured by the Kraken.

"So you can trick her too. Perhaps excuse your actions" guilt was written all over Elizabeth's face "I'd think Will would be the one you'd want to speak with first. Eh?" he didn't want to waste any more time and went inside the cabin locking the doors behind him. As soon as he was in his eyes immediately found Rebbys form lying on the cot. Her chest gently rising and falling with each delicate breath she took during her slumber. The corner of his mouth rose in a small smirk as he quietly moved over to her side; not wanting to disturb her slumber. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her peaceful face. He lifted a hand to her face and push a few stray strands of hair away and carefully stroked her cheek. Her skin still just as smooth as he remembered it to be. His heart told him that he could happily stand there and watch her sleep all night but he didn't want to wake her. She looked to peaceful. Retracting his hand he moved over to his desk and sat at it; bring out his spy glass and knowing exactly what he wanted to do to it. In comparison to Barbossa's it was miniscule which made him want to make it bigger.

He went about unscrewing in places and laying the pieces out while finding the right improvement materials. Only when the sun had completely set and the moon was at its highest and lit up the night sky did Rebby stir.

She could feel the ship beneath her remaining still. The water outside must have been calm. Opening her eyes to a dim candle lit room she knew it was night time which gave her the urge to go out on deck and sleep under the stars. She wanted to hear Jack talk – she wanted him to tell her all he knew about the stars and any other adventures he'd been on while she just listened. He sleepy eyes took a while to focus on Jack but when they did she couldn't suppress the smile that made its way onto her lips. That was before memories of the previous day flooded her mind again.

That smile went away just as quickly as it came, though she remained happy that the pirate was still with her. "How did she kill you?" Jacks head shot up to meet her gaze.

"How did who do what?" just like Jack to complicate a simple question; it was his way of working round it though. Just showing that he had something to hide.

Rebby pushed herself off of the cot and slowly made her way over to his side "how did Elizabeth kill you? It's a simple question that needs and simple answer and considering that she's been lying to me since the Kraken dragged you to the Locker, I'd like to know how she did it. Since she got off the Pearl back then she hasn't been herself. There's been this distance between her and Will and this saddened and guilty expression that she's been trying to hide"

"You read her very well" Jack smirked at her

The brunette playfully hit his arm before replying "I grew up with those two and you're not so hard to read yourself, like your reluctance in answering my question" she purposely raised her voice a little towards the end in an attempt to get him to answer her initial question. She raised an eye brow waiting for him to tell her. The pirate opened his mouth say something but then he forcefully shut it to stop himself. It made the brunette worry a bit more. This was deadly serious. Had they not been able to get Jack back then she wouldn't have known but she would have been feeling much worse on the situation. "I know, Lizzie, so I know that if I go out on that deck she's probably going to want to explain herself. So would you prefer me finding out from her or you?" her powers of persuasion were lethal and always seemed to work.

Jack stood from his seat and took her hand in his. Looking down at them as he brushed his fingers over her skin and intertwined their fingers. It made him remember there was something he wanted to ask her – that there was something waiting for her in his coat pocket. "Elizabeth…" he looked into Rebecca's eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her "kissed me and I, may have, kissed back" he waited for the brunette to snatch her hands out of his and slap him. Her ocean blue eyes only showed that of confusion though and she clung on to Jack which confused even him.

"Elizabeth killed you by kissing you?"

It made Jack chuckle a little, though he knew he had to finish it "She tricked me and shackled me to the mast"

Rebby sighed thinking of the people that she grew up with. She was supposed to trust them and confide in them and yet here she was dealing with one that was plotting against Jack and one that had kissed and killed him. Now it made sense to her. The entire time they had been trying to get to the Locker Elizabeth had wanted to comfort her, and now she saw it for what it really was. Guilt. Looking into Jacks chocolate brown orbs she somehow felt the stress go away. Leaning into the pirate they both gave into their desires for one another. Their lips meeting in the middle with neither of them being able to hold back the moan that needed to come out.

Pulling apart they both rested their foreheads on one another with their eyes shut. It was a blissful moment that neither wanted to interrupt. The atmosphere was silent and the ocean was still and they were together again. Jacks arms resting around her waist while Rebbys were looped around his shoulders. "I love you, Rebby. I want you to sail the seas with me forever; I want you by my side no matter where we are" This was as good a time as any and the pirate knew it. He was taking the chance before someone would unwittingly ruin the moment and knock on the door. He dug one of his hands in his jacket pocket and then pulled something out that Rebby couldn't see until he lifted it to show her. She gasped as her eyes laid eyes on it. A beautiful silver band ring with a silver clam on top and sitting into the clam was a black pearl that glistening in the faint light. Rebecca hadn't pegged Jack as the type but then again it seemed that Jack would do anything for her. "Be mine forever, sail with me? Marry me?" he held the ring out in to fingers in front of her and she couldn't help the small tears that pricked her eyes. She was sure that she had changed this man that stood before her.

She peered up into his eyes and saw only the truth in his words. Her heart pumped louder with the thought of being married to him. In one swift motion she pushed herself into him and pulled him into her. Her mouth catching his in a long passionate kiss that she didn't want to end. His tongue brushing against her bottom lip, tasting her. "Can I take that as a yes?" he laughed when they pulled apart again.

"Aye" with that response Jack slid the beautiful ring onto her finger where it was meant to be. His golden teeth showing in the biggest smile that he could muster. "Just don't go making a habit of kissing other women" Rebby warned him playfully. Leaning up she kissed him again but before they could take it any further they both heard scuffling on deck. Jack, removing his jacket, unlocked the door and moved out to see what was going on. Rebby, on the other hand, moved over to where she had deposited her weapons and strapped them back on again before following him out. It was a beautiful night. The brunette observed the clear sky and the luscious smell of the sea; that was until she noticed everyone gathered at the side of the ship looking out at the water. Moving closer, she finally saw what the commotion was about. There floating in the water were boats, many boats. Too many to count as they seemed to just keeping coming and go by the ship and inside each boat was at least one individual. Some had two.

None of these long boats seemed to possess any oars, only a single lantern sat with the individual to light their way while they seemed to let the water take them wherever it was going. "It's my father. We've made it back" Elizabeth's voice broke the silence that everyone was under. Her voice gleeful with hope "father! Father, here, look here!" Rebby moved closer to the side where Jack was and saw what had made the young woman's day. Inside one of the nearest long boats sat Governor Swann. He looked just as she remembered but there was something off – the older man looked peaceful compared to how she left things in Port Royal.

"Elizabeth" Jack spoke softly. Given that she trapped and killed him he seemed to have put that behind him for the time being. "We're not back" the joy on Elizabeth's face sunk immediately at the thought that he was right. All they had done since they left the land of the Locker is sail on the open ocean with no land in sight – the likelihood that they had unwittingly made it back to the land of the living didn't seem plausible at all.

Will went to reach her and comfort her in some way but her need to cling to what she knew made her yell out again in desperation "Father!"

The wig wearing man then turned and saw the ship and recognised his own daughter stood on deck. "Elizabeth. Are you dead?" Liz moved along the side as the boat her father was on floated by. She shook her head in dismay; the rest of them knowing what was going on. "I think I am" Rebby moved to the bow of the ship and saw as more and more long boats were coming. She could hear Liz in distress over her father and didn't blame her. She didn't deserve to find out her father had been killed this way, no one did, much worse that it was done by the East India Trading Company. They had used the Governor like a tool and disposed of him when they no longer needed him.

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the last of the boats go by. All of them; hundreds maybe even thousands of people killed. She couldn't hold them back anymore. The brunette recognised some of their faces which terrified her, her heart telling her that she could have prevented this if she had stayed. "Rebby?" she heard Jack call her from behind her but she didn't face him. She felt the guilt wash over her whole body and didn't know how to deal with it.

"They're dead because of me" she then began to tremble and turned to see the soft look on the pirates face. "I know some of these people. They lived in Port Royal and I could have saved them if I had stayed"

Jack shook his head and quickly embraced Rebby. His arms provided a sense of warmth and comfort that she needed at that moment "If you had stayed you would still be on house arrest. There's no evidence that you could have helped. Mayfair didn't listen then and probably wouldn't have listened now; he's not a reachable man" Rebby tried to hug herself closer to Jack as he led her back to the cabin to rest some more.


	28. Chapter 28: Conflict

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 28: Conflict**

Time had passed so quickly. Though they hadn't escaped the Locker, only the desert island, they were still stuck. Stranded in the lifeless waters where there was little wind and only the blaring sun to slow cook them. Supplies were at an all-time low on the ship as well and with no way of them finding a way out they were doomed thus far. Everyone was spread out on the ship. Some were taking shelter below deck while others were sat on deck with nothing to do but try and make the last of the supplies last a little longer and while watching the sunset on the horizon.

None of them really knew how to escape but they did know that the answer would lie in the charts that Jack was currently studying. Though the brunette wasn't sure if the crew were more upset about there being no rum on the ship at all. The thing she noticed most of all though was that Will and Elizabeth were still on no speaking terms. She wondered if Elizabeth knew about Wills plans; if not then there were some problems that the two of them needed to speak about. "If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever."

That didn't sound too good. They only had till nightfall and yet the sun was already setting. They had mere minutes to figure out how to escape otherwise face the reality of being trapped in the Locker. Gibbs moved over quickly looking out at the sea beside Tia Dalma and Will "with no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon" Will was clearly frustrated too as he looked up to Barbossa at the helm. The older pirate just standing and waiting.

"Why doesn't he do something?"

Rebby then decided to join Jack. Her thoughts crossing the path that two people working on how to escape was better than just one. She didn't know how long she could put up with being around those she thought she called trusted friends "I don't see you trying to get us out of here, captain" she spoke the last part rather harshly and mockingly.

Before she could get to Jack though she noticed Ragetti fighting with Jack the monkey to get his wooden eye back and then there was the quick footsteps of Elizabeth as she moved to catch up with Rebby. "Rebby wait. I just want to…"

The brunette snapped around at Elizabeth's voice and the touch of her hand on her shoulder. She had been able to keep herself in check up until now but the woman that she grew up with and trusted was now in front of her and she could feel those emotions building. "Explain yourself? Apologise?" Rebby finished Elizabeth sentence for her "It wouldn't change anything. The whole time Jack was gone, I was struggling. You knew it, I knew it, and everyone else knew it. I thought it was my fault that he died; that I could have done something to prevent it and you let me sit there in my own pity. The only reason you're here is because you feel guilty. Guilty for killing Jack and guilty for kissing him!" Elizabeth took a step back at her loud tone.

"You know about that?" she put a hand over her mouth in some form of protection.

Rebby narrowed her eyes at the woman that used to be a friend. "You think Jack keeps secrets from me? He's a terrible liar around me and I trust him to tell me things I need to know instead of hiding them from me – which I can see is what you planned on doing." Elizabeth didn't know how to respond to that and remained silent "we could have found a way to stop the Kraken. For all we know it would have been satisfied with just the Pearl but you chose to take things into your own hands and kill the man I love" Rebby's voice had gotten evidently louder and the crew were noticing. Will had noticed but the look the brunette gave him made him stay back.

Jack was the one that interrupted them. He rubbed his hands on her arms in comfort. He saw the look in her eyes; pain and anger. So much emotion that she had been suppressing. "You're lucky that bringing Jack back was possible because otherwise it would have been all on you. You were my friend and I trusted you" Rebby turned to look at the young blacksmith as well "the both of you"

She didn't want to talk anymore. Not to either of them. She could feel the crack in her heart that her two friends had caused. She sat on Jacks lap as he had one arm snaked around her waist to hold her close while the other fiddled with the navigational charts. She felt his warmth and with her ear pressed to his chest she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. A constant reminder that he was with her at that moment and not dead. She felt the negative feelings drift away again just by his presence but there was a little bit that lingered. She had trusted Elizabeth and Will. And it was clear to her now that even though she wanted to give them a chance there was something that put a wedge between them.

She had given them a chance. Jack had been honest with her and now it was her turn. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked to the pirate. He was in deep concentration in trying to decipher the charts. It made her smile seeing how serious he was. Only then did he glance at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, of course" he returned the smile and held her close to him. Rebby leaned down and pushed her lips onto his in a sweet kiss. "You need to know that Will is betraying you" at once his gaze filled with confusion. "I didn't want to believe it and I wanted to give him a chance to come clean or…" she thought about it for a moment and couldn't come up with a really good reason why she hadn't told him sooner. "I caught Will dealing with Sao Feng when we were in Singapore. He wants the ship to free his father"

Jack looked over his shoulder to where Elizabeth was now back to sitting on the steps in total silence. Whereas, Will was walking around the deck with Gibbs. "Figured that his part in all this didn't make sense. Elizabeth isn't the one that he's saving its Bootstrap. Let him try to take the ship. Jones wouldn't free Bootstrap just for the Pearl, especially when he learns I'm back" he grinned at the brunette and kissed her quickly before focussing back on the navigational charts.

Rebby instantly felt better to get it off her chest. She then looked down at the mysterious circles seeing the words 'sunrise sets flash of green' before Jack spun the circles around a little to find something else.

"Up is down" Jack read the words out loud and the way his voice portrayed his confusion made Rebby want to laugh but she too didn't think that this clue made sense. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

"Clear as mud, Jackie"

"What? Eh?" Rebby looked to Jack in complete confusion and saw that he seemed to be in a world of his own. Perhaps the charts were too much for him and he was going insane. Perhaps he was truly a genius and his head was working through all the clues that the circles were giving. She chose to just let him figure it out in whatever way he could muster up. She watched as Jack seemed to be having a conversation with himself about the pros and cons of getting rid of Davy Jones and becoming its captain instead. She picked up on him vocally admitting that he loved the sea and rum. Then she heard him speak of her. His face dropping to that of complete sadness as he spoke of about not being able to have Rebby on the ship with him if he were to become captain of the Flying Dutchman. Rebecca's cheeks flushed red at seeing how down he looked. And then his face lit up with a realisation. "Not sun down" Rebby got up and stood on the opposite side of the table as Jack leaned over the circles and moved the inner one. "Sundown. And rise. Up"

His gaze shot up to Rebby, his golden smirk glistening in the shining sun. Her eyes looked down to the charts where she saw the ship in the inner circle that was now upside down. Now it was clear; the way out of the Locker was within their grasp. But time was running out. Her blue eyes then dashed to the horizon where the sun was setting fast. Looking back to Jack he still had that same heart fluttering grin on his face that Rebby couldn't help but return as well.

It was crystal clear that the two of them were perfect for one another. Their eyes met and they instantly had the same idea. It was funny and probably a bit stupid but they were running out of time. Jack quickly shot over to the port side of the ship "What's that?" he shouted out and everyone looked towards him. Even Barbossa at the helm. Rebby saw this as Gibbs and a few others joined Jack at his side and then she turned around to face the starboard side.

"No, it's over there!" she pointed out to the sea at nothing but the reaction they got from the rest of the crew was funny as Jack and the others ran across the ship over to her side. Jack took her hand quickly, shooting her a wink as he made a bunch of noises of confusion before he led Rebby to run back to the port side. Again they were followed by the crew as well as a few more that grew curious and joined in. With more people the ship began to slightly rock as the weight on the ship shifted from side to side. Jack and Rebby remained at each other's side as they ran back and forth the ship. Marty had gotten up from laying by the mast and even Tia Dalma began to run with them. Rebecca was sure by this time that some like Gibbs were just running back and forth with them for the sake of it. Believing that there was a purpose – and there really was.

Elizabeth had perked up from her place at their actions and quickly joined them "What is it?" as a response Jack again made indistinguishable noises that Rebby couldn't help but laugh at.

She had spent day upon day without rest and now that she had rested it felt good for her to run without pain or exhaustion. The idea of being able to tip the ship seemed impossible but with more and more people joining them in shifting the weight it was quite surprising how much the ship rocked even more. The brunette could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins again and it felt good. Her smile widening even as she glanced at Jack and he glanced at her. Soon there was a long line going down the length of the ship of people running back and forth with them. Barbossa had descended from the helm and was studying the navigational charts for reason to why the ship was being rocked. "They're rocking the ship" Pintel spoke as he tried to keep his balance and not fall over.

"We're rocking the ship" Gibbs yelled out

"Aye. They're on to it" no one dared question what they were doing now. The ship was rocking even more now and they didn't let up not with the sun almost completely set. "Time it with the swell" Barbossa shouted out as he moved below deck and almost lost his balance. He was in on the plan as well that would save them all. He barked out orders to the crew that were hiding below deck "Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats. Unstow the cargo. Let it shift" as the words left the older pirate mouth there was the sound of rushing feet and thudding. Rebby almost lost her footing as the angle that the ship rocked at got higher and higher. The weight of the cannons moving with the rocking ship really helping.

It was then that they really had to time when they all moved together. Barbossa joined to help and it wasn't long before the bottom of the boat was slowly rising out of the water when it tipped to one side. Now all they needed was the right momentum to tip the ship over completely. They had to keep going.

It got harder and harder to reach the opposite side and it was almost like running up a wall or the steepest hill climb but they didn't let up, not even when one man lost his footing and rolled right off of the ship. The rocking ship got so intense that they were all running with it to keep themselves on board now. They had to keep up. The smile having melted off of Rebbys face as she felt her body boiling from the sudden exercise and the heat of the sun. Even Jack was struggling; the brunette noticing a couple of times that he was checking on her and she would happily admit that she did the same. Not wanting anything bad to happen to each other.

They all had thumping hearts as they made it to the port side and waited until they all felt the ship begin to shift before pushing off of the banister for some extra help and running back to the Starboard side. The last step to the banister was almost a jump to reach it. Everyone hung on tight to the black wood as they prepared to run again only for the ship to creak from the pressure and the weight. Rebby struggled with her grip as her hands were quite sweaty but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The ship tipped on its left side and the deck seemed to disappeared beneath their feet as they dangled and hung on to the side for dear life. Some of them gasping and whaling at what was happening.

A man's scream caught Rebbys ears as she looked over to see another crew member fall, having lost his grip. He landed on the springy rigging only to be crushed by a falling cannon. Both Gibbs and Jack looked away trying to put the thoughts of dying in such a way to the back of their heads. The young pirate looked to his brunette and saw her worry. She had seen the horrifying death too and he tried to refocus her mind "Hold on" she looked to him and nodded. "Now up…is down" they heard the sound of the ship being submerged into the water as it continued to tip down. The water coming closer and closer towards them until the water dragged them under too. The ship finally having tipped completely and the bottom now sticking out on the surface of the water.

The momentum was great however. The force of the water and the ship as it moved to settle its weight under the water made Rebby lose her grasp on the banister of the ship. She couldn't stop the water from dragging her down. She reached out her hands to try and grab on to something but she was drifting away too quickly. She thought she was going to get left behind in the Locker and the others escaped. That was until she felt something wrap around her upper forearm. She let the bubbles clear and looked to see Jack holding onto her. She too held on to him not wanting to let go. Now they waited – Rebby looked around to see Will had let go too and he was now holding on to one of the masts ropes. She lost some of her breath and accidentally inhaled some water when she attempted to laugh at seeing both Pintel and Ragetti tied to the mast.

She hoped something was going to happen soon as she felt her lungs beginning to sting. They were deprived of oxygen and it wouldn't be long before they all drowned together. Just then there was a small flash of green above the water that was hard to make out. Rebby looked up to Jack as he looked down to her and they both looked questioningly at each other as the water around them began to shift. They could feel it and the ship move slightly but it was hard to see clearly under the water. Jack readjusted his grip on her arm as they felt the water rush past them and their bodies be flung up. Each and every member on the ship gasped out for air as they felt the small gust of wind on their wet faces and knew they were back above the water again. The Black Pearl seemed to bounce up to float on the sea again which made everyone let go of what they were holding on to and fall onto the deck of the ship.

Water splashed about everywhere as it went to go back into the sea. Everyone coughed out the water they had in their system and tried to regain their breaths. Rebby in particular felt like she almost drowned. She cleared her throat of any water that she had inhaled and looked upon where she was. To her joy she found herself lying upon her pirate. She looked down on him as he shook the water out of his dreadlocks and peered up into her face. "We made it" the brunette almost whispered the words before she felt Jack pull her down into a warm embrace where he didn't want to let her go. They both kissed passionately – living in the moment that they were together still and had made it back to the land of the living.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" the both of them were made aware that they weren't alone with Gibbs voice speaking out in astonishment. "We're back!"

Rebby picked herself up before helping Jack up on to his feet. Everyone on the deck was drenched which should have helped with cooling them all down from the heat. "It's the sunrise" gazes looked out to the horizon where the sun was last seen setting and now it wasn't. True evidence that they were back now and not trapped in the Locker still.

Rebby could already feel the suns heat on her as it began to dry out her dripping hair that hung around her shoulders and her heavy clothes that now weighed her down with the water soaked into them. There was silence on the Pearl as everyone admired that they were still alive and well. Peace aboard the Black Pearl – that was until Barbossa drew his pistol from his person and pointed it right at Jacks face. The pirates' instant reaction was to pull Rebby behind him while Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs also drew their pistols and pointed them at Barbossa. Jack drew his pistol as well as he pointed it at Will with narrowed eyes; a new light being shone on the young blacksmith now that his true aims were known. Secondary pistols were brought out now as Elizabeth pointed another at Jack and Barbossa's at Gibbs and Gibbs at Will. It was one big circle of everyone pointing their pistols at one another.

This is what was going on in the world, everyone turning on each other to survive but in the end no one survives. Rebby wanted to get involved in the conflict show Elizabeth and Will just how much has changed. They wanted to betray her then she wanted to show that now she had no problem doing the same. It got to the point where Jack the monkey brought out his own little pistol and pointed it at Cottons head. The parrot on his shoulder speaking for him "parley".

"We need our pistols! Get untied, hurry!" Pintel shouted as the two pirates tied upside down to the mast struggled to get free. The brunette moved over to them slowly and began loosening the ropes that were tied quite tight.

"You both managed to tie yourselves up the wrong way round and yet can't free yourselves" she laughed shaking her head at them as she freed them and they both fell onto the deck with a loud thud.

The five with pistols in a deadly circle then began laughing. The serious atmosphere dying down as they all lowered their weapons. Weapons that Rebby suddenly realised wouldn't work because they had just been submerged underwater where the gunpowder inside the pistols would have been drenched as well. The pistols were useless but no one seemed to notice this as the laughter stopped and the weapons raised quickly again "all right, then! The Brethren Court is agathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are agoing. There'll be no arguing that point"

Rebby cautiously moved back behind Jack. Her hands carefully reaching for her own pistols. It didn't matter that none of them could shoot as long as she showed where she wanted to be to the rest of them. "I is arguing the point. If there's pirates agathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way" Rebby did wonder what Jack had against all the other pirates.

Elizabeth then focussed both of her pistols on Jack "the pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and Mayfair, and you're a pirate"

Jack went to return the gesture when Will did the same on him "fight or not, you're not running, Jack"

Jacks eyes showed just how much distrust he had for the engaged couple as he glanced between them and then trained one of his pistols on either of them. He was outgunned on this part. That was until he heard clicking from behind him. The sound of a pistol ready to fire and before he could look behind him two more pistols appeared in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rebby pressed against him. Her arms stretched out under his as she pointed one of hers at Will and the other at Elizabeth. Giving her pirate a quick smirk she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before putting her focus back on the others. "Either way the East India trading Company has all outmatched, even with the Flying Dutchman"

"Rebby you're the last person I'd think would want to run from this" Elizabeth spoke to her in surprise

The brunette shot Elizabeth and angered glare that man the woman go pale "things change, which you and William would know all about. I'm not running but I do know that only together, all pirates, we'll be able to beat them. Something I think the people I once trusted have forgotten. Their own agendas having taken priority by the looks of it"

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you" Barbossa nodded at Jack.

Jack seemed to consider the idea "quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at the younger pirate. Stepping forward to aim his pistol closer to Jacks head as he moved the one pointed at Will to Barbossa. Gibbs reacted too; stepping forward to train his weapons on the older man. "Aye. And you'll be fighting Jones alone. No ship, no crew and no Rebby. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa wore a smug look on his face as she spare a glance at the brunette.

Jack didn't like one bit. "Rebby won't be going anywhere, she'll be with me. The rest unclear at the moment. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that" Jack smirked and raised his pistol to better aim it at Barbossas head and then pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. The rest of them did the same except for Rebby, she put her pistol away instead.

"Wet powder" Rebby smirked as Gibbs spoke the problem. Though she had to admit that she would rather not deal with all of them shooting one another.

Each of them gave the others glares before holstering their weapons and moving over to where the navigational charts had been laid back down again. "Wait! We can still use them as clubs" Pintel tried to get them back fighting.

Ragetti considered the idea and flipped his own pistol over and hit it on Pintels head. Pintel groaning in pain from the small attack to his almost bald head "Sorry. Effective, though"

Rebby choked a little on her own laughter as she followed everyone else past them "try it a bit harder and see how effective it is" she watched over her shoulder as her encouragement almost made Ragetti club Pintel with the butt of the pistol but the other caught it before it could hurt him.

Will sat at the perch over the charts as Rebby stood infront of them. Barbossa and Jack on either side of Will as they studied the map. "There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later"

It was a good idea considering they had next to nothing of supplies. The two captains agreed. "You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship" Jack looked to Barbossa

Barbossa was quick to counter argue with Jack "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command"

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command" Will suggested rather quickly. Rebby shook her head at him. He was going to seize his chance; it made the brunette quite happy that she had told Jack about Wills agenda on the voyage now. Neither of the two captains looked happy with the idea of leaving Will in command of the ship. "Temporarily" he spoke to try and earn their trust.

"Either way we need the supplies before setting sail to Shipwreck Cove, otherwise we'll dehydrate before reaching it" Rebby tried to be the voice of reason. All eyes were on her. Jack and Barbossa looked to each other for a moment – giving a little nod to each other before looking back to her.

She was about to ask what was wrong until Barbossa beat her to it "We'll go ashore and leave the ship in your command" she was actually surprised that they came to this agreement. She could understand it from Jack. He had made her his first mate as soon as they had reunited in Tortuga but Barbossa had no reason to trust her. She was with Jack. The two captains then moved off barking orders to set sails towards the island which wasn't far off. They both brought out their spyglasses to see it. Jack having made a much bigger one than his last puny sized one which he handed over to Rebby gladly.

 **A/N: These scenes I actually found hard to write but I hope it wasn't too confusing and that you could follow it. It is one of my favourite ones. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29: Friend or not

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 29: Friend or not**

She still didn't get it. Rebby had watched Barbossa and Jack lead the shore party to get fresh supplies before they made their way to Shipwreck Cove, leaving her in charge. Her mind was plagued with thoughts. Perhaps Barbossa agreed to leave her in charge of the ship temporarily because he knew that she wanted to meet with the other pirates as well. Her heart and loyalty belonged to Jack but she couldn't ignore the call she had to finish the East India Trading Company for good. Just as her mother had wanted.

The ship anchored and Jack with Barbossa and a small party of the crew made for the island. It wasn't that big but it was enough to have some of the essential supplies that they needed to make it to Shipwreck Cove. They had barely been able to make it out of the Locker and the brunette could see how much everyone was dying for rum; though she was quite happy that they wouldn't find any on this island. She could see a stop at Tortuga being necessary for them. Her time as a pirate wasn't as long as she wished it was but she knew that no pirate could survive long without a small intake of the intoxicating drink. Being sober was one of the worst things for them. Rebby giggled at the thought of Jack going without rum – there was no way he could do it. Not even for her.

The island wasn't too far from where the ship was floating in wait so she moved to the helm and brought out the spyglass that Jack had given her. She lifted it up to her left eye and peered through it. With her right eye closed she focussed on the small movements that she could make out on the beach as Jack walked with Barbossa, as well as Pintel and Ragetti behind them, towards something that took up the majority of the beach. She cast her attention to what seemed to have the beach parties and couldn't help but gasp as what she saw. Taking a step back she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a playful shriek and then felt something landing on her shoulder. Looking to her right should she saw the cute face of Jack the monkey perched on her with his tail gently hung around her neck. She could feel his fur tickling her which made her forget what had just frightened her little. She felt his little hand on her cheek as he made small noises in her ear. She moved her right hand to the small primate and stroked his little head "they'll be back soon" she comforted the fur ball before look back though the spyglass.

She tried to focus on it but couldn't see very clearly. Though she did know what it was. Jones' pet, the beast below that took Jack and the Pearl. The Kraken. It was huge from what the brunette could make out. It didn't completely fit on the beach and seemed like it had been dead for some time. Long tentacles raising and falling with the movement of the water as it washes onto the beach. Sea gulls hung around the dead sea creature; lingering for any type of food they might be able to get. "Rebby, can we talk?" the brunette recognised Elizabeth's voice coming up from behind her.

"No" she made sure that her voice was loud and clear. Her anger still present and not yet having diminished.

"I'm sorry" her voice laced clearly with guilt and sorrow for what she had done.

Rebby didn't want to say anything. She thought about forgiving Elizabeth for what she had done. But she chose to kill Jack, not one else would have done it. It made her question if Lizzie did it to save herself rather than everyone else. "It doesn't change anything. Your only here to drown out your own guilt and make yourself feel better. None of those are the right reasons" she made sure that anger was clear in her voice as she spoke to Elizabeth. She didn't look at the young woman beside her; only continued to look out at the island. She put her spyglass away on her person and before Elizabeth could open her mouth to counter argue something else caught their ears.

Jack the monkey began to shriek and jump slightly on Rebby's shoulder. The brunette looked to the primate to see what had riled him up so much only to hear a voice shout out "Ship to starboard" she reacted instantly to see a ship coming up on the starboard side and recognised it as one from Singapore. It was approaching fast and something told her this was something they needed to avoid. Before she could say anything Will began to bark out orders – this was his chance. No wonder he wanted command of the ship. "Stand down and prepare to be boarded" this was his deal with Sao Feng and although Jack had confidence in this messing up for Will she didn't feel as though she could let this unfold in front of her.

"Belay that!" she shouted out and looked to Will. "I was put in command and I don't take kindly to disloyalty" she narrowed her eyes at the young blacksmith.

He seemed surprised by her response as if he didn't figure that his betrayal would have such an effect on her. She went to move past him to give orders but Will put his hand out and grabbed onto her arm "Rebby".

Before he could say anything more she yanked her arm from his grasp "Don't touch me!" she moved to go again but he subdued her around her waist to stop her going anywhere. "Let go of me…Get off" The ship approached relatively quickly and ropes swung out so that the opposing crew could board. She watched as men ran aboard led by none other than Sao Feng. They held the remaining crew of the Pearl at sword point; her face went red with the anger that she was being forced to watch and do nothing. She even saw Elizabeth be shackled up and held in place. In frustration she purposely stomped on Wills feet and elbowed the young man in the stomach making him release her. When she was free she turned around to face her former friend and kicked him away.

She went to move towards the Singapore pirate captain but before she could reach him some of his crew members stopped her. She knew she couldn't fight here. The entire deck was filled; a fight at this time would mean her being overpowered. Sao Feng smiled as he saw how easy it was to take over the ship. His crew yelled in victory at which Rebby noticed the island party were now climbing back aboard the Pearl. "Sao Feng…you showing up here, it is truly remarkable coincidence" Barbossa fearlessly strode towards Sao Feng.

As Jack got onto the deck he noticed immediately that his brunette was subdued and as quickly as he noticed she was shackled as well. Jack then noticed Sao Feng and began biting his fingers as he hid behind Barbossa but unfortunately for him Sao Feng did notice him. "Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once"

Barbossa stepped aside a little and Jack began to stand more confidently. "That doesn't sound like me" Sao Feng punched Jack square in the nose before anything more could be said. It was quite a sudden attack as the young pirate held his nose; twisting it side to side to make sure it wasn't broken. Rebby struggled against the two men that kept her still which didn't go unnoticed. She so wanted to punch Sao Feng back for that – it didn't matter what he had done in the past. Jack being trapped in the land of the dead taught her that well. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will then moved through the crowd with intent. He pointed at Elizabeth remaining strong as if he was in command "Release her. She's not part of the bargain"

Sao Feng looked far from pleased with the young man's intrusion. Barbossa looked questioningly at Will while Jack already knew. He looked to his brunette and gave a slight wink while he still held his nose in pain. "And what bargain be that?"

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her!"

The crew of the Pearl seemed to look at him in a different light now "Were you ever loyal Will? Seems to me that you're following after your father and becoming more pirate than you know" Rebby couldn't help the smug look on her face.

"You knew all along" Barbossa pointed to her

"Caught him and Sao Feng having a nice little chat in Singapore. I'm just as unhappy about this as you are and I told Jack of his betrayal" Barbossa looked to the younger pirate lord.

Will tried to keep a proud look on his face now that his mutiny was out in the open "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage"

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth was unshackled and she was quick to confront her fiancé.

"It was my burden to bear"

She couldn't exactly explain it but Rebby felt quite good exploiting the way Will had betrayed everyone for a not so air tight plan. "You know you too are perfect for each other; you lie and betray. What will you do when you have no one left?" she wasn't talking to either one of them particularly but she could see the guilt filling up their faces.

Jack showed clear annoyance "He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl" he then pointed to Elizabeth and then Barbosssa "And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" he opened his arms out as he spoke to every single person that was present.

Rebby silently chuckled seeing Gibbs roll his eyes. This was typical Jack but she didn't care; it was another part of him that she loved. "I just saved you so I could kiss you" her voice sounded drawl and she looked away with flushed cheeks only to look back to see Jack giving her his cheeky golden smile. She noticed the way his smiled faded as his stare went down to her manacles that kept her locked up. There was now silence as people didn't know quite how to respond. Marty shot his hand straight up followed by Cotton. Pintel then raised his own hand hesitantly followed by Ragetti and then Jack the monkey raised is little furry one. Jack smiled and then looked to the others "I want Rebby released and with me over there" he went to go over to the ones that seemed to have cared for him but Sao Feng stopped him. His hand held tightly on the back of Jacks neck.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first"

Rebby saw the death glares that both Will and Elizabeth were giving each other. Their trust had seemed to have gone completely now, she wondered how long before they made it known that they weren't getting married anymore. "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends"

Sao Feng tensed and led Jack over to the side of the Pearl to see out on the open water a ship approaching with large white sails "here is your chance to find out" Jack cringed at seeing the ship coming towards them. He glanced over his shoulder to Rebby, who saw it too, she instantly began to struggle against the two holding her shoulders. The chains of her manacles run aloud as she struggled, it was obvious she was uncomfortable with what was coming. It was one of the notorious ships of the East India Trading Company and with the way things were going she didn't want to be found by them. She didn't want to deal with them just yet; they had to gather with the other pirate lords and make a plan to bring them down. Jack worried for her as well – he could see that she wasn't ready to face them one on one just yet. Before he could do anything else he was subdued by two men with his weapon removed.

The ship was soon next to them and Jack was escorted aboard without any weapons and it seemed like he had no means of coming back to the Pearl. Rebby didn't like seeing him again being taken away again. Her heart almost stopped at the thought of the chance of not being able to see him again. She had to mentally remind herself that the Kraken was dead. And this was Jack – he would come back. She watched as he left her again and soldiers began boarding the Pearl to take it over. There was no way she would go unrecognised. She looked to her sides and all around her to find anywhere that she might be able to take cover and hope that no one spots her.

It was at this moment that she began to panic. It felt to her that everything was crumbling around her. Or the ship was sinking with everyone aboard her. The East India Trading Company weren't supposed to be there and ruin everything. They had spent a long time getting Jack back and now it seemed that things were being taken away. She had to wonder if they would ever get to Shipwreck Cove. If they would ever be able to rid the world of the Trading Company.

…

He was dragged on to the Endeavour and shoved into the cabin that was furnished as if the King of England himself was living on the ship. Any sign of happiness or joy that he had was completely gone now. He was more irritated that as soon as he was returned to the land of the living he was thrown right back where he didn't want to be. He was forced to face Sao Feng and now the East India Trading Company, what got to him the most was that it was clear to him that Rebby was scared. She was going to be recognised on the Pearl and he wasn't there with her. What if they noticed the engagement ring on her finger and punished her for it. They would be forced to kill her anyway with the pirate brand burned on to her forearm. Though he wasn't a fan of the idea of gathering with the rest of the pirate lords at Shipwreck Cove; he knew it was the best chance that any of them had at keeping their freedom and stopping the East India Trading Company from taking over the seas permanently.

The cabin was well lit and Jack noticed the form of Cutler Beckett standing by two open doors peering out at the Black Pearl being over ridden with his soldiers. "Curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman" Jack frowned and saw his opportunity to see what one of the directors of the Company was hiding, he wasn't really listening to what Beckett said. He already knew that the man was only trying to get under his skin "And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" he stopped hearing that. In his mind there was the echo of his past.

The slaves he freed grateful to him before the angry soldier came and dragged him away to Beckett, who burned the pirate brand right on to his skin. His beloved ship then was burned and sunk for his crimes. If he wasn't on the enemy's ship without any weapons and surrounded by dangerous men he would have happily punched and beaten the smaller man until his smug face was broken. "It's not here, Jack" Beckett turned to face Jack and just like always his face was unreadable and bland.

Jack instantly turned and pretended he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary "what, what isn't?"

Beckett just had a smug look on his face but said nothing. "The heart of Davy Jones is on the Dutchman, far from your reach" another voice spoke that was hidden in the corner, something that Jack had missed.

"So it's unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain" Beckett finished the sentence as if he was one the same wave length.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the man in the corner. He stood there hiding in the dark where the light couldn't reach from the windows. But Jack didn't need to see his face to know who he was. His build showed the young pirate lord that he was old – much older than Beckett and he was living the good high class life. Authority was his power and money was his status. He made it known just by the way he dressed and the posture he took when he stood. "By my reckoning, that account has been settled" he tried to keep his cool knowing that it wasn't just him and Beckett now. Beckett he reckoned he could handle but Lord Mayfair as well, it would be a challenge. One he was always up for.

The older man chuckled a little as he watched Jack move over to the portrait of Beckett looking noble. Jack tried to imitate the portrait but it wasn't just that; he found Jacks character a joke as well "you don't look very dead to me, pirate" Jack sneered at the name he was given. He was a pirate but Lord Mayfair made it sound as if it was disgusting, a sickness. It was no wonder that Rebby felt imprisoned by this man and his ideals.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by" Jack smirked as something else entered his mind which Mayfair easily picked up.

"It's not the only thing" he narrowed his eyes at the young pirate "you close your eyes to nightmare in reality and see my daughter in your imagination" it was at this time that Mayfair finally came out of the shadows. Clear annoyance on his face. Unlike Beckett, Mayfair was easily readable. From his face Jack could tell that this man wasn't one to joke or laugh or even smile for that matter. This man really was all business. It didn't surprise him now that he betrayed his wife; he looked like the sort. There wasn't even any sign that he even loved his daughter – only that he saw her as an asset rather than a person. "And what if Davy Jones was to find that you were alive?"

That wasn't a pleasant thought. If Jones were to know that he had been brought back from the land of the dead then he wouldn't be safe against. Never mind if the Kraken was dead, he couldn't risk losing Rebby again. Beckett then moved swiftly to the side of his desk and poured what look like rum into two very small glasses. He handed one to Jack "perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement. One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information and a sacrifice" Jack looked questioningly at the desk to see little figurines of soldiers. One of both Beckett and Mayfair themselves and near the edge real pieces of eight.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt. In exchange for fair compensation?" Jack took one of the glasses and as Beckett went to drink the other Jack quickly snatched from him before drinking from one "square my debt with Jones…" he then drank from the other "guarantee my freedom" he put the glasses down and could see the annoyance on Becketts face but he only continued the conversation.

Beckett poured out two more fresh glasses and handed one to Mayfair "Of course. It's just good business"

Even though he was focussing on how he could work around giving Beckett and Mayfair vital information he couldn't stop thinking about the other condition, the sacrifice that they mentioned. He already knew what it was and his heart almost stopped at the thought of it. They were looking for him to leave Rebby, to turn her over to them. This would be another problem because his heart screamed 'no' at the thought of doing so just for his own freedom. "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" he picked up the mini Beckett figurine and span in it his fingers.

"Everything. Where are they meeting?" Beckett spoke softly in a hush tone though Mayfair could still hear them "who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack wouldn't show it but he was worried. They basically wanted everything so that they could get rid of the Brethren Court and pirates altogether. He'd be handing over his fellow pirates and Rebby, which more or less means he was giving himself up as well. Remaining silent he moved away from Beckett and Mayfair towards the other side of the room and, for his own amusement, he picked up a fan and began waving it in his face. He thought harder about how he could change the circumstances and work them in his favour but this would take time. "I can do that for a fair deal on my part. You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner" Jack had gradually moved up to Beckett and Mayfair who was now seated behind the desk. "The rest go with me on the Pearl. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirate and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

Jack forgot about her. Though he knew that Rebby wasn't friendly with Elizabeth at this time and he really didn't care for the woman anyway as long as he had his brunette by his side as his first mate. "You've forgotten my daughter. You must give her up, she doesn't belong with you pirates" again Mayfair sounded disgusted by the idea of pirates as if they were a disease.

Jack heard him and couldn't help the smug look that appeared on his face "she wasn't mentioned because she's spoken for, savvy?" he wore the look showing that he wasn't giving her up no matter what even if he was planning on dishonouring the agreement. "She stays where she wants to be and where she really belongs"

Mayfair was quick to reply and stand to make himself more intimidating but it didn't work on Jack. He'd seen it all before "she is of noble blood" the older man was turning red with anger at this argument.

"You're right, mate. But that isn't your blood"

Before the two of them could talk anymore about the brunette Beckett spoke up "Jack. I've just recalled. I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

Jacks face went blank. He had forgotten that Will originally needed the compass for Beckett. His prized possession having been taken from him and now in the hands of the enemy. If he didn't act and make himself useful then Beckett would cut out the middle man – meaning him. He turned around and acted nonchalant "points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is it, Jack?"

"Me. Dead" that was a thought Jack wasn't happy about.

Beckett seemed to acknowledge this. Not happy about Jack knowing this he looked behind Jack to Lord Mayfair, who only nodded in silent agreement, before he threw the compass to its rightful owner "damn" Jack then threw the fan to Beckett as if they did a formal trade. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own" Beckett seemed to get a glisten in his eye. He cocked a small pistol up ready to fire and pointed it right at Jack. He moved forward to Jack slowly "cut out the middle man, as it were"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but realised he had nothing, not at that moment. He could see Beckett looking like he really wanted to pull the trigger so he just started talking hoping it would get him somewhere "with me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable. Able to withstand blockade for years". To show he wasn't scared of the loaded pistol he moved to that they were very close to each other "then you'd be wishing, 'if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside"

Beckett didn't seem convinced; he was more concerned with just shooting Jack. Mayfair on the other hand seemed to like this plan. It would ensure victory "can you accomplish all of this?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack was incredibly disappointed when there was no answer and only blank confused faces looking at him "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

Before anything more could be said the entire ship shook and the cabin that they occupied splintered from an attack. Mayfair fell into his chair and Beckett fell against the desk. Jack, however, managed to stay standing. His experiences on the sea through his life helping him with a better sense of balance though not many would see it. Seeing his opportunity, Jack took Becketts hand and shook it firmmly in a final agreement "Done!" was his last word as he ran out of the office like cabin with intent on getting back to his own ship.


	30. Chapter 30: Captain

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 30: Captain**

He didn't know how he did it exactly. If asked to elaborate and explain himself he could never do it, besides he liked the way people thought of him with his stories about his adventures. He never planned it all out, he just acted and it seemed to work. As soon as he had knocked out two soldiers guarding the cabin door with knocking the doors into their faces he saw the havoc that was going on. Sao Feng's ship was leaving rather quickly and the Pearl was starting to float away from the Endeavour. The Black Pearls cannons fired on the Endeavour to help with the escape but Jack didn't seem fazed by that. He ignored the soldiers on deck as they were scattering about with things to do; though he hoped they wouldn't return fire on his ship.

He was quick to get his plan into action to get back to his ship. He manoeuvred a cannon on the helm to face the main mast of the Endeavour and then grabbed some free rope that was dangling down from the smaller mast at the helm. Jack quickly looped the end of the rope and placed it on the back of the cannon while hanging on to the other end. Seeing a smouldering botefeux at the side, that was used to light and fire the cannon, he began to vigorously blow on it hoping it will get a better spark. "You're mad" Becketts voice spoke out. Jack looked up to him with a little smirk and he got a better grip on the botefeux.

"Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this'd probably never work" with nothing more to say and the Pearl drifting even further away he lit the cannon with the botefeux which sparked to life. Beckett saw it and ducked out of the way just in time as the heavy weapon fired almost instantly and blasted through the wooden railing and the main mast of the ship. The firing of the cannon made it jerk backwards which had enough force to pull on the rope Jack to holding on to. It lifted him up in to the air before he could even blink. He yelled out from the surprise and continued as he felt his body fly through the air. His instinct was to flail his arms and kick his legs until he felt something solid beneath him. It wasn't long before he found it and managed to grab onto the solid strong wood of the Black Pearl at the back of the ship. He managed to climb up and lean on one of the big lanterns when he saw the crew on the Pearl looking overboard for him.

Barbossa just took a quick glance into the sea before looking back up and making eye contact with Jack. The younger pirate smirked as everyone then noticed him with stunned looks. In their eyes he had done the impossible which fed his ego. "And that was without even a single drop of rum" he liked how the crew looked at him in awe even if Barbossa wasn't as impressed.

It was actually quite amazing how Jacks mood could change almost within a second. His eyes scanned what he could see of the ship and everyone on it and yet he couldn't see who he wanted to see. It worried him to the very core of his heart. Jumping down, he tried to supress the fear that the East India Trading Company had taken Rebby. If they had while he was occupied then he wanted to turn the ship around pronto and get her back. First, however, he had one other person to deal with. He moved forward with authority; Pintel and Ragetti recognised this as they each put their hands on Wills shoulder to make him stay in place. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig" before Will could argue in his favour he was being dragged away with Elizabeth looking to him in worry. She wanted to protect him and defend him but she couldn't find the words.

The brunette was going to follow but she turned around to ask Jack to spare him but the pirate lord was already in front of her. His face now eager for something. "Where is she?" he asked quickly before she could speak a work.

"Who?" she tried to sound innocent.

He frowned. The look on her face told him that she wanted to avoid his question. "We kind of hoped you wouldn't notice for while" she tried to excuse herself. Elizabeth wasn't technically a member of his crew but he was still the highest authority on the ship.

He lingered forward knowing something was wrong "Why wouldn't I notice the love of my life missing? Where is she?"

"She left with Sao Feng, Captain" Jack turned to Gibbs. The man was always loyal to him "he thought she was Calypso and would only help us escape and meet at Shipwreck Cove unless she went with him"

"She went with him to save us. You'll see her again at Shipwreck Cove. Sao Feng agreed to gather with the other Pirate Lords" Elizabeth looked down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She still felt the guilt from what she had done. Rebecca hadn't forgiven her and Elizabeth was starting to think that her old friend never would. But she wanted to earn forgiveness.

Jack didn't say anything else. It did warm his heart that she saved the ship and crew by going with Sao Feng even when she probably didn't want to go. But he would go along with Barbossa to Shipwreck Cove just so he could get her back again. It relieved him that the East India Trading Company hadn't found her when he was dragged off his ship and taken her hostage. Much like she was afraid of and so was he. The fear that he wouldn't get to see her again. But she was safe and he would find her.

…

She really didn't want to be here. The ship didn't have the elegance that she admired on the Pearl and it somehow smelt of fish which made her face scrunch up in disgust. She also hated the way Sao Feng eyed her; it made her uncomfortable. As soon as she was escorted aboard she was taken down to where the captain resided where two women tended to her; dressing her in something that she didn't particularly find flattering. The room was lit by a bunch of candles but was somehow still a bit gloomy and dark.

The robes that was fitted to her felt heavy, especially the outer ones. The inner robes were ones that clung to her and suffocated her, much like a corset did, but this time she didn't mind that. The hat she wore on her head had her hair pinned back with a few curls falling down to cup her face. She had made sure that the two women didn't touch the sapphire pendant around her neck and she almost screamed when they went to remove her two rings. She wouldn't let them take them. Both of them of which Jack had given her – the first on her left index finger, the ring Jack gave her the day he promised to return for her in Port Royal. Sat on her right ring finger was the engagement ring that Jack hadn't long given her. She didn't want to take it off, she wanted to wear it always.

It was peaceful and she was enjoying it for the time being. She had a hope that it would remain this way until they arrived at Shipwreck cove and she hoped that they would arrive soon.

She was wrong though when she heard Sao Feng approaching. He was chanting something that she didn't understand, the thought of him coming just made her want to just jump overboard. She'd take her chances swimming to Shipwreck Cove to meet up with Jack. Sao Fengs chanting got louder and the two women bowed slightly on each side of her before backing off and standing there awaiting further orders.

The captain of the ship then stood still staring at her creepily before clapping his hands which signalled the two women to leave and they did swiftly. The chanting stopped as Sao Feng stood over a bowl of what looked like water with herbal leaves soaking in it "By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free. Calypso"

She had heard that name before. It was beautiful and sounded a little familiar but she couldn't place it. It confused her. She wasn't this Calypso that he spoke of. "Excuse me?" Rebby looked to him questioningly and Sao Feng just returned the look with a smug knowing glance.

"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have…" the pirate captain bathed his fingers in the bowl of water before wiping them clean "but it is what we call you"

The brunette didn't like the creepy look that Sao Feng was giving her; it made her very uncomfortable. Making her wish that Jacks arms would just wrap around her and shield her from the world. "Who's we?"

"You confirm it?" the conversation seemed to take confusing turn.

Rebby didn't even know what they were discussing anymore "confirm what? You've told me nothing. I'm only here because it helped save the others"

She could have sworn she saw a little bit of hate in the older pirates eyes at the mention of her friends; Jack was probably the one that he had greatest hate for but she wouldn't mention her fiancés name just now. She was a guest on the ship and that didn't mean Sao Feng wouldn't hurt her if given a reason. Her blue eyes glanced at her weapons and her preferred clothes at the side and considered grabbing them and holding Sao Feng at sword point. He ate one of the leaves that had been soaked in the water before taking small steps towards Rebby who in turn slowly backed away. "The Brethren Court, not I. The First Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed" her back hit the support beam in the middle of the room and Sao Feng hit it violently as he continued to talk "they bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to Man, and not…"

Now she got it. She remembered how she knew that name now. Calypso was the name of a goddess that fell in love with a mortal Davy Jones. It made sense now to her because the goddess was bound into human form by the first Brethren Court. At that thought she wanted to laugh aloud – Sao Feng thought that she was Calypso in human form. She knew she had to play along so she quickly finished his sentence "to me." She could see what Sao Feng was doing. He believed she was the goddess and was trying to get on her good side so he would have access to power. She smirked at the thought – too bad she was no goddess and even if she was she wouldn't like him anymore than she already did.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are"

Rebby wasn't enjoying this little game anymore, she just wanted to leave "pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm"

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?"

The brunette didn't like how close Sao Feng had been able to get to her, she really had let her guard down too much just trying to figure out what was going on in the pirates head. "I am not who you think I am so I would appreciate the peace and quiet until we get to Shipwreck Cove when I can have access to witnesses that can tell you that I'm no goddess"

Her words didn't seem to settle in in Sao Fengs brain as there was a spark in his eye. A spark that Rebby knew all too well. She was engaged to a pirate after all and she seen the same spark in Sparrows lush brown eyes so many times "all men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be"

This was tiring. She frowned trying to show him that she wasn't playing games. She wasn't this goddess Calypso and she was getting even more annoyed with trying to convince this rum soaked pirate that she wasn't Calypso. She made sure her voice was firm now "What do you really want? The only reason you helped the others escape the East India Trading Company was because you think I'm some sort of powerful goddess. You were so willing to help the pirates after hearing Barbossa's plan to free Calypso, so what's changed?"

She heard him chuckle a little "I would have power. Your gifts, should you choose to give them"

"And if I shouldn't choose to give them?"

The spark in his eyes got brighter now and it made her very nervous, almost scared "then I will take…" Rebby tried to move back away from him again but felt the solid beam stopping her. She inhaled quickly as Sao Fengs eyes grew wider "…your fury" before she could try and defend herself Sao Feng attacked her but not physical abuse. He attack her lips.

His hands grasped each side of her face tight as he forced his lips on hers. She screwed up her face trying to protect herself. Trying to pry his hands off of her and more importantly her his lips she was forced into isolation as she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. She disgustingly felt his tongue try to force its way into her mouth but before it could she bit down on his lip and pushed him away from her. Her heart was pounding at the thought of being attacked again, she was defenceless. No weapons on her and yet there was this turned on pirate captain in front of her that lusted for power and her apparently.

She was now breathing hard as she hugged her back against the beam watching Sao Feng vigilantly. He touched his lips where she had bitten him and noticed a little blood seeping out. At least it worked and she got him off of her. He looked to her again and she felt extremely nervous; he looked as though he was going to try again. As he took a step closer to her she went to try and run to her effects but she was caught off guard when a loud booming noise sounded and Rebby felt her hat fly off of her head. Her once nicely tied up hair now fell onto her shoulders. There was wood splintered everywhere and now a gaping hole in the side of the ship. They were being fired upon; the brunette could hear the sound of cannons firing. This was her opportunity and she took it – running over to her effects she got rid of the overcoat robes and grabbed her small daggers and hid them on her person before attaching her holster and swords around her. She wished she could change back into her clothes but there was no time; she needed to get off the ship but something told her that the attackers weren't her friends either.

Before she could think about going on deck she heard a small groan. Rebby followed the small pained noise to where she saw Sao Feng sat on the floor impaled with wood from his ship. She gasped seeing him still alive, but he was shaking and slow. He was slowly fading "Sao Feng?"

Rebby moved cautiously towards him "here. Please" another cannon fired not far behind her and she ducked out of instinct. Now crouched down to his level she watched, vigilant of any attacker that may come, as Sao Feng used what strength he had to reach to his small necklace around his neck and pull it off. His arm was shaking extremely as he tried to hand the necklace to her.

It was small and was made up of strong rope wrapped around a small stone that she couldn't identify but it was obviously important. "With all nine pieces of eight you will be free" she looked to the small stone then to Sao Feng. She had heard the mention of the pieces of eight before; the treasures of the nine Pirate Lords. Jack had one which she had learned when they were journeying to rescue him. She also knew how it worked, growing up on pirate stories in Port Royal seemed to be advantageous, a Pirate Lord passes his piece of eight on to a successor and they in turn take over as Pirate Lord. "Take it! You are captain now"

Rebby delicately took hold of the necklace. "Me? I can't" she gasped as Sao Feng grasped onto her hand with the necklace and brought her closer to him. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes as she was forced to look into his and watch the life leave him with his final words.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove" she wanted to go there anyway to see Jack again.

"Captain! The ship is taken. We cannot…" Rebby heard the voice of another in the room but they stopped talking as they saw their captain seconds from death.

Rebby didn't dare look away though. "Forgive me…Calypso" those few words were barely audible. His voice fading. The brunette watched as Sao Fengs grip on her was gone and he leant back as his soul left his body.

Her breath was all that she could hear in now as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't exactly like Sao Feng but no one deserved to die, not even him, not like that "what did he tell you?"

She stared at the stone necklace in awe. It really wasn't much but it was Sao Fengs piece of eight and he had passed it to her. He believed her a goddess and had taken her as his successor. She lifted herself up to stand and turned her head slowly to look at Tai Huang. He had been part of the crew to get Jack back and then turned on them when Sao Feng caught up to them. He looked helpless at her, dirtied and injured. He had come for orders from his captain only to see his captain die with Rebby standing over him. "He made me captain, his successor. A Pirate Lord" she kept her voice low as she heard the noises of a battle going on deck.

She saw the look Tai Huang gave her; it was almost jealousy but there was denial. It was clear, without words, that he didn't want her as his captain. He was quick to limp out of the room leaving her behind. Rebbys heart beat harder at the thought of herself being the authority. She had set out to finish what her mother had started but she never saw herself being a captain. It made her wonder what the future would hold now that she had a new role to play.

If Tai Huang didn't want her as captain how could she be sure the others wouldn't want her either. Though she was convinced that they really didn't have a reason to lead a mutiny against her and with the attack she was their only chance. She was drawn out of her thoughts at the reminder that they were under attack and she was now captain. If she wanted to go to Shipwreck Cove and fill in for Sao Feng as he asked she needed to get out of this. Rebby had to reclaim her ship and her crew.

With that last thought she tied the necklace around her neck and ran after Tai Huang onto the deck. She didn't get far as she saw two soldiers by the doorway, one of which was holding Tai Huang with a sword to his neck. Taking in a strong breath that made her shudder she drew out her sword and stuck it through the first soldier before drawing it out as the soldier fell lifeless to the floor. She then struck the second that was holding Tai Huang and he was instantly freed. He didn't hang around though as he moved over to the rest of the crew.

Her blue eyes scanned the deck to see East India Trading Company soldiers as well as the fishy crew of the Dutchman. They were already lost. Seeing this she put her sword away knowing that the fight was already over and there wasn't anything she could do. "Rebecca?"

She heard her name being spoken and followed the soft voice to a familiar face. He looked much better than the last time she saw him. Last time he hated his life and was disgraced and now he had status again "James Norrington"

 **A/N: This is a little shorter than I wanted but I think it works. Yay for 30 chapters! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy reading this more than I enjoy writing it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Changes

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 31: Changes**

She noticed how he looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She was happy to see a familiar face in all this. She went to go to him down the steps but noticed a soldier armed with his sword coming at her side. "Stand down!" Norrington shouted out, his voice laced with authority. At once the soldier moved away towards other crew members and Rebby slowly descended the steps.

She really didn't know what to think. She had just watched a Pirate Lord die in front of her – the same Pirate Lord that tried to stick his tongue down her throat. He just made her his successor. Her mind was frazzled, she was just a pirate in love with another notorious pirate not long ago and now she was a captain and a Pirate Lord. It made her wonder how she was going to tell Jack. Did this mean that she would have duties to attend and couldn't be with him on the Black Pearl anymore? She didn't know what to think about what this meant?

Before anything more could be said James embraced her in a tight hug. The brunette was overwhelmed with things now; she returned the hug hoping to find some reassurance. They weren't far from Shipwreck Cove and now it seemed they were never going to make it. "I thought you might be dead? Governor Swann will be joyed to hear. We both feared that something terrible happened to you"

Norrington did look overjoyed but Rebby on the other hand was totally confused. Her blue eyes searched his face for some sort of answer but she didn't find any. She hadn't had the best of memories with James Norrington but there wasn't anything that she disliked about the man. He always had her safety at heart even if it annoyed her.

She shook her head hearing of Elizabeth's father "but…Governor Swann is dead" she remembered seeing Elizabeth distraught over seeing her father among the boats of the dead that went by the ship.

Norrington's face immediately went downhill at her words "no, that can't be true. He returned to England"

"Who told you that?" she took a step back from him and finally noticed that he was dressed as he was in days that she spent in Port Royal. He had a title again; authority. He was working for them wasn't he? "Lord Mayfair? Lord Beckett?" she thought she really knew Norrington after their last encounter but now he had proven her wrong. "How could you side with them? After everything they've done"

Norrington really was lost for words; his mind went blank but all Rebby could think of was that this man that she thought she knew was helping kill people. Some innocent people such as slaves or misjudged people that had been accused of piracy. It didn't sit well for her. Memories of what Jack had told her he had done came flooding back to her, her eyes then began to fill with water that she tried to hold back.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" the both of them jumped at the sound of Davy Jones' booming voice. It was cruel and unhappy.

"Captain. Her" the crew of Sao Fengs ship pointed to the brunette accusingly. All eyes were then turned to her which she felt very uncomfortable with.

"Captain?" Jones moved towards her and she didn't know if she wanted to hide or fight her way out. She wasn't even sure she believed in the horrifying Davy Jones but there he was looking at her with so much hate. This was the guy that Jack had owed a debt to and had the man she loved dragged down to the depths to the land of the dead with the Pearl. There was something that made her really want to draw her sword out and run it through his chest but she knew the stories. He had no heart, he wouldn't die, and it wouldn't achieve anything.

She watched as his tentacles swayed as Jones moved but when he was still they wriggled in place that made her cringe. Norrington was quick to step in. Even though she was a pirate now he was still protecting her which made her heart warm. "Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters"

Rebby couldn't believe that James Norrington just order Davy Jones about. That made it click in her head, Jack had lost the heart of Davy Jones. Norrington had been the one to take it and buy his way back in with it. Her eyes looked to him like he was a stranger to her, like he had betrayed her. "Thank you, sir" she then looked over to the members of her crew that she now had responsibility for "but I will remain with my crew" she put on a brave face and began to move off but Norrington grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"Rebecca. I swear to you and Elizabeth, I did not know"

Rebecca yanked her arm out of Norringtons grasp and gave him a death glare "you chose your side. I thought I knew you but I was obviously wrong" she back stepped to stand with her crew "I guess you know now where you stand" before anything more could be said one of the fishy crew came and took her weapons away and then led her and the crew towards the brig of the Flying Dutchman. This really wasn't what she signed up for when she agreed to go with Sao Feng to save the others. It was turning into a nightmare.

It wasn't long before she was relieved over her over robes. Those she was glad to be rid of, unfortunately that meant her hidden daggers as well. She was then thrown into a jail cell with the rest of the crew, though she was caught by Tai Huang before she fell to the floor. She gave him a friendly smile as she regained her posture and moved off. The brunette had to think of a way to get out of the cell and take the ship that was now hers back.

Rebby had the indescribable need to get out and get back to the Pirate Lord that she loved so much. The last thing she had expected was to be a prisoner on the Flying Dutchman. It made her wonder how Jack would take her situation. She needed to look at it from a different angle, the crew didn't seem friendly enough to approach but she considered trying to trick one into letting them out. "Bootstrap" she whispered the name that suddenly came to mind. She still wasn't happy with Will for betraying them but now she would happily admit she understood him a little bit. If it had been a family member that she loved dearly she might have done the same thing. "Bill Turner" she said the name a little louder this time – if anyone was going to help her now it would be him.

"Bootstrap" a croaky voice spoke out having heard her. It made her gasp as she looked for the source of the voice. She followed where some of her crew were looking round a small corner to the wall to the ship. It was covered in sea vegetation, barnacles and dripping wet even though they were on the inside and there weren't any holes. And then she noticed him, a figure embedded into the wall itself.

She gasped seeing some of the oceanic wall engulfing him like he was becoming part the Flying Dutchman. She saw him looking at her which made her heart jump; he was actually alive and being engulfed by the ship. "You know my name" it shocked her a bit. This was Wills father. Maybe she could forgive what he had done; no one would want to see their father like this.

Rebby moved to a support pillar and leaned on it as she look saddened at him she nodded to him slightly "yeah, I…know your son" she had to think fast. Wanting to say she was friends with Will but if that was going to happen she wanted to talk to him first. Bill was then in deep thought like he was trying to remember his son's name "William Turner" Rebby spoke the name and Bills eyes shot up.

"William" he looked sort surprised but there was a small spark there as well. Rebby nodded and instantly backed up as Bill burst into laughter. The sea vegetation then moved as he did and he pushed himself out of the wall to stand on his own two feet. The blue eyed woman was shocked that he could actually separate from the wall "he made it. He's alive. And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Gods wounds, he's on his way"

She really didn't know what to say. It was true that Will was making plans to save his father but she had kind of helped ruin those plans out of anger "yes, Will is alive. And he's doing everything he can to help you"

The smile was then wiped away from his face. Rebby couldn't help but maintain eye contact then and notice the star fish that was taking up most of the right side of his face. "He can't help me. He won't come.

"You're his father. He's hell bent on saving you. He'll come" she couldn't help the sympathy she felt for the both of them now.

Bill then raised his hand to point accusingly at her "I know you. He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you"

"Me?" Rebby really didn't understand now. She'd admit that she probably spoiled his plans once but now she wanted to help. Her heart ached at the pain that the two of them must be going through.

Bill then got closer to her as if he had a secret to tell "You're Elizabeth"

Now she could see the mistake. "Oh no no no. I'm not Elizabeth. I'm Rebecca. I grew up with Will and Elizabeth." He looked guilty knowing he had made a mistake in identity but it then hit Rebecca that Bill was referring to Elizabeth holding Will back. "Why would Elizabeth stop Will from saving you?"

Bill then looked to her like he had seen a ghost before standing more straight and looking a little intimidating. "If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place" Bills voice was rough like he'd been carrying a huge burden on his shoulders for too long. "Captain…Forever" he then toned down his voice to a whisper "the Dutchman must always have a captain. And if he saves me…he loses her" was he really suggesting that Will was going to kill Jones and sacrifice having a life with Elizabeth.

"I understand. But Will wants to save you; and I want to help"

Bill shook his head "he won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me" Wills father moved back to the wall where he began become part of it again. "Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late, I'm already part of the ship…and the crew" the sea life surrounded him as he closed his eyes like he was too tired to stay awake.

Rebby felt really bad now. She moved closer to him as if she wanted comfort him in some way; he seemed so excited to be able to get away "Bootstrap?"

His eyes then shot open which scared her and made her jump backwards "you know my name" he sounded surprised and now looked to her like he didn't know her. "You know my name" she looked to him questioningly with tears pricked in her eyes, she feared that they would spill over. This whole conversation had made her heart sink.

She couldn't believe that he had just forgotten her within a short moment. Her mouth open hung open in confusion a little "yes, I know your son"

He looked down in thought again like he had done before "William. He's coming for me. Wait and see. You'll see. He promised" his voice lowered with every sentence until he shut his eyes again and remained silent. And while he spoke Rebby could no longer hold back her emotions. The salt water ran from her eyes down her cheeks and wouldn't stop.

…

He wondered how he survived months without the brunette considering it had only been hours and he couldn't help the worry that seeped into his heart. Rebby had gone willingly but he knew better, she didn't really want to go. She only went for the sake of the others. For him. To make sure he could escape. But he missed her dearly. If he wasn't concentrating on getting his ship and crew to Shipwreck Cove then he was thinking of her. It seemed to happen a lot with them; being separated for a while and then finding each other again. He hoped that they would be reunited again. He really was worrying but he wouldn't let it be known.

The sun had set quite a while ago now and the ship was on the right course. He had dismissed the crew to rest while a few remained awake to stay alert in case anything bad happened. He had tried to sleep but Barbossa was sitting in his chair snoring which disturbed him a little and he couldn't rest his thoughts. He wondered what his brunette was doing. So instead of just lying in his cot hoping that his mind will be lulled to sleep he went out of his cabin and scanned the landscape.

His chocolate brown eyes narrowing in a way he knew Rebby found sexy. There wasn't much to see though; the night was foggy and unclear. The water strangely calm and eerie out. He decided to try and gather his thoughts while he waited to reach Shipwreck cove. He even climbed up the wooden beam at the front of the ship to hopefully see out further into the distance. Deep in his heart he hoped to see Sao Fengs ships so he could be back with his beloved brunette. Taking in a deep breath of beautiful sea air he tried to remember how he had lived before he had met Rebecca.

He had lived life quite lively and though that hadn't quite been let up he did play it a little safer now. It was mostly because he wanted to spend as much time with his brunette as he could. For some reason being in love made him weaker but somehow stronger still. He had something to live and fight for and he had proved that with just how much he wanted to protect and be around Rebby. He proved it by doing something that he never imagined he would do; particularly before he met Rebby. He proposed her. This was something he never saw himself doing but to him it felt right; even if others might not think so.

Rustling noises distracted his thoughts before a loud splash caught his attention. He had to peer over his shoulder to see what it was and couldn't help the smug look that crept its way on his face when he saw Will. He wondered how long Will could last in the brig before he had to escape. Jack watched as the young blacksmith took a barrel and tied a soldier's dead body to it with empty rum bottle tied to the hand. It seemed that Will was going right back to betraying them all as soon as he was free. It made him wonder how Rebby would have taken this. He hadn't liked it when he heard the first time that Will didn't care for his loyalty to them but he would have hoped for Rebbys sake that Will would have wanted to make amends. It didn't seem that way though. Jack liked to keep his feelings to himself most of the time but he couldn't quite figure out how Wills betrayal felt. There was mostly anger for what he had done to Rebby.

Seeing Will stop for a moment to stare at his dagger Jack took this moment to make his presence known. "You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected" Will raised his dagger to Jack even though they were far apart. It seemed that Will didn't want to go back to the brig so you would have thought he would have learnt his lesson the first time. Jack picked himself up and began making his way down back towards the ship. He wasn't bothered about the point weapon at all "William, do you notice anything? Rather…do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

Will looked to both of his sides seeing that Jack was alone and had been for some time "You haven't raised an alarm"

"Odd isn't it? Not as odd as this" Jack pointed to what he assumed to be Wills effort to lead the East India Trading Company to Shipwreck Cove. True he had made a deal but he had been smart. He wouldn't let them take Rebby from him and as soon as they were both reunited he would be sure to plan with her how they were going to deal with the problem once and for all. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

The two of them really weren't on friendly terms. Will narrowed his eyes at Jack wondering what he had up his sleeve "I said to myself 'think like Jack"

"This is what you arrived at?" Jack screwed his face up at the way Will was going about things "lead Beckett and Mayfair to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust accomplish your own ends. It's like you don't know me at all, mate" Will then lowered his dagger knowing it wasn't doing anything. Their conversation was civil for the time being. "I think Rebecca would be very proud of this plan" he spoke so sarcastically that Will only huffed at. He knew he had let his best friend down and he felt terrible about it. "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Will flinched immediately looking down at the floor. That really hit a soft spot in his heart "wow. You've not seen fit to trust her with it"

Jack didn't find any joy in mentioning such a thing. It saddened him that, people he sort of considered friends, were going through such a heart ache and he didn't want to imagine himself and Rebecca going through it either. Jack jumped down from the wooden beam to stand with Will. The young blacksmiths spirit seemed to be taken away; he had been holding a great burden with helping his father and keeping things from his fiancé. "I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth"

Jack didn't quite know how to comfort Will; he was good with charming Rebby to comfort her because he knew how to deal with his heart but not other people. "Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket…avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts" Jack moved over to the wall and leaned on it while he spoke. It made Will think "let someone else dispatch Jones" Jack tried to look inconspicuous.

Will looked a little confused "who?" he turned to look at the Pirate Lord and saw him grinning a little. "You?" he couldn't help but frown at the thought but he did suppose it meant that his father would be free and he could be with Elizabeth as well.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father's free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess" Jack was certain for his negative feelings towards Elizabeth still, though he hadn't bothered having her locked in the brig either. The woman had killed him and sent him away to the land of the death something he didn't want to do again.

"You're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman…forever?"

Jack smirked "no, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself"

Will suddenly didn't like this plan at all "You're forgetting Rebecca, Jack. She can't come with you; she owes no debt and you have to the job. You have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like Jones" he gestures with his hand having tentacles on his face and Jack immediately cringed.

The pirates face was disgusted with the thought of himself having tentacles instead of his normal face. He shook trying to get the thought to go away as he stroked his moustache and then fiddled with his beard as he fought the urge to throw up "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? I'll have the years to be with Rebby – complete freedom and immortality"

Will shook his head "no, Jack. You'll have freedom, so long as no one has your heart but Rebby will be running from the East India Trading Company until they're gone. They won't stop. And you will be immortal but Rebby will have to watch as she grows old and you don't" Will looked Jack up and down like he was seeing him for the first time "somehow I don't see you loving her as a vulnerable old woman the way you love her now. Do you really think she'll go along with this plan?"

Jack looked down in disappointment. It was a rather impulsive plan which was really his specialties but even he had to admit that there was a real downside with this plan. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman that they were talking about; he'd even asked her to and sealed it with a ring. This would just be a huge disaster on things. It actually made his heart ache.

He knew this was flawed idea and planned to work on it later but for now he needed to focus on other plans. His face lit up a little as he reached down and yanked his compass from his belt. He handed it to Will delicately like it was a baby. The young blacksmith frown as he took the tool and stared at it "what's this for?"

"Think like me. It'll come to you" there was a small lingering silence. Will looked up to Jack only to see his face right in front of him which made him jump a little. But then Jack opened his mouth and huffed his breath into Wills face.

The younger man screwed up his face in disgust and backed away but he was already at the side of the ship. His legs hit the side as his weight made him tip and fall over the side into the calm sea water below. The pirate then pushed the barrel that Will had just finished into the water as well which caused a big splashed as it bounced up to float on the water. "My regards to Davy Jones" Jack spoke over the side of the ship smiling at Will as they sailed gracefully by.

Will quickly swam to the barrel and rested on it as he watched Jack and the Black Pearl get further and further away. "I hate him" he spoke with great anger in his voice as he was left bobbing alone in the ocean.

…

She really didn't know what to do. Bootstrap Bill was the only hope she had at escaping the cell with the others but it seemed he was just as much a prisoner in the same cell. She hadn't found a reason to try and smile – even thinking of Jack was hard enough. She missed him but failed to see how she would be able to get to him now.

After she had spoken to Bill she had tried to hide her tears and had retreated to leaning on a support beam while reading through her mother's journal. The fact that the fishy crew hadn't taken it from her cheered her up slightly. They had been thorough with taking her weapons but not enough to find her mother's journal that she had well hidden in her boot. She had decided to spend her time going over her mother's life and trying to imagine herself in those situations. She wondered what it would have been like to be running on adrenaline 24/7 at her mother's side.

She was really hooked and captivated on one entry about how her mother helped navigate a huge storm and managed to secure her crews safety. It made Rebby realise that she was a captain now as well, she was in the same boat. If anything the brunette now wanted to fill her mother's boots and prove herself. When she was done reading the entry she hit a new side of inspiration, putting the journal back away, she went to tend to her new crew - seeing to any of their injuries. She heard a few 'thank you's' from them which put a small smile on her face. This was the kind of captain she wanted to be.

When all was set and done she went to go back to reading her mother's journal but heard rustling of someone coming so tried looking nonchalant. The crew stopped their murmuring as well and looked to the cell door where there was the jangling of keys and then a metallic moan as the cell door swung open. Rebby wouldn't admit that she was surprised to see James Norrington at the door but she chose to remain looking unforgiving and angry instead. "Come with me" James spoke softly so as not to draw any unwanted attention. When no one made a move or said anything James looked completely dumbfounded "quickly" he tried to convince them to come.

Rebby thought about it. The brunette considered if Norrington was telling the truth about no knowing about Governor Swann. James had cared dearly for Elizabeth in the past, he even proposed to her, and over time his care for others hadn't let up. Take the brunette for instance; it had been James' duty to put Rebecca's safety first but that didn't mean that he didn't truly care for her at all. She also had to admit that he seemed genuinely hurt by her words earlier and now this. Was he truly setting them free?

None of the crew made a move, they only looked to her for orders. She didn't know why she was thinking so hard on it – she needed to escape and get to Jack and this was her opportunity. She begrudgingly glanced to Tai Huang and nodded. He then led the others out while Rebby moved to stand by the cell door "what are you doing?"

James watched as the crew ran one by one out of the cell and towards where their effects were being kept. He then looked to Rebby confidently. He had felt terrible hearing that Governor Swann had been murdered and really it was on his account. This was his way to make up for it; though there would be nothing to bring the old man back "choosing a side" it made Rebby smirk a little as she too exited the cell.

The brunette rushed to the side and collected her effects making sure to hide her daggers on her person again. When she was set she followed Norrington where he led her crew out where they wouldn't be spotted. They all ended up climbing out of a small window and stepping carefully as they hugged the way while making their way to the back of the ship. From there the Dutchman was towing Sao Fengs ship so the crew didn't waste any time in climbing along it to escape. Once Rebby managed to get to the back she made sure that her crew were making their way safely to the ship before her. The last thing she wanted to do was leave anyone behind.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett and Mayfair knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them" Norringtons voice sounded as he looked saddened out at the crew leaving the Dutchman.

Rebby already knew that among those she trusted there were traitors but she figured that would be laters problem. Right now she was worrying about James Norrington. She too looked out at the sea "I never disliked you, James. But people have died and nothing can change that" she shook her head as she spoke and then turned her head to look at him. Their eyes making contact "you can't stay here though"

The former commodore looked to her questioningly "James, I know you weren't happy with living without command but look at you now…you're helping prisoners escape. Do you really think it'll go unnoticed?"

Norrington considered it. She was right; this was piracy that he was doing here "this is my calling"

She didn't know why but Rebby felt disappointed with him "This was your calling, James" he looked down at the deck. Somehow the next thought that entered Rebby's mind was her trying to recall seeing James Norrington smile. The blue eyed woman looked to her awaiting ship and crew and then back to James "come with us." The way James looked to the brunette was in a way in which you would look at a person that was crazy. "James, come with me"

He wore a confused face but before he could say anything a voice shouted out from above "who goes there?" Norrington quickly grabbed Rebby's hand and pulled her behind them. Their gazes looked up to the source of the voice to see Bootstrap Bill leaning over the railing. He quickly disappeared which made James nervous.

"Go. I will follow" she had known James Norrington for a long time, it was quite obvious that he was lying.

"You're lying"

He immediately snapped his head to stare at her "it was a more than just duty to me when I was assigned to your protection. It became something that I cared about; it brought me closer to you and Elizabeth." He gave her a soft smile but it was quickly wiped away by the sound of approaching footsteps. The both of them looked to where Wills father appeared. James was quick to draw his sword and point it at the older man "back to your station, sailor" James then took a quick glance over his shoulder to see that Rebecca hadn't left yet.

Instead she tried to take a step forward to Bill but James put his arm out to stop her "Bill, you don't have to stay here. You can be with your son again…"

She wanted to carry on but he spoke quickly first "no one leaves the ship"

The brunettes face saddened completely, he'd forgotten again. She wondered if she could try and get through to him. "Stand down. That's an order"

"That's an order" Norrington then began to push Rebby towards the side; trying to edge her to go without him as Bill seemed to think on James' words. She really couldn't believe this; what had they done to him? "Part of the crew, part of the ship" Rebby gasped and felt Norringtons grasp tighten on her.

"Go now!" he almost shouted at her to leave and she graciously did so.

Climbing on to the wooden railing of the ship Rebby grasped on to the rope and pulled herself up while she manoeuvred her legs to rest on it as well. She then began to climb along it like she had seen the others do but she could also hear Bill as well. His voice getting louder and louder "part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship"

"Steady man" Norrington tried to calm him but was failing.

Bill was working himself up like a child as he kept chanting the same words over and over "part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoner escape!" he seemed out of control as he made the escape known to the rest of the ship.

Rebby looked up to see James pull out his pistol and point it Bill now as a further threat "belay that!"

"James!"Rebby got his attention and knew she couldn't leave just yet. She had to get through to Bill. Without thinking she stopped and began to pull herself back toward the Dutchman. Norrington saw this and looked between Bill and Rebby. His heart was racing knowing that Davy Jones and the rest of the crew would come and if they did then Rebecca and others wouldn't be able to get away safely. Him joining her was completely out of the question now. There was no escape; this was his chance to do the right thing. Taking no final thought he re-aimed his pistol at the rope and shot quickly. The rope and everyone on it falling into the calm waters.

Rebecca was submerged quickly, the water soaking into her clothes and weighing her down even more. She was able to fight her way back to the surface where she took a big gasp of air. She wiped water out of her eyes and looked to the back of the Flying Dutchman to see James Norrington falling lifeless to the floor with a sword impaled through his stomach. "James!" she shouted out for him hoping that he would answer but there was none. The only thing that reached her ears was the splashing and struggling of her crew as they were trying to reach their ship.

Rebby wanted to cry at a loss of another friend but knew that she couldn't stick around if she wanted to make it alive to Shipwreck Cove. Taking in a snuffling deep breath she began to swim in the other direction to her ship where the crew helped her aboard. She waited for everyone to safely make it on and in that time she watched as the Flying Dutchman sailed away into the night; leaving them all floating there in place. It was then that a few tears began to leak from her eyes. She felt sad that she hadn't thanked James for everything that he had done for her in the past and now he had sacrificed his life for hers and her crew.

"Captain" Tai Huang was stood behind her and the rest of the crew behind him as they waited for orders.

Rebby wiped her eyes quickly and took in the lush ocean air as she tried to compose herself. The brunette brushed of her wet attire and turned around "let go of the sails, hard to port. Make way to Shipwreck Cove" she shouted out her orders as the rest of the crew went running about with a couple of 'ayes' in confirmation.

With them all carrying out her orders without question Rebby moved to the helm to stand watch over her crew while they made their way to their destination.


	32. Chapter 32: The Brethren Court

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 32: The Brethren Court**

She could understand its name now. Her blue eyes set on the sight before her.

They had successfully found their way to Shipwreck Cove without being caught again by Jones or the East India Trading Company. She had spotted a few or their ships in the distance but was quick to command her crew to sail the Empress into the fog that lurked above the water – an easy hiding place where they could sail by with no trouble. She had chosen to remain awake through the whole journey, not wanting anymore surprises though she did allow the crew to rest.

They had lost their captain and quickly gained a new one all the while being prisoners on the Flying Dutchman so she gave them the benefit of the doubt. It should have felt like hours to Rebby as they made their way there but it didn't. It felt quicker than that and she was grateful. The crew member she had assigned to take his place in the crow's nest had called out that they had arrived at the Island; at which point she could hardly believe this place was supposed to be hard to find. Sailing around the perimeter they soon found a cavern entrance that could easily be missed by the naked eye. She had commanded that they sail smoothly through and when they did the whole ship was in awe. It had been too long since the last meeting of the Brethren but here is was Shipwreck Cove and it lived up to its name.

The cove wasn't huge but it was home to a large structure right in the middle of it. But it wasn't built carefully with foundations and that – no it was made solely out of wrecked ships. Ships that were no longer classed as sea worthy. They had somehow been stacked on top of each other. The whole thing was lit up with candle light and in the water below rested many ships that belonged to the Brethren.

Rebby's ocean gaze instantly recognised the dark colour and black sails of the Black Pearl. It brought a small smile to her face. She then began to feel relaxed and safe "come about! Bring us to that small dock" she pointed to a little wooden docking area opposite the Black Pearl "and lower the anchor"

"Aye, Captain!" her orders were always carried out swiftly and were responded to instantly. She had to wonder if the crew were really that loyal to a Pirate Lord. But she wouldn't dwell on it. She was the last Pirate Lord to attend and was sure that the meeting would have started without her attendance then again none of them knew that Sao Feng had been killed and she had been given command of the Empress. Rebby also had a new perspective on Wills motives; she really wanted to confront him about what he was doing and what she had experienced aboard the Dutchman.

As the ships sails were raised and the vessel began to slow to come to the dock Rebby moved to the cabin readying herself to meet with the Brethren Court.

…

It was hard to believe that this was the Brethren Court. There were shouts and small petty arguments. Jack wondered if any of them got on at all. Then again he owed them all money which he hoped was forgotten about for now, no need for that to be brought up.

Other than Sao Feng everyone was in attendance so it wasn't long before Barbossa decided that it was best to begin without him. A bottle of rum had been placed in front of the others while where Barbossa stood was a pair of cannon balls chained together.

The older pirate seemed to wanted to take command of the entire Brethren from his stance has he grasped a cannon ball and hit it hard three times against the long table. Within a few seconds everyone's eyes were on him and the voices quietened down. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court" Barbossa spoke loud and clearly for them all to hear as he officially started the Brethren meeting. He then gestured to Ragetti who then began making his way round to each of the Pirate Lords in turn "to confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns"

Jack noted just how joyful Barbossa seemed to be. He was enjoying this a little too much. Though he did understand why Barbossa had helped bring him back now. Only for the Brethren Court; without him and his piece of eight the Brethren would be incomplete. He fiddled with the swords of the Brethren that had been stabbed into a large globe by the entrance of the room. His own included.

Each of the individual Pirate Lords shuffled as they reached into their clothing and slowly brought out the items that were considered Pieces of Eight. Pintel seemed quite happy to begin with but as soon as his eyes caught on to the items, which were tossed into the bowl Ragetti was going around with, his face dropped "those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk"

Gibbs was stood beside him "aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke" Elizabeth looked to Gibbs a little dumbfounded. It was amazing how much knowledge Gibbs had.

Pintel didn't seem impressed by this bit of information however "so change the name"

"What? To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh, yes. That sounds very piratey" Gibbs rolled his eyes and that was the end of that conversation.

Ragetti had then finished going around the table and was stood by Barbossa for his piece of eight "Master Ragetti, if you will"

The younger pirate seemed a little hesitant at his captains insinuation "I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me"

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back" before anything more can be said Barbossa slapped Raggetti upside the head and his wooden eye instantly popped out into Barbossa other hand and then dropped it in with the other pieces.

"Sparrow" one of the Pirate Lords spoke out knowing Jack had yet to present his piece of eight. He was more hiding in the back away from everyone.

All eyes to turned to his as the young Pirate Lord looked nervous and fiddled with with his trinket that was woven into his hair and hanging over his bandana. Barbossa eyed it like it was the most valued piece of treasure. "Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us" he smirked as he joined Barbossa at the table. Yet no one seemed to argue with him as another voice spoke up.

"Sao Feng is dead" her voice was loud and somehow full of authority. Jack recognised it and so did the others of the Black Pearl. Attention was now to Rebby as she stood at the entrance to the Court meeting room with her crew stood behind her.

The brunette had returned to her normal attire and out of the robes Sao Feng had her dressed in. Her hair was tied back with small stands hanging over her left eye. She locked eyes with Jack and wanted to hug him hard for the fear that something might have happened to him when he was taken by the Company. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman"

"The plagued ship" voices then grew louder and louder at the news. Rebby never imagined that it was going to go down too well. For Jack it was one person he didn't have to worry about having problems with anymore. Graciously Rebby moved forward unsheathing her sword and sticking it had in the globe with the other swords making it known that she was now in command of Sao Fengs ship and crew.

Jack saw this and his eyes widened. The blank faces of those from the Black Pearl turned to shock "he made you Captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now"

Rebby gave him a playful glare that he smirked at which in turn made her blush. She wouldn't let her feelings for him compromise her role now though as she took her place on the other side of Barbossa while her crew stood behind her like the other crew members for the other Pirate Lords had done. Elizabeth had moved to stand beside Rebby. She had wanted to be more part of the whole discussion but as Barbossa had stated at the beginning she had no right to be heard unless she was a Pirate Lord. It didn't bother Rebby that much at the present moment, mostly because she had other matters on her mind. "Listen to me. Our location had been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett and Lord Mayfair, they're on their way here"

One of the Pirate Lords stood up outraged at the information she had given "who is this betrayer?""

"Not likely anyone among us" Barbossa tried to shift the conversation

Looking around the room Rebby noted the crew that were present but there was one that stood out to her as missing "where's Will?"

Jack looked to her "not among us"

The brunette rolled her eyes knowing he had something to do with it. Will wouldn't have just left Elizabeth. "Eh, you're her aren't yah" a Pirate Lord pointed to her in particular "Mayfair's daughter; the one that ran away. She's the betrayer" Rebby frowned at the accusation.

She wanted to speak to defend herself but nothing came out. It was as though she felt guilty. It did ponder in her mind that she was naturally a Mayfair so was she still accountable for everything that has happened. "I speak on Captain Morgan's behalf that she is no betrayer" Sparrow wasn't exactly confident with his words but he knew that what he spoke was true.

"I ran away from that family because of what it had done. I follow in my mother's footsteps because of the shame Lord Mayfair has brought upon me. I am no betrayer. I am one of you" there was little whispers from how Rebby spoke. It was as if she had been a Pirate Lord for longer than she was letting on. Jack had to hand it to her she seemed to fill the position that was always given to her relatively easily.

Her mother was well known and yet his brunette hadn't spoken it. The young pirate knew that the name would put a stop to their whisperings and suspicions about her "Rebecca is the daughter of the famous Captain of the Sapphire Sea… Lady Morgan. The very woman who almost destroyed the East India Trading Company all by her onesie"

Small voices acknowledged this and agreed that Rebby wasn't the betrayer.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is: What will we do now that they have?" Barbossa was quick to move the discussion on.

There was silence as no one spoke to answer his question. Rebby knew what she wanted to do but was smart to know it couldn't be done alone.

"We fight" eyes turned to Elizabeth stood beside her. The young woman no longer wanting to stay silent. At once the entire room lit up in a bunch of laughs.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us" Rebby had to admit that if it weren't for her crew she never would have located Shipwreck Cove.

The others seemed to agree with Mistress Ching. Was there really any hope of getting rid of the Company if none of the pirates were courageous enough to fight and their first instinct is to hide and hope?

"There be a third course" Barbossa decided it was time make his thoughts known. "In another age, at this very spot the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake" the Pirate Lords seemed to get where he was going with this and remained quiet. Their faces dead serious and unimpressed "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and Mayfair and their ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true" It had to be admitted that Barbossa knew how to make an inspirational speech. He just wasn't using it for the right situation "Gentlemen. Ladies. We must free Calypso…" the older pirate rested his hands on top of his holstered pistol and waited.

The room lingered in silence. Barbossa searched each of the Pirate Lords blank faces with disappointment. Rebby wanted to giggle at the thought that Barbossa was waiting for some sort of cheer and agreement but he got none. The brunette remain serious though as within a few seconds the silence left and the room was filled with an uproar of disagreements. "Shoot him"

"Cut out his tongue!"

They were all pretty meaningless threats but it was clear that no one was really all for his idea. "Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard" Jack cringed at he looked at Barbossa's beard.

The brunette really couldn't help herself now as she took a step back and quickly high fived Jack. They really were one in the same "don't forget the hair" she tried to whisper to Jack as she gestured to the messy thin locks that appeared from under Barbossa's hat.

The older pirate rolled his eyes as Tai Huang spoke "Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa" those words really did please Rebby.

"But I do not" Tai Huang looked down like a troubled puppy as Rebby made her thoughts known "if we don't deal this problem it won't just go away. We need to go at it head on together. Releasing a goddess could only give us more issues"

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now"

"It's unlikely her mood's improved"

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso" the Pirate Lord placed his large gun on the table for all to see.

Two of the pirate Lords seemed to then get into a heated argument "You threaten me?"

"I silence you" before he could think of shooting the other pirate punched him and so began the long winded arguments.

There was shouts coming from all over the place as pirates were trying to hit one another or throw things at one another. The only ones that weren't fighting were Jack, Rebby and Barbossa with the crew of the Black Pearl. They all watched as some swords were drawn; rum bottle were smashed on top heads and a few pirates were thrown across the table.

Jack was watching it all rather confusedly. He watched as two pirates had managed to fling another onto his back on the table and they smashed a bottle onto his head before pushing him down the table right for Rebby. The young pirate was quick on his feet as he reached in front of Barbossa and grasped Rebbys arm before pulling her towards him out of the way of the falling man. Barbossa had to take a step back but quickly regain his posture and irritated face as Rebby was now stood with Jack and leaned into him. His arms holding tightly on to her like if he didn't then she would disappear. "This is madness" Elizabeth spoke out at the craziness before them. This wasn't really a civil discussion anymore.

"This is politics" Jack replied to the younger woman as they witnessed how disagreements were dealt with here.

Rebby wondered if the other meetings of the Brethren before them were like this. "We need to need to do something. If we don't come to an agreement soon we might as well surrender"

Barbossa and Jack nodded in agreement with Rebbys statement. This was just wasting time and they knew that Will was leading them to Shipwreck Cove. If they didn't hurry then they would be doomed.

The brunette sighed not knowing what to do. She felt Jacks hand go from holding on to her arm down to her hand where he intertwined their fingers. His other arm snaked around her waist. She blushed as felt Jack stroke the skin on the back of her hand and then fiddle with the engagement ring that was rightfully sitting on her ring finger. He took a quick glance at it and smiled but before he could comment on it the both of them looked to Barbossa.

"Enough already" he seemed annoyed enough with the fighting that didn't seem to stop on its own. Climbing onto the table in front of them with the cannon balls and his gun in his hands he lifted the gun up and fired it. Immediately the fighting stopped as they all looked up at him. "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons" as he spoke the pirate returned to their places. The Lords sat in chairs and their loyal crew standing behind them.

Sparrow had spoken little over the course of the meeting and in that time had thought hard. The East India Trading Company had the power with the Dutchman and their own fleet. It was as Rebby had stated just waiting, hiding or running away wouldn't solve the problem. This was about their freedom after all. His finger stroked over the jewelled ring on Rebbys finger and that was when it all came to his head. With Beckett and Mayfair out there, there would always be something holding them back.

In that moment, Jack retracted his arms from his brunette and moved her to where he was standing while he stepped forward. He went to look through Barbossa's legs as he spoke to finally get his say in "Whose boons? Your boons?" Barbossa's face really was one of complete irritation as he descended down from the table back to the floor. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I"

"If you have a better alternative, please, share" the older Pirate Lord gestured to the rest of the Brethren.

Jack took a quick moment before saying one word that made the whole room give blank faces at him "Cuttlefish" he turned and winked at Rebby as he gestured for the crew around the table to make room for him to walk through "eh. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish" he moved closer to one of Mistress Chings crew members "flipping glorious little sausages" he then kept moving a little to speak to another "pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or fish nature"

Rebby blushed as he laughed to herself watching Jack turned from man to the other and then back to the other as he spoke with confidence. She could see that he really was making this up as he went along but still had a point that he was getting to in mind. He then leaned forward to address Mistress Ching even though he was talking to everyone. The two men at the side took a hold of their weapons just in case "So, yes. We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed. And half of us would be death within a month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…" Jack stopped and got nervous as he was face to chest with a member of Jocards crew. It got a few others laughing slightly while others mumbled about his valid points. He slowly side stepped to get round as he continued to talk "as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot" Barbossa and Rebby didn't miss that one by one people were beginning to agree with Jack and his ideas. Rebby smiled but Barbossa was slightly worried that his plans would just get tossed aside.

"Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option" Rebby wondered if anyone understood what he was saying at the beginning there or if he was just saying it because he could. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Morgan. We must fight"

Rebby smirked at him knowing it wasn't that he was agreeing with her that he didn't like saying it was that he was openly suggesting a head on fight with Jones and the East India trading Company. Barbossa was happy with this outcome at all so decided to openly argue with the younger pirate "You've always run away from a fight"

"Have not"

"You have so"

"Have not"

"You have so"

"Have not!"

They were all looked back and forth from Barbossa to Jack as the two argued like a tennis match. "You have so, and you know it"

"Jack openly fought you at Isla de Muerta and he saved everyone on the Pearl by causing an explosion to get rid of the Kraken" Rebby spoke up to help defend Jack. She could see that Elizabeth was going to cut in and say that he had abandoned them to begin with but Rebby stopped her. Barbossa, on the other hand just gave her a death glare.

Jack smiled "See I have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: we must fight…to run away"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted out in agreement and many others did so after him. It was the reaction Barbossa had hoped for when he suggested releasing Calypso in the first place.

"As per the Code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa seemed quite happy with himself as he spoke with his arms folded in front of him.

Jack frowned knowing where it would go if it were true "you made that up"

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague. Keeper of the code" Rebby narrowed her eyes as she didn't miss how Jacks face just dropped at the name. It seemed that Jack didn't have good history with just about everyone.

She could see he wasn't scared. It was more regret or worry. One of the Pirate Lords nudged their crew next to them who spoke out as a representative "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" People slowly began to nod a little "hang the Code. Who cares a…" before another word could be said and shot rang out in everyone's ears. The man had been silenced and fell backwards to the floor dead.

Heads turned to the side to see an older man leaning against a door frame with his gun giving off smoke from the shot he just took. He blew the smoke away before he spoke. "Code is the law" He wore a grand hat and had hair almost similar to Jacks. Though he wore two religious crosses as well.

People then were quiet in respect. But Jack, he cringed at the voice that came from behind him. Sparrow being the only one that didn't look to who had fired. Rebby saw Jacks face twitch as he seemed to be frozen in place. Concerned Rebby excused herself through the crowd of people to the right as Teague made his way over to the table to join them all. He stopped just behind Jack "You're in my way, boy" his voice was low and calm. But Jack was tense; it was noticeable. Rebby was quickly by Jacks side and gave Teague a friendly smile as she reached for Jacks hand and pulled him to her out of Teague's way. The old pirate waved his hand and in a matter of moments two elderly men struggled into the room with a big heavy looking book that was sealed with a lock that was bound around the outside of it.

"The Code" everyone murmured the same thing in astonishment. Rebby herself was quite surprised; these were the laws she was now living by though she wasn't a stranger to them. She wanted a closer look as the big book was placed on the table but she felt Jacks hand cling to hers tightly.

The brunette didn't want to speak of it so openly with everyone so instead rubbed her other hand up and down his arm as a form of comfort. He responded quickly to it. His muscles relaxing quite quickly.

Teague then whistled and a dog, holding a ring with keys attached, in his mouth came trotting out. Pintel and Ragetti seemed to recognise the dog and were quite confused to which Teague looked to them and smirked "Sea turtles, mate"

Captain Teague unlocked the book and instantly knew which page to turn to. It must have been bulky as he set it down on the right page it made a loud heavy thud on the wooden table. He then began scanning the page for the right passage.

Jack seemed to have snapped out of his emotional episode and still holding onto Rebbys hand took a step forward as he took a closer look. His tongue resting on his lower lip as he concentrated. "Barbossa is right" Teague concluded having quickly read the passage to himself.

"Hang on a minute" Jack moved to stand in front of the Code; Teague moving out of the way. His eyes looked form Jack to Rebby who didn't miss how he noticed the two of them sharing physical contact.

She felt slightly embarrassed but her attention focussed on Jack as he read aloud parts of the passage in reference "it shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries. Fancy that" Sparrow looked to Barbossa a little annoyed but he still wore a little grin like he had still won the decisions of the Brethren.

"There has not been a king since the First Court. And that's not likely to change"

"Not likely" Teague glared at Jack before moving away to sit in the corner.

Rebby felt Jack tense again a little. "Why not?" Elizabeth didn't understand why needing a king was a problem here.

Gibbs, as always, was the one to answer her "see, the pirate king is elected by popular vote"

Barbossa then finished the sentence "And each pirate only ever votes for hisself"

Jack smirked. Rebby wanted to talk to him but he beat her to it "I call for a vote" she frowned at this but knew that meant she had to vote as well. Teague made himself comfortable listening to the Brethren as he began to pluck away at his instrument.

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman"

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee"

"Mistress Ching"

"Gentleman Jocard"

Sighing Rebby made her vote known "Rebecca Morgan" she supposed she should follow pirate tradition which was to vote for herself.

"Barbossa"

"Vallenueva!"

"Rebecca Morgan" Rebby froze at the sound of her name coming from right next to her. Jack stared wide eyed at Barbossa as he said it while Rebby was very confused.

Everyone looked to the young Pirate Lord, him being the only one that didn't vote for himself "What?" Elizabeth was actually stunned that this was probably one of his selfless moments. Then again she couldn't see Jack as pirate king. It most likely would have fed his ego too much.

Jack squeezed Rebbys hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand but that didn't help the overwhelming feeling of misunderstanding that was buzzing in her head.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" he seemed quite content with his vote though.

The others not so much. The pirate Lords one by one looked to each other before voicing their annoyances. Jocard gesturing to himself as he shouted at Jack "vote for me. Vote for me"

Rebby didn't want to keep her thoughts to herself this time either "Jack, what are you doing? I can't…" he made eye contact with Rebby and felt his heart beat louder and louder as he gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but the ocean and her.

He listened to the others unhappy with his vote before speaking up "am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?"

Teague broke a string purposefully as he heard Sparrow speak the words. It was true; by popular vote Rebby was now king and if they went against her then they were going against the Code, the pirate law. Each of them sat down carefully as Mistress Ching remained standing to be the voice of the others. Jack then let go of Rebecca's hand and took a step back leaving her stood at the end of the table all alone – all eyes were on her to lead. Her word would be final "Very well. What say you, Captain Morgan, King of the Brethren Court?"

She really didn't know what to say. The brunette was sure that she would pass out any second with her heart skipping a beat every now and then. She wanted to say something in protest but then knew that she would be going against the Code. She wiggled her fingers from being so nervous and at that she felt the rings on her fingers. The one Jack had given her when he left and the other Jack had proposed to her with. It then seemed to ring in her head that perhaps that was his inspiration. The reason Jack was so for the idea of fighting. It was true if they didn't face the issue then it would go away, it would only catch up with them. With the east India Trading Company there was no future, not for any pirate. Most certainly not for Jack and Rebecca.

Feeling the inspiration flood her, she took in a deep breath. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn…we're at war" she spoke out full of authority to all of the Pirate Lords.

There was silence as Sri Sumbhajee stood from his seat and spoke out for the first time in this meeting in an unusally high pitched voice "and so we shall go to war"

Within a second everyone had their weapons out ready and were shouting in agreement. The brunette actually couldn't believe it – she was pirate king and had somehow helped the others finally decide that they needed to fight to survive. They all then began to flood out of the room and prepare for war but Rebby wanted to talk to Jack. She turned around and noticed him talking to Teague like he never had a problem with the man in the first place.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive"

Teague shook his head as he put his now broken instrument down "it's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever" they were now stood with each other now. Teague noticed her watching "besides it's not just you anymore is it?" he gestured to Rebby.

Jack turned around to see her and smiled. He had thought about the last thing Will had said to him. He had made plans to stab Jones' heart but the young blacksmith had been right. He could be immortal but that meant giving Rebecca up for immortality. The thought of it was slowly killing him "I don't need to live forever, not while she's with me" Rebby smiled at his words as she moved forward and grasped his hand again.

Teague saw the rings on her finger and knew his next words "it's harder with two people; especially when you want more years than you've got" Jacks face went blank at the thoughts that was now putting into his head. He nodded in understanding. Teague was referring to them wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.

Jack then tensed and cringed again as he forced the next words out of his mouth "how's mum?" Teague's face was unreadable but he didn't say anything and instead lifted up a shrunken head for them to see. Rebby gasped at it "she looks great" Jack spoke nervously before Teague left to join the others in preparing for war.

The two of them now left alone. "Captain Teague is your father?" the brunette had managed to work it out for herself at the little conversation they had. The older man was advising Jack too much for it to be without relation.

"Let's just say we didn't always see eye to eye, savvy?" it was clear that Sparrow didn't want to discuss it any further that the present moment.

However, before anything more was said Rebecca took her hand out of his and began hitting him. "Hey, wait a minute. S…stop it. What did I do?" Jack tried to shield himself.

"You know what you did" it wasn't long before she figured he had had enough and stopped "why do I have to be pirate king? Why not you?"

Jack just grinned at her whining "I'm not really much of a king, love. Just a Captain of a ship"

"And a Pirate Lord. By the way were ever going to tell me about that?" Jack was dumbfounded and wanted to avoid answering altogether so he lunged forward and pushed his lips onto hers in an instant.

There was one thing he took from what his dad had said moments before. It would be hard for the both of them to survive and be together and life was too short. Jacks heart beat faster at the thought that crossed his mind then and there; marrying Rebby as soon as he could so he could be with her longer. But first was this war they had to fight – a battle that made him fear for Rebbys life just as much as his own. He sort of had a plan but in order for it to work they were going to need to be separated and that's where he needed his brunette to come in, in her new role.


	33. Chapter 33: I do, I do

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 33: I do, I do**

 **A/N: Just a short one to move the story along. Next one will see the beginning of the battle; which I'm looking forward to writing. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Jack Sparrow rubbed his cheeks hard from the stinging sensation that radiated off of them. He looked to Rebby, who had just slapped him, apologetically. The brunette was facing away from him; her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed as she tried to ignore him. "Why is it you've always got to resort to violence when you hear something you don't like?" he tried to sound like a child so she would pity him but it didn't work.

Turning around angrily Rebby frowned at him "For that reason; I don't like what I hear and don't be such a child you know I could never hurt you that much even when I am angry"

Sighing Jack stopped exaggerating how hurt he was and straightened his posture "look I understand it sounds bad but it might be our only chance…"

"It doesn't sound bad…It sounds stupid. You'll end up getting killed – Why have you got to do this? You put the role of pirate king on my shoulders, so why put this on me now?" she sighed as she talked. Rebby wasn't exactly taking the new role easily but things had happened so fast. She didn't even know what it meant for her to be a Pirate Lord let alone kind of them all.

Jack placed his hands on both of her shoulders and gazed into her eyes "If I'm on the inside then I might just be able to get the heart and we'll have the Dutchman on our side. I know it doesn't sound great but with Will with them I'm sure a trade would work" the problem with Jack was he had too much confidence with his plans that always seemed either impossible or exaggerated.

Rebby had secretly wanted to know what goes on in his head when he makes one of his plans but now she wished she never wanted that. "Please tell me that you didn't ask me to marry you now, before the fight, just a few minutes ago because you don't plan on surviving. Do you know what that would do to me? Marrying you now only to lose you tomorrow; I…I can't do that" she sounded so nervous and scared Jack was sure his heart might break just listening to her.

He looked to her quite sad. He slipped his arms down from her shoulders and pulled her to him. Jack embraced her to comfort her before he leaned into her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Stroking his tongue over her lips as a tease which made her giggle and break the kiss. "That's why I asked" he spoke softly hoping to ease her conscience.

She breathed him in and instantly felt relaxed. The both of them knew that they should be getting what rest that they can before the fight but something's had to be said to one another. "Then let's do it" it almost came out a whisper and Jack had to replay it over him his head. He didn't think she'd agree to do it so soon but here was saying 'yes'.

"And the trade?" he had to ask about that too even if it would dampen the mood.

The brunette rolled her ocean blue eyes and sighed "you don't even know if it will work. Jones might just want to kill you there and then" she realised that somehow she had lost this argument "just promise me you won't die"

Jack chuckled and kissed Rebby on the forehead "I promise"

She wanted to smile but couldn't as Jack held her close. Her thoughts were haunted with fears of what would happen. She now wondered if fighting really was the right solution. Jack then pulled back with an excited look on his face "meet me on the Pearl in a few moments" he then ran off probably to find Barbossa to officiate.

Rebby couldn't help but smile at how much she had made a difference to him. The first time they had met he was nothing like this. He probably would have laughed at the idea but here the pirate was actually going through with it. The brunette took one last look at the room before walking off to follow Jack "Rebecca" she stopped hearing her name. She followed it to ahead of her to see Elizabeth approaching. The women met in the middle where there was a lingering awkward silence. "I'm sorry" Elizabeth spoke softly and quietly.

"For?"

The younger woman tried to avoid eye contact with Rebby. The guilty expression clear on her face "everything. I've regretted what I've done since the idea first came into my head"

Rebecca huffed as the words left her former friend "that didn't seem to stop you though, did it?" the brunette frowned. Memories of losing Jack coming back to the surface and causing an ache in her heart. She moved around Elizabeth and continued walking away but heard footsteps behind her. Peering over her shoulder, Rebby noticed Elizabeth following her which irritated her a bit. "What is it you really want, Elizabeth?"

"For things to go back to the way they were" this made Rebby stop and turn to face the younger woman.

There was evidence of anger laced in her eyes as she stared at her former friend "things have changed now, your actions are proof of that. I don't think things can ever go back to the way they were" Rebby looked down to the floor for a moment in thought before seeing the disappointment in Elizabeth's eyes "I can't forgive what you've done, Elizabeth. I can only try and look past it for now; you're lucky Jack is with us now and not still dead" with that Rebby moved off leaving Elizabeth as she made her way to the Black Pearl.

The brunette was actually quite surprised at how quiet it seemed to be. Given that everyone was supposed to be preparing for war she thought it would be a little busier with people making sure that cannons were loaded and ships were well stocked. But there was none of that.

She soon made it to the dock where she saw both the Black Pearl and the Empress berthed next to each other. She still didn't know how this was going to work. But she would think on it later. She swiftly boarded the Pearl to see the crew and her crew present. At the helm stood Jack with Barbossa. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment with the presence of everyone. She was nervous to admit that she wasn't one for crowds of people and this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when it came to how she would tie a bond with Jack but decided to accept it for now.

She saw how they all seemed to softly smile at her as she moved towards the helm. Ascending the stairs to stand facing Jack. "You're making a habit of this" she spoke with a slight laugh in her voice.

"I live to please and work above expectations" he winked to her as they both turned to Barbossa.

The older pirate mumbled a bit before he cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite Jack and Rebecca into a bond of matrimony. A symbol of the love that is shared" Rebby felt her whole body warm up knowing that this was really happening and it wasn't just a dream or a figment of her imagination. Barbossa seemed quite experienced in this field given he knew what to say and spoke clearly for all to hear. "Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Lady Rebecca Morgan to be your wife?"

Rebecca felt her heart beating faster and faster as if she was really nervous for his answer "I do" Jack looked to Rebby lovingly as he spoke softly. She was sure she hadn't seen him like this before. Not even when they had been alone together.

"And do you Lady Rebecca Morgan take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband"

"I do" she didn't have to think about those words. They automatically sprung from her mouth. Proof that this is what she wanted, what she deserved.

Barbossa then displayed his right hand out flat to present two gold banded rings. Both of them glistening in what was left of the moonlight and imprinted on each was a small skull and crossbones and on either side of the pirate symbol was each of their names. Rebby was the first to gently pick up the bigger of the two rings and place it on Jacks finger. It was then that the brunette noticed that Jack had pretty much removed the other rings he had collected just to make this more meaningful.

Jack then delicately took the smaller ring from Barbossa and carefully placed it on her finger as well. "The bond has been sealed to the exchanging of these two rings. I now pronounce you husband and wife" Barbossa took a step back as the newlyweds acted without permission in embracing each other. Their lips meeting in the middle. Jacks arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him while Rebby fiddled her fingers through his hair before tracing the lines of his face.

"So…" Gibbs spoke up from the deck which got their attention. Jack and Rebby breaking the kiss to look at him but they remained in each other's arms. "Are you a Sparrow now or still a Morgan?"

Rebby had to think. She had taken the name Morgan for her mother's sake. People seemed to respect it as well from the legacy that was left behind and she wanted to carry on that legacy. She guessed that she could change it and make it known from whom her lineage is from.

"Could hyphen it" her thoughts were interrupted by Jacks voice speaking out an idea that popped into his head.

"Lady Rebecca Sparrow-Morgan" she raised her eyebrows considering the name in her head. She met with Jacks brown gaze and smiled "I'm thinking on it" she teased.


	34. Chapter 34: Sides chosen

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 34: Sides chosen**

 **A/N: Here we go again. Just to let you guys know that this fic will be stopping at the end of At Worlds End mostly because the next two films aren't as great as the first three in my opinion. They're still good but not as good, anyway I might do a follow up fic with the following films at a later date if I feel like it.**

Scared was a small word compared to how she was feeling now. Terrified didn't begin to describe it either. Rebby wasn't actually sure there was a word to explain the overwhelming emotions that were pushing at her fast beating heart. She could feel herself getting ready for something to come that almost kill her. She didn't know what it was but it was fast approaching much like the war that was going to happen very soon.

She wondered where the time had gone; it only feeling like moments ago she had experienced one of the best nights in her life. The ecstasy that Jack made her feel as they shared their night together finally as one. The rings of the bond they now shared never having left their fingers. The memory of feeling pure bliss waking up right next to Jack. Both of their bodies naked and covered with the thin sheets. His arm protectively holding her close to him as her form was snuggled in close. The brunettes head resting on his chest while both of their legs were in a tangle. Getting out of bed that morning was the difficult part.

Both of them wanted to take back their war actions the previous night and lay there forever. But a fight was coming.

Now they wait. The Black Pearl had lead the others far enough away from Shipwreck cove to open waters where each ship floated in the water side by side. The sun blared down on them keeping them relatively warm while there was a light gust of wind to keep them on their toes. The day wasn't that clear – a sheet of mist covered the area just above the water all the way to where the horizon was no longer visible.

It made the whole situation tenser as they waited for the East India Trading Company to arrive. It really was a waiting game; one that no one seemed to like. They were battle ready. Weapons stocked and loaded and rum almost completely gone. Pirates seemed to like to drink there fears away at the worst of times. Having said that she noticed that she was letting her fear get the best of her now. Knowing what was to come gave her slight heart ache and she found herself zoning out from time to time. Everyone was crowded on the deck of the ship in complete silence. Jack and Rebby standing together with their hands clinging on to one another as the fog lifted slightly and on the horizon getting closer and closer was a ship. The brunette gasped knowing the time was coming.

"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" Marty hung from the rigging and quickly drew his explosive gun as he and the rest of the crew yelled to get their spirits up. They were ready for a fight, to defend their freedom.

The screams of battle ready pirates roared through the air but as the fog revealed more and more approaching ships with the East India Trading Company. It got quieter and quieter as realisation dawned on all of them that they were outnumber and way outgunned.

Rebby let out a shuddery breath seeing how strong the enemy was compared to them. The brunette watched as Cottons parrot quickly flew from his perch "Abandon ship. Abandon ship"

Eyes were then drawn on to Jack next to her as he seemed to shrink down from the attention he now had "Parley" he smiled innocently, his grasp on her hand tightening as he tensed.

There was a lot of unhappy faces but Rebecca accepted that as much as she was scared this had to happen. A fight needed to be had for control of the sea. "Lower the long boat" she spoke out making people call to attention and quickly move about the deck to respond to her orders. She led Jack to the long boat where they both seated along with Barbossa and Elizabeth.

The young pirate immediately taking the oars in his hands but Rebby was quick to his side taking one of them. He didn't bother arguing with her; knowing fully well that she could handle how demanding it would be. As if they could read wach others thought Jack and Rebby moved in harmony together. xddccccvBoth of them rowing the long boat towards a small spit of land in between the two mass of ships.

Rebby did have to admit that to keep a good pace in the water it did take a lot of stamina but she figured it was about time she had a go at it. It would help distract her from what was coming. By now the fog had completely lifted and the sun was burning into their skin but the smell of the fresh sea air was keeping them going. A reminder of freedom. Her ocean gaze looked to the army of ships that she commanded of the Brethren Court; she didn't want to command them because to do so would be to lead them to their deaths. Hope was the only thing they had now and even that was dwindling.

As soon as they reached the shore of the spit of land. Each of them climbed out and eyed the other four figures on the small beach. Davy Jones, Lord Beckett, Lord Mayfair and Will Turner all lined up side by side. The brunette tried to hold in a laugh when she saw the great and fearsome Davy Jones standing in an old bucket of water. She supposed it was a practical way of getting around the whole rule about him only being able to step on land once every 10 years. As they approached, Rebby narrowed her eyes at the man she used to call her father. She had plucked up the courage the run away from him but now she was walking right back towards him.

Her nerves were rocking about her body which was really shaking her core. It really made her think; how the hell she ended up here? Once they were all gathered in each other's company Barbossa quickly spoke bitterly to Will "you be the cur that led these wolves to our door" the older pirate almost spat at the young blacksmith.

Beckett smirked and looked to Will quickly before turning back to them "don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left"

Each of them; Barbossa, Elizabeth and Rebby turned to the left to look at Jack who in turn looked left to the open ocean again. When he saw nothing he turned back to see everyone staring at him all questioningly. "My hands are clean in this" Rebby softly grabbed his hand and lifted it to his line of sight. Her face had a huge smile on her face as Jacks eye widened quickly before he lifted his dirty hand to his mouth where he began to clean his nails with his teeth. "Figuratively" Rebby chuckled before all attention was brought back to their opponents.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it" Will tried to defend his actions.

Rebby could see his truths in his eyes. His need to save his father driving his actions to betray the Brethren Court. The brunette still didn't like what he was doing but she knew that if were in in his boots she would have done the same thing. That's when she glanced at the cold hearted man she used to call her father. Well, she'd do the same thing if she had a man worthy of such an act. Her father was not.

Jack brightened at the response as his mess seemed to be clearing up on its own. "Well spoke, listen to the tool" Rebbys thoughts came clearly back to her. Memories of the last conversation she had with Jack, what needed to be done. Rolling her eyes she took in a deep breath of sea air to calm her nerves.

Elizabeth went to talk to her so called fiancée but the brunette cut in instead "Will, I want to help" the young blacksmiths eyes pierced into her soul wondering why she was acting as though they were close friends again "I've been aboard the Dutchman, I've seen your father and I know the pain you must be in. This isn't the way to go about it. Let us help you"

Will's mouth opened. As if he was shocked "I have my agreed terms already taken care of"

The brunette huffed in annoyance. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett brought out Jacks compass for everyone to see. Elizabeth and Barbossa didn't have very happy faces to learn about Jacks betrayal as well "you made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are" the small noble man of the East India Trading Company tossed Jack his compass back as he enjoyed every moment of humiliating Jack. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward" Rebby had to admit she was surprised that Jack had done such a thing but she trusted him. He would have done it on good terms for them and wouldn't have truly betrayed all the pirates.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start" you didn't need to be a genius to hear the cruelty within Jones from his words.

"No!" Rebby panicked at the thought of Jack doing such as thing.

Jack seemed to and well and began to try and worm his way out of it "that debt was paid, mate. With some help" the young pirate lord gestured to Rebby and Elizabeth as his excuse. They had been the ones to rescue him.

"You escaped"

"Technically…"

Rebby cut him off, grabbing on to his arm "Jacks debt is paid. One hundred souls in three days or his soul and the Pearl is dragged to the Locker. No part of that said that he could be rescued and brought back to the land of the living" she counted his argument for Jacks sake.

"Well, I don't care for the dirty pirate but the only place you'll be going is back to England where I can keep a close eye on you" the harsh words were disappointingly spat at her by Lord Mayfair. His finger pointed at her accusingly.

Rebecca instantly reached for Jacks hand in which he gave her a soft squeeze. Reassuring her that he was with her "She isn't going anywhere with the likes of you"

Lord Mayfair took an intimidating step forward and glared at the young Pirate Lord. Rebby knew now that he hated pirates. He had always despised them and saw them as vermin. The fact that one had just spoke back to him with such disrespect seemed to make the older noble man more hateful. "You dare address me with such defiance. My daughter is to return home the minute we dispose of you and your filthy friends. You pirates are nothing but a walking disease…"

They all listened as Mayfair spat out as many insults he could to the name pirate and it made Rebby shiver. She had never seen this side of him let alone be on the receiving end of it. But this was how he always was it would seem. As much as she was nervous and a little terrified of what she was no caught in, she was still proud of it. Hearing such disgusting words come from his horrid mouth about her friend much less her husband made her heart quicken. Anger rising from within her. The man silently comforting her with his presence and stroking her hand affectionately was now her husband and she didn't want to hear anymore insults "I am home" Rebby made her voice firm and defiant.

She took step towards Mayfair to show she wasn't afraid of him now that she stood alone from Jack "if my husband and my friends are these pests that you see taking over the sea then I am one too"

"Husband?" Mayfair had to question whether he heard his daughter right or not.

She smirked liking this new found power she had. Lifting her arm up she displayed the back of her hand in front of Mayfair where her wedding ring sat proudly on her ring finger, glistening in the sun. Mayfairs' gazed landed on the wedding band before he looked over Rebbys shoulder to where Jack was displaying his. The older man grit his teeth at the thought of his daughter being involved with pirates. "No! I will"

"…Do what?" It had been crystal clear from the beginning that he was never going to take it well. Good thing she had made sure to compensate herself before marrying the man she loved "you can't touch me. Not anymore; my life was hell until I met Jack. You saw fit to control me, treat me like a prisoner and feed me a bunch of lies. Well now I'm taking my life back!" Mayfair saw the look in her eyes that a fire was flickering inside of her. Her rage building from things she claimed he had done. He wanted to defend himself, not seeing what he had done that had affected her so but she spoke louder with a harsher tone "if pirates are these vermin then what does that make you? The man that betrayed his own wife. The man that sent the woman he loved to the hangman" Mayfair gasped at hearing the past now coming back to him. His head now began to hurt with the pain of the memories flooding back and so many questions that he wanted answered. "You killed her! She trusted you, loved you and you threw it back in her face. So don't try to lie to me again. For everything that you have done you disgrace yourself. You are no father of mine. I choose what I do and live my own life" Rebby then chose to take a step back to fall in line with her fellow pirate. Her cheeks flushed red with the boiling anger but that seemed to begin to calm a little as a smug look took over. A sense of pride at where she belonged. "I am now a wife, a Pirate Lord and the Pirate King of the Brethren Court. If I am to return to England it will be in shackles ready for execution or as a lifeless corpse" it was then that she decided to show her proof that Mayfair couldn't touch her. She displayed her forearm out for all to see. The pirate brand burned right into her skin to mark her as free from the East India Trading Company and that of King George.

Rebby had to admit it was a hefty speech but she couldn't help it. It seemed to just come out bit by bit. She needed Mayfair to know where she now stood and that if her fate was to die with the other pirates then he couldn't try and save her and imprison her again. Her mouth felt a little dry but she ignored it. "It would seem that you've been put in your place, Lord Mayfair" Barbossa spoke with a little chuckle as they all watched the older man step back to join Beckett once again.

"King?" Will finally questioned Rebbys latest title.

Jack eyed the young blacksmith still not completely trusting of him "King of the Brethren Court, mate. Lady Rebecca Sparrow-Morgan was elected to command and lead the pirates to war"

Beckett and Mayfair didn't miss how Jack made sure to speak her full name. His words spoken with such pride.

"You are to blame for all this" Mayfair narrowed his eyes at Jack seeing how close the young pirate was to his daughter. His brain immediately went with the assumption that he had tricked her and seduced her against him "you have manipulated her"

Jack looked to Rebby quickly; the two exchanging glances. They both knew it was time. The plan needed to be put into action now or they wouldn't have any advantage. As much as it pained the brunette, she had already given her word to follow through with it. "You've only yourself to blame there, mate"

Mayfair wanted to speak so many more insults to the pirates before him but was stopped at Rebecca's interference "we could argue pointlessly all day or we could do an exchange" everyone's attention was now on her at what she was proposing now. "Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack" she made herself look almost fearless. Hoping that she sounded convincing – that sending Jack over with the enemy wasn't killing her inside. Of course her natural instinct as soon as she finally said the words was for her to panic. Her mind racing with what could happen. They could make Jack row them back to the ship and then shoot him dead right there on the deck and it would be all her fault.

Elizabeth was the first to speak at her proposition "what if it's a trick?"

"Done" Will was the first to agree to this exchange.

Jack stayed silent knowing he couldn't pull off faking a surprised reaction. Barbossa on the other hand was not happy about it at all. His head moving side to side as he looked to the enemy and then Rebby. "Undone"

Beckett on the other hand wore a smug look on his face "done"

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right" the annoyed glare she got from Barbossa was actually priceless in her opinion.

It wasn't like she wanted to in the first place. But Barbossa had something else up his sleeve which neither of them had a problem with. And Jack had made sure that she had the authority to communicate this exchange "king" she had to remind Barbossa that he had no say now.

The young pirate king looked to Jack. He could see how she truly felt; it was reflected in her eyes but he could reassure her now like he wanted. Putting on a small smile he took of his hat and bowed slightly "as you command, my lady"

"Blackguard!" before anymore could be said Barbossa had acted. He had pulled his sword from his sheath quickly and swiped it at Jack. The small bit of his hair that dangled over the top of his bandana was sliced clean off along with the beads and small trinket. Jack the monkey was swift to jump off Barbossa's shoulder and retrieve it.

Even now there was still a rivalry between the two captains. It was beginning to get old for Rebby. "Barbossa" he spoke his name as a warning as he the older pirate walked to Jack.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well" Barbossa was a little smug as he watched Jack back away slightly.

Sparrow gave a quick wink to Rebby "first to the finish, then?" it was then that Will and Jack kept eye contact as they exchanged positions. Beckett stepped over allowing Sparrow to stand between him and Jones.

The squid faced man smiling as he saw Jack cringe. He placed his hat back on his head and his face immediately fell to that of nervousness as Jones' face was right next to his. "Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea?"

Rebecca clenched her fist. She wanted to just fight them there and then and let that be done with it. No more blood needed to be spilled but it didn't seem to be playing out that way. She caught on to Will and Elizabeth eyeing each other beside her but Beckett's happy look was what she was more concerned about. "Advise your Brethren: You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die"

"You murdered my father" Elizabeth had tensed now as she stared down her father's killer.

She didn't blame her on this one. Governor Swann was a good man and didn't deserve his fate. "He chose his own fate"

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die" Elizabeth quickly turned letting that be the end of the conversation as she quickly led the way back to the long boat they had used. Rebby nodded and followed after with Will and Barbossa. This marked the beginning of the war.


	35. Chapter 35: All hell breaks loose

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 35: All hell breaks loose**

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience guys. I'm not great on motivational speeches so I apologise in advance for that but I do hope you enjoy. Thank you to the reviews that keep coming in, they are a real pick me up. R &R.**

From the moment she climbed back into the long boat with Will and Elizabeth rowing, Rebby immediately regretted letting Jack go. She could have gone against her word and found another way. There was no guarantee his plan would give them the advantage and yet she had let him go anyway. Taking in calming breaths, she hoped that the sea air would relax her like it normally did but it didn't seem to have that effect. She wondered if it ever would have that effect on her again knowing what was to come.

She watched Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth climb back up to the deck of the Pearl before following behind them. She could hear Barbossa spitting out orders and the crews running feet on the wooden deck. There was something going on before she had even made it aboard. The brunette let her body climb up to the top where one of the crew members lent her his hand to help. "We should use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack" Elizabeth then spoke with such authority in her voice.

It irritated Rebby. She could never forgive her childhood friend for what she did but she was still civilised to her. It seemed that Elizabeth was now taking charge even when it was not her place. She was the pirate king and as much as she didn't want to be, knew that it was all on her now. "Oh, will we now?"

"All right, Mrs Fish. Come on" Rebby looked to where Pintel and some of the other crew members were leading Tia Dalma out on to the deck. Her whole body was covered in rope that bound her tight.

Elizabeth and Will didn't seem as pleased about Barbossa's actions as the brunette was "Barbossa, you can't release her"

The older pirate nodded his head to the crew behind the couple they instantly drew out their pistols at their heads. "Barossa, you can't. It isn't right" Rebby decided that she had to be the voice of reason. As soon as those words left her mouth the crew turned on her too. He moved to stand in front of Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will – though she didn't care for the weapon pointed at her head. "Jack is on the Dutchman, all you need to do it give him a chance. We've got a plan"

The deadly snarl that Barbossa sent her way made her stop talking "apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands" he then eyed Rebby's necklace that signified she was a pirate lord, the piece of eight. "No longer" he pulled it from her neck and moved over to where the majority of the crew were stood around Tia Dalma. Rebby wanted to follow but didn't dare challenge how far she would go before a hole was shot through her head. So she was forced to watch instead as Barbossa dropped both Jacks and her pieces of eight into the bowl with the other pieces.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" for once Gibbs was in the dark about how to free Calypso. Rebby really didn't want to be watching this, it wasn't right to release her when she was imprisoned for a purpose. The fact that the Brethren couldn't agree on whether to release her or not just added to her argument.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned…and someone must speak the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds" the only bonds Rebby seemed to care about at the current moment was the heaps of rope wrapped around the woman.

Pintel frowned "is that it?"

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover" the crew mumbled to one another at the mention of the tone of voice their captain would have to use. Barbossa leaned back slightly and lift the smouldering botefeux up as he spoke clearly "Calypso, I released you from your human bonds!" it wasn't his normal voice and it didn't sound like how you would talk to a lover either. As much as Rebby hated this and hoped it wouldn't work she couldn't hold back a slight giggle. The botefeux was lowered into the bowl but nothing happened.

Everyone flinched thinking that an explosion would occur but there was nothing. "Is that it?" Pintel asked again a little disappointed.

"And who was the lucky lady, Captain Barbossa" Rebby made fun of him and it was clear that she was getting on his nerves, not that she cared.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right?" all eyes turned to Ragetti "He didn't…You have to say it right"

Rebby rolled her eyes "I could have told you he didn't say it right" she took a step forward in the hope of quickly being able to get to the pieces of eight and throwing them into the ocean.

Ragetti now stole the show as he slowly moved towards Tia "Calypso…I release you from your human bonds" his voice was almost a whisper as he buried his nose in her hair.

Within a second the pieces of eight caught fire even without Barbossa using the botefeux again. Everyone jumped a little at what was going on. Pintel let go of the bowl and they all stared in amazement at the sight of it floating in the air in front of Tia. All of the pieces of eight melting down together. The crew members closest to Tia tightened their hold on her bonds while two others pushed her forward. The scent of the burning pieces flying up into her nostrils.

The look on her face was that of an enchantment, Tia was losing herself. Rebby saw Will shake his head. This was happening and there wasn't anything they could do about it. The young blacksmith struggled forward "Tia Dalma" he didn't get any answer as she inhaled the pieces of eight "Calypso" her eyes shot open and the bowl fell onto the deck with the worthless remains of the pieces of eight. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

Rebby elbowed the crew members at her side in their stomachs and moved with ease in front of Tia with Will. Her ears caught on to the crew coming back towards her and she instantly shot them a warning glare before looking back to Tia. The crew didn't seem to bother her now. "Tia" her tone was laced with concern.

She noticed how Tia Dalma was shaking uncontrollably "Name him"

Will looked to Rebby and nodded. A conversation not needed between them "Davy Jones" her answer gave Tia the look of betrayal. She wanted to cry but couldn't as her body began to grow.

"This is it. This is it!" Pintel pulled on the rope he had as they all backed up as much as they could.

The binding ropes slipping through their fingers and leaving rope burn as no one could stop Tia Dalma getting bigger and bigger. The deck underneath her creaking as it was beginning to give way to the weight it was enduring.

It got to the point where it began to hurt looking up at her. The ropes seemed pointless at this time to Rebby. Barbossa stepped forward unafraid as did Rebby but she held back a little seeing just how big and powerful Calypso was. "Calypso! I come before you as but a servant humble and contrite" the pirate lord kneeled to show respect. Rebby did the same knowing that angering a god probably wouldn't be a good idea. The rest of the crew including Elizabeth and Will followed after her. "I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew…but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…or mine"

"Help us" Rebby only whispered her plea. She didn't think it would hurt to ask for help from a god. The only sound was the loud moan like breathing that came from Calypso. When there was clear silence and no answer from the goddess everyone peered up at her.

Calypso's face suddenly turned angered as she began to chant something that no one could understand. The crew grasped tightly to the binding ropes but those were rendered useless as her whole body seemed to disintegrate into something else. Rebecca gasped in amazement as millions of crabs fell from the sky right where Calypso once was. There were screams of fear as the Black Pearl was overridden by the crabs. They flooded off the sides and into the oceans like they were never there.

Rebby had dropped to the deck and covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the sea creature flood. It only lasted a quick minute but when they were gone the brunette felt a little disorientated.

"Is that it?" Will seemed the same.

Everyone got back to their feet to find the goddess gone like it had never happened. A couple peered over the edge "Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel turned to Barbossa for orders.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us" Rebby couldn't help but frown at how Barbossa was ready to give up.

She listened to the whistling of the wind and felt her hair flying around uncontrollably; had the wind picked up? She was sure it wasn't that strong before. One of the crew leaned over the side a bit more but in the process hit hat was pulled off and carried away with the wind. Rebby's blue eyes followed it up into the sky were the once pure sky was being quickly covered by a curtain of cloud. "Calypso?" the rigging swayed while the raised sails fought to be free.

"It's not over" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"There's still a fight to be had"

The brunette shook her head. It seemed that the goddess had taken everyone's motivation but not Rebby's. Her motivation was currently on the Flying Dutchman. Her reminder of this was the ring that sat on her finger; her husband was counting on her to lead this fight. "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance"

"There's only a fools chance"

Barbossa approached them all, his hostility now gone. "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for"

It was clear that Elizabeth was still truly upset about the death of her father. "You're right. Then what shall we die for?" Rebby remembered the fire that was easily recognisable inside Elizabeth when she confronted Beckett. Will had so much motivation before when he was determined to free his father.

"We'll die for what we want most…" the attention turned to on to the brunette now. She was still the Pirate King and therefore had the authority. "That's why we've done all this, everything was for our own benefit" her voice got louder as she spoke. Her blue eyes scanned the area around her and saw all of the crew focussing on her. She inhaled a deep breath before climbing upon a cannon and onto the wooden railing of the Pearl. "Listen! We still have a fight to lead; the Brethren are looking to us just as the East India Trading Company are. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! We will show the enemy our true power with the flash of our cannons and the ring of our swords. We fight not just for our freedom but everyone else's; those that we love and even those that we have lost. We must draw upon our courage and show them that we will never back down, we will never give up…we will fight" the wind continued to whistle as she addressed everyone on the Black Pearl and she could have sworn that she heard a voice. "Listen to that…the calling of the sea; feel the strength of the wind on your faces and let it rise within you. Let them fear our flag! Gentlemen…Hoist the colours"

Rebecca watched as the crew nodded in agreement, a few murmuring to themselves. "Hoist the colours" Will repeated it a little louder than she had spoken it first.

"Hoist the colours" Ragetti was still processing it all.

"Hoist the colours!" Pintel almost sang it.

Gibbs inhaled the sea air "Aye. The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!"

Yells filled the air as did pistols and swords. They were ready to fight. Rebby looked behind her to the Empress to see Tai Huang at the helm "Hoist the colours!" it was her command as a Pirate King. If they were going to die then they would die under the pirate flag. The noise of motivated pirates spread across the ships of the Brethren as one by one the flags were lifted into the air to the top of the ship for all to see.

The brunette looked out to the open oceans let the salty air fill her nose. Again she could have sworn she heard a voice calling out her name coming from the water but she couldn't linger on it. Jumping down to the deck she moved swiftly like she always belonged up the steps to the helm. Where she was then joined by Barbossa on her left while Elizabeth and Will were on her right.

She narrowed her eyes into the distance. The long line of ships of the enemy didn't scare her now. The terror they had been inflicting needed to end today. She noticed quickly that the Dutchman's sails were released – now began the battle. "Mr Gibbs, let go the sails and arm the cannons!" she shouted to the man on the deck below.

"Aye!" he moved off and repeated Rebby's orders to the whole crew. Men began to climb up towards the sails as a loud clap of thunder sounded from the darkened sky. The brunette then felt the hardened slap of water hitting her skin. In quick moment the clear day had turned dark; the winds blew with great strength while torrential rain poured down on them from the heavens.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining?"

"That's a bad sign"

Flashes of lightning followed by the angry thunder pelted the sea aggressively. Rebecca clung to the wooden railing in front of her as she felt the jolt of the ship moving forward quickly. The sails having caught the wind. The crew ran wild all about the ship getting her orders done. "Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry" Gibbs' voice was so loud that Rebby could make it out from where she was standing. A smile brought to her face even in this horrible of times.

Her heart jumped within her chest as Lightning struck the sea between the two lines of ships. Rebby let out a huff as she tied her hair back; the Dutchman was approaching just as fast as the Pearl was soaring across the vicious water. She trusted Cotton at the wheel while she told him to steer the ship starboard a little so that the Dutchman would be on the port side of the Pearl. "Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted out a warning that alerted Rebby immediately.

She barely had any experience as a Pirate King let alone commanding a ship through one of the worst storms. Her heart sank wishing that Jack was by her side but she knew that she had to earn that. Rebby needed help and needed it fast. There was only one pirate in her present company that was crazy enough to sail through a maelstrom. "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm" the older pirate listened to her.

He turned to her as he considered it "Aye, that be true" he didn't waste time in moving to the wheel and pushing Cotton aside. Rebby caught the pirate before he fell over "brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for" the brunette smiled seeing Barbossa in his element.

Hector Barbossa wasn't always her favourite pirate but she would happily admit that he was a powerful ally when he wasn't against them. Rebecca helped Cotton to grasp the ship for support; she nodded to him before moving off to see the maelstrom taking full form. Right in front of them, between the Pearl and the Dutchman, the sea had dipped down. The water spinning around violently. The best way to describe was an underwater tornado and Rebby really didn't want to know what would happen is they got sucked into it. Barbossa commanded the ship forward still and at this point she trusted him to keep them all alive.

"She's on our stern and gaining" Will spoke out at the Dutchman's position. Rebby stepped to his side to see the dreaded ship coming up close to them.

Rebby noticed the Dutchman was further in the storm than they were "She's in the faster waters" she shouted to Barbossa.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water"

The rain pouring on their bodies was making it harder to hear each other. Adrenaline seemed to pumping within everyone's bodies to stay alive. "Hurry or we'll be dead!" she watched men running across the deck.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us" Will was trying to take command now.

Barbossa looked to Rebby "we risk being over powered if we back out"

The older pirate nodded to her. A devilish smirk on his lips as he began to give out his next orders "Nay. Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters"

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted below.

Rebby took hold of the railing for support as the ship jolted once they entered the fast lane. There was loud whistles and bangs as the Dutchman began firing upon them. She was pushed down out the way of a cannon ball by Cotton. She gave him a quick smile as a thank you. "Will take command on the deck" the young blacksmith nodded and practically jumped down the wet stairs.

"Captain the guns. Bear a hand" Gibbs moved about.

Will handed around botefeux ready for the cannons "Muster your courage, men. At the ready"

Cannons were readily prepped with further ammunition kept nearby. "Batter down the hatches!"

Rebby moved to the side of the helm and watched as the Pearl now used her speed to put distance between the Dutchman so that they were going to be side by side on opposing sides of the maelstrom. "Mr Gibbs, down below!" she ordered. Rebby made sure her voice boomed through the loud storm so that she could be heard. The older man immediately took charge of the crew and the cannons below deck. Rebby kept her blue eyes trained on the enemy's ship, waiting for the opportune moment to fire the cannon to deal the most damage.

"Miss Sparrow!" she took that as a sign from Barbossa that he wanted to fire the cannons. She only held her hand up as she took in the distance the cannons would have to travel.

'A few more seconds' she thought. Waiting for when both ships were exactly opposite each other. Of course her heart rate had increased and she had that sinking feeling at the thought that they were firing upon the Dutchman – this as all brought on by the knowledge that Jack was on the Dutchman but she had to trust that he would be fine. Pushing the thoughts out of her head she decided it was either now or never. "Fire!" she shouted but knew the whole wouldn't be able to hear her.

Barbossa did though "Fire!"

Elizabeth repeated "Fire!"

"Fire! Fire all!"

"Fire!" both Gibbs and Will couldn't be heard from down on the deck and below.

Within that moment all the cannons on the Pearl fired. The guns flashing and letting out a loud boom as they fired at the Dutchman. Smoke lifted up into the wet air from the explosions. The Dutchman opened fire as well and they were equally being pounded with cannon balls. Some just flying by and others making contact with the ship and blowing holes everywhere. "It be too late to alter course now, mateys" Barbossa seemed to be having fun with this.

The brunette saw how the both ships were dipping down further into the deadly storm, the waters carrying them very quickly. It also brought the Dutchman and Pearl closer together and the first thought that came to her head was that as soon as they were close enough she was going to board and find Jack. She kept her eyes on the Dutchman and could just about make out Jones at the helm. "Barbossa, take command!" she didn't leave it up for discussion though she'd bet that the older pirate was quite happy about it. Her legs took her down the stairs to the first cannon she came to. There were three of the crew around it "reload, and aim the cannon at the helm of the Dutchman" she didn't get a reply as the crew loaded new cannon balls into the cannon and pivoted it. They then waited for her next orders.

She lined up herself with where the cannon was facing at the helm "Fire!" she yelled and watched the botefeux make contact with the cannon. The big gun exploded as it fired and she watched as they had managed to blow part of the Duchmans helm away. Rebby smirked and moved away ducking out the way of incoming fire as she took charge of the guns on the deck.

Only when she heard a familiar scream of uncertainty did she turn her attention back to the Dutchman. Her gaze automatically locked onto Jacks figure flying through the air and landing on top of one of the Dutchman's sails. "Jack!" he didn't hear her though.

She clenched her fist seeing Davy Jones manifest where Jack was. Rebby paced along the deck as she addressed the crew of the Pearl "Prepare to board!"


	36. Chapter 36: Flying

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 36: Flying**

 **A/N: So we're with Jack in this chapter, hopefully it isn't too confusing. They are a little short but that's because I want to switch between what Jack is doing and what Rebby is doing. Thank you as always to my lovely readers!**

Well it worked…he was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman just as he had planned with Rebby. True it was his idea but he still didn't like it just as much as she did. It had to be done to get close to the heart. As soon as he got to the Dutchman his weapons were taken and he was thrown straight in the brig and left alone.

A frown on his face from the immediate heart ache he was suffering. The new ring on his finger was his reminder that he had to make this work. "Bravo!" Jack quickly turned around to see another one of himself sat down in the same cell as him. This brought back memories of being back in the Locker. "You've successfully arrived aboard the Dutchman as per the overall scheme"

He moved towards his other self with a little annoyance "Look…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by another version of himself.

"Oh, yes. Chapeau, mate. Except for this sojourn in the brig, it's utter clockwork. Especially with Rebby all by her onesie back on the Pearl" this Jack was very smug with himself.

Jack looked between the two in utter confusion "go away"

"What, back to the Locker?" the one sitting spoke

While the other leaning against a pillar finished the sentence "not without you, Jackie"

The pirate lord was really unsure at this point if he was truly losing his mind or if it was something else. He never had this problem when Rebecca was around or before he even knew her. She was his world though so she couldn't have been the cause. If anything Elizabeth was to blame for forcing him to the Locker. That's when this started; when he was trapped in a desolate place with the Pearl.

"Stab the heart" all three of the Jacks followed the voice to the wall of the ship where a decayed looking Jack sat as part of the ship. "Live forever as Captain of the Flying Dutchman" the living sea creature Jack then removed his brain and began to inspect it to the others disgust "then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?" he then licked his own brain as if he was wondering what it tasted like.

"Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach"

Jack thought hard on it. It was like he was hearing his own thoughts aloud. He glanced over his left shoulder to see one of the Jacks pull something from his hair "peanut" he then ate it was great satisfaction.

Jack knew what needed to be done. Taking control of the heart and therefore Davy Jones was out of the question now. There was too much influence from the East India Trading Company and Jones had his own agenda when it came to giving him his freedom. The young pirate was sure he'd find himself back in the Locker.

"And Rebecca…" at the sound of her name Jack turned to face the three others.

Each of them seem to contemplate where she fit into the plan "to stab the heart would be to leave her behind" all of their faces dropped at the very thought of it.

There was one noticeable difference between the three and himself and it wasn't that he was wearing his jacket. It was the fact that he was the only one with the gold band on his ring finger. They knew his thoughts and feelings but weren't him. He moved his thumb to stroke over the embedded skull and crossbones which then stroked over his beloved brunette's name. Jack stepped away from the others towards the fishy bars to the cell "but it would save her" it wasn't the best of thoughts but he already knew that he might have to stab the heart to save her life. "I need to get out" he grasped onto the bars before moving back.

His head filling with thoughts of how to get out of the brig and to the heart. Getting the chest with the heart inside wasn't enough though; he needed the key to open it as well. The key that Davy Jones kept on his person.

His legs began leading his body to pace back and forth in the cell and the other Jacks followed quickly. "Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp"

He was sure he was probably putting more thinking into repeating the words but he didn't care.

One of the Jacks sniffed the bars he was leaning against while the other when up to them and inspected them in more detail "hinges. Hinges"

"Think like the whelp"

"Half-barrel hinges" the Jack looked to him the moment he came up with an idea.

Well more a memory than an idea but he wouldn't admit that aloud "leverage" he turned to the cell door like the others and could already smell freedom.

Quickly Jack took the decaying bench and shoved it into the gaps before pushing his weight down on his end. To his delight the cell door lifted from its hinges. He then kicked the door and it fell with a loud clang forward onto the floor.

The young pirate smiled at the small achievement but he didn't waste time as he left "wish us luck, boys. We'll need it" the first thing he needed was his weapons back. The captain's cabin, where Jones resided, was the only place he could think of that would be worth a look.

He had to survey the area as he moved up some wooden stairs. It didn't look as though there were anyone around this low. The crew of the Flying Dutchman further up fighting and following jones' orders. He had to avoid being blown away by a few cannon balls blowing holes in the ship but other than that Jack was able to casually stroll into the cabin. He had to stop for a second at the door before he continued "Halt there or we'll shoot" Jack stopped as he saw Mullroy and Murtogg on either side of the chest. Armed with small cannons and ready to fire; they swivelled the cannons around to face Jack.

The young pirate remembered these two from Port Royal and knew they wouldn't have it in them to shoot him "good one" he smirked as they braced themselves as a cannon shot through the ship behind them. Jack watched as they moved the cannons to follow his movements to the side where he saw his stuff. "I just come to get me effects. Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack reattached his sword and placed his hat on his head.

"Someone had to stay and guard the chest" Murtogg stated clearly and then in an instant both of the soldiers pointed their cannons back at the chest and began conversing with each other.

"There's no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline on this vessel"

"I blame the fish people"

Jack smiled at the memory that was pushed to the front of his brain. These two men arguing just like they had when he first met Rebecca in Port Royal. He moved to stand with the chest directly in front of him and went to say something but their argument didn't leave much for anything to be said. "Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

The pirate looked down at the chest; making the decision to leave them to it. It seemed that they were distracting themselves. "Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting"

Jack took this chance in carefully picking the chest up and beginning to make his way towards the blown up door hoping to not get their attention "It's true, if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest"

"And if there were no chest we wouldn't need to be here to guard it" once Jack heard that he lunged out of the door. He gathered he wasn't seen leaving by them.

Cannon fire still continued to pelt the Dutchman but Jack was quick on his feet to dodge any that might cause him harm. A couple of times he had to shield his face from the splinters of wood that exploded because of it but other than that he had an easy time getting out to the deck. That changed the moment he walked out on the deck of the ship as he immediately ran into Jones to his annoyance.

The squid man chuckled instantly as his crew gathered around him "Lookee here, boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly" Jones' word got more cruel the more he spoke. With every word he almost spat Jones made an advancement towards Jack. To which the young pirate backed off.

Jones drew out his sword and he flinched. He was out numbered "to my great regret" an idea then burned into his mind "but…" he ran on top of a cannon and held on to a rope "never too late to learn, eh?" the rope was attached to the sail and wrapped around a small pole to hold it down.

As the last word slipped out of his mouth he smacked the chest against the pole; the wood smashing and released the rope. Strong maelstrom wind blew in the sail which hoisted Jack up immediately into the air. He felt the sensation of flying as the wind pushing hard on the sail that practically threw him forward. He yelled from the sudden action, the rope falling out of his hand but to Jacks great relief he was able to land on top of the sail. He had to put his arms out to help balance himself while his arms reached to the rope in front of him.

At this point he was improvising a plan to somehow get back to the Pearl. Without the key stabbing the heart was a useless plan. He smiled at the achievement that he was still alive somehow and went to try and move towards the mast but Jones was quick to manifest from it and join him at the high altitude. "The chest, hand it over"

The pouring rain made it incredibly hard to see straight but Jack didn't need to see to know that he was going to have to fight. He unsheathed his sword and readjusted his footing to keep him steady "I can set you free, mate"

"My freedom was forfeit long ago" Jones then lunged forward to attack Jack but he was able to block it quite easily. The conversation was obviously over and the main worry Jack had now was not falling to his death. Of course he was failing to see how he could win in a fight against an enemy that can only be killed by stabbing the heart. A heart that was currently locked securely out of his reach even if he did have the chest.

Swords swung at each other as the two engaged in a very unique battle. Metal clashed with metal as they seemed equally matched. For every attack one sent the other would either evade or block. Footing was the key though. The thin wooden pole, the sail was tied to, was small and just as soaked as everything else around them which made it slippery. Jack tried to take a few steps forward to push Jones back but he was able to do the same to Jack.

The young pirate grit his teeth as he was solely concentrating on not falling, lifting his sword up was just second nature for him at this point. He was caught off guard when Jones launched his leg and kicked the chest in the hope of getting it out of Jacks hand. The manoeuvre only succeeded in making Jack stagger back a step or two. The fast movements of the ships was also knocking his balance around a bit. It felt as though the Flying Dutchman was tilting.

Jack used the chest as a counter balance as he struck his sword forward but was met with Jones' blade. Both blades moving to the side before Jones took an intimidating step forward, his weight pushing on the sword trying to strike Jack but the young pirate lord was able to hold the block "You can do nothing without the key"

Jack already knew this and there was no way to convince Jones to hand it over. Best way was to trick him into showing it "I already have the key"

There couldn't have been a more pleased look on Jones' face as his tentacles brought the key in question out in front of them both "No, you don't"

"Oh, that key" Jack gave a smirk as he pushed Jones back and swung his sword away before swiping his own sideways at the squid man.

The blade sliced through the fishy limb. The tentacle falling with the key down onto the deck of the ship while Jones was left in agony from the attack. He went to attack Jack but he was able to knock the word out of his hand before hitting him in the face with the chest. Jack didn't leave anytime for Jones to recovered as he lifted his sword to strike again but Jones' claw limb caught it and snapped the metal so that neither of them had a sword.

Jones couldn't have had a more deadly glare as he advanced towards Jack with the intentions of attacking Jack anyway he could. The young pirate couldn't move his feet to back away and instead leant back which almost sent him off the edge and into the maelstrom. He put what was left of his sword back in its sheath as he tried to stay on the pole but that was becoming more difficult by the second.

This time he was out of ideas and really didn't know what to do at this point. Jack thought himself doomed when the Dutchman jolted violently and shook. The Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman were now leaning on each other on the verge of falling into the maelstrom. It made Jack loose his footing as he fell off the side. He yelled from the feeling of not having anything beneath his feet "No!" but that disappeared when he realised he was now hanging in the air.

Jack looked down to see the heart of the maelstrom beneath him but that wasn't what got his attention. His lush brown eyes automatically focussed on the brunette that he recognised on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. She was fighting venomously against Jones' crew.

He had to cut his admiration short however when he felt as though he was being pulled up. He could feel his grasp on the chest loosening as he saw Jones grasping the other end of it which was currently holding him up. He came face to face with the fishy man and gave an innocent smile to which Jones was only disgusted. Jack was lowered again only to be thrusted up quickly. He let go of the chest and his body flipped in the air; he was flying again. He couldn't help screaming out but that was soon silenced as he was caught by one of Jones' crew swing around on a rope. His hand grasped on tight to the rope so that he wouldn't fall again.

"Oi. My pistol" Jack took the guys pistol and hit the butt of it on the guy's head like Pintel had suggested when they had escaped the Locker. The fishy man fell off of the rope which allowed for Jack to steady his body. He now put his attention on where he was swinging. Pointing the pistol out, he was coming near Jones again and aimed at the squid man's hand that held the chest. His eyes were practically squinted trying to see through the torrential down pour but when he was sure of his aim Jack didn't hesitate to shoot.

Jones screamed from the pain as he was forced to let go of the chest. It falling down onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman.


	37. Chapter 37: Fear death?

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 37: Fear death?**

The fight had most certainly taken over her body. Adrenaline rushing through her veins causing her body to lash out with such energy. Her ears were now ringing from the amount of noise that they were trying to process all at once. There was the clanging of swords, the yells and screams of people fighting and dying, the booms of guns of all sizes firing, whistling of the strong wind and the pounding of the rain. There was then her heart that was thumping away in her chest; it was the loudest thing that she could hear. She wondered if others could hear it too.

Rebby couldn't focus on that though. The moment she had decided to lead the first attack on to the Dutchman she had been surrounded by men covered in sea creatures and barnacles and Naval Officers. Moving from the bow of the ship she stabbed a marine through the chest quickly before spinning on her feet to block an attack from of the fishy, coming behind her. She didn't miss the red tint on her sword by the pounding rain was quick to wash it away. She used her weight to knock the enemy's sword back before she swung her own sword at his neck. Kicking him away she moved off until she felt the wood of the deck beneath her vibrate.

Her gaze followed to where Davy Jones had jumped down from the sails. She held her breath watching him moving with haste over to a marine holding a sword. The squid man had no problems with stabbing the man with the sword before moving quickly off. He was obviously on a mission and she knew that she would have to get in his way.

Rebecca went to follow but another marine swiped his sword at her and managed to cut her leg. She seethed at the stinging sensation before slashing her own at his stomach. She had to ignore the pain and move on. Her blue eyes automatically focussed on Jacks form as he swung on a rope that looped around the mast. She watched him let go and land in front of Jones. He went to draw out his sword but to Rebbys surprise the blade had been cut clean off. Jack seemed to notice this and drop what remained of his sword while running off. He entered a small game of ring around the rosy with Jones but he soon ghosted his form through the solid object towards Jack.

As wanted to help him but she was too far from him. Another one of Jones' men approached her fast to which she threw the first attack. He was in her way and she wanted to get through. Blocking one of his high attacks she kicked him with her boot before swiping at him. This guy was good though; he pushed her back to where she fell down onto the floor. In a rush she drew out the pistol, form her holster tied to her bare leg, and shot the fishy man point blank. He seemed dead but she was never really sure. Keeping vigilant she holstered her pistol and pushed herself up – that was until she saw something wriggling in the corner of her eye. It was a small tentacle and grasped tightly to it was the key to the chest. Her eyes almost shined as she quickly slit the throat of a marine charging at her before she kneeled in front of the tentacle and brought out her small dagger. The brunette didn't hesitate to stab the tentacle just beside where it held the key and its immediate reaction was to let go. Swiping the key into her hand she gather her dagger and re-hid it inside her boot as she stood up.

Her feet then carried her towards where she last saw Jack fighting Jones. She sighed seeing two of Jones' men advance on her but a lucky cannon ball manage to blow them both out of her way so that her path was now clear.

She came upon Jack now using a piece of rotting wood from the ship as his weapon whereas Jones used his sword to attack. The young pirate was able to hit Jones on the face but his next hit was caught and Jack was smacked away onto his back. She gasped seeing Jones advance on Jack while he was down. Her heart quickening seeing Jones lifting his sword to stab Jack.

"No!" she didn't know how but she found herself stood over Jack. Her own blade blocking Jones' and protecting Jack. Already she could feel the squid man's strength she he tried to push his sword further towards Jack but she wouldn't allow it. "Sorry, but that's my husband you're trying to kill" instantly she kicked the sword up away from Jack. Jones took a step back and it was then that Rebecca eyes Jones' missing tentacle. She put her back to Jack making sure to keep Jones away from him.

"I'll enjoy ripping out your heart for Jack to see" he spat the words at her.

"Rebby" she could hear Jack behind her but didn't turn around. Turning her back on an immortal would be a big mistake. Lifting her blade up she swung it forward at Jones but he hit it down and went to take a swing at her. She was able to block and swipe the blade across his face; slicing off another tentacle.

She laughed seeing that what would be a moustache was now missing "now both sides match" she gestured to his face. Enraged he went to stab her.

The brunette ducked down out of the way and stabbed her sword into Jones' leg. He screamed from the pain which put a little smirk on her face. Before she could do anything else however, Jones kicked her with his crab leg. Her hand let go of her sword as she fell back beside Jack. The young pirate held her against him immediately. He looked into her eyes to see the clear fear that she was driven by.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me" the couple looked to see that Jones had now disregarded them and was now faced with Elizabeth before he could get to the chest.

Elizabeth drew out her sword confidence plastered all over her face "that's why I brought this" both Jones and Elizabeth then began to engage in battle.

Jack turned back to Rebecca though and saw blood running out of her nose from where Jones had kicked her down. He wiped it away before eyeing the chest just to the side of them.

Rebby saw Jones knock Elizabeth down as he did to them and that was when she knew that stabbing the heart was the only way to get rid of this problem. There was no negotiating with Jones. Jack moved over to the chest and Rebby instantly recognised the frustration on his face knowing he didn't have the key. "I need to find the key" he went to move away but she stopped him. Her hand on his arm as she leant in close to his face.

His cheeks flushed red thinking she was about to kiss him "at times like this, it's a good job you have me" she then lifted her free hand that held the key up for Jack to see.

He grinned seeing it. Taking it within his own hand he pushed his lips against hers before turning his attention to the chest.

Rebby looked behind the two of them to see Jones standing over both Elizabeth and Will. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed" Jones then moved closer to Will with his sword pointed at the young blacksmith. Rebecca quickly picked up the remains of Jacks sword on the floor and handed it to him. She gave him a nod knowing what would happen if Jack stabbed the heart. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

Jack lifted the heart out of the chest and pointed the small sharp blade of his sword at it as he faced Jones "do you?"

Jones turned on the spot and gazed at the open chest and then his vulnerable heart in Jacks palm. The young pirate took a step forward making sure Rebecca was behind him this time. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand"

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow"

She hated hearing those words. Jack wasn't anything of the sort "you're cruel! You forced our hand. Now concede and you'll live" Rebby had to shout to get them to hear her over the storm. She hated how Jones' eyes pierced into her soul but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't offer Jones a deal for his life.

"Live but still be imprisoned. Without freedom!" he snarled at her before turning and lunging his sword into Wills chest. The blade piercing through his heart. Will groaned at the intense pain that surged through his body while everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. Rebby grasped onto Jacks arm tightly. Jones' blade twisted before the squid man let go of the sword and laughed at each of them.

"Will?" Elizabeth moved to Will side and held his face in her hands. It was clear that the light was leaving his eyes. "Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right"

Rebecca didn't have the best outlook on her former best friends but she did not wish them to die. She did not wish the pain of losing the one you love upon them at all. Water filled the brim of her eyes. She scanned the floor and saw her sword lying there. Swiftly she lifted it into her hand and clenched her fist tightly. She was going to attack Jones but Wills father beat her to it. Both of them now fighting each other.

The brunette sheathed her sword and looked to see Elizabeth panic at Wills side. He was fading fast. Jacks shuffling quickly caught her attention as he looked to the heart in his palm. He could so easily stab it and it was clear he wanted to but then his brown eyes met hers. She was the reason he hadn't done so already. She moved back to his side and held on to the hand of his hand that held the heart. "I have to, Rebby"

Her tears flooded down her cheeks and even though it was pouring with rain, Jack could clearly see them. "I can't lose you" her voice was desperate at this time. It was clear Will was dying and would soon be gone; she didn't know if she could deal with losing Jack at the same time. Her heart, at this point, was hammering in her chest. It reminded her of when she had fainted at Port Royal. Her fear of Jacks hanging had been too much – at this point she already knew this was worse. Taking in a breath she grasped Jacks coat in her finger and pull him towards her. Their lips smashing together.

It might not seem like the time or place but Rebecca needed this. They both kissed as passionately as they could. Tongues roaming each other's mouths as they used one another to gather strength within themselves.

Will? Will? Look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth's desperation made them push away from each other. And that was when it came to Rebby. A light bulb shining over her head. Her head darted to see Jack looked down at the beating order in his hand questioningly. It would seem that she had reminded him that he could lose her either.

Grasping his arm Rebby dragged him over to Will. The young blacksmiths eyes now slowly closing. "Rebecca, what are you doing?" Jack used her full name in fear as she took the remains of his sword and snatched the heart from his palm.

"Rebby?" Elizabeth looked to her questioningly.

The brunette placed the heart down on the deck and the sharp blade in Wills hand. She helped him grasp it and then lifted his hand up, just above the vulnerable heart. "I'm saving my husband…" she looked into Elizabeths eyes and then did the same to Jack "and saving my friend"

As the last word left her mouth she let go of Wills hand and let it drop down. The blade ripping into the heart. Heads quickly turned to where Jones was stood over Bootstrap with another sword in his hand. The weapon dropped to the floor in an instant as his tentacles wriggled uncontrollably. The squid man looked to each of them and then his heart that had Jacks sword through the middle of it.

He looked up to the angry sky and gasped. "Calypso" his voice was almost soft as his grasp on life left his body. Jones' form then falling off the side of the ship and into the heart of the maelstrom.

Rebby looked to Jack. The both of them letting their bodies take over as they embraced each other in relief. "No" both of them looked as Elizabeth panicked. Each of them watched helplessly as the last breath of air escaped Wills body. "No, no. No!" Rebecca couldn't imagine herself in that position. It hurt her to even think of it.

The brunette felt Jacks arms tighten around her. Then there was this chanting that caught her ears. "Part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Part of the ship"

Rebby looked around to see Jones' former crew gathering around them. One of the crew members picked up the empty chest while Bootstrap held tightly onto a small dagger. Instantly Jack moved and grabbed a pistol lying on the floor before tying some of the rope from the sails around the edge of the ship.

She didn't know what he was doing but knew that they needed to leave. "Don't leave me" Rebby stood as Elizabeth began to mourn. She put her arms around Elizabeth and began to pull her away. She was quickly met with some retaliation, the younger woman wanting to remain by Wills side. Jack soon helped as he told them to stand at the side of the ship.

He held tightly onto the rope with one hand while in the other he held the pistol. Jack placed himself between both of the women "hold on!" he shouted at he aimed the pistol at the wood where the rope was tied to.

Rebby quickly placed her arms around his neck while Elizabeth hugged Jacks torso. Firing the pistol; the rope was released and a small part of the sail attached to the rope quickly caught the strong winds. All three of their bodies being lifted into the air.

They all looked down to see the Flying Dutchman falling into the Maelstrom much like Davy Jones did. Rebecca noticed Jack the monkey hanging onto the rope beneath them and encouraged him to climb up. The small primate easily moving up to then settle on Rebbys shoulder. Jack clung to her arm for extra support as they were all flying into the air. A small moment passed as the Flying Dutchman disappeared as it was swallowed up by the sea.

Elizabeth was still just as distraught. Tears flowing down her face as the wind began to lessen and allow them to be softly lowered down. The maelstrom now non-existent and the storm clouds being pushed away. The rain had finally stopped and the whole day brightening a little.

Once the wind had lessened considerably the three of them dropped into the ocean. "Hold on" Rebby kept her voice soft as she allowed Jack the monkey to stay above the water on her head. They're arms and legs acted quickly as they began to swim towards the Black Pearl as it came closer to them. Once they reached their ship the friendly crew aboard offered their hands in helping them up onto the deck. There was less of the crew from the immense battle that had taken place but still a decent amount that it still felt a little overcrowded.

Silence lingered until all three of them were safely aboard and Gibbs was the first to address Jack. Rebby moved over to Barbossa and allowed Jack the monkey to jump onto his shoulder. She gave the older pirate a small smile seeing him well after what had just happened. He had kept to her orders and managed to command the Black Pearl perfectly in her absence. "Thank goodness, Jack" she looked to where Jack was now eyeing the East India Trading Company and the long line of ships. "The armada's still out there. The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions"

Rebecca couldn't actually believe that they had just faced and defeated the Flying Dutchman and the crew still feared the Trading Company. She moved swiftly to stand by Gibbs as Jack moved to the side to get a better view "Jacks never been one for tradition" she laughed slightly seeing their disappointment. "We have to finish this" she was sure that no one was more determined to end the company more than her.

"Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons" Jack then shouted out orders but Barbossa was quick to step in.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck"

Rebecca didn't want to be part of this argument this time. As much as she wanted the company dead she knew that the Endeavour was a well-armed ship. The Pearl would be over powered quite quickly if they didn't think of something fast. "Belay that 'belay that" it would appear that Jacks orders still stand.

Rebby moved to Elizabeth's side. She rubbed the woman's arms comfortingly "I'm sorry" Elizabeth's voice was practically broken now. The brunette didn't need to ask for what she was apologising for. Elizabeth now knew how she felt losing Jack.

"I'm sorry too" she felt like she owed an apology as well and gave it before returning to Jacks side.

Gibbs went to question his captain's orders but Jacks constantly interrupted him "belay. Stow. Shut it"

The young pirate then took her hand and led her up to the helm of the ship. There was no room for argument now; they were going to fight Beckett and Mayfair.


	38. Chapter 38: Rebecca Morgan-Sparrow

**The oceans calling**

 **Chapter 38: Rebecca Morgan-Sparrow**

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter for this fic. It's not as long as I'd like it to be and doesn't follow the true ending to the film but I quite liked leaving it here, especially because I don't know if I will be returning to these characters. I have so enjoyed writing this and I may return to Jack and Rebecca's adventures together some time in the future but for now this is it. Big thank you to all my readers and all the lovely people that reviewed.**

Rebecca felt a little better now that they were off the Flying Dutchman but there was still the lingering sorrow from Wills death. Her whole body was heavier from the amount of water soaked into her clothes. She felt Jack stroke his thumb over the top of her hand that was resting on the railing of the Pearl. The both of them stood at the helm of the ship overlooking the crew as they commanded that the Pearl catch the wind.

There off to the starboard of the Black Pearl was the Endeavour. The ship lined with rows and rows of cannons and undoubtedly at the helm was Lord Beckett and Lord Mayfair. The company ship was fast approaching with intent to kill and now so were they. "We're going to end this" Jack comforted her and she smiled to him. It was time to free the sea.

Or try to at least. The Endeavour was a powerful ship; she could understand that the crew were nervous of the next upcoming battle. Rebby looked through her spyglass to see the Endeavours cannons armed and ready as the ship was sailing towards them on the starboard side. She folded it away to her side as the wind caught their sails and the Pearl soared through the water. As moods stayed low on the ship at the thought of them all being blown away by the East India Trading Company there was the loud splash of water in front of the Pearl.

All eyes turned to where a ship almost jumped out of the water where the maelstrom once was. Everyone instantly recognised the form of the ship as the Flying Dutchman but its rotting and greenish tint faded and looked practically normal. Rebby returned her spyglass to her eye and peered through it to see a welcomed familiar face. "It's Will" she looked to Jack, who winked to her, and then to Elizabeth. The sadness evaporating from her body and turning into happiness. "Ready the guns!" the brunette shouted to the crew on the deck. Her commands were immediately met with cheers as they went about with carrying out those orders. The tide seemed to have turned to their favour now; the pirates have two powerful ships at their command. That already trumped the Endeavour.

Every face on the ship had a small smile on it now "full canvas" Jack yelled.

"Aye. Full canvas" for once Barbossa agreed with Jack and there was no argument between the two.

Both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman were getting closer and closer to each other as soon as there was a good distance between them Rebby turned to look at Cotton at the wheel. "Hard to starboard" she spoke softly to him and he complied immediately. Both ships turning now to face the Endeavour.

Rebecca couldn't help the smirk that worked its way onto her lips at the thought of Beckett and Mayfair realising what was going on. Before the Dutchman was on their side but no longer. Barbossa had now taken over the wheel to help Cotton.

She tightly held the wooden railing at the helm of the Pearl as with in no time they were upon the Endeavour. Jack remained at the side also watched with a smirk on his face. His beautiful golden teeth reflecting the sun's rays. "Cap'n" Gibbs was waiting for the command.

The brunette saw Jack turn to her in the corner of her eye "Rebby" he was waiting for her signal.

After all she was still Pirate King. She narrowed her blue eyes and waited until all the cannons on the Pearl had a good shot at the Endeavour "fire" she spoke so only those at the helm could hear her. The day had already taken the majority of her voice with the amount of shouting she had done and she was enjoying this moment.

"Fire" Jack repeated in a low tone.

Gibbs turned to the whole crew and yelled for them "Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

Barbossa and Elizabeth followed their lead. In almost an instant all the guns on both the Pearl and Dutchman were firing simultaneously. They weren't receiving any cannon fire in return as the Endeavour was taking a lot of hits. Wood splinted and exploded all over the enemy ship.

Rebby watched with enjoyment; she moved to the port side of the ship and saw Beckett and Mayfair at the helm of their ship. Her former father had his gaze on her and she couldn't help but wave to him seeing everything falling apart around him. Jack soon came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Their obvious silent gloat as the cannons didn't stop hammering the enemy with cannon balls. "This is for you mother" Rebby only whispered this seeing a powerful enemy fall to pieces. Jack was the only one that could hear her and sense the small amount of tears building in her eyes. He leant his chin on her shoulder as their ship quickly passed and the remains of the Endeavour exploded and was engulfed in fire.

The only man she had ever called father was now gone and control of the sea had now been given back. "They're turning away!" Marty shouted from the rigging which caused a big ruckus of cheers. Victory was theirs entirely and they didn't even have to fight the rest of the armada.

Rebby moved over to Cotton and hugged him tightly in glee. Her cheeks then beginning to hurt from the large smile that she showed. "Wind in your sails" Cottons parrot appeared after having flown off before the fight and landed safely on Cottons shoulder.

The brunette then took Jacks had as they saw the crew throw their hats into the air.

"Mr Gibbs" Jack stroked his thumb over her hand.

"Cap'n"

"You may throw my hat if you like"" Jack handed his hat to Gibbs as he couldn't help but take his eyes off of Rebby.

Both of them having a strong sense of relief that it was over that they were both still alive. For a long moment they were approached with the situation that they were going to lose one another but they persevered. "Aye, aye, cap'n" Gibbs took the hat and threw it forward into the crowd of the crew "Hooray!"

Rebby smirked and moaned a little "I loved that hat"

"Now go get it" Jack ordered Gibbs. His smiled faded as he immediately ran down the steps to look for Jack hats. Rebecca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth as Barbossa commanded the ship be directed towards Tortuga. It honestly wasn't far from their current location but the small argument that came between Elizabeth and the older pirate meant that she wasn't pleased to be going there.

Rebby wasn't too pleased either but she admitted that everyone deserved to enjoy themselves now. Maybe even get drunk before going out on another adventure again. No more did she have to feel imprisoned on land; she was a child of the sea now.

Before long the crew worked to lower one of the long boats – Elizabeth taking it upon herself to leave the ship for the nearest land that wasn't Tortuga. The young woman moved down the stair to where everyone was going to bid her farewell. She worked her way along everyone giving them all small smiles, Barbossa even calling her Mrs Turner, until she stopped by Jack and Rebby. "Jack. It never would have worked out between us" Rebby remembered hearing those words coming from Jack one time.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling" the young pirate leaned into Rebby while flashing his ring "I'm a married man now"

Elizabeth then turned to Rebby "And I'm a married woman" Rebecca showed her own ring next to Jacks before planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's time to move on, I think" her blue eyes met Elizabeth's who nodded. Both of them coming to the agreement to put the past behind them. "Goodbye, Lizzie"

She couldn't remember the last time she had called her friend by her nickname. It had been so long and too much had happened that had split them apart. Once Elizabeth had climbed down into the long boat and began rowing herself to the land not far from them, the sails caught the wind again and moved off.

Rebecca felt completely exhausted and immediately retired herself to the captain's quarters. Her weapons removed from her person and laid out nicely on the desk. She laid her body down onto the small bed and sighed. Her arms and legs ached, her muscles sore and her eyes felt heavy from the amount of energy she had put into fighting for her life. There was a clear cut on her leg where a marine had managed to land an attack on her but it would heal in no time. Perhaps it would scar; one that would have one of the most fantastic stories behind it.

"Mrs Morgan-Sparrow" she heard his voice close by and didn't even bother to look up. Her lips formed a smile instead as she heard him shuffle about.

"Mr Sparrow" It wasn't long before he was above her. His weapons also removed as he pushed his lips against hers and held onto her cheek.

He manoeuvred his body on top of hers and shifted so that he had full roam of her body. It had been a while since they had been this intimate and even though they were tired; they were still willing.

They were both finally together aboard the Black Pearl. Things couldn't be more perfect. Jack traced her bottom lip with his tongue before pushing it inside her mouth. His hand moving up to cup her breast as they remained lustful towards each other. Both of them had to stop kissing to taking in a fresh breath; Rebby moaning in the process from the immense pleasure she was now feeling. She smirked at Jack playfully "drink up me 'earties, yo ho" she sung the last words of the song she used to sing before pulling Jacks lips to hers again, letting herself be engulfed by his and her desire for each other.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
